Pokémon: The Hoenn Journey VOL 1
by 19jchoi
Summary: At a region in Hoenn, a boy named Minato is alone, without anyone to trust on. But, when he travels around Hoenn with his new friends, Ash, May, Max, and Brock, he is known to have many wildest a adventures! He will be set to take on Hoenn Gym Leaders in the Hoenn region! But, with his parents' killers on the loose, will Minato stop the organization and avenge his parents?
1. No Emotions, No Feelings

**Pokémon: The Hoenn Journey VOL. 1**

 **(I do not own Pokémon)**

 **Chapter 1: No Emotions, No Feelings**

There was one thing that a person had never wanted to happen or to see it happen... Death... And that happened to a boy who had lost both of his parents in a tragic time... His name was Minato Yukimura, who had witnessed death.

It was five years ago in the Hoenn region, the time when he was a little boy. He was having a peaceful night with his parents and their Pokémon, until some organization came by, eliminating his parent's existence along with their Pokémon, with his life spared because they couldn't see him.

Ever since that incident, the boy never opened up to anyone, refusing to trust anyone... Especially with Pokémon, since the organization used Pokémon to destroy his own family.

Ever since he had been discovered, he was moved to a small town called Littleroot Town. Prof. Birch, the Hoenn researcher living in the small town would always look after him, since he was friends with his parents, despite the young boy's refusal to accept anyone.

Five years have passed, as Minato became ten years old, the age when he is supposed to take a journey around Hoenn, like what other trainers do. But, to his thoughts, he wasn't very interested in journeys and stuff. All he was "interested" in was remaining with his parents, keeping them in his thoughts.

The young boy had black hair, and black eyes. He wore a black sweatshirt, with a white shirt under the sweatshirt. He even had black shorts, wearing all black as he was still mournful about what had happened to his parents that day.

He had golden lines across his eyes to his cheek, as a mark on his face, like tear stains that permanently stained his cheeks, looking like he always cried for his parents everyday. There were no hints of him smiling again, no matter how hard anyone could try.

The only words he had ever heard from his parents before they passed away were: _"Minato, be safe... Be strong..."_ Those were his mother's words, as he didn't hear from his father.

He was currently in his room, in his small house that was close to Prof. Birch's research lab. He laid on his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. The lights weren't on as he preferred it to be dark. The lonely boy looked up, imagining that his parents would lie with him.

"Mother... Father... What should I do... I don't want to leave the town... I'd... rather be with you..." Minato whispered, closing his eyes, trying to remember his parents' face, but it was all a blur.

He got up from his bed, looking at his mirror, seeing the marks on his cheeks that came from his eyes. "My face... has changed... And... it might always be this way..." Minato whispered as he sighed.

He decided to take some fresh air, out to the pier as he walked out of the house, and started walking down. As he walked, he bit his lips, as he saw several wild Pokémon run around, looking like they're playing.

Of course, Minato had no wish to have revenge on Pokémon as the ones the organization used weren't at fault, but he kept himself distanced away from them. Especially with trainers, thinking that all trainers can be cruel to other people.

He again stopped, looking up. "What should I do... No, what can I do..." Minato whispered to himself as his face darkened, making thoughts of what his next plan can be.

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his four friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

At the pier, Minato walked around, uninterested with the people around him. He looked to see a huge ship arrive. It seems that several people from other regions had come to visit Hoenn.

"Uh... Excuse me, sir. Could you tell me where the Pokémon Center is?" A boy called out. That got Minato's attention as he turned to see a boy with the hat on, who seems to be out of the ship.

He was carrying a bundle, which seemed to have a Pikachu inside. That caused Minato to look at the boy with his Pikachu. Had something happen to them during the trip to Hoenn?

"I'm afraid this town doesn't have a Pokémon Center!" The man explained, before noticing the sick Pikachu. _"Who is that guy? Is that... a Pikachu?"_ Minato thought, as he frowned.

He began to distance himself away from the boy, until he noticed red sparks coming from Pikachu's cheeks. That stopped Minato from distancing away as he bit his lips, thinking it was a risk.

"Pikachu... Ah, I know!" The boy exclaimed. The boy ran over to the phone booth as Minato quietly followed behind, seeing of what the newcomer was doing.

The boy dialed on a number, contacting someone. As the screen revealed itself, it was a scientist. Minato recognized it as one of Prof. Birch's assistant as the boy explained his situation.

"... I'm Ash, from Pallet Town! This is an emergency!" The boy, Ash explained, frowning. The assistant saw the Pikachu as he nodded.

"Your Pikachu looks ill! That's terrible! But, unfortunately, Prof. Birch is out on the field now, conducting an experiment. Stay put, Ash. I'll try to get in touch with him." The assistant explained, frowning.

Ash nodded, but still was unsure. "Great... Thanks..." Ash thanked as he turned off the phone, as the screen blinked off. Minato kept watching as the Kanto trainer sat on a bench.

The lonely boy frowned as he looked away, seeing that this wasn't any of his business. But, as he glanced back, Ash seemed to be more concerned for his Electric Type Pokémon.

"It's okay... Everything's just gonna be fine now." Ash assured. Minato blinked, before sighing. He didn't want to get too close to a trainer, but it was a risk that he had to take as he walked over.

"Is your Pikachu alright?" Minato asked, walking over cautiously. Ash turned in startle, before nodding. "Oh! Um... Not really..." Ash answered, looking at his sick Electric Type.

That kind of surprised Minato a little of himself. Why did he ask if a Pokémon was okay all of a sudden? Was it because that he felt sorry for the boy and his sick Electric Pokémon?

Ash looked up as he blinked at the lonely boy. "I'm Ash... And who are you?" Ash asked. Before Minato could answer, there was a car screeching noise getting close to them.

Both boys turned in surprise to see a jeep stopping besides them. On it was a Professor, who looked at the two. "Are you Ash Ketchum?" Prof. Birch asked. "Prof. Birch?" Minato replied in surprise.

The Hoenn Professor blinked in surprise to see Minato with Ash as he walked over to see the two boys. "Um, yes. Are you Prof. Birch?" Ash asked. "Let me see..." Prof. Birch requested.

He looked at the sick Electric Type before frowning. "Not good. Let's get to my Lab immediately! Minato, would it be alright if you come, too?" Prof. Birch asked, looking at the lonely boy.

"I don't mind..." Minato answered, glancing at the sick Electric Type. "Alright then. Both of you, get in." Prof. Birch called. Both Ash and Minato nodded as they all got into the Professor's jeep.

As Prof. Birch was driving, electricity shot out from Pikachu all of a sudden. Ash grew startled as he held Pikachu. "I see... Symptons of electrical discharge..." Prof. Birch replied, frowning.

"What's that mean? What sympton?" Ash asked. Minato got a little close to listen to the explanation as the Professor explained.

"Pikachu is unable to release its electricity regularly, so it randomly sparks like that. It's a serious problem that sometimes occurs with Electric Types! Tell me, has Pikachu been exposed to any magnetic fields?" Prof. Birch asked.

Ash blinked before remembering the time when he tried to leave for Hoenn. "Yeah, that's right! Pikachu has been strapped to a magnet!" Ash answered, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Strapped... to a magnet?" Minato repeated, confused of what Ash was saying. "When I was leaving for Hoenn, some bad guys came in and tried to steal Pikachu by using a magnet to hurt him..." Ash explained.

"..." Minato bit his lips, shaking his head. "Never mind, then." Minato muttered as he turned away. "Um... What did I say?" Ash asked, confused of the lonely boy's change of behavior.

Suddenly, Pikachu began to struggle in Ash's grip, moaning as he groped around. "What is it, Pikachu!? What's the matter!?" Ash asked, startled. "The high fever seem to be confusing it." Prof. Birch guessed.

More electricity sparked, startling Ash, Prof. Birch, and Minato! "This is..." Minato whispered, blinking to see the struggling Pikachu. "Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash gasped, holding his Electric Type.

"This is bad... We've got to get into my Lab immediately! Better hold on tight, Ash! Minato!" Prof. Birch called. Both boys blinked in shock to see that the Hoenn Professor was driving off the road.

As they were driving off road, Minato noticed a cliff coming by. "Incoming, Professor!" Minato called. "Sorry, but we don't have a moment to lose!" Prof. Birch explained as the jeep leapt off the small cliff.

The Hoenn Professor then drove all the way down the hill, as they were back on the road. The lonely saw the Kanto trainer looking at his Electric Type sadly. "Pikachu... It won't be long now..." Ash promised.

Minato narrowed his eyes as he wanted to say something, but he kept it to himself, not wanting to cause attention for himself. As the jeep stopped in front of the research lab, the assistant was ready.

"This way, Professor. It's all set and ready for you!" The assistant explained. "Thank you. This way, Ash. Minato." Prof. Birch called as he went inside the Lab with the two boys.

Once they were all inside, Minato again kept his distance from Ash and Pikachu as the Kanto trainer placed his Electric Type on the table, where a machine was set on his cheeks.

"Application, set." The assistant called out. "What's that?" Ash asked. "A device that will rid all of Pikachu's trapped electricity. Power on, Joshua." Prof. Birch answered, turning to his assistant.

"Yes, sir." Joshua replied, turning on the machine. "Pikachu..." Ash replied, getting more nervous. Suddenly, more of the Electric Type's electricity shot out of his cheeks! Johsua gasped at that.

The level of the trapped electricity had reached its limits. "Pr-Professor!?" Joshua gasped as the Hoenn Professor turned. "Keep going!" The Hoenn Professor called out. "Pikachu!" Ash gasped.

Minato bit his lips, sweating as he was seeing of what was happening. A certain memory came to his mind, as he remembered the time that when his parents were killed by the organization.

Pokémon were attacking his parents with no mercy. The men from the organization laughed while the little Minato could only watch, crying as he turned away, not wanting to see his parents die.

As the memory faded away, the lonely boy noticed the machine breaking down. The machine on Pikachu broke apart as it began to explode. "It's too much! It won't hold on!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Brace yourself, everyone!" Prof. Birch yelled. Everyone ducked down as Minato couldn't as the machine exploded, causing the window of the lab to be smashed. "Minato! GET DOWN!" Prof. Birch called.

He pulled Minato down hard as the lonely boy gasped in shock, as the explosion passed. Once the smoke passed, everyone saw the Electric Type groaning as it made its escape out the window!

"Pikachu, no!" Ash yelled as he leapt out of the window to chase after his sick Electric Type. "Do you have any Pokémon that are strong against an Electric Type!?" Prof. Birch called.

"I don't have any other Pokémon with me right now!" Ash called back as he kept running. "Well then, we'll use mine." Prof. Birch replied as he jumped out of the window as well.

"But, wait! We had set those Pokéballs aside for May, remember!?" Joshua called out. The Hoenn Professor turned back, frowning. "There's no choice! When she gets here, tell her to wait!" Prof. Birch reminded.

He continued to run after Ash as Joshua sighed. He turned back to see Minato breathing hard. "Minato, are you alright!?" Joshua asked, running over. Minato was shaking all over, breathing hard.

"I guess so... Yes..." Minato answered quietly as he got up. "Well, you can just wait here until Prof. Birch gets back, okay? I have to see if that girl arrived." Joshua explained, running out.

As he left, the lonely boy wasn't feeling fine at all. It was as if he was about to be murdered by that explosion, caused by a small Pokémon like Ash's Pikachu. Still, it didn't look like he had meant it.

Minato slowly got up, and looked out. "If I don't do something, then something bad could happen to that Pokémon..." Minato replied to himself as he leapt out of the window, going after Ash and Prof. Birch to help.

As he was running, he saw a small electricity shooting out. There was a small voice of a Pokémon cry that looked familiar. "Was that... the trapped electricity from Pikachu?" Minato asked himself.

He narrowed his eyes as he cautiously tried to run for the site of where he saw the trapped electricity. As he was running however, there was a familiar voice yelling in surprise.

"Ah!... I'm brilliant! Please! Stop this! Can't we discuss this!?" Prof. Birch yelped, sounding like he was running away from something. "HELP!" Prof. Birch yelled, as he kept on running.

The lonely boy sighed as he ran over to see what was going on. There was the Professor's bag near a small cliff, as Minato ran over to check of what was happening.

At the same time, a girl came by on a bike, with a red bandanna on her head. "Prof. Birch?" Minato and the girl called out together. They both blinked and looked at each other in surprise.

Meanwhile, the Hoenn Professor was relieved. "Oh! Terrific timing, Minato! And you must be May!" Prof. Birch exclaimed. He climbed on a tree, trying to get away from the wolf pup looking Pokémon.

In fact, there was not just one, but three of them! "Great timing! Please, you two! Open my Bag from over there!" Prof. Birch called out. "You mean this brown one near the cliff?" Minato asked.

He and the girl walked over to it, as they both opened it. "Yes! Please, grab any of the Pokéballs inside, you two! And hurry!" Prof. Birch called out. The girl, May sweat dropped of seeing three Pokéballs.

"That's easy to say..." May muttered, seeing the balls. "Out of the way. I'll do it... with this!" Minato called, taking out a Pokéball. "Alright... Come on out, whoever you are!" Minato shouted.

He threw the Pokéball into the air. It opened, showing a form of an orange chick looking Pokémon. "Tor?" The Pokémon chirped. "Oh wow! It's so cute!" May squealed, of seeing the Pokémon.

"Minato! Great! You chose a Torchic!" Prof. Birch exclaimed. The lonely boy gave a glance at the Fire Type, who cocked its head, curious of seeing the human boy looking at him.

"Okay... So, now what do I do, Professor? How do I get it to attack?" Minato asked. "Just tell Torchic to use Ember! He's a Fire Type Pokémon!" Prof. Birch exclaimed.

"A Fire Type?" Minato repeated, blinking. He recalled that the ones who killed their parents used Water and Ice Types. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he pointed at the three Poochyenas.

"Okay! Use Ember on the three enemies, Torchic!" Minato shouted, pointing at the three Dark Types. Torchic nodded as he jumped into the air, preparing to use the Fire Type attack.

The three Poochyenas gasped as fireballs were shot at them! "Whoa! Not bad..." May admitted, surprised with the fire power the Chick Pokémon had. But, the first one got up, growling.

The branch on the tree that Prof. Birch was holding onto snapped, causing him to fall! "Ah!" Prof. Birch exclaimed as he slammed to the ground. The two Poochyenas growled at the Professor.

The first Poochyena growled at Torchic as the little Fire Type got ready. "It withstood it?" Minato asked, blinking with no care. "You can't defeat it with just one attack! You have to keep going!" Prof. Birch exclaimed.

Minato sighed, shaking his head with disappointment. "Okay... Use Ember again, Torchic!" Minato shouted. Torchic jumped into the air, shooting more fireballs at the Poochyena, causing it to wail in pain.

But, it got up, growling at the Fire Type opponent. It charged at the Chick Pokémon for a Bite attack! "Dodge that, and use Scratch." Minato called. Torchic jumped out of the way, then scratched Poochyena with its left talon!

"Wow! Nice!" May complimented. Suddenly, the lonely boy accidentally kicked the Professor's bag, causing an empty Pokéball to roll out, as it bounced on the weakened Dark Type.

"Whoops." "Oh!" Minato and May gasped, seeing the Pokéball suck the first Poochyena in. The others stopped, shocked to see their friend being captured as they yelped, running off.

The Pokéball shook several times, before clicking, showing that the lonely boy have caught the Bite Pokémon! Prof. Birch sighed, taking the Pokéball that had Poochyena inside.

"Well... I wasn't expecting this!... Torchic, return!" Prof. Birch chuckled as he returned the Fire Type, who was still looking at the lonely boy curiously. "Thanks for all the help, you two!" Prof. Birch thanked.

"Oh well... He did most of the work while I just watched..." May reminded, chuckling nervously. The Hoenn Professor looked at Minato with a confused expression on his face.

"Minato, how did you do that? Giving orders to a Pokémon when you were afraid of them?" Prof. Birch asked. Minato bit his lips, shaking his head. "It's nothing for you to bother with, Professor. It just happened, that's all." Minato muttered, turning away.

"Minato..." Prof. Birch replied, frowning. "Professor? What's going on? What were you doing up on that tree?" May asked, confused. The Hoenn Professor widened his eyes, remembering something.

"There's really no time for this, May! We'll catch up to the subject later! Minato, I need you to come with me, please." Prof. Birch explained. The lonely boy only closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Alright..." Minato agreed with a sigh.

To be continued...

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 2: Electric Shock on a Rocket!?**

 **Chapter 3: A Journey With No Trust**

 **Chapter 4: The Oldale Ruins Discovery!**

 **Chapter 5: A Family to Remember By**

 **Chapter 6: To Retrieve with a Family!**

 **Next Chapter preview:**

Ash: Oh no! Pikachu, hang in there! I'm here with you, okay!?

Jessie: Prepare for trouble, twerp! We'll be taking Pikachu from you now!

Minato: You people are stupid, you know that? A sick Pokémon in your hand, you could get sick, you know...

James: Why, that little... Meowth, do your thing and snag that little Electric Type!

Prof. Birch: Pikachu's trapped electricities are being absorbed by Team Rocket's machine! Great timing!

May: Now that's what I call an electric power!


	2. Electric Shock on a Rocket?

**Chapter 2: Electric Shock on a Rocket!?**

Last time on "Pokémon Hoenn Journey", a boy who was about to become a trainer named Minato Yukimura was mourning for his deceased parents, who had been killed by some organization.

Five years had passed as the lonely boy stayed silent, keeping himself distanced from Pokémon and Trainers. As he stayed at his room, he discovered for that it was useless staying in one spot.

So, he took a short walk to the Littleroot Port, where a ship had arrived from the Kanto region. As he got there, he saw a boy named Ash, from Pallet Town, with his sick Pokémon partner named Pikachu.

Prof. Birch had arrived, seeing Pikachu's status as he took the two boys to his lab to check on the Electric Type's problem for it to recover. However, the method failed as Pikachu escaped out of the window.

That resulted Prof. Birch and Ash chasing after him, with Minato deciding to come along, until he found the Hoenn Professor stranded by a group of angry Poochyenas, as he used a Torchic to defeat them.

May was there to watch, amazed with the power Torchic had. Now, the three must find Ash and Pikachu before it's too late. Otherwise, there could be problems for both the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type partner.

As May, Minato, and Prof. Birch searched for Ash and Pikachu, they heard a loud yell, a yell that sounded like the one yelling was in pain. Everyone looked to see of what was happening.

An orange looking lightning bolt shot out from the forest, with another cry of Pikachu's voice. "Was that... Pikachu's voice?" Minato asked, not concerned for some reason as he frowned.

"Wait... What was that? What's going on?" May asked. "Pikachu's electrical discharge is reaching critical mass!... Pikachu... It might explode..." Prof. Birch stated as he ran forward.

"HUH!?" May shrieked. "Wh..." Minato whispered in shock, widening his eyes. A Pokémon that is about to explode!? The lonely boy gritted his teeth, keeping them hidden under his lips.

He followed the Hoenn Professor as the girl yelped, trying to keep up with her bike. "Wait! Hold on!" May called, trying to go after the Professor and the lonely boy.

Later, they were getting closer as they discovered something shocking. Ash was conscious, as he tried to get near his Electric Type Pokémon. But, being so sick, the Electric Type shot electricity at him!

Ash almost got shocked, but luckily, the electricity barely missed him, but it still managed to keep him away. "Ash! Get away! Pikachu could explode at any moment!" Prof. Birch called out.

Ash frowned, feeling worried for his friend. "But... I've got to help him!" Ash exclaimed. Suddenly, as he said his words, Pikachu blindly ran off as the Kanto trainer turned in surprise.

"Huh!? Pikachu, no!" Ash yelled, trying to stop his friend. Ignoring his trainer, Pikachu grunted as it jumped off the cliff, not knowing what it actually did! "Oh no! Pikachu!" Ash screamed.

He dove after his Electric Type, jumping off the cliff as well. May, Minato, and Prof. Birch could only watch in shock as the Kanto trainer dove after his friend, ignoring the fact that he was in danger, too.

As Ash grabbed Pikachu, he managed to grab the branch on the rocks of the ledge. "I'm going to help you, Pikachu! Don't worry!" Ash assured, holding onto his Electric Type friend tight.

Pikachu shocked the Kanto trainer, trying to get out of his grip. "Everything's going to be okay, Pikachu!" Ash promised, hanging onto the branch tight. Suddenly, a rope fell right in front of him.

He looked up, seeing the Hoenn Professor, Minato, and May holding onto the rope. "Quick, Ash! Grab onto the rope!" Prof. Birch called. "Okay!" Ash exclaimed as he caught the rope.

He then began to climb up, as the others pulled him up. As they were pulling, the lonely boy closed his eyes, remembering the time when he was in danger, from accidentally falling off the cliff.

His father managed to catch him, as his mother and their Pokémon; Swampert and Blaziken helped them up. But, those memories faded away as he heard another electricity sparking.

"Wait... What's... Ah!" Minato started, then blinked in shock. Pikachu was again shocking Ash with another Thunderbolt! And this time, it was biting on his trainer's arm, thinking that Ash was the enemy.

But, the shocking stopped, as the Electric Type finally recognized his trainer, as it blinked in surprise. "I promise... You're going to be okay!" Ash promised as he kept climbing on the rope.

As the three pulled, Minato gritted his teeth. "That Electric Type attacked him... and yet, their trust remains strong?..." Minato thought, as he narrowed his eyes, pulling on the rope hard.

As the Kanto trainer kept going up, Pikachu seemed concerned as Minato, May, and Prof. Birch pulled him up to safety. Once the two were saved, Ash panted, sitting on the ground, breathing hard.

The others breathed hard as well, except Minato. "That was really close..." May panted. "Thanks a lot, you guys..." Ash thanked, before he looked at his Electric Type Pokémon.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked, feeling sorry and worried for Ash. "Pikachu. What do you say when we get back to the Lab and get you all better?" Ash asked, smiling at his best friend.

At that question, the Electric Type licked the mark on Ash's arm that he had made, trying to make the mark go away. "I'm fine. I know you really didn't mean it, buddy!" Ash chuckled.

Minato bit his lips as his face darkened, turning away. "We... should get going... Otherwise, what else might happen at this rate?" Minato suggested, glancing at everyone else.

"Okay..." Ash replied, giving a nod as he got up. Prof. Birch and May agreed to the idea as they all got ready to head back. But, just as everyone was about to head back to the lab, there was a familiar voice that only Ash knew at first.

"Prepare for trouble...? Hm, what's the point?... Oh well..." The woman's voice sighed. Suddenly, a giant robot leg slammed on the ground as everyone turned to see what it was.

"What... What's that!?" Prof. Birch gasped. May gulped as Minato looked up, not surprised or interested with the giant machine. Ash glared up at the robot, knowing of who it might be.

"Prepare for trouble for the umpteenth time!"

"Make it double, and I'll make it rhyme!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare for an out of this world fight!"

"Um... What's the point?" Jessie asked James, who yelped in shock. "Meowth, that's right!" Meowth sneered, finishing up the Team Rocket motto. Ash gritted his teeth as he glared at the evil trio.

"Prof. Birch! That's Team Rocket! And they always try to capture Pikachu!" Ash explained, holding his Electric Type tight. "Team Rocket? Who are they?" May asked, confused still.

"I've never heard of them. Have you, Minato?" Prof. Birch asked. "No... But, they look like complete losers to make up a stupid motto like that." Minato commented, turning his head away, uninterested.

"Losers is one thing. They always try to steal other people's Pokémon and they're no good!" Ash agreed. The evil trio landed on their seats inside the robot as Meowth glared down at the sick Electric Type.

"So, Pikachu! Where's all your Thunderbolt?" Meowth taunted, glaring down at his Electric enemy. "My my, aren't we confident?" James inquired, seemingly confused with the Normal Type.

"Ha ha ha! I, for one had been doing my homework, by doing this! I made this machine that could beat Pikachu at its own pesky game! No matter how high these volts go, the machine will absorb them!" Meowth cackled.

Pikachu growled, sounding like he wanted to battle the evil trio. But, his trainer held him back, knowing what would happen if he were to get into a battle right now.

"Don't do anything, Pikachu!" Ash called, holding him back. But, Meowth was beginning to show no mercy. "That's how you want to play? Fine!" Meowth sneered as he launched a metal arm.

The arm snatched Pikachu out of Ash's hands! "No!" "What in the!?" Ash and Minato gasped as the arm raised Pikachu high into the air. Then, Meowth pressed buttons for some volt absorbers!

It was stuck on Pikachu's red cheeks as James and Meowth were ready. "Wait, what are they going to do with your friend!?" Minato demanded. "I don't know! But I know that it's bad!" Ash grunted.

"Absorption, James!" Meowth called out. "Yes, sir! Absorption, right away!" James sneered pulling on the lever to activate the volt absorber. The absorption started to absorb Pikachu's electricity!

The meter for the volts rose up, as Minato breathed hard. He thought Pokémon were cruel beings at first, and now he was seeing that the Meowth was one of the cruel ones as he gritted his teeth.

The lonely boy clenched his fists, but then, he widened his eyes. "Actually... This is a good thing for Pikachu." Minato reminded the others. "Hey! What do you mean!?" Ash snapped.

Meowth cackled and laughed out loud, seeing his enemy being powerless. "Ha ha ha ha! What an electrifying moment for Team Rocket!" Meowth laughed. "Shocking!" James teased.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as the meter started to go higher. "Don't worry, Ash. Pikachu will be just fine." Minato assured. Everyone looked at the lonely boy in concern and confusion.

"What are you talking about?" May asked. "Ha ha ha ha! Took a while, but I'm pleased to announce the winner!" Meowth cackled. Jessie sighed, sounding like she already knew the results.

"If it could actually work..." Jessie muttered. Then, both Meowth and James gasped as the electricity started to become more overflown and powerful. It spread everywhere, but missing the heroes.

"Prof. Birch!?" Ash called out. "Now, that's power!" May admitted. "Pikachu's output is incredible!" Prof. Birch exclaimed. "They're absorbing all of Pikachu's trapped electricity, making it easier for him." Minato explained.

"I see... So, that's what you meant when you said that Pikachu will be fine!" Prof. Birch exclaimed, finally understanding the lonely boy's calmness. Team Rocket all started to panic with this.

"Ha ha... Don't worry!" Meowth panicked. "Do I really look worried!?" James snapped. "Oh well... Another blast-off?" Jessie guessed. The volt absorber then reached its limits.

Once the absorption was done, Pikachu blinked before it grinned. It used Thunderbolt, shocking the robot and the evil trio. Everyone watched in amazement until part of Thunderbolt shocked May's bike.

"Ah! My bike's been barbecued!" May shrieked, seeing her now burnt bike. Team Rocket screamed as they were being shocked by the powerful electricity from the Electric Type.

Jessie seemed to be enjoying it for some reason. "We haven't been wasting our time after all! This amazing Pikachu is the only thing of what the boss would want!" Jessie giggled.

"But, haven't we captured..." "Too much of a good thing!?" James and Meowth said as they screamed of being shocked. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed, appearing out of Jessie's Pokéball.

"Do you smell something burning!?" Jessie asked the others. Then, they quickly knew of what the burning scent seemed to be. "I think... We're smelling us!" Team Rocket screamed.

The machine then exploded, sending the evil trio high up into the sky! Team Rocket screamed as they were blasted off. "Quite a Thunderbolt..." Meowth groaned, secretly impressed by it.

"It renewed my energy and passion!" Jessie exclaimed. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed, as it seemed to be feeling the same. "Here we go..." James sighed, knowing of what's coming.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they were soon out of sight. Once they were gone, the smoke cleared as Pikachu was back on his feet.

"Pika!... Pika..." Pikachu started, but then, he fell to the ground, exhausted. Ash widened his eyes as he ran to his partner. "Pikachu! Pikachu, are you okay!?" Ash called out, running to his Electric Type.

May and Prof. Birch ran over too, as Minato only looked up. "I doubt that this will be the last time those losers will come around..." Minato sighed, before he ran over as well.

 **Later...**

Soon, everyone was back at the lab as Joshua explained the status again. "Professor... It seems that Pikachu's electric pressure has reached its normal level again." Joshua explained.

"Good... It's just like Minato said. That machine of Team Rocket must've absorbed all of Pikachu's unneeded electricity..." Prof. Birch replied, nodding. "Pikachu..." Ash whispered, smiling in relief.

"A good night sleep ought to do the trick." Prof. Birch replied, assuring to the Kanto trainer. "So... This is meaning that Pikachu will be fine?" Minato asked, walking over with an uninterested face.

"Hm... Yes." Prof. Birch agreed with a nod. Suddenly, everyone heard a yelp as they all turned, seeing May catch the flower pot just in time before it smashed to the ground.

"Um... Hi! I'd thought I'd introduce myself! I'm May!" May explained. "And I'm Ash! From Pallet Town!" Ash explained, smiling. "I'm Minato..." Minato replied, turning away, not interested with the two all of a sudden.

"So, how is Pikachu?" May asked, concerned. "Just sleeping fine!" Ash answered, grinning at his sleeping Electric Type Pokémon. "By tomorrow, Pikachu should be in good health!" Prof. Birch assured.

"That's good news!" May giggled. "Now then, May. Are you ready to choose your first Pokémon?" Prof. Birch asked. Immediately, Ash grew amazed and excited at the statement.

"What? Your first Pokémon?" Ash asked, excited. "Right. These three Pokéballs contains the three beginning Pokémon. First up... Treecko!" Prof. Birch pointed out, presenting the Grass Type.

"Oh wow! Is it a Water Type?" Ash asked. "No, Ash. This one is a Grass Type!" Prof. Birch explained. "Cool!" Ash exclaimed, amazed with the cool looking Grass Type starter Pokémon.

Suddenly, May shrieked as the Grass Type glanced at her. "Eek! It's creepy!" May exclaimed. "No, it's not, May! I think it's a pretty cool Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed, grinning at Treecko.

"Next up... is Mudkip!" Prof. Birch explained, summoning the Water Type starter. "Now, that's a Water Type! What do you think, Minato?" Ash asked, looking at the lonely boy who scoffed.

"I really don't care." Minato claimed as he turned his head away. "What's with the attitude of yours?" Ash asked, frowning. Prof. Birch laughed nervously before sending out the familiar Pokémon.

"Finally, we have Torchic!" Prof. Birch called out, summoning the familiar Fire Type. Torchic chirped, before blinking at the lonely boy, who widened his eyes a little in surprise of seeing the Fire Type.

"Is this..." Minato started as the Hoenn Professor chuckled, agreeing. "Right! This is the same Torchic that you've met when you fought off the Poochyenas!" Prof. Birch answered, chuckling.

The Chick Pokémon hopped over to Minato, before it rubbed its warm cheeks at the lonely boy's right leg. "Aw... That's so cute! Torchic likes you, Minato!" May squealed with happiness.

"Um..." Minato started as May sighed, looking at the Professor. "Professor... Do you have another Torchic that I might be able to use? I think I would want to have the little one like the one here!" May giggled.

The Hoenn Professor smiled as he took out another Pokéball. "I was planning to give this one to Minato. But, since this Torchic likes him, I think it would be best if you have it, May." Prof. Birch explained.

"Oh wow! Thank you!" May exclaimed as she summoned the other Torchic. The Fire Type seemed to be a bit younger than the one that taken the shine of Minato. It looked up at May as it cuddled on her leg.

"Well then! That's that! I choose Torchic, which seems pretty obvious." May giggled as she held her new Fire Type. The Hoenn Professor nodded as he presented May the five Pokéballs and a Pokédex.

"Be sure to take this Pokédex. And take the Pokéballs with you! If you work hard enough, you could be a better trainer than your father!" Prof. Birch chuckled, assuring to the female trainer.

"Ha ha ha ha! Thanks!..." May thanked, as she mumbled something which caused the lonely boy to blink in suspicion. "What did you say, May?" Minato asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Who, me? I said... I wouldn't trade it for the world!" May giggled nervously, causing everyone else to be confused. The Hoenn Professor turned to the lonely boy, who was still nervous about Torchic.

The Fire Type was still cuddling onto his leg, which caused the lonely boy sweat drop. "Minato... Are you starting on a journey?" Ash asked curiously, smiling at the lonely boy, who looked up.

Immediately, after hearing journey, Minato bit his lips. "I have no reason to have a journey... or to travel... So, no." Minato answered, surprising everyone in the experiment room.

"But... why? Why no reason?" May asked. Minato ignored the question as he left the room, leaving the Torchic confused and a bit sad as it saw its human friend leave the room without warning.

"Minato..." Prof. Birch sighed, realizing the reason for Minato declining the request to travel around Hoenn.

 **The next morning...**

Minato opened his eyes, only to find himself lying on a couch, in a living room. "This is... the research Lab's living room? Why am I here?..." Minato asked, as he frowned, looking around.

"Ah! You're awake, Minato!" Prof. Birch chuckled as he came into the living room. The lonely boy narrowed his eyes, looking at the Hoenn Professor. "Professor... What happened to me?" Minato asked.

"You were just on your way to your house, when you suddenly fell unconscious. So... I thought I would bring you here, since you're still a bit far from home." Prof. Birch answered.

The lonely boy bit his lips as he shook his head. "Unconscious?... That's nonsense..." Minato whispered to himself, gritting his teeth. "Minato, I understand on why you wouldn't prefer going on a journey." Prof. Birch assured.

Minato glanced at the Hoenn Professor as he explained. "I know that it's because you don't want to end up just like your parents. But, if you want to make them happy at least, wouldn't you become a trainer like they did?" Professor Birch asked.

The lonely boy widened his eyes as he looked out at the window, seeing Ash and May talking to each other with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. The Electric Type Pokémon seemed to have recovered from yesterday.

"..." Minato grew silent as he got up from the couch as he stood at the exit of the living room. "Professor... I take back what I said yesterday. I'll... go on a journey." Minato decided.

The Hoenn Professor smiled with a nod. "Alright! Your parents would be proud of you to make this choice, Minato." Prof. Birch chuckled. The lonely boy's face suddenly darkened as he made his other words.

"But, don't think for a fact that I'll be getting along with those two, just because I agreed to go on the journey. I still have doubts about those two, especially with their Pokémon." Minato reminded.

Prof. Birch's smile stopped a little as he gave a sigh. "Alright then. Wait for me outside, and I'll give you the things you might need for your journey." Prof. Birch agreed as he left the living room and to his lab room.

 **Later...**

Ash and May were talking when they saw the lab door open, revealing Minato coming out as he was carrying his Trainer's Bag. His attire were the same, but he had black fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Hey, Minato. What's with the new look?" Ash asked, confused. "Pika?" Pikachu asked along. "I decided... that I'm going to travel around Hoenn... to find a reason for me to have the journey in the first place." Minato answered.

"A reason? Isn't it to become the best trainers?" Ash asked, confused. "That's what a fool would dream of." Minato scoffed, turning away with annoyance in his face. "What!?" Ash snapped.

"Come on, you two... There is no need for you two to fight!" May exclaimed, trying to calm the tension down. Before anyone else could react, Prof. Birch and Joshua came out of the lab.

"Oh! Minato! You forgot some things that you might need!" Prof. Birch chuckled as he and Joshua walked over the lonely boy, handing him some important items.

There was the Hoenn Pokédex, four Pokéballs, Torchic's Pokéball, and another Pokéball that seemed unfamiliar. "That's Torchic's Pokeball, I bet... But, who's in that one?" Ash asked, looking at the second ball.

"This is the Pokémon that Minato accidentally caught when he and May were trying to save me from the Poochyenas!" Prof. Birch explained as he handed the two Pokéballs to the lonely boy.

Minato narrowed his eyes as he summoned Torchic from the Pokéball, and a familiar wolf pup looking Pokémon. "Poochyena? But, how..." Minato gasped, surprised to see the Dark Type.

"You accidentally caught Poochyena, like the Professor said, when you were trying to save him, remember?" Joshua reminded, smiling. Minato then sighed, recalling of the first Pokémon he caught.

"I see..." Minato sighed. "Poochy!" "Tor!" Poochyena and Torchic called out to their new trainer as Minato looked down at them. Torchic was cuddling on his new trainer's leg.

Poochyena sniffed at Minato for a bit, before grinning and barking happily. "That's so sweet! They already like you, Minato!" May giggled. "I guess... that's fine." Minato sighed, shrugging.

"Now, Ash? You and May, and maybe Minato would need to register for the Hoenn League at the nearest Pokémon Center." Prof. Birch reminded. "And the closest town you might be able to find is in Oldale Town." Joshua explained.

"Okay! Thanks!" Ash thanked with a nod. "Oh... Walking all alone makes me nervous. And my bike is destroyed, thanks to your Pikachu, mister." May scolded the Kanto trainer.

Ash flinched as the Hoenn girl sighed. "There must be a way to get to Oldale Town... safely on foot." May wondered, thinking it over. Ash and Pikachu flinched again, before May came up with a suggestion.

"Hey! I got it! Ash! Minato! Why don't we all travel there together! I just happen to know the way!" May suggested. "Uh..." "..." Ash stuttered a little as the lonely boy grew silent.

Torchic and Poochyena were both running around him happily, as the two played tag with each other. "It's really no big deal! Really! Can we?" May asked, rubbing Pikachu's cheek with her hand.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily. "O-Okay! We can travel there together!" Ash agreed. "Yes!" May whispered, much to Ash's confusion and Minato's suspicion.

"That's a good idea! You can look after one another!" Prof. Birch agreed. "Be careful out there, you three. Okay?" Joshua warned. "Don't worry. We all will!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu assured.

"See you soon!" May called out as the three trainers began to leave the lab. Minato remained silent as he returned his two Pokémon back to their Pokéballs, secretly keeping them safe.

With Minato's reluctant decision to go on a journey, he is now traveling with Ash and May, despite of him not trusting them, since they were trainers. But, how will the travel to Oldale Town get underway?

Stay tuned for some actions that's coming up!

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 3: A Journey With No Trust**

 **Chapter 4: The Oldale Ruins Discovery!**

 **Chapter 5: A Family to Remember By**

 **Chapter 6: To Retrieve with a Family!**

 **Chapter 7: A Taillow Flock Makes Problems!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Hey, May! Minato! Now that we're traveling with each other, shouldn't we get to know each other more?

Minato: What could you be possibly want to know about me? I have no reason for going on this journey anyway...

May: You know, that's just plain rude! Aren't companions supposed to help and interact with each other out!?

Minato: Since when did I say we were companions!? I don't trust anybody... Especially you two.

Ash: Why not!? You helped me and Pikachu out when Team Rocket had attacked us!

May: Eek! Oh no! My poor, little Torchic!


	3. A Journey With No Trust

**Chapter 3: A Journey With No Trust**

It was a bright afternoon as Ash, May, and Minato were making their way to Oldale Town, and to the Pokémon Center, where Ash is planning to register for the Hoenn League there.

"Hey, Pikachu! Since Oldale Town is close by, what do you say we race there?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with a happy smile. "You want to race, Minato?" Ash asked.

The orphan trainer scoffed, turning his head away. "I'm not in the mood playing some games with the two of you..." Minato snorted, closing his eyes in annoyance, causing both Ash and Pikachu to sweat drop.

"You could've said things nicer..." Ash grumbled as he pouted. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. "Hold it right there!" May called out tiredly. Both boys and Pikachu turned to see May dragging from behind.

"You're moving too slow!" Ash complained. "If I had known you'd be running the whole way, I wouldn't have offered my help!" May retorted as Minato glared at the already tired girl.

"I never asked for your help, let alone beg for it." Minato reminded, as he kept walking. "What!? Hey! Can't you at least show some manners!?" May snapped, stomping her foot several times.

"What are you talking about, anyway? I just want to get there before it gets too dark!" Ash reminded. May pouted, reminding the Kanto trainer of something as the girl remembered something.

"And I DID had a bike..." May grumbled. Ash and Pikachu both flinched, realizing that they've destroyed it with the Thunderbolt from their encounter with Team Rocket.

The Kanto trainer laughed nervously as he made his words. "You know... I guess there's no harm, slowing down a bit!" Ash suddenly agreed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, sweat dropping a little as well.

"That's right!" May sneered, turning her head away. But, as the two looked, the lonely boy was nowhere to be seen! "H-Hey! Minato, where did you go!?" Ash yelped as he looked around.

"Ugh! That creep! He left us behind!" May groaned, stomping her foot on the ground several times again. Then, the Electric Type Pokémon pointed, seeing Minato walking off.

"Hey! Wait up, Minato!" Ash called as he and May ran after him as the two caught up with the orphan trainer.

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his four friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

As the three trainers were walking, May looked at Pikachu with a curious expression. "Ash?" May asked. "Yeah?" Ash replied, looking back.

"I thought that Pokémon were supposed to stay inside their Pokéballs, right?" May asked. "I guess so... But, Pikachu likes it better when he's out with me!" Ash explained, grinning.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu agreed happily with a grin. Minato glanced back at the two as May took out her Torchic's Pokéball. "I haven't gotten any complaints from my Torchic yet." May reminded.

"Pokémon can't talk while in their Pokéballs. How lame can that question get?" Minato reminded coldly as he picked up the walking pace. "Hey! You don't have to be so mean, you know!" May snapped.

"Whatever..." Minato muttered as he kept walking. "By the way... Why did you decide to come with us, Minato? Is there some sort of a reason?" Ash asked, blinking several times.

The walking stopped as the orphan trainer's face darkened as he bit his lips. Seeing the darkened face, the Kanto trainer quickly took it back.

"It's just... I'm curious to know why you decided to go on a journey!" Ash exclaimed. The orphan trainer sighed as he continued walking. "It's really none of your concern or your business." Minato reminded.

"Minato..." "Pika..." Ash and Pikachu replied. As the three kept walking, May took a look at her Pokéball that held Torchic inside. "Come to think of it, I barely know this Torchic..." May reminded.

"Then, what you should do is you should look it up in your Pokédex!" Ash suggested, smiling. "Oh, yeah!" May agreed as she took out her Pokédex, looking up her Fire Type's moves.

Minato glanced back to see the girl looking at her Pokédex. "Well... It says here that Torchic is a Fire Type Pokémon, and its attacks are..." May started, but was interrupted by Ash.

"Whoa... Look at that!" Ash pointed out. "At what?" May asked as she looked up. The three trainers stopped by to see a small, blue Pokémon right in front of them. "Oh, wow!" May squealed.

She scanned it with her Pokédex, seeing the new Pokémon. _"Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokémon. Azurill is able to throw its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about."_ May's Pokédex buzzed.

The wild Azurill tilted its head in confusion as another wild Pokémon came out. "Whoa! There's another Pokémon there!" Ash exclaimed, pointing at what it was. It was a Zigzagoon!

This time, the orphan trainer took out his Pokédex, scanning the Normal Type. _"Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. Zigzagoon is extremely curious and so ends up walking in a zigzag path between things that interest it."_ Minato's Pokédex buzzed.

But, May seemed to be more interested in the Azurill. "It's so cute! I want it!" May exclaimed. "Then, try and catch it!" Ash called out. May grinned as she took out her empty Pokéball.

"Alright! I'll grab me a Pokéball, and throw it!" May declared. Ash and Pikachu both blinked in surprise as the girl threw the ball at the healthy Azurill! "No! Not like that, May!" Ash yelled.

Zigzagoon was surprised as the Pokéball landed on the Azurill, sucking it inside. Minato glanced at it as the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon got ready to attack, challenging the boy to a battle.

"... I guess there's no harm trying... Let's go, Torchic!" Minato called, summoning his Fire Type starter. Torchic appeared, ready to battle. It glared at the Normal Type, who glared back.

To May, she was excited, thinking that she caught herself a Pokémon already. "Oh yeah! I caught my first Pokémon!" May giggled. But, to her surprise, the ball opened, revealing the annoyed Azurill.

May widened her eyes, seeing that the capture had failed. "Hey! What gives!?" May snapped. "That was an amateur mistake, you know that?" Minato taunted, not impressed.

"What do you mean!?" May snapped. "See on how me and Torchic does it. Ready?" Minato asked, turning to his Fire Type. "Tor!" Torchic exclaimed, shooting a little fireball, showing that he was ready.

"Torchic, use Ember on Zigzagoon!" Minato shouted. Torchic leapt in the air, shooting multiple fireballs at Zigzagoon, who grunted in pain. But, it recovered and retaliated with another attack!

"Incoming!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu called out. The Tiny Raccoon Pokémon glowed, shooting orbs at Torchic. "Hidden Power... Dodge, then Focus Energy!" Minato called, narrowing his eyes.

Torchic jumped out of the way to dodge the attack. It then glowed a little, growing more determined. "What was that? What does Focus Energy do?" Ash asked.

"Focus Energy is a move that can increase the chances of a critical hit. You should know that for an experienced trainer, Ash Ketchum." Minato explained as he sighed with annoyance.

"Hey!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu complained. Zigzagoon leapt in the air, with its tail glowing. "Iron Tail, huh... Torchic, dodge, then use Peck!" Minato called. The Chick Pokémon dodged out of the way.

It then pecked on the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon's back, causing it to yelp in pain. "Wow..." May replied, amazed. "One more Ember, Torchic." Minato called. Torchic shot forward, shooting another Ember attack.

Zigzagoon fell on the ground, groaning. Minato then took out his empty Pokéball, throwing it. The ball opened, sucking Zigzagoon inside. The Pokéball shook a little, before clicking.

This proved that the orphan trainer had caught Zigzagoon. "No way..." Ash replied, amazed. Minato picked it up, and placed it on his belt, turning to May. "Now do you see how it works?" Minato asked, bored.

The girl made an annoyed face, scoffing. "Ha! I know everything now! Torchic! I choose you!" May called, summoning her own Torchic. The Fire Type appeared, hopping happily.

"Now... What were Torchic's moves again...?" May asked again, as Ash and Pikachu fell over. The orphan trainer face palmed angrily, annoyed with the girl's lack of knowledge.

Torchic suddenly ran after the escaping Azurill as May blinked in surprise. "Hey! Torchic!" May gasped. She ran after her Fire Type, who bumped its head on a tree on its face, groaning.

"Oh my... That wasn't good. Torchic! Are you okay?" May asked. "Chic?" "Pika?" Minato's Torchic and Ash's Pikachu asked, concerned for the little Fire Type. Torchic groaned, but then stopped.

The wild Azurill hopped happily, teasing the little Fire Type along the way. "Whoa! Hey, Torchic! Not so fast! Wait for me!" May complained, running after her speedy Fire Type.

The chase began as Azurill kept dodging all of Torchic's Peck attacks, causing the Fire Type to groan in pain. May sighed, picking her poor Chick Pokémon up. "Okay... Next time, don't do anything unless I tell you to!" May scolded.

"Torchic?" The Fire Type whimpered, its eyes looking like he was going to cry. The girl blinked in surprise. "Hey... What are you crying for? Come on..." May replied, trying to calm her starter down.

"May, if you don't hurry, it'll get away!" Ash explained. May blinked, seeing the waiting Azurill as Torchic leapt out of her arms, who was ready for battle.

"Alright! Torchic! Use your Peck attack!" May called. Torchic leapt at the Polka Dot Pokémon, who bounced out of the way. The Peck attack had landed on a tree instead!

"Over there, Torchic!" May called, pointing at the escaping Azurill. Torchic blinked as it ran after the little Normal Type. "Ah! No, Torchic! Come back!" May called, running after her Fire Type.

Ash and Pikachu followed along as the orphan trainer and his Fire Type stayed behind. "Tor?" Torchic asked, blinking at his new trainer. "Forget about them. They're none of our concern." Minato reminded.

"No! Torchic!" May's voice shrieked. That caused both Minato and his Torchic to blink in surprise as the two ran after them, as they ignored Minato's words of ignoring the two trainers.

As the two arrived at the bushes of where the others were, there was a sudden surprise. Apparently, Torchic did attack Azurill successfully, but it ended up attacking its evolved friends as well!

Marill and Azumarill wasn't pleased about the attack as the three shot their Water Guns, knocking May's Torchic out. "Ah, no way!" Ash gasped. "Pika!?" Pikachu gasped along.

The three evolution trios weren't finished with the three trainers as they jumped up to land another attack! "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" "Torchic, use Ember!" The two boys shouted out.

Both Pikachu and Torchic leapt in the air, launching their attacks at the three startled Pokémon. As the two moves exploded, Azurill and its two friends jumped into the river, escaping.

As the smoke passed, May held her unconscious Fire Type, desperate. "Torchic... Come on! Say something, anything!" May pleaded. Ash and Minato walked over, with the orphan trainer sighing.

"Those three Pokémon used Water Type attacks, which can do critical and effective damage on a Fire Type Pokémon like your Torchic here." Minato explained.

His Torchic shuddered, not liking of water. "I feel terrible... What should I do, Ash? Minato?" May asked. "Don't worry about it, May! Once we get to the Pokémon Center, you can have Torchic's energy restored!" Ash answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" May exclaimed. With that agreed, Ash, Minato, and May all ran along the route, with May's Torchic back in its Pokéball for recovery at the Center.

Torchic stayed out of his Pokéball, settling on Minato's right shoulder, similar to Ash's Pikachu, much to Minato's surprise.

As the three were running, the Kanto trainer spotted statues in some kind of ruins. "I wonder what all those rocks are for..." Ash replied, confused. Both May and Minato looked up, startled.

"It... looks like it's some bunch of old buildings, Ash..." May guessed, also confused. "Actually, it's more like ruins, if you ask me..." Minato scoffed, walking up ahead. "Hey!" May snapped.

"Your friend is right there! You see, these are the ruins of Oldale!" A man agreed, stepping up. Everyone looked at the man, startled with the sudden appearance. He looked some kind of a researcher.

"I'm Prof. Alden! And I'm here investigating them!" Prof. Alden explained. "Hi, my name's Ash." "I'm May..." "I'm Minato..." The three introduced themselves as the Professor smiled.

"Nice to meet you three! So, tell me! Where are you three going in such a big hurry?" Prof. Alden asked. "We're just trying to find the Pokémon Center." Ash explained, stepping up.

"Ah! Well, you're almost there! It's just over this hill!" Prof. Alden explained, pointing at the large hospital building up ahead. "Oh, great! Thanks!" Ash exclaimed. Even May was thankful as she sighed in relief.

Minato shrugged as the three ran to the Center for May's Torchic to recover. "Nurse Joy? Could you please help my Torchic?" May asked. "Oh problem! Let's see now..." Nurse Joy replied.

She took the Fire Type's Pokéball, scanning it. "Does it look okay in there?" May asked, worried. "One more second... Torchic's fine! A good night sleep is all it needs!" Nurse Joy explained.

That left both Ash and May relieved. "Thank goodness..." May sighed in relief. "Feel better now, May?" Ash asked. "Yeah..." May agreed. "Would you like me to look at your Pokémon as well?" Nurse Joy asked Minato.

The orphan trainer blinked before shrugging. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to see Zigzagoon and Poochyena..." Minato muttered as he took out the two Pokéballs for the nurse to scan.

As the scanning was complete, Nurse Joy smiled at the boy. "Just like with Torchic, your Zigzagoon and Poochyena should be healthy in the morning!" Nurse Joy explained.

"I see... Thanks." Minato thanked as he blinked at Torchic, who cocked his head in curiosity. Before he could say another word, the nurse turned to the three trainers with a smile as well.

"Now, I'm sure the three of you will need a good night sleep as well!" Nurse Joy giggled. "Yeah..." The three agreed. "Torchic Tor!" "Pika Pika!" Torchic and Pikachu cheered along together.

Later, as the three were in the lobby, Torchic and Pikachu were playing together as May stepped up. "Ash?" May asked. "Yeah?" Ash replied, turning to the girl.

"Well... Now that Minato and I are in a Pokémon Center... Would you show me around?" May asked. "Yeah! Of course! What do you say, Minato?" Ash asked, turning to the orphan trainer.

"That's fine. But, just keep it brief." Minato agreed, closing his eyes with a not caring shrug. "Oh yeah... But first, I need to make a call on someone before I show you guys around!" Ash explained.

 **Later...**

"Hey, Prof. Oak! I just moved in to Oldale Town!" Ash explained. The Kanto Professor smiled, chuckling. "Wonderful, Ash! It's always nice to hear from you!" Prof. Oak chuckled with a smile.

Minato had his back turned, glancing at the screen. "I just finished registering for the Hoenn League, Professor! So, I'm ready to go and search for my first badge!" Ash explained.

May grew amazed to see the Kanto Professor as the Professor chuckled. "It sounds to me like it's another big adventure for you, young man!" Prof. Oak chuckled. "That's right!" May giggled.

She pushed Ash's face out of the way, much to Ash's annoyance and Prof. Oak's surprise. "We haven't been introduced yet, but I'm May!" May explained, giggling.

"Well hello, May! I'm Prof. Samuel Oak from Pallet Town!" Prof. Oak explained. May nodded and shot forward to the screen, much to the Professor's surprise and embarrassment.

"Well, I know who you are! My brother never misses any of your radio lectures! And if I tell him that I've been actually talking to you, he'll be so jealous!" May assured. "Well! How nice!" Prof. Oak chuckled.

"Also, of course, I know that I'm just a beginning Pokémon Trainer, but I'll work hard!" May assured. "W-Well, May! With Ash on your side, you should do well! And who's that besides you?" Prof. Oak asked.

He had noticed Minato glancing at him in a cold stare. "Oh... I'm Minato. Minato Yukimura, Professor." Minato explained.

"Well, Minato! Like with May, with Ash with you, I'm sure you will success on anything!" Prof. Oak chuckled. "That is... if I manage to get along with them, that is..." Minato mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Prof. Oak asked. "It's nothing, Professor. Really." Minato assured. "I see... Well! I wish all three of you good luck and be safe on your journey, then!" Prof. Oak chuckled.

"Thanks!" Ash and May thanked with a nod, as the orphan trainer only gave a little nod with a sigh.

 **Later...**

Ash was giving both Minato and May a tour around the Pokémon Center at the moment right now. He showed the two rookies the room of where the Trainers sleep in.

"And this is where all the trainers sleep in!" Ash explained, opening the door. May looked around and gave a short nod. "Wow... Not too shabby!" May admitted with a smile.

Then, the three headed to the lobby, where most of the trainers were gathered around. "This is the lobby, where trainers gather around and hang around together, where they share information!" Ash explained.

"Not too bad... I guess..." Minato sighed, sounding not impressed. "Yeah!? You mean like, where the malls are, and where all the best places to eat are, and the best clothing stores, like that?" May asked, excitedly.

"Not quite, May! They're all talking about Pokémon stuff!" Ash explained. Before Minato could say his words, he overheard some trainers gossiping and sharing something with each other.

"I heard there was a new Gym Leader in the Petalburg Gym!" One guy explained. That left the three curious as Ash seemed excited to hear. "Are you sure?" One girl asked.

"Yeah!" The guy answered. Ash ran over, excited about the Gym Leader news. "Hey, guys! Could you tell me who this new Gym Leader is- Ah!" Ash started, then yelped as May pulled him away.

"Cool it, Ash!" May scolded as the Kanto trainer let out a complaint. "Hey, May! I'm trying to find something out!" Ash retorted, glaring at the girl. Minato blinked in confusion as May chuckled nervously.

"Can't you tell that I'm completely starved? Let's go eat!" May exclaimed. "Oh... Okay..." Ash agreed as he was feeling hungry himself.

So, the three trainers were eating together at the Center cafeteria, with Torchic eating his Fire Type Pokémon food. Pikachu was eating up some ketchup, much to the Fire Type's confusion.

"Mm! Yummy! You know... these Centers are really great! Everything you could ever want in one place!" May exclaimed. "But, May... They're only here for the trainers, so that they can rest here between some heavy training!" Ash explained.

"Well, you and Minato are in heavy training, so I'm training too, right?" May asked. "Uh... I guess so..." Ash agreed nervously. "I have a reason to give heavy training, and it's in my business only." Minato reminded coldly.

"Hey! You don't have to act so cold, you know!" May complained, fed up with the orphan trainer. Before an argument could start, the familiar person came by, chuckling at the three.

"Well! If it isn't the three weary travelers! Glad you could make it here safely!" Prof. Alden chuckled. The three looked up to see the same Professor from before. "Oh! Hi there!" Ash called out.

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 4: The Oldale Ruins Discovery!**

 **Chapter 5: A Family to Remember By**

 **Chapter 6: To Retrieve with a Family!**

 **Chapter 7: A Taillow Flock Makes Problems!**

 **Chapter 8: Taillow to Lead and Resist On!**

 **Next Chapter preview:**

Ash: Here it is! Oldale Town's Pokémon Center! Looks pretty neat, huh?

Prof. Alden: Yes! That is the ruins of... What the!? What is the meaning of this!

Magma Grunt: You will be coming with us, Professor. Or the people of the Pokémon Center will face the consequences.

Minato: No... Who are you!? Are you the people who killed my parents!? TELL ME!

May: Minato! Calm down! We can solve this first by getting out of this mess!

Prof. Alden: Unbelievable! This is part of the Oldale Ruins! Where these Relicanth are!


	4. The Oldale Ruins Discovery!

**Chapter 4: The Oldale Ruins Discovery!**

Last time on "Pokémon Hoenn Journey", Ash, Minato, and May were traveling together, heading for Oldale Town for Ash to register for the Hoenn League. Things have gotten a little bitter as they were walking by.

First, Minato didn't feel like trusting both Ash and May, seeing that they were trainers. And May had lost her first wild Pokémon battle against an Azurill, with its friends, Marill and Azumarill.

Now, the three trainers had ran all the way to the ruins, where they meet Professor Alden, who seemed to be researching the ruins. The professor guided the three to the Oldale Town's Pokémon Center up ahead.

In there, May's Torchic was shown that it only needed a good night sleep for it to fully recover. The same went for Minato's Poochyena and Zigzagoon, despite that they didn't take heavy damage.

As they were in the Center, Ash called Prof. Oak, a Kanto Professor, which May bragged about meeting him face to face for the first time. Minato was only slightly interested as the call ended.

When that was done, the Kanto trainer gave the two beginning trainers a tour around the Pokémon Center, before he heard about a new Gym Leader that came up in Petalburg City.

However, before Ash could get the news, May dragged him away to have supper, since it was the middle of the evening. As they were eating, they met up with Prof. Alden once again, much to their surprise.

Ash, May, and Minato were all in Prof. Alden's office that was part of the Pokémon Center. The Kanto trainer noticed a picture of the ruins that he and the others saw before at the route.

"Hey, Professor. Is that the same routes that we saw at the hill before?" Ash asked, curious. "Yes! And lucky for me, the Pokémon Center has been generous enough to give me the use of this room while I continue on my research on those ruins!" Prof. Alden explained.

He looked at the picture as Minato glanced at it with little interest. "You know, there is a stone chamber hidden in the ruins! And legend has it, that there's sort of bridge, or portal of our world and the ancient Pokémon world!" Prof. Alden explained.

"A portal? You can't expect us to believe that it has something to do with time traveling, do you, Professor?" Minato scoffed as Torchic looked up at him in curiosity and surprise.

"Minato..." Ash grunted, glaring at his companion before the Professor stopped the Kanto trainer. "Wow... I have to admit, that kind of sounds amazing..." May admitted.

"Yes! But, because of its strange construction, any attempts to have entered the chamber have caused it to begin crumbling. So, its contents remain unknown!" Prof. Alden explained.

"So, basically no one can get in there? That should be pretty a no brainer." Minato sighed, realizing of what that meant. Before the Professor could agree, Ash turned, asking his question.

"But, what do you mean by ancient Pokémon?" Ash asked, curious. "Pika?" Pikachu asked along.

"Well, Ash. I'm not talking about extinct fossil Pokémon, like Aerodactyl and Kabuto, I'm talking about ancient Pokémon, that's been living in ancient times before changing at all!" Prof. Alden explained.

"Wow... How cool!" Ash exclaimed. Minato just sighed, looking at the objects and things that the Professor had in his work room. As Ash and May were talking with the Professor, he looked at the mirror.

There was a mirror set near the exit of the room as he stared at it. The lonely boy touched the tear looking marks on his cheeks. "..." Minato stayed silent, until his Fire Type hopped over, confused.

"Torchic?" Torchic asked, blinking at his trainer. "It's nothing, Torchic..." Minato lied as he bit his lips, sighing. It didn't seem to convince his starter as the little Fire Type frowned at his trainer.

"... Ancient Pokémon... I'd love to see one." Ash finished. "Pika Pika." Pikachu agreed, wanting to see the Pokémon as well. The Professor chuckled at that, seeing the Kanto trainer's excitement.

"You just might get your chance, Ash." Prof. Alden explained. Both Ash and May turned to see a tablet held in the Professor's hands. Even Minato walked up, seeing the stone tablet.

"The correct way to enter the stone chamber, is written here on this tablet!" Prof. Alden explained, showing the tablet. "You're kidding!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed, both amazed.

"Let's go, then!" May exclaimed, wanting to see the ruins. "Well... There are four keys needed to enter that haven't been yet been found. So, I'm afraid we'll have to wait just a bit longer." Prof. Alden explained.

"Count me out... I'm not interested in one of those things..." Minato grumbled as he walked out of the room. "H-Hey... Minato?" May called out. Ash glared at where the boy had left, wondering of what he was planning.

Meanwhile, Minato had left the Center with Torchic, as the lonely boy wasn't interested in histories and other such things. "Those two... They don't know why I joined them... And it's because of one reason..." Minato grunted.

"Chic?" Torchic asked, looking up at his trainer. Before the lonely boy can answer his starter's question, there was someone else who asked for Minato's reason for the journey.

"Is it for vengeance?" A dark voice called out. Both Minato and Torchic blinked in surprise, as they turned to see three men with red cloaks and hood on. "What... Who are you!?" Minato snapped.

"Houndoom, let's go!" "Mightyena, you're up!" The two men called out, summoning their Pokémon. A dark hound looking Pokémon and a dark wolf Pokémon growled at the boy and his Fire Type.

Torchic glared at his evolved opponents, facing them. Minato quickly took out his Pokédex as he scanned the two Pokémon, starting with the Mightyena first.

 _"Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey."_ Minato's Pokédex buzzed as he scanned Houndoom next.

 _"Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. The evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear."_ The Pokédex buzzed once again.

"We are part of the organization that is the enemy of the one who you are seeking to destroy." The female grunt explained, stepping up. The two men sneered, staring at the lonely boy.

"Out of the way, kid, so you won't get hurt." The first male grunt demanded, cracking his knuckles. Both Houndoom and Mightyena growled and barked at the boy and his little Fire Type.

"Just what are you trying to do here?" Minato asked. But, before he could get some answers, the first grunt called out his attack. "Houndoom! Use Dark Pulse, go!" The first grunt called out.

Houndoom leapt in the air, before it shot the Dark Type move at Torchic. "Ngh. Dodge, then use Quick Attack, Torchic!" Minato shouted. Torchic narrowly dodged the powerful attack before he slammed into Houndoom.

However, it didn't seemed to faze the Fire-Dark Type as the second grunt made his attack. "Mightyena! Use Hyper Beam!" The second grunt shouted. Mightyena attacked this time, which Torchic dodged again.

"Quick, use Ember on Mightyena! Then, use Peck on Houndoom!" Minato called out desperately. Fireballs shot at Mightyena, who immediately shook off the attack as Peck was dodged by the Dark Pokémon.

"Heh. Not bad, kid. But, it's over. Houndoom, use Fire Blast!" The first grunt called. "Mightyena! Use Shadow Ball!" The second grunt shouted. Together, the two Dark Types shot their powerful attacks at Torchic.

"Dodge it, Torchic!" Minato shouted as Torchic tried to jump and dodge. He managed to dodge Fire Blast, but he took a direct hit from the Shadow Ball! The Chick Pokémon skidded on the ground, fainted.

"Oh no!" Minato gasped. He ran over to his Fire Type, returning it to its Pokéball, before the three grunts approached him. "Get inside, kid. NOW." The grunt demanded as he shoved the lonely boy inside the Center.

However, the Center was dark with no electricity at all. Several other grunts were inside, trapping people in their rooms. Even Nurse Joy was shoved away, much to her protest.

"What... What is the meaning of this... What are you trying to- GAH!" Minato started, before he was knocked unconscious by a brutal kick on the stomach.

Minato groaned in pain before he blacked out, only seeing that the grunts sneered at him. He felt that his wrists were being tied in the back, tightly or some sort. "Nuts... Ugh." Minato groaned as he closed his eyes.

 **Later...**

"...to! Minato! Wake up!" May's voice called out. "What..." Minato grunted as he weakly opened his eyes. Through the blurriness, he was able to see Ash and May, with Pikachu at their side.

Even Nurse Joy was with them, concerned about the lonely boy. His wrists didn't feel like it was tied up anymore as he slowly got up. "What... Where is this?" Minato asked, as he held his head.

"You were knocked out by those crooks... And you seemed to be in a bad shape... You don't know how worried we were." Ash explained, feeling relieved for his new companion. "Pika Pika." Pikachu agreed.

The lonely boy frowned, before taking out his Pokéball that belonged to Torchic. "And Torchic..." Minato started as Nurse Joy interrupted. "I managed to make Torchic a little better with all the medical supplies I had with me before they were taken away..." Nurse Joy explained.

"I see..." Minato scoffed, putting the Pokéball away. "So, Minato... What happened out there?" May asked. Minato got up, glaring at his back, seeing that the storage door was locked up.

He pounded on the door hard, ignoring May's question. "You people... Who exactly are you!? Are you the people that MURDERED MY PARENTS!? Tell me... TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Minato bellowed.

"Minato, stop!" "Don't do this!" Ash and May cried out, as they pulled their friend away, before they were pushed back. "Stay out of this! This has nothing to do with the rest of you!" Minato snapped.

"Yes it does! We're your friends, Minato!" Ash retorted. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Pathetic. I never recalled you as a friend before..." Minato scoffed, turning his head away.

That was when Nurse Joy stepped up, breaking up the argument. "Alright, enough! I don't know what problem you have with each other, but now is not the time to be fighting with each other!" Nurse Joy snapped.

With that said, the three trainers broke up with Ash and May apologizing. The Kanto trainer turned to the nurse, with a question in his mind. "Nurse Joy, do you know these people?" Ash asked.

"Oh no... I don't know them... But, I'm sure that they were the ones that caused this blackout... Ah! Then that means, all of the Pokémon treated here are in danger!" Nurse Joy gasped.

May was panicky about that. "Wait! You mean my Torchic is in danger!?" May gasped. "We have to switch over to our reserve power right away." Nurse Joy explained, thinking of a plan.

"Well, to do that, we need to get out of here first." Ash reminded. "Pika!" Pikachu called. Everyone turned to see the Electric Type pointing at an air shaft that was near the floor.

Ash grinned, complimenting his partner for his eyes. "An air shaft! That's great, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, seeing that the plan was going in hand for escape.

So, with the air shaft set, Ash and Minato were crawling around the shaft to see if there was an exit nearby. "Hey, Ash! Minato! Slow down, you two!" May called out to the two boys.

"What are you doing, May?" Minato asked, glaring at the girl. "Well, why should I miss out on an adventure?" May asked, pouting at the lonely boy's rudeness as the three crawled into a fork route.

"Now what? Which way?" Ash asked, looking around. To his answer, Pikachu used his ears to find the correct route. He pointed at the route as the Kanto trainer smiled at his partner.

"That way, huh?... Hey! The exit!" Ash pointed out, seeing another hallway of the Pokémon Center. "Well... I hate to admit it... but I wasn't expecting your Pikachu to be the route expert." Minato mumbled.

"Yeah... Your Pikachu is pretty smart, Ash!" May complimented. "Out of the way..." Minato grunted as he bashed into the exit, making it more easier for him and the other two to get out.

The three trainers and Pikachu ran over as the Kanto trainer ran to the front desk, digging out a key. "Yes! The master key that Nurse Joy was talking about!" Ash exclaimed.

Just then, the lights came back on again as both Minato and May ran over. "We switched the power to the reserve power!" May exclaimed. Ash nodded as he and May ran for Nurse Joy.

"Hey, Minato! You coming?" Ash called out. But suddenly, Minato was running off, leaving the Center. "Huh? Wait, Minato! Where are you going?" Ash called out. May turned, surprised as well.

"He must be going after those criminals!" May gasped. "Well first, we have to get to Nurse Joy first!" Ash called. May reluctantly agreed, before she turned to see where the lonely boy had left.

 **Meanwhile...**

Minato was out of the Center as he took Zigzagoon and Poochyena's Pokéballs with him to fight off the grunts again for a rematch. e gritted his teeth, remembering what the evil group had said before.

 _"If those people knew who the murderer of my parents, I have to get some answers off of them! Even if it means to get it by force!"_ Minato thought as he kept running towards the Oldale Ruins.

As he got near, he heard several voices, especially Prof. Alden's. "... The only thing left to do is to find out which key goes to which hole. And you will help us with that." The first grunt sneered.

Minato gritted his teeth, realizing that he was one of the men who knocked him out. "I won't!" Prof. Alden snapped, glaring at the grunts. The first grunt sneered, reminding the Professor.

"Really? Then, I assume that you don't care about what happens to the poor people at the Pokémon Center." The grunt reminded. "Y-You wouldn't!" Prof. Alden snapped angrily.

"We would and we will! Unless you obey us." The first grunt threatened. The Professor backed off, realizing that he had no choice, but to go along with their orders.

"Argh... Fine... you win." Prof. Alden agreed. He took the four small orbs as he inserted them into the holes. Suddenly, the entrance to the ruins opened, surprising everyone in the front.

Everyone headed inside as Minato followed quietly, wanting some answers from the people of the organization. As he got close, he waited for a few minutes, until one started to come out.

It was the first grunt who knocked him out. The lonely boy quickly took out his Pokéballs, summoning his three Pokémon. "Alright! Poochyena, Zigzagoon and Torchic, let's go!" Minato shouted.

The first grunt turned in surprise as Minato's three Pokémon appeared to fight. "Ugh! It's you again... Typical brat." The first grunt grunted annoyingly as he summoned his Mightyena.

By then, all the other goons came out, seeing of what was happening. "Sir!..." One of the female grunts called out as she took out a Pokéball. "Don't bother. Just get in the chopper. This will be over quick." The first grunt assured.

"Sir!" The four other grunts called out as they all ran into the chopper. "Alright. Answer me this! What do you know about the people who killed my family!" Minato demanded, pointing at the grunt.

The first grunt sneered, laughing darkly. "And if I were to not answer?" The first grunt asked. "Then, I'll just have to get some answers by force!" Minato threatened as his three Pokémon were ready.

"Fine. I'd like a challenge, anyway." The grunt agreed as Mightyena growled at his three little opponents. "Mightyena! Use Crunch!" The grunt shouted. Mightyena lunged at Zigzagoon first, who dodged.

"I don't think so! Zigzagoon! Iron Tail!" Minato called. An Iron Tail made a hit on the Dark Type as both Torchic and Poochyena were ready. "Poochyena, use Dig, and Torchic, Ember!" Minato shouted.

The little Dark Type dug underground as Torchic shot fireballs, which Mightyena resisted on. "Ha. Pathetic. Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!" The grunt called. A Shadow Ball was launched under Zigzagoon's feet, exploding under him.

Zigzagoon yelled in pain as he landed in front of his trainer's feet, knocked out. "No way!" Minato gasped. "Now, Mightyena! Use Hyper Beam on the little bird!" The grunt shouted.

Mightyena leapt in the air, preparing to shoot Hyper Beam, but at the same time, Poochyena bashed into his evolved form, interfering with the attack. "Ugh. Why you little..." The grunt growled.

"Now! Use Quick Attack and Tackle!" Minato called. Torchic sped up, hitting Mightyena with a swift Quick Attack, as Poochyena bashed into his evolved form with a Tackle attack.

Just then, the chopper was ready to fly as the female grunt called to her comrade. "Sir, we're ready to fly right now! Our next mission has been called!" The female grunt shouted.

"Alright. Mightyena, return." The grunt called, returning his Dark Type. Minato widened his eyes, then glared at the grunt. "You're kidding! You're running away from a battle!?" Minato snapped angrily.

"Even if the battle were to continue, you still would've lost. We're calling this a draw... but I will tell you one thing, kid, as a reward for interesting me with your little determination." The grunt assured.

The lonely boy narrowed his eyes as the grunt got onto the chopper. "The people who murdered your parents are like us, only in a blue color, which are enemies of us." The grunt reminded.

The door closed as the helicopter flew off and out of sight. Minato held Zigzagoon in his hands as Torchic and Poochyena ran over to their trainer. "Blue color..." Minato started.

He was interrupted by Ash and May, who ran over to their friend. "Hey, Minato!" "Minato!" The two called out, as the lonely boy turned. "You're both late..." Minato hissed, not impressed by the two's sudden appearance.

"Sorry..." Ash apologized, but he still glared at his companion. "Prof. Alden! Are you alright?" May called out, running to the Professor. The two boys turned to see the Professor getting up, with the help of May.

"Yes... I'm going to be just fine." Prof. Alden assured. "What a relief!" May sighed, feeling relieved for the Professor. Ash glared up at the retreating chopper, seeing that the goons got away.

"Who were those guys anyway?" Ash asked. Before anyone else could answer, there was a familiar whispering trio that were whispering their mottos behind them!

"Prepare for a very quiet trouble..."

"Make it a very silent double!"

"That's right! Just look what the Meowth has dragged in! For shiny treasures!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Shhh!"

Unfortunately, they were heard as the four turned to see Team Rocket hiding from them! "You guys again!?" Ash snapped. "Rats. Seems like we were discovered!" Jessie taunted.

"You guys give back those treasures, right now!" Prof. Alden demanded. Immediately, Jessie and James took out their Pokéballs for battle. "Arbok! Go!" Jessie called, summoning her Poison Type.

The cobra looking Pokémon appeared, ready for battle. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" "Torchic, you use Quick Attack as well!" Ash and Minato called out together.

The two starters charged at Arbok as they slammed into the evolved Poison Type towards the evil trio! The three yelped in shock as they all were knocked away, dropping the four keys.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt them!" Ash shouted. Pikachu leapt in the air, shocking Team Rocket, causing them to be sent flying into the air! "TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF MUCH TOO SOON!" Team Rocket screamed as they were out of sight.

When they were gone, Prof. Alden picked up the four keys and inserted them into the second door portal. "Good! They're back to where they belong!" Prof. Alden sighed, relieved for the treasures.

Just then, the sun rose into the sky, showing a new morning. "Morning already?" May asked. Minato shrugged with no care as he placed the now conscious Zigzagoon down with Torchic and Poochyena.

His three Pokémon watched the amazing sunset as well. Suddenly, the four keys started to glow, causing a bright light to surround the whole chamber! Everyone turned in surprise, seeing the hidden entrance move out of the way.

Underneath it were stairs for an underground cave. "What's this?" Prof. Alden asked, amazed. Ash and May were amazed, especially Minato's three Pokémon. The lonely boy only watched, startled by the sudden new pathway.

Everyone headed down the stairs, seeing an amazing sight. It was like an underground lake! "It's an underground water supply!" Prof. Alden pointed out. "It smells so fresh and clean!" May pointed out.

"That's pretty obvious by the looks of it." Minato reminded as he looked around. "I wonder if this leads down to the sea?" Prof. Alden wondered, looking at the small underground lake.

Suddenly, something popped out of the water, revealing itself! Everyone gasped, especially Minato as the shadow faded, showing of who it was. "It's a Relicanth." Minato replied, scanning it with his Pokédex.

 _"Relicanth, the Longevity Pokémon. Relicanth is covered in stone-like scales, which allow it to endure the pressure of the deep ocean."_ Minato's Pokédex buzzed.

"Great Scott! It IS the ancient Pokémon, Relicanth!" Prof. Alden exclaimed. "Relicanth?" Ash asked, confused. "I'll be! It IS true! These ruins are the portal between the present and the past!" Prof. Alden exclaimed.

 **Later, on a late morning...**

"May, Minato. I'm happy to tell the two of you that all your Pokémon are feeling much better now!" Nurse Joy explained, handing the three Pokéballs to Minato, with Torchic's Pokéball towards May.

"Oh great! Thank you!" May thanked as she summoned her new, fully restored Fire Type. Torchic looked at his trainer, before hopping into her arms. "Oh... I'm so glad that you're feeling better!" May exclaimed.

Minato gave a small nod to Nurse Joy in thanks as Torchic suddenly appeared, getting onto Minato's shoulder. "Not this again..." The lonely boy sighed in annoyance as Ash smiled.

"Hey. That proves that Torchic wants to be with you, rather than staying in his Pokéball!" Ash reminded. He then looked up at the nurse, wanting to know more about the organization.

"Nurse Joy, do you know anything about those crooks now?" Ash asked. "Officer Jenny is doing everything that she can, but no clues!" Nurse Joy explained. "Oh... That's too bad..." May admitted.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to head for Petalburg City, right?" Ash asked his two companions. "Ash!" Prof. Alden called out. The three trainers turned to see Prof. Alden walking towards them.

"Are you three leaving so soon?" Prof. Alden asked. "That's what we're about to do, Professor." Minato answered, sighing.

"Hey! Guess what! I've been doing a little more research, over at the stone chamber... and so far, every indication has pointed to ancient Pokémon and man interacting peacefully!" Prof. Alden explained.

"Wow... That's amazing!" Ash exclaimed. "You learned so much, and you did a lot!" May exclaimed. "I guess that's great..." Minato muttered, turning his head away with little interest.

"Right! I can hardly stop working, even to sleep! There are so many undiscovered secrets of Pokémon!" Prof. Alden explained. Minato just stared at outside, wondering if he'll meet the organization again.

 **Later...**

After saying their farewells to Nurse Joy and Prof. Alden, Ash, Minato, and May were back on track, heading for Petalburg City. "I forgot! I never knew who the new Petalburg Gym Leader was!" Ash recalled.

"Uh... I don't know..." May lied, looking up at the sky. "Well... I'll be going to my first Hoenn region Gym battle! And that first badge is mine!" Ash exclaimed, feeling pumped up and excited to win his first badge.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, as he was pumped up as well. Minato only glanced at the two, before scoffing. "Those three... heh. They're completely oblivious of what my goal is, huh..." Minato thought, as he sighed.

And so, with the incident settled, the three trainers head for Petalburg City for Ash's first Hoenn region Gym battle! What will occur there as they get there? Stay tuned for some more actions!

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 5: A Family to Remember By**

 **Chapter 6: To Retrieve with a Family!**

 **Chapter 7: A Taillow Flock Makes Problems!**

 **Chapter 8: Taillow to Lead and Resist On!**

 **Chapter 9: The Triple Knickers in Battle!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Hey! This is it! This is the Petalburg Gym where I'm going to get my first Gym Badge!

Max: Hey, sis! Is this really the guy from the Silver Conference in the quarterfinals!? His name is Alf!

Ash: It's Ash, kid! And you don't have to remind me of where I had lost!

Norman: So! Are you two in a mood for some Gym battle? I could take on the two of you if I want!

Minato: A tempting offer, but no thanks. I'm not interested in Gym battles. All I care about is avenging my parents.

May: Avenge? That sounds kind of a bit scary, Minato... Just, what kind of a trainer are you?


	5. A Family to Remember By!

**Chapter 5: A Family to Remember By!**

"Pikachu! Our first Gym battle in Hoenn is coming up!" Ash called out. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Finally, after their little incident at Oldale Town, Ash, Minato, and May finally made it to Petalburg City!

Ash already seemed pumped up for his first incoming Gym battle coming up. Even Pikachu was starting to feel the same. However, Minato was less interested with the subject Gym battles and leaders and all.

All he wanted to do was to get on with Ash's battle and move onto the next city to find his family murderers. Minato managed to catch up with Ash, as May panted, running after the two.

"Ash! Minato! Wait up, please!" May pleaded, running after the two boys. As she finally caught up to the two, May asked her simple question. "Do you mind telling me what's the big, fat rush?" May asked.

Before the Kanto trainer could answer, Minato began to walk off, scoffing. "I have nothing to do with this city. I just want to get this over with." Minato explained as he started walking off.

"H-Hey, Minato! Come on!" Ash called as he and May ran after him, before catching up. While they were walking, Ash explained his reason for being so rushed.

"What do you think, May? I just got a Gym battle that's waiting down there for me!" Ash explained as he began to pick up the pace, passing the lonely boy, who only watched with little care.

"Yeah, but... Can't we just slow down!?" May pleaded as she continued running after her Kanto friend. The two left Minato behind as Torchic peeked out of his shoulder, yawning.

"Had a nice nap now, did we?" Minato asked coldly as he kept walking. "Torchic Tor!" Torchic replied with a silly grin, nodding. The lonely boy gave a deep sigh, before he started to pick up the pace after them.

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his four friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

Later, after arriving at the big city, the three sat in a playground, as Ash explained the matter. May seemed to understand, though. "So, Petalburg Gym is such a big deal, right?" May asked, still reluctant about his decision.

"Are you kidding? If I win in a Gym battle there, I could get a Badge! And once I get eight of those badges, I could compete in the Hoenn League!" Ash explained, thinking of his future victory coming up.

"That's great, I guess..." May replied, smiling lightly. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu agreed, as he was eager for a battle. Minato stayed silent as his Torchic ran around the swing sets, trying to get some exercise.

"Come on, May! You want to compete in the Hoenn League too, right?" Ash asked, curious. That question, May seemed to freak out a little, before laughing nervously at the thought.

"Huh!? O-Oh yeah! Of course, Ash!" May giggled, sweat dropping. Ash grinned, looking at the buildings up ahead. "Thought so! Wonder what the Petalburg Gym Leader is like!" Ash replied, thinking it over.

"Pretty nice guy, I'm sure..." May guessed, thinking it over. Minato raised his eyebrow, sounding like he was trying to give a hint. "You seem to know the Gym Leader for a girl like yourself." Minato scoffed.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?" May snapped, glaring at the lonely boy. "What I'm saying is, is that you seem to know the Leader a lot. Have you met him?" Minato asked, sighing.

May sweat dropped as the Kanto trainer grew curious, too. "What? Do you know him, May?" Ash asked. With Ash's question, the Hoenn girl started to panic even more with this.

"M-Me? Well, I don't really know him that well... The word on the street says that he's really kind, and he's also really strong, and of course, he's handsome. And, of course. He really is a great man!" May explained, sighing happily.

"Like Minato says, sounds like you know him pretty well..." Ash replied, blinking in amazement. "Uh... No... I just wish I did..." May admitted, standing up as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Minato stood up as Torchic came back, panting a little. "All done with your exercise?" Minato asked. "Tor!" Torchic chirped with determination, looking like he could be ready to battle anyone.

"Hey, Torchic looks pretty ready to go!" Ash pointed out. "Even if Torchic is, we're not having a Gym battle. Those types of things bore me a lot." Minato explained, glaring at the Kanto trainer.

"What!? You can't be serious! You know how hard Gym battles can be unless you train! And Torchic is looking like he wants to have a battle!" Ash pointed out, as he frowned.

Torchic chirped in response, sounding like he was agreeing with the Kanto trainer. "We're not battling, and that's final!" Minato snapped, glaring furiously at Ash, causing him, May, and Pikachu to flinch.

"Geez... You could've said it in a nicer way..." Ash mumbled, pouting from the lonely boy's temper. Just then, Ash had an idea, brightening up. "Hey, I know! Why don't we all go and meet him together?" Ash suggested.

Minato only gave a scoff as Torchic cocked his head in wonder. May seemed really hesitant, though. "Uh, well... I really can't!" May answered. "But, why not?" Ash asked, confused.

"Uh... Well, you see, I have a few things that I need to take care of first! See ya, Ash! Minato!" May called as she ran off, and out of the playground, running off to a different part of a street.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called, waving to the retreating girl. "Um... okay?" Ash asked, confused and stunned by May's actions. He then turned to Minato, who got up, stretching his arms.

"So... Minato. Are you all ready to go?" Ash asked. The lonely boy got up, mumbling to himself before glancing back at the Kanto trainer. "Just make the battle first. Otherwise, this is all a waste of my time." Minato threatened.

"Chic..." Torchic whimpered as he climbed up to his trainer's shoulder, trying to give him a smile. Minato tensed, before getting used to it as he left the playground, with Ash following behind.

Later, a few minutes later, the two boys were right in front of the Petalburg Gym, which looked more like a Pokémon dojo. Ash was again pumped up and confident about this.

"Here we are at the Petalburg Gym! Let's get ready, Pikachu, and give it our best shot!" Ash called to his Electric Type partner. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. With that said, the two went inside the Gym for a battle.

Minato and Torchic looked at each other, before the lonely boy reluctantly followed the Kanto trainer inside. Together, the two boys arrived at the battlefield room, where Ash called out to see if anybody was around.

"Hello! Is anybody here? I'm Ash, from Pallet Town! I'd like a battle!" Ash cried out. But, there was no answer as the Kanto trainer grew confused, looking around to see if anyone was around.

"Dead silent... This means that nobody should be home right now..." Minato pointed out, shaking his head. "Hey! Someone has to be here, or otherwise, the Gym could get robbed!" Ash retorted.

"Whatever... This isn't my problem." Minato sighed as he looked around, bored. Just then, there was another voice, coming from a kid. "Can you please keep it down? I'm watching a video of the Silver Conference!" The kid snapped.

Ash turned, sweat dropping. "Oh... Sorry, kid!" Ash apologized, laughing nervously. But then, when the boy opened his eyes, he gasped, pointing at both Ash and Pikachu in amazement.

"Wow! It's really you!" The boy exclaimed. "That's right, but... How do you know me?" Ash asked, confused. Minato just watched as Torchic looked at the two talking, interested a little.

"You were at the Johto League Silver Conference!" The boy pointed out. Ash smiled, nodding in agreement. "You lost in the second round!" The boy exclaimed, bringing both Ash and Pikachu down.

Minato twitched his right eye, immediately annoyed with the kid. "Your name... Don't tell me... Your name... is Alf!" The boy exclaimed, pointing at Ash, who slumped down with a sigh.

"It's... Ash." "Pika Pika." Ash corrected as Pikachu replied with a sigh. The boy noticed Pikachu as he grew more interested and amazed. "Hey! And that's your Pikachu!" The boy pointed out.

He ran over, holding the Electric Type tightly with a huge grin. "Hi there, Pikachu! My name's Max!" Max explained, snuggling onto the Electric Type's fur, much to Pikachu's displeasure.

Minato placed his back at the wall, getting impatient. Torchic yawned, starting to get bored as well. "I watched you compete in the Silver Conference on live, and I watched you in the videos I made ever since!" Max explained.

"Oh... Wow..." Ash replied with amazement. But then, the energetic kid grew close to Ash's face as Max continued in his negative speech about the Silver Conference to Ash.

He never noticed that both Minato and Torchic was around as well as he continued. "Yep! You lost in the second round, and then, you got knocked out by your twin brother and his Umbreon! Then, that was it for you!" Max exclaimed.

Ash was starting to get fed up with the kid as he made an annoyed fist. "Did you have to keep talking about the ones that I lost? Besides, I did make it to the victory round, you know!" Ash reminded, twitching his left eye, annoyed.

Still not noticing Minato, Max nodded with a big smile. "I know! I saw the whole battle! I was on the edge of my seat, and I was watching it the whole time!" Max explained, recalling of the Top 8 battle.

 _Flashback_

 _It was Ash's twin brother, Isamu, using his Kanto starter, Umbreon, while Ash was using his Charizard to battle. They each had one Pokémon left, and both brothers and their Pokémon were worn out._

 _"That final battle between Umbreon and Charizard was really close! Both Pokémon just kept taking one attack after another! And the two of them kept getting back up!" Max explained in the past, remembering of the final battle._

 _At the disappearance of the explosion, both Umbreon and Charizard were up, panting heavily after taking severe damage. Both Isamu and Ash were ready as they made their final call._

 _"Alright! Good job, Charizard! Now, use Flamethrower!" Ash called. "We're settling this on one attack, Ash! Umbreon! Use Dark Pulse!" Isamu shouted, punching his fist in the air._

 _Both Umbreon and Charizard attempted to use their attacks. However, Charizard flinched in pain, before unleashing a weak Flamethrower, which was easily overpowered by Dark Pulse._

 _Charizard fainted by that direct attack, leaving Isamu and his Pokémon team the winner. "But, I guess your Charizard just couldn't handle it anymore!" Max reminded, remembering the final attacks._

 _Flashback End_

"If you had to do it over again, don't you think Charizard's attacks would hit more effectively? If I was in there, I would've won it! You still got a long way to go!" Max laughed, taunting the Kanto trainer.

Ash widened his eyes, before glaring at the kid. "Hold it, kid. It's one thing to watch it on TV, and another thing to be actually battling! Besides, my brother called it the best battle he ever had!" Ash snapped.

Max sneered, adjusting his glasses. "So! Do I detect some sour grapes?" Max teased, narrowing his eyes at the kid. Ash grew very annoyed, until Minato and Torchic came over, both annoyed.

"Look. Is your so-called Gym battle going to happen or not!? Otherwise, this was all just a waste of my time being here with you!" Minato snapped angrily, glaring at the two boys.

Ash flinched, while Max cocked his head. "S-Sorry, Minato... We were just talking about the Silver Conference that I competed in..." Ash apologized, feeling sorry to the lonely boy.

"And as for you, little boy, if you're just here to lecture us, then you could just lecture someone else. No thanks to you, we already wasted enough precious time in this matter!" Minato scolded.

He flicked Max's forehead, much to his annoyance. "Ow! Hey! You didn't have to hit that hard! And, who exactly are you, anyway!? Are you a challenger!?" Max retorted, glaring at the boy.

He then turned to Ash, smirking again. "Back to the subject, you have some nerve coming here after losing in Round 2..." Max taunted as the Kanto trainer rose in the air, glaring at the kid.

"Look! I told you, it was the second round of the victory tournament, kid! Don't you get it!? That takes an awesome trainer!" Ash bellowed. However, that didn't seem to faze the little boy.

"But, you still lost, right?" Max teased as Ash grew red, furious now. He lightly shoved the kid away, before making his demand. "That's it! I don't want to talk any more of this! Get the Gym Leader! That's who I came to see!" Ash demanded.

Max snickered, adjusting his glasses. "Heh. That's me!" Max declared. Both Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped in surprise, as Minato and Torchic both blinked in surprise, wondering how a kid could be a Gym Leader.

"That's right! The Petalburg Gym Leader here is yours truly! Ta-da!" Max declared. "Pathetic. A little kid like you can't possibly a Gym Leader. You don't even have a Pokémon with you." Minato scoffed.

Max grew red as his temper grew. "What!? I do have Pokémon with me!? What, you think I'm not good!?" Max snapped, flailing around. This kind of temper made the lonely boy fed up as he did one thing.

He punched Max on the head, hard.

POW!

"Owww! That really, really hurt!" Max complained, sounding like he was ready to cry. "H-Hey! Wasn't that a bit going overboard, Minato?" Ash asked, surprised and worried about the kid.

"Too many words. But, he doesn't have the guts or the right to be a Gym Leader. He's not even a ten year old, for crying out loud! Do I really have to spell this out to you, you fool?" Minato snapped.

Max pouted, as he turned his head away. Just then, May came into view at the battlefield window. "Hi, Max. What's going on here?" May called out. The three turned to see May looking confused.

"Oh. Hi there, sis." Max called out. "Your sister!?" Ash gasped, shocked. Minato only shook his head with disappointment and annoyance. Then, two adults came to the window, with smiles on their faces.

"Well now, what do we have here?" The man chuckled. "Why, hello there!" The woman giggled. Ash grew bewildered as he said his greetings back. "Wait, who are you guys?" Ash asked.

Max nervously laughed as the three came into the Gym, gesturing the three boys at one corner at the Gym. "Ash, Minato. I'd like you two to meet my mother and my father!" May explained.

"Please to meet you, boys. I'm Norman." Norman replied, smiling at the two boys. "And I'm Caroline!" May's mother, Caroline explained. May then gestured to Max, introducing him.

"And this is my little brother, Max!" May explained. "We know already. We had a little chat with the little brat." Minato muttered with a sigh as Max glared at the lonely boy angrily.

"Well then... You see, my dad here is the real Gym Leader of this Gym!" Max explained, trying not to show off his temper. "That's right!" Norman agreed. Ash narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"Okay then... So, the Petalburg Gym is where you come from, May?" Ash asked. May laughed nervously, realizing that she's been discovered. "Why, uh... Yes!" May answered, laughing nervously.

"We all appreciate you two for taking May back to our home!" Caroline thanked. Ash grinned at the thanks as the lonely boy just shrugged. "Oh... Sure. But, I really didn't do much of anything at all!" Ash explained.

Max then pointed at Ash, explaining his loss at the Silver Conference again. "Mom, Dad! This is the guy who lost the Silver Conference at the second round!" Max explained, ticking Ash off again.

"I already told you... It's the championship tournament!" Ash snapped, gritting his teeth. "And his name is Alf!" Max explained. "I told you, my name is Ash!" Ash added with a growl.

"Ash, Alf. Whatever." Max replied, turning his head away. Ash then glared at the kid, pointing at him this time. "And you're not even the Gym Leader, are you!?" Ash demanded.

"Of course not, silly! Can't you see that I'm just a kid?" Max taunted. That made Ash really angry and annoyed as Minato shook his head with disappointment. "This kid is really a big mouth even for a little body." Minato answered.

"Chic..." Torchic agreed, shaking his head as well. Caroline then remembered something about May. "Oh! By the way, dear. What happened to your bike?" Caroline asked.

"Uh... Well, you see, Mom..." May started, as she explained of what happened to her bike, after meeting Ash, Minato, Pikachu, and Team Rocket. That was the time when her bike was destroyed.

"Sorry, May." Ash apologized. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "That's not a big deal! Bikes are replaceable!" Norman chuckled. "And walking is a better way for your health, too!" Caroline agreed.

The Gym Leader turned to her daughter, asking his question. "So, what kind of Pokémon did you end up getting from Prof. Birch, May?" Norman asked. Max then grew excited at that.

"Oh yeah! Show us, May!" Max pleaded. He turned to Minato's Torchic, grinning. "If the big guy here chose Torchic, then you must've chosen either Treecko or Mudkip, right?" Max asked.

"Uh... You'll see! Torchic, come on out!" May called, summoning her own Torchic. Max was distraught by that. "What!? How did you get a second Torchic!? And why would you pick that!? If it were me, I'd definitely picked Treecko!" Max complained.

At the statement, Torchic grew insulted as he began pecking May's little brother all over the place! "Torchic! Stop that right now!" May scolded. Ash and Pikachu both grinned at the sight of Max being pecked at.

Minato just stared, bored with this situation. "I think that Torchic is a fine Pokémon to pick out from, May." Norman complimented. "And May, it's cute as a button!" Caroline chuckled.

"Y-Yeah!" May agreed. But, Max was more into a Treecko than Torchic. "Man... I just wish that I could have my own Pokémon... I'd just love to have a Treecko..." Max started. This resulted him in being pecked once again!

Before anyone else could react, Caroline giggled as she made a suggestion to the two boys. "Ash, Minato. Why don't you two join us for lunch? You must be starved!" Caroline suggested.

"That's fine... Thanks, I guess." Minato agreed, with Torchic hopping up and down happily. "Thanks! We sure are!" Ash thanked, putting an arm around the lonely boy, much to his annoyance.

 **Later...**

The six were all having lunch together as they talked over about something. "May tells us that you've been traveling for a long time, Ash!" Caroline recalled, as Ash smiled, taking a bite out of his finger sandwich.

"Oh yeah! I've been traveling into lots of places!" Ash explained. "That's so cool! I'd love to go to different places, too!" Max exclaimed, admitting his jealousy. Caroline rose another question for Ash.

"And, were you traveling alone?" Caroline asked. "Actually, I've been traveling with the best of my friends! Including my twin brother, Isamu! He's kind of... the best brother I ever had..." Ash explained, remembering his twin brother before he left for Hoenn.

"And of course, Pikachu!" Ash added. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Minato glanced at the Kanto trainer with very little interest as Torchic looked at the Electric Type, amazed with his adventure.

"That's good! Traveling with friends and a sibling of yours is much more easier!" Norman chuckled. "Oh yeah! And it's a lot more fun, too!" Ash agreed. That led to more of Max's jealousy.

"I only wish I could travel around the world with a bunch of my good buddies... That would be great!" Max admitted, moaning with jealousy. "Dad. Ash would like to have a Gym battle with you!" May explained.

"Yeah! Of course, I hope that's okay..." Ash agreed. Norman smiled with a nod. "Of course, Ash! How many badges do you have?" Norman asked. "This will be the first one!" Ash answered.

"I see! So then, you're starting out." Norman pointed out. "Right! So, what are the Petalburg Gym rules?" Ash asked. Max got close again, explaining the Gym rules.

"It's a three on three elimination battle!" Max answered. Ash frowned at that, and looked at the Gym Leader. "Excuse me... But, is that really true?" Ash asked, hopeful that it wasn't.

"Yes." Norman answered. "Argh... But, I don't have any other Pokémon with me other than Pikachu..." Ash groaned. Max snickered at that, as he taunted the Kanto trainer once again.

"What? You only got one little Pokémon? No wonder you lost in the Silver Conference of the second round!" Max laughed as Ash glared at him once again. "Stop! It was the championship!" Ash bellowed.

"Shouldn't you be having other Pokémon with you right now? That should be a no brainer." Minato added, as he took a piece of salad, before eating it. Ash sighed as he explained.

"I do... But, I decided to leave them all back in Pallet Town! I really wanted to start off right from the beginning, and use those only Pokémon here, that I captured in the Hoenn region!" Ash explained.

"Hm! Admirable plan, young man!" Norman complimented. Ash then remembered something as he turned to the lonely boy, who had his eyes narrowed, with his face as a frown.

"Hey, Minato! You have three Pokémon, right? I know it may sound dull, but... Why don't you give your Gym challenge a try?" Ash suggested. Minato slowly looked up, annoyed with the idea.

"I already told you, Ash. I'm not interested in Gym battles. Since you don't have enough requirements for a real Gym battle, I was planning for to leave right after we eat..." Minato explained, glaring at him.

"Sorry... But, hey! It's worth a shot! Torchic looks like he's ready to go!" Ash reminded. The lonely boy looked back down at his Fire Type, who was feeling determined to win a tough challenge.

"Well? What do you say, Minato?" Norman asked, looking at the boy. Minato bit his lips, before his face darkened. "Tch. This is getting tedious... Fine! I'll take the challenge." Minato agreed.

"Now, that's the spirit!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Tor! Torchic!" Torchic cheered, happy to have a great battle challenge coming to him.

And so, with much persuasion made, Minato has finally decided to have his first Gym battle against Norman, despite his annoyance and impatience. But, will he be victorious despite being a beginning trainer?

Stay tuned for some more Pokémon actions!

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 6: To Retrieve with a Family!**

 **Chapter 7: A Taillow Flock Makes Problems!**

 **Chapter 8: Taillow to Lead and Resist On!**

 **Chapter 9: The Triple Knickers in Battle!**

 **Chapter 10: A Battle to Catch and to Feel!**

 **Next Chapter preview:**

Norman: Here I come, Minato! Vigoroth! It's time for our battle!

Minato: I'm going to regret this... But, let's see what you've got, Torchic, Poochyena, Zigzagoon.

Jessie: Sorry to drop in your battle, twerps! But, we have some Pokémon stealing to do!

May: Ah! No way... They've got my Torchic with them!

Minato: ... Any chance you might know where their balloon might've gone to?

Norman: Let's split up into two groups! That way, our search for Team Rocket and Torchic will be much more easier!


	6. To Retrieve With a Family!

**Chapter 6: To Retrieve with a Family!**

Last time on "Pokémon Hoenn Journey", Minato, Ash, and May have finally arrived in Petalburg City, where Ash was to have his first Hoenn region Gym battle there to earn his first badge.

May was nervous on how Ash was planning to meet the Gym Leader. And Minato wasn't interested in meeting the Gym Leader or having a Gym battle with him, despite of Torchic being determined to win.

May had left the two boys to do their own thing as both Ash and Minato headed to the Petalburg Gym, to not meet the Gym Leader, but a kid named Max, who began to criticize Ash for his performance in the Johto Silver Conference.

Just as things were about to get worse, May had shown up, with her mother, Caroline, and her father, Norman, who is the true Gym Leader of the Petalburg Gym, much to Ash's surprise.

As the girl introduces her family to the two boys, Caroline invites both Ash and Minato for lunch, causing a real conversation to happen. It was discovered that Ash had a lot more Pokémon that just Pikachu.

It was only that he had left them back in Pallet Town at the Kanto region. The Kanto trainer then managed to convince Minato take his first Gym challenge against Norman, despite his refusal.

So now, we'll see on how the lonely boy fare in his first Gym battle of the Hoenn region.

After lunch, everyone went in the battle room, where Norman stood on his side of the Gym. Minato stood on his side of the battlefield. Ash, May, Max, and Caroline all watched, seeing the Gym battle was about to begin.

"I wonder which Pokémon that Norman has?" Ash asked, wondering about his Pokémon, knowing that it could be new Pokémon. "You'll just have to see in the battle, Alf!" Max teased.

That caused the Kanto trainer to glare at the kid again, annoyed with the name. Norman cleared his throat, facing the lonely boy. "So, Minato! Are you ready for your first battle?" Norman asked.

The lonely boy narrowed his eyes, shrugging. "Whenever you're ready, sir..." Minato answered, feeling dull. May noticed this and frowned. "Minato doesn't seem to be interested in battling Dad..." May admitted.

"What!? Is he thinking that Dad will be a boring opponent to him!? Well, he's gonna be proven wrong, since he's just a rookie!" Max snapped, glaring at the lonely boy, who took out his Pokéball.

The Petalburg Gym Leader took out his Pokéball, summoning his first Pokémon. "Alright, Vigoroth! I choose you!" Norman shouted. An angry ape looking Pokémon appeared, glaring at the boy.

"A Vigoroth!?" Ash asked as he took out his Hoenn Pokédex, scanning it.

 _"Vigoroth, the Wild Monkey Pokémon. Vigoroth is only comfortable going berserk. It will destroy anything in its path by spinning both arms, and goes more berserk when done."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

Vigoroth let out a yell at Minato, who only sighed with disappointment. Ash and Pikachu both flinched at the loud roar that Vigoroth was making. "Check it out! Dad's Vigoroth is raring to go!" Max pointed out.

"So! Which Pokémon are you going to send out first?" Norman asked. Minato held his Pokéball, as Torchic watched besides him. "Zigzagoon, you're up first!" Minato called, summoning his Normal Type.

The Tiny Raccoon Pokémon growled, facing Vigoroth for a battle. "A Zigzagoon? Not a bad choice! But, let's see if it can match up to my Vigoroth's speed!" Norman challenged as Minato narrowed his eyes.

 **Norman: Vigoroth + 2 VS Minato: Zigzagoon + 2**

"Zigzagoon, use Hidden Power." Minato called as his first attack. Zigzagoon leapt in the air, shooting glowing orbs as Norman countered. "Dodge it, Vigoroth!" Norman shouted.

Immediately, Vigoroth rapidly evaded the Hidden Power, much to everyone's surprise. "That's fast!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Now, use Sand-Attack!" Minato shouted.

Right in front of the Wild Monkey Pokémon, it kicked a few dust at its eyes, much to the evolved Normal Type's shock, as it covered its eyes, being blinded by the dust. "Oh no!" Norman gasped.

"Alright! Now Vigoroth will have a harder time attacking Zigzagoon!" Ash exclaimed, feeling brightened up. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Come on, Dad! You can do it!" Max cheered.

"Zigzagoon, Headbutt!" Minato called. The Tiny Raccoon Pokémon nodded, bashing his head at his opponent's chest, as Vigoroth yelled in pain, still blinded. "Vigoroth! Counterattack with Scratch!" Norman called.

Vigoroth blindly slashed Zigzagoon away, much to its shock and surprise as it fell to the ground, severely weakened as it got up, glaring at the Wild Monkey Pokémon.

"Zigzagoon, more Sand-Attack, now!" Minato called, pointing at the blinded Vigoroth. Just as the evolved Normal Type got its sight back, it was blinded once again by the Ground Type move!

"No! Vigoroth, try a Scratch attack!" Norman shouted. "Hidden Power!" Minato shouted. Vigoroth leapt in the air, aiming a Scratch attack blindly as Zigzagoon blasted him away with the Hidden Power attack.

"Oh no!" Norman gasped. May was most amazed at the battle. "Wow... Minato is pretty good!" May complimented. "Argh! Come on, Vigoroth! You can do it!" Max yelled, trying to encourage Vigoroth.

Before Vigoroth can attack, Minato prepared to switch Zigzagoon out. "Come back, Zigzagoon." Minato called, returning his Normal Type back to his Pokéball, as Norman frowned.

"Now, what's next?" Norman asked. "This. Torchic, are you all ready?" Minato asked. Torchic chirped with a nod as he ran to face Vigoroth. "So, Torchic is up next... How is he going to win with him?" Ash asked.

"Just watch and learn! You may never know what to expect!" Caroline reminded. "Alright, Vigoroth! Use your Scratch attack!" Norman shouted, pointing at Torchic, as the Wild Monkey Pokémon gained its sight back.

It roared, charging at Torchic, as Minato countered. "Counter with Quick Attack!" Minato called. Torchic jumped, dodging Scratch as he slammed on Vigoroth's chest, as it yelled in pain.

"Ah! Vigoroth!" Norman gasped. "No way!" Max gasped. "Now, Ember!" Minato called. Fireballs were shot at Vigoroth, as Norman countered. "Nice try, Minato. But, not good enough! Vigoroth! Flamethrower!" Norman shouted.

"Vigoroth can use Flamethrower!?" Ash gasped. Indeed, Vigoroth used a Flamethrower attack, burning the little Fire Type away in the air. "What..." Minato replied in surprise as Norman continued his attack.

"Now, finish it up with Scratch!" Norman called. Vigoroth roared, preparing a Scratch attack at Torchic, until the lonely boy took out Torchic's Pokéball. "Come back, Torchic." Minato called.

The Pokéball recalled the Fire Type just in time, causing the Scratch attack miss, much to Vigoroth's frustration. Both Ash and May sighed at that. "Whoa... That was a close one..." May sighed.

"If Torchic took a hit like that, then he would've lost the battle!" Ash admitted. Max stayed silent, hoping his father would win the battle. "No choice... Poochyena, you're up next!" Minato called.

The Dark Type Pokémon appeared, glaring at his evolved Normal Type opponent. "A Dark Type, eh? Interesting... Vigoroth! Use Flamethrower!" Norman shouted.

Hot flames was shot out of the Wild Monkey Pokémon's mouth, as the lonely boy sighed. "Dodge, then use Howl!" Minato called. Poochyena narrowly dodged the Fire Type attack as he began to howl.

"Hold on! What does Howl do?" Ash asked. "Oh man... That Howl move can increase the user's attack strength!" Max answered, as he was panicking at the same time, chattering his teeth.

"Now, Poochyena! Dig!" Minato called. The Dark Type quickly dug underground, preparing to make a surprise attack. "Vigoroth! Stay sharp of where Poochyena might be!" Norman called.

Vigoroth glared at the ground, trying to find out where his little Dark Type opponent was. Suddenly, the ground shook, as Vigoroth was slammed to the air by the Dig attack, as everyone gasped.

"No, Vigoroth!" Norman gasped. "Whoa... Now, that's what I call power!" Ash complimented. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Now, use Tackle!" Minato called, pointing at the distracted Vigoroth.

Poochyena growled before charging, as he bashed into the Wild Monkey Pokémon, as it yelled in pain. "Oh no!" Norman gasped. Vigoroth fell to the ground on his back as he tried to get back up.

But, with all the little attacks he took, even he had limits, causing him to faint. "What!?" Norman gasped. "No way!" Max and May cried out together, seeing that their father's first Pokémon lost the battle.

 **Norman: 2 Pokémon**

The Petalburg Gym Leader returned his Normal Type back to its Pokéball with a smile. "Thanks for your help, Vigoroth. Most appreciated." Norman thanked, before he glanced at the lonely boy.

"I'm impressed, Minato. Despite of you being a rookie trainer, you really put me in a surprise by defeating at least one of my Pokémon." Norman complimented as Minato sighed.

"Yes... So, what's the point?" Minato asked. Norman frowned as he tried to explain, only for the Gym walls to explode! Everyone looked in surprise as dust flew everywhere, blinding everyone.

May and Max yelped as the girl got up, shocked to see a large hole. "Ugh... What was that?" May asked. Just then, two people walked up, laughing together as they began their motto.

"Prepare for trouble, from the hole in the wall!"

"Make it double, you're in for a brawl!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket makes a dash speed towards the light!"

"Surrender to these great effects or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Ash and May both glared at the evil trio as Minato gave a shook of his head with disappointment. "Ah! Team Rocket!?" May snapped, pointing angrily at them. But, to her surprise, her mother seemed to be happy.

"Oh, how sweet! It's nice to meet with your friends! Thank you so much for being with my May!" Caroline thanked, much to May's annoyance. "No, mother! Those are the bad guys!" May snapped.

Jessie laughed at that with the family stuff. "That's okay, we're not your run of the mill criminals!" Jessie laughed. "We do bad things with passion and style!" James added with a smirk.

"We'll rob you, but we'll do it with a smile!" Meowth sneered. At those words, Max wasn't impressed. "You don't look so stylish..." Max grumbled as both Jessie and James took out their Pokéballs.

"We're here for your Pokémon! Go, Arbok!" Jessie called, summoning her evolved Poison Type Pokémon. "Go, Weezing! Use Smokescreen!" James called, summoning his Poison Type.

Weezing appeared as it blew out poisonous smoke, blinding everyone in the Gym! "Hold your breath, everyone!" Norman coughed as he covered his mouth. Everyone did so, except the lonely boy.

He was really ticked off by the evil trio, and by what happened today. "Now, Arbok! Give them your Headbutt!" Jessie called. The snake like Pokémon charged at Pikachu as Minato took out Torchic's Pokéball.

"You're all pathetic! Torchic, use Ember!" Minato called, summoning his Fire Type. The Chick Pokémon appeared as it blew fireballs at Arbok, who yelped in pain and in surprise with the sudden attack.

"Whoa!" Ash gasped as Max turned to his older sister. "Come on! You should get in there with your Pokémon, May!" Max snapped. His older sister turned to her little brother in confusion as Max explained.

"Can't you help them out with your Pokémon!?" Max snapped. The girl blinked before nodding. "Oh, okay... Torchic, let's go!" May called as she summoned her own Fire Type starter.

"Poochyena, return. Torchic, use Quick Attack on Weezing!" Minato shouted. The Fire Type nodded as he bashed into Weezing, as the two heads groaned in pain. "Ah! No, Weezing!" James gasped.

As for May, she was even more confused on what to do. "Um, now what do I do?" May asked. "Now, it would be a good time to call out an attack!" Max reminded, much to May's annoyance.

"Okay! Just don't rush me... Now, attacks..." May started. But, her thoughts were interrupted as Arbok unleashed another Headbutt, this time hitting her Torchic, who chirped in pain.

"Ah! My little Torchic!" May gasped. "And now, we'll be taking Pikachu and Torchic with us!" Jessie declared. Ash coughed as he tried to see through the Smokescreen attack.

"That's what you think! Pikachu, Thunderbolt them!" Ash called. "Torchic, use Ember on them!" Minato called. Both Pikachu and Torchic nodded together as they shot their attacks through the smoke.

Unfortunately, their attacks hit the wrong target! "Ahh!" Max screamed as he fell to the ground, paralyzed and a bit burnt. Ash gasped as the lonely boy face palmed, shaking his head.

"Oh no, Max! Are you okay!?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!?" "Tor!?" Pikachu and Torchic asked. Max shook with paralysis as he groaned, trying to speak through paralysis.

"Well, it's one thing to learn more about Pikachu's Thunderbolt than on TV, but to feel it whole on flesh! Well, gotta say it's impressive, along with Torchic's Ember attack... Ugh." Max groaned.

"Hey! Team Rocket is gone!" May pointed out. The Smokescreen attack was finally gone as everyone looked around. "Torchic is still here, that's for sure." Minato stated, seeing his Fire Type on his shoulder.

Torchic cocked his head in confusion as he looked around. "Yeah... And Pikachu is still here..." Ash added, seeing his Electric Type unharmed. He then looked at May, who started to panic.

"Hey, May! What's wrong?" Ash asked. The girl gasped as she knew what was missing. "My Torchic is gone!" May shrieked. "WHAT!?" Ash and Max gasped. Everyone ran to the hole, where they saw Team Rocket flying away with their balloon!

Jessie was holding a small bag that held May's Torchic in it. "Just like we said! Serve it with a smile!" Jessie cackled as James and Meowth made taunting faces at everyone.

They then flew away with their balloon, escaping. "Have a nice day!" The trio laughed when they were gone. May slumped down, feeling upset about this current situation.

"Now, what do I do? I just got that Torchic..." May moaned as she looked down at the ground. Minato narrowed his eyes and looked at the sky where Team Rocket had gone off to.

"Now, don't you worry about a thing, May. I'll get your Torchic back. I promise!" Ash promised as he looked at the sky as well. "Easy for you to say. Where do we start?" Max asked.

"Well... Minato, do you have any ideas- Huh? Minato?" Ash called. Everyone looked around to see that the lonely boy and his Fire Type was nowhere to be seen! "H-Hey, where did Minato go?" Ash asked.

Caroline blinked as she noticed the boy running ahead. "Look! There he is!" Caroline called. Everyone looked to see Minato and Torchic going after the balloon by themselves.

"Hey, Minato!" "Wait up!" Ash and May called out. Everyone ran after the lonely boy and his determined Fire Type as they all arrived at the nearby forest, where it was believed that Team Rocket had landed in.

At the forest, both Norman and Caroline made a decision to split up and search for some clues. "I doubt that they got too far this time." Ash stated. "Let's split up and look. Caroline, you and I will look this way!" Norman suggested.

"You got it!" Caroline giggled as the two ran to a path to find the evil trio. "Knowing my mom and dad... I bet they find them!" Max replied. "Your mom and dad are great, are they?" Ash asked.

"Yeah..." May agreed. Minato just scoffed as they turned away. "It won't probably take that long for them to find Team Loser." Minato replied coldly as he laid his back against the tree.

Torchic followed his trainer and laid its back at the tree as well, imitating Minato. Ash frowned as he remembered something. "If I only had my Noctowl with me, this search would be a piece of cake!" Ash reminded.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu agreed. Max then took out his magnifying glass as he looked at the ground closely. "Hmm... They sure didn't leave any tracks behind..." Max reminded, making it obvious.

"Perhaps it's because they flew off in a balloon!" May snapped. The little kid widened his eyes as he shot up. "Oh... Right. Then, it's time to get the old knocking out of neutral, and come up with a theory!" Max declared.

He then pointed at the two boys with a smirk on his face. "And with both Ash and the big guy on my right hand scene, we'll solve this mystery in no time!" Max declared, which started to annoy May.

"Oh, please!" May snapped as she bonked Max on the head, causing him to tear up a little. Immediately, the little boy flailed on the ground, whining about his sister hitting him.

"MAY HIT ME! I'M TELLING!" Max sobbed as he flailed around. The lonely boy grew ticked off as he grabbed Max, and began shaking him in the air. "JUST BE QUIET, YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Minato bellowed.

That kept the little boy quiet as he froze up, followed by Ash, Pikachu, Torchic, and May as they all sweat dropped. "Quit this fake tantrum and stay quiet already! You are really getting on my nerves, kid!" Minato snapped angrily.

"HEY! Well, you're one to talk, mister! You're just a rookie trainer that only beat Vigoroth by luck!" Max snapped as he flailed around again. The lonely boy grumbled to himself, before dropping Max at the ground.

"OW! Okay... That one hurt!" Max whined as May sighed. "Max... Stop it already..." May groaned as Ash nervously laughed at the three arguing with each other. "Pika..." "Torchic..." Pikachu and Torchic sighed together.

"Kids!" Norman called. The four turned to see Norman and Caroline right in front of them as the Gym Leader explained. "We've located their hot air balloon!" Norman explained.

"We'll get Torchic back!" Caroline assured. So, the parents led their two kids, Ash, and Minato to where they found the hot air balloon belonging to Team Rocket. It was there, with Torchic in a cage.

"There!" Norman called, as everyone else looked. "Yep, that's the one alright." Ash agreed. May widened her eyes and gasped, seeing her sniffling little Fire Type trapped in the cage.

"My poor, little Torchic!" May shrieked. "Torchic!" The two siblings shouted as they ran for the cage. Ash widened his eyes as Minato narrowed his eyes. "Wait! Be careful..." Ash started.

However, he was too late as the two fell in a pit hole trap. "It... could be a trap..." Ash grumbled. "I'm coming!" "Me, too!" Norman and Caroline called out as they ran for the hole.

Minato sighed, this time trying to warn them. "Hey! Don't you think there's another..." Minato started, but was interrupted, when the couple fell into another pit hole trap, much to the boys' disappointment.

"Another trap... Ugh... How dense are they..." Minato groaned angrily as he face palmed. Both Pikachu and Torchic laughed nervously as Team Rocket came out of their hiding spots, revealing themselves.

"Looks like you fell for it!" Jessie laughed. "Thanks for dropping in!" James taunted as the evil trio laughed together in triumph. Ash got out of the bushes as he glared at them, ready for battle.

"You guys are through! Go, Bayleef, use... Huh?" Ash asked as he tried to reach for a Pokéball, but realized he didn't have one. "You said you left all your Pokémon back at your hometown, remember?" Minato asked.

He was starting to get really annoyed with this situation. First, he was coaxed into a Gym battle, then May's Torchic was robbed by some pathetic losers, and now he has to watch over everyone else!

"Oh yeah... Right..." Ash agreed. Both boys went over to the two holes as Ash went to May and Max's. while Minato went over to Norman and Caroline's. "Hey! You guys okay!?" Ash called.

Immediately, Jessie tried a sneak attack on the two boys. "Not for long! Go, Arbok!" Jessie cackled. Arbok lunged at both Ash and Pikachu as the two gasped. "Torchic, use Quick Attack!" Minato shouted.

Torchic charged at Arbok, bashing into it, as it yelled in pain. "Hey, thanks Minato! Pikachu! Help Torchic out with your Quick Attack!" Ash called. Pikachu also charged, bashing Arbok as well.

The evolved Poison Type skidded back to its trainer as Minato helped the Gym Leader and his wife up. Ash helped the two siblings up as May groaned. "So... What's a hole doing here?" May groaned.

The Kanto trainer looked over at the parents as he called out to them. "Hey, Norman! Are you okay!?" Ash called. "Ugh... Yes, we're fine, Ash!" Norman answered as he got up, glaring at the evil trio.

"How dare you steal someone else's Pokémon, much less to stealing my little girl's Pokémon!?" Norman snapped, pointing at them. The evil trio just smirked, seeing a father backing up his daughter.

"Looks like a big, bad, mad Dad!" Jessie taunted. "I ain't scared!" Meowth declared. "Oh yeah!?" Norman challenged as he took out a Pokéball. "Vigoroth, go!" Norman shouted, summoning the Wild Monkey Pokémon.

The revived Normal Type appeared, ready to fight as it slashed Arbok. "So, you want to play rough? Now, Weezing, go!" James called. Weezing charged at Vigoroth, as Minato sent out his other Pokémon.

"Zigzagoon, use Headbutt!" Minato called as the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon appeared for battle. Zigzagoon charged as he gave Weezing a hard bash, causing Weezing to flinch in pain.

"Ah! Weezing!" James gasped. "Nice, Minato! Now Vigoroth! Use Scratch attack!" Norman shouted. Vigoroth charged, aiming to slash Weezing. Meanwhile, while the battle went on, Max went on, sneaking to get Torchic back.

As he got close, he assured to the little Fire Type. "I'll save you, Torchic!" Max assured. "Torchic... Tor..." Torchic chirped with sorrow as the little boy brought the cage back to his older sister.

"Here you go, sis! It was nothing!" Max sneered. "Thanks, Max! You're the best!... Torchic, are you okay?" May asked. Torchic slowly nodded before sobbing as the girl held her Fire Type in a hug.

"You can stop crying! I'm here, now!" May assured, until Arbok trapped Vigoroth in a Wrap attack! "Ah! Vigoroth!" Norman gasped. "Pikachu, Vigoroth needs help! Let's go!" Ash called.

The Electric Type nodded as he slammed his second Quick Attack at Arbok's back, as it yelled in pain. "Zigzagoon, Hidden Power! And Torchic, Ember!" Minato called, pointing at Weezing.

The two attacks struck Weezing as it began to float down, feeling severe damaged. "No, Weezing!" James gasped. The lonely boy turned, seeing that both May and Max were messing around with May's Torchic.

May tried to order an Ember attack from her Torchic, but ended up hitting Max instead! Even with a Peck attack, Torchic pecked Max on his butt! Minato bit his lips, as he shook his head.

"You two aren't worth my time. Torchic, finish them with another Ember attack!" Minato shouted. Ember blasted both Arbok and Weezing away as Norman followed the attack with his own.

"Alright then, Vigoroth! Let's finish this! Once and for all!" Norman called. Vigoroth responded by bashing both Poison Types into the evil trio as Team Rocket shrieked in surprise, being knocked back into their balloon.

"Now, Pikachu! Thunderbolt them!" Ash called. Pikachu responded by shooting the Electric Type attack at the evil trio, causing them to be sent blasting off into the air, much to their complaints.

"Why couldn't we have just took off with that Vigoroth instead of that tiny Torchic!?" Jessie complained as James complained as well. "Well, from now on, I'll be happy with whatever we get!" James shouted out.

"Well, I'd be happy if we could just get a life!" Meowth complained. "TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the sky and out of sight.

"Torchic... I'm so glad that you're fine!" May exclaimed happily, hugging her Fire Type as Norman chuckled. "May, your Torchic has really grown fond of you!" Norman chuckled with a smile.

Torchic chirped happily, snuggling onto his trainer. "I'm just so happy for the two of you!" Caroline chuckled with a smile. "So, this is how a Pokémon bonds with their trainer! Isn't that right, Alf?" Max asked.

Ash frowned as he put a hand on Max's shoulder roughly. "Excuse me, kid. It's Ash?" Ash reminded with a sigh. The lonely boy sighed before looking at both May and Torchic, seeing how they bond well.

He looked down at his Torchic, who hopped up and down, obviously happy with the victory. Minato bit his lips, giving it a thought, before shaking his head, knowing that for him, it would impossible.

 **That evening...**

"Well, I guess it's time for the three of you to be going! Do you have everything, May?" Caroline asked. "Don't worry, Mom. I have everything!" May assured. Max then stepped up, making his decision.

"Since you don't know anything about Pokémon, May, I should go with you all!" Max declared as Ash and May gasped. Minato widened his eyes for a moment in shock, hearing the sudden decision.

But, he kept his mouth shut, knowing that no matter what he says, nothing would change. Norman nodded with a smile, agreeing to that decision. "Your brother does know a lot about Pokémon, so he might be a big help for you!" Norman chuckled.

"And, with a lot less worry for me!" Caroline added with a giggle. "Ash, Minato. Would it be a bother for the two of you if Max went along with you two and May?" Norman asked.

"That's just fine with me! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Then, they turned to the lonely boy, who just shrugged with disinterest as May smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Ash. Minato." May thanked with a smile as her little brother turned with determination. "This is gonna be awesome!" Max declared. Norman then brought out three cases for Ash, Minato, and May.

"And I have something for the three of you." Norman explained. The three trainers turned to see that Norman was giving out Badge Cases. "A Badge Case, to hold your winning Gym Badges!" Norman explained.

"Oh, wow! Thank you, Norman!" Ash thanked as he took the Badge Case with thanks. Both May and Minato took it as well, both looking at it. "This is so cool... Let's go do our best, May! Minato!" Ash declared.

May turned, startled, as she nervously smiled. "Y-Yeah... Great..." May agreed. Minato frowned at the Badge Case, before putting it in his backpack. "Gym battles aren't really worth my concern, sir..." Minato reminded.

Norman chuckled as he looked at the lonely boy. "Look, Minato. I know how you feel, ever since your parents were gone. Professor Birch told me everything about you, and how you suffered through all that." Norman reminded.

Ash, May, and Max all blinked in surprise as Minato's face darkened. "I know it may sound not interesting, but you should at least give it a try... Same to what your parents did when they were young!" Norman reminded.

Minato's face stay darkened as Ash tried to ask a question, before realizing that it was a bit too early to ask. The Gym Leader then turned to his younger son as he brought out a device.

"And son? This is for you!" Norman explained as he gave the device to Max. "Really? For me... Oh, wow! Cool!" Max exclaimed. "What is it?" Ash asked, confused with the new device.

"It's a Pokémon Navigator! I've been always wanting one of these!" Max answered as he turned on the navigator. "With one of those, you'll always know where you are!" Norman assured.

"Oh wow..." Both Ash and May replied, as they were amazed. "And I'm gonna take great care of it!" Max declared as he ran ahead, leaving the three trainers turning towards him.

"And as for you three, I suggest that you all head to the nearest Gym, which is I'm sure located in Rustboro City!" Norman explained as both Ash and May agreed with a nod.

"Okay! We will!" Ash and May said together as the lonely boy stayed silent. Still, he got to walk with his three companions as Ash and May waved goodbye to the two parents.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" May called, waving to her two parents. "Goodbye, kids! Take care!" "You do your best!" Caroline and Norman called out. "We will! You got it!" Ash assured.

"Hurry up, you three slowpokes!" Max complained impatiently. "We're coming!" Ash called as the two caught up with the little boy, and with Minato trailing behind.

None of the three noticed that tears were starting to stream out of his darkened face as the lonely boy bit his lips, thinking of what would've happened if his parents were still alive.

"Mom... Dad... Would you have let me go on a journey if you two were still alive? And... would I be happy like this?" Minato thought as he wiped his tears away before catching up with the others.

With the three trainers gaining Max as their new companion, Minato's first Gym battle may have been interrupted, but it was a warm up needed for him to take his next challenge ready that was about to come!

What other obstacles will come in the group's way? Stay tuned for some more Pokémon actions!

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 7: A Taillow Flock Makes Problems!**

 **Chapter 8: Taillow to Lead and Resist On!**

 **Chapter 9: The Triple Knickers in Battle!**

 **Chapter 10: A Battle to Catch and to Feel!**

 **Chapter 11: A Battle Against the Companions!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Max: Oh man... I'm starving... I need some food to get my energy back- Ah! It's a Taillow!

May: Hey! It just stole our last chocolate cookie! Give it back, GIVE IT BACK! Ahhh!

Minato: Please... Only a toddler would beg for some food... And that Taillow is not alone by the looks of it.

Ash: Oh no, Pikachu... Huh? Brock... Is that you?

May & Max: Wait... That's Brock!?

Brock: Hey, Ash! It's been a long time! And I see you have some companies with you!


	7. A Taillow Flock Makes Problems!

**Chapter 7: A Taillow Flock Makes Problems!**

"Odd! I don't see one anywhere!" Max complained as he looked around in his binoculars. Ash, Minato, May, and Max were all walking around the Petalburg Forest, where they were headed for Rustboro City.

May seemed to be already exhausted for such walking. Max was searching around for any new Pokémon to look for. Minato just stayed silent as he walked along, with Torchic on his shoulder.

Ash lead the group, with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Any chance that we'll be stopping for lunch soon?" May asked, feeling hungry at the moment. Ash looked at the beginner trainer in surprise.

Max made another complaint as he glanced at the Kanto trainer. "But I haven't seen one Pokémon yet!" Max explained. "Did you think you could just look it up for whenever you wanted to, Max? It doesn't work that way, you know..." Ash reminded.

Minato sighed as he stretched his arms. "What's the holdup? We're wasting time as of now." Minato reminded as he started to keep walking. May made a pouting face at the lonely boy.

"Yeah!? I don't see you doing any better with taking charge, mister!" May snapped, causing the lonely boy to turn around. Minato narrowed his eyes as he scoffed, turning his head away.

"Whatever... You're so weak... I mean, we only walk in a few minutes, and yet, you're already tired." Minato grumbled as he laid his back on a tree, near where the others were.

"WHAT!?" May shrieked angrily. She looked like she was going to pounce on Minato, but both Ash and Max managed to hold her back. "Calm down, May!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu called.

"Yeah, sis... But, back to the subject... I heard that Petalburg Forest is so full of Pokémon that you can't miss any of them!" Max explained as he grew confused, thinking it over.

"Doesn't your little toy help in this situation, kid?" Minato asked as he shook his head. This time, it was Max's turn to be annoyed. "Hey! We're out of range! So that could mean we're in the wrong part of the forest, big guy!" Max snapped.

May sighed as she grabbed Ash's arm, pulling him to one side. "Hey! Ash, let's eat lunch!" May suggested desperately, feeling both tired and hungry. Max blinked as he held onto the Kanto trainer's other arm.

"No! Let's go to a different way!" Max retorted. "No! It's time for lunch, Ash!" May reminded back. "No! Not until we find some new Pokémon!" Max retorted. It then became the tug of war between siblings.

Each of them were trying to drag Ash to one direction from another. "Lunch!" "Find Pokémon!" "Lunch!" "Yes!" "No!" The two kept arguing back and forth, until Ash started to blow up.

That was when until Minato let out a loud yell. "THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Minato bellowed, startling the others. Even Pikachu and Torchic were startled as a few bird Pokémon flew away, startled with the loud voice.

"Uh... Minato?" Ash gulped as the two siblings let go of his arm. "Enough of this squabbling! First, we'll have our lunch! Then, we could find another path to take or find some Pokémon! Got it!?" Minato snapped.

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his four friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

"Lunchtime! Besides, we needed a break anyway. We'll have better luck hunting Pokémon on full stomach!" Ash assured as the four all sat down on a few rocks. "Well... I guess I was getting a little kind of hungry..." Max admitted.

"Well... I'm so hungry that I could eat a Tauros!" May joked. Minato sighed, not getting their jokes and humor as he looked at the three. "So? Who got lunch with them?" Minato asked.

At that moment, Ash, Max, and May stopped their smiling as they all looked around. Torchic and Pikachu cocked their heads to one side as they were confused with their trainers and friends as well.

"What Minato said... Where's lunch, Ash?" May asked. The Kanto trainer turned to the little kid with a frown. "I thought you were carrying it with you, Max." Ash explained as Max frowned back.

"Huh? I thought that you were gonna grab it, May!" Max replied as May turned to the lonely boy. "Minato, I thought you were carrying it!" May guessed. The lonely boy narrowed his eyes with a disappointed sigh.

"I was the one asking who had the food, so I don't have it." Minato reminded, face palming. At that answer, the three panicked. "You mean!?" "There's..." "No lunch!?" Ash, Max, and May panicked.

The lonely boy bit his lips as he looked around the trees, spotting three apples. He got off the rock as he started to climb up the tree, managing to grab the three apples, before letting them fall to the ground.

Torchic and Pikachu ran over, grabbing two of them as they began eating it as the lonely boy grabbed the last apple and took a bite out of it. Ash, Max, and May slumped down, with their backs against the rocks.

"You're the professional traveler, Ash... and I'm surprised that you would forget something like our food..." May groaned as Max glanced at the Kanto trainer. "She has a point..." Max reminded.

Ash widened his eyes and began to complain. "Come on!... Uh... Alright... I guess I did mess up..." Ash sighed as he slumped down, feeling his stomach grumble. Minato took the last bite of his apple and threw the core towards the ground.

The others looked at it with surprise as they widened their eyes at seeing Pikachu and Torchic eating their apples. "Hey! How come they got food!?" May complained, thinking how tasty the apples might be now.

"There were only three apples left on the tree, so I thought that our two little Pokémon could snack on it, while I get the last one." Minato answered with a bored look, as Ash glared at him.

"Hey, come on! You could've saved us some!" Ash complained. But then, the stomach growled once again as the Kanto trainer fell to his knees, groaning. "Oh man..." Ash groaned.

Pikachu finished off his apple as he dug into Ash's backpack to search for his Electric Type Pokémon food. As he opened the lid, the Electric Pokémon food can was completely empty.

Pikachu yelled in shock as he turned the can over, seeing if there was a crumb left, but it was futile. The Mouse Pokémon groaned as he fainted on the ground, holding the can to his chest.

Max noticed and sighed. "I guess we're out of Pokémon food, too..." Max pointed out. "I'm sorry, Pikachu..." Ash apologized, with the Electric Type upset seeing that his favorite kind of Pokémon food was gone.

"That's what happens if you three morons don't prepare well enough." Minato reminded with a taunt, shaking his head with disappointment. "Say what- Oh..." May started, but stopped.

Her stomach growled again as she slumped down with hunger. Ash sighed as he put his hands on the back of his head. "Ugh... It's too bad that Brock didn't come with us..." Ash sighed.

May and Max blinked in confusion as they asked their questions. "Brock?" "Brock who?" The two siblings asked. "A friend that I was traveling with before. He really knows a lot about Pokémon..." Ash explained.

Minato listened in a bored way as the Kanto trainer pictured Brock cooking his homemade meal. "And he knows how to cook, too..." Ash added as he began to drool of what Brock's food would've tasted like.

Even Pikachu started to drool, until May snapped the Kanto trainer out of his drooling trance. "Humph! Sorry that I'm so useless compared to him!" May snorted as she pulled Ash's cap down.

Max looked in his backpack, moaning for food. "I need food... So..." Max started as he dug into his backpack until he found something. Immediately, his older sister was eager to see what it is.

"Hey! What have you got in there?" May asked eagerly. Max pulled the snack out as both Ash and May were interested in it. "Oh! Chocolate cookies!?" Ash exclaimed with a bright smile.

The two got close to Max with hopeful looks. "Of course you're going to share with your sister, right?" May asked. But, when Max took out a cookie, he gave a deep sigh with a reminder.

"Only one." Max stated, causing the two to fall over. "Only one?" Ash and May groaned. Minato and Torchic just watched as the little Fire Type just cocked his head with curiosity, wondering what chocolate could taste like.

"Sorry! It's my emergency stash!" Max explained as Minato looked. "You can count me out with the chocolate..." Minato reminded as he stretched his arms, getting strange looks from the three.

"Okay... So, if we count Minato out, we could split the chocolate into thirds, we'll each get one bite!" Ash exclaimed with May and Max nodding together. Suddenly, a small shadow flew by!

It snatched the last chocolate cookie right out of Max's hand! Everyone turned in startle to see who had stolen the cookie. "YEAH! I finally found a Pokémon!" Max cried out as May grew angry with it.

"And it stole our chocolate!" May complained as both Ash and Minato ran after them. "What is that Pokémon!?" Ash shouted as they all ran. "It's a Taillow. A Flying Type, Ash." Minato answered.

"Taillow?" Ash repeated as he took out his Pokédex, scanning it. _"Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokémon. Taillow has a fierce personality, never backing down, even against the most powerful opponents."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

At the description, the Kanto trainer was amazed on how powerful Taillow sounded like. But, May seemed more interested to get the last chocolate cookie back. "Give back that chocolate!" May demanded.

"Ah! Careful, May! When there's one Taillow, there's always a flock of them!" Max reminded as the four kept on running. Finally, all their running led them to Taillow, who began chewing on the chocolate cookie.

"Give us back that chocolate, you robber!" May snapped angrily. However, there was only one piece of the chocolate left as Taillow began to finish it off! May shrieked and widened her eyes.

"I WANT IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!" May shrieked, but it was too late. The Taillow gulped the chocolate, finishing it up, while leaving chocolate stains on its beak. After the chocolate was gone, May tore up with that.

"AHHH! It ate the whole thing..." May sobbed as she slumped down, feeling more hungry than ever. "I guess that Taillow must've been really hungry..." Ash guessed, seeing the Flying Type sighing happily.

"Well... The sweetness of the chocolate must've made it hyper..." Minato sighed as he shook his head with disappointment. "We're hungry, too..." May groaned, feeling down at this situation.

Unknown to the two trainers, Torchic and Pikachu were both walking around, noticing the apple cores on the ground. "Taillow! How did you like my chocolate?" Max shouted out.

"Taillow Tail!" Taillow chirped its answer. May scoffed, annoyed with the Flying Type. "Glad you enjoyed it..." May grumbled. "Don't worry, May... I'm sure we can get food at the next town." Ash assured.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out. The Kanto trainer looked down to see his Electric Type pulling on his jeans. "What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu explained, pointing at the trees.

As Ash turned, he widened his eyes. "Look, guys! These trees are full of fruit!" Ash exclaimed, as he looked at all the trees. Immediately, after the two saw the fruits, they felt invigorated.

"We've been saved!" "Watch out, tummy! Here it comes!" Max and May cheered. Minato blinked, before seeing the fruits on the tree. "Only those, huh?... Fine... Torchic, use Ember to get those fruits out!" Minato called.

Torchic nodded as he jumped in the air, as he shot the little fireballs at the fruits, causing them all to fall! Ash noticed it and followed along. "Pikachu! Help Torchic and knock down some of that fruit!" Ash called.

Pikachu smirked and shot Thunderbolt at the trees where some of the fruits are. Immediately, some of the fruits began falling down, right where the group were! Both Max and May were excited to at least have some fruit.

However, that excitement all ended when they were snatched away by a Taillow flock! Everyone gasped as they saw all the fruits taken away in the air! May grew torn up after all of that.

"OH NO! AGAIN!?" May shrieked. "Tch. I should've known that this would happen..." Minato grunted as he glared at all the glaring Flying Types. They all chirped angrily at the humans as Ash took a step back.

"This is bad... I think they're angry!" Ash stated. "Almost looking like they're about to attack!" Max added. "They got their fruit back, so what's the problem?" May grumbled, even more annoyed with the Flying Types.

"I think it might be since we could be deep into their territory right now..." Minato answered as he looked around, narrowing his eyes. "In that case, I think they're mad because we were gonna eat some of their fruit!" Max gulped.

"What... should we do?" May asked, feeling scared a little. "I guess... we could try apologizing?" Ash suggested, causing Minato to face palm. "You idiot. They don't forgive us humans that easily!" Minato snapped.

At his reminder, the leader of the Taillow cried out its battle cry, allowing the flock to charge towards the group! "Ash! Minato! Can't you two do something!?" May shrieked as she backed away.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" "Torchic, use Ember!" The two boys shouted. Both starters shot into the air, as they shot their attacks at the flock, causing them all to be burnt and shocked!

All of them fell down on the ground, looking like they were unconscious from the two attacks. "Whoa... That was too close..." May admitted. Max sighed in relief as he weakly smiled.

"Lucky for us that Electric Type attacks are so effective against Flying Type Pokémon! Followed by Ember, that must've done a lot of damage!" Max explained. The Kanto trainer sighed as he looked at them.

"That should keep them down for a minute..." Ash replied. But then, the lonely boy narrowed his eyes, before closing them. "No... They're not done yet..." Minato reminded, getting curious stares from the others.

"What do you... Huh!?" Ash started, then gasped. Max and May also gasped when they saw what was happening. All the Flying Types were gritting their teeth as they seemed to have recovered from the two attacks!

"I guess... you're right!" Ash exclaimed as he took a step back. "Do you... think that maybe we woke them up?" May asked. "That seems to be the point..." Minato stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"But how could they have recovered so quickly!?" Max exclaimed in shock. Immediately after their panic, the Taillow flock charged in for their attack once again! Ash attempted to try again with his attack.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt them!" Ash shouted out. The Electric Type shot another Electric attack at the Flying Types, hoping to weaken them more. However, this resulted like it had no effect!

All the Flying Types shook off the Thunderbolt, while taking deep breaths. "They withstood it!?" Minato exclaimed in annoyance. He looked at his little Fire Type, who was ready to attack.

"In that case, Ember, Torchic!" Minato called. Torchic nodded and shot the Fire Type attack at Flying Types, which exploded on some of them. However, they were still flying in the air, shaking Ember like it was nothing!

"What!?" Minato exclaimed. He gritted his teeth, getting really annoyed with their persistence. "Argh... Both Thunderbolt and Ember didn't do a thing!" Ash exclaimed, as he gritted his teeth.

"But, how could that be!? Both Pikachu and Torchic scored a direct hit! That should've done a lot of damage!" Max exclaimed. The Kanto trainer widened his eyes, recalling of what his Pokédex said.

"Remember what the Pokédex said? Taillow are fierce, and they won't back down, no matter how strong the opponent!" Ash reminded. Suddenly, as he said his words, one of the Taillow began attacking!

Both Pikachu and Torchic shot their attacks once again, blasting one of the Flying Types. However, once again, the Tiny Swallow Pokémon withstood it, as he glared at the group and their Pokémon.

"You know... I think that one is the leader!" May guessed, frowning. "Well, with the chocolate mustache on its beak means that it's also the one who started this!" Max snapped, seeing the whole reason of this fight.

The leader charged forward with a Quick Attack, as it was headed straight for Torchic! "Minato, Torchic! Watch out!" Ash yelled. "Argh. Torchic, counter with your Quick Attack!" Minato shouted.

The Fire Type charged at Taillow, as the two bashed against each other, causing them both to skid back. However, the Flying Type wasn't done yet as it flew towards Pikachu now!

It made a hit, causing the Electric Type to skid on the ground. "Pikachu!?" Ash gasped, seeing that his Electric Type was attacked. The Tiny Swallow Pokémon turned, getting ready for another attack!

"Thunderbolt, now!" "Counter with Ember!" The two boys shouted. Both Pikachu and Torchic shot their attacks once again, which knocked the leader back... But, like before, the Flying Type took it like it was nothing!

"Pika!?" "Tor!?" Pikachu and Torchic gasped. "No way!" Ash exclaimed in shock. The lonely boy only gritted his teeth as May and Max both stepped back. "That's unbelievable!" Max stated.

"They're closing in on us, Max!" May shrieked as she held her little brother close to her. "This isn't good... Even direct hits doesn't seem to work!" Minato grunted angrily, feeling more annoyed.

At his tone, the flock charged in with their second attack! The Electric Type and the Fire Type both braced themselves for the incoming attacks, as the Taillow flock dove towards everyone!

Max and May shut their eyes tight, not wanting to see or feel the attacks. Minato and Ash could only glare at them attacking, both not knowing what to do. Then suddenly, a voice came by, summoning his Pokémon.

"Forretress! Explosion!" A familiar voice called. Everyone looked back to see a Pokéball, more like a Fast Ball. Everyone turned in surprise to see a Forretress coming out of the Fast Ball.

It then used Explosion, clearing all the flocks away, much to everyone's shock. As the dust cleared, the Kanto trainer noticed who had saved them. "Hey... It's Brock!" Ash pointed out.

"This is Brock?" May and Max asked. The lonely boy blinked, before seeing an old friend of Ash, who smirked back at them.

 **Later...**

After the incident, Brock led the four to a rocky clearing where a stream was nearby. "We should be safe outside the forest." Brock assured as he turned to them. "Thanks, Brock! We were lucky to have you coming by!" Ash thanked.

Brock smiled as he took out the Fast Ball. "Well, you should be thanking Forretress, to be exact." Brock reminded with a chuckle. He then knelt down to Pikachu's level with a knowing smile.

"It's good to see you too, Pikachu!" Brock replied. "Pika... Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed as he greeted his old human friend. Just then, the Kanto breeder noticed a little mark on Pikachu's left arm.

"You look like you got hurt there." Brock pointed out, seeing the little wound mark on Pikachu's left arm. He took out a Super Potion and sprayed it on the Electric Type's wound.

Pikachu let out a little shriek, before blowing on his wound a little. The Kanto trainer then blinked, wondering about Brock's current presence. "Hey, Brock... What are you doing here? I thought you were going home?" Ash asked.

"I did go home, and everything's fine! So, I decided to come back out! Then, Prof. Birch told me that you were headed for Rustboro City, so I thought that I would come here and find you!" Brock explained.

At the sound of that, Ash grew excited all of a sudden. "Hey! Does that mean you're gonna travel with us again?" Ash asked, grinning. "Yeah! If you don't mind..." Brock answered, offering a hand.

Ash took the hand and shook it with a grin. "Best news I've heard all that!" Ash answered. After the agreement, Ash introduced his three companions, gesturing towards them.

"Let me introduce you... This is May and Max, and they're from Petalburg City! And this is Minato, who is from Littleroot Town!" Ash explained. He then introduced his old friend to his companions.

"And this is my old friend, Brock! He's training to become the world's best Pokémon Breeder!" Ash explained. "Hi there!" May greeted, smiling. "Hey, Brock! It's nice to meet you! It's cool being a breeder, huh?" Max asked.

"Yeah... I've still got a long way to go, though. But, hi!" Brock greeted, smiling. The Kanto trainer put a hand on Brock's shoulder, giving the three a reminder of something in the past.

"When I met Brock, he was the Gym Leader of Pewter City!" Ash explained, leaving both Max and May amazed, while Minato was interested. "Wow! You were!?" Max exclaimed.

"Our Dad is the Gym Leader, too!" May explained. "You see, May and Max's father is the Gym Leader of Petalburg City." Ash explained. "I bet you guys want to become Gym Leaders, too!" Brock chuckled.

At that response, both May and Max gave a thought for themselves. "I don't know about that..." May admitted. "I don't even have my first Pokémon yet..." Max groaned, feeling a bit left out.

The Kanto breeder smiled, putting a hand on the kid's shoulder. "Don't worry, Max. It just takes a bit of a time! It'll happen before you know it!" Brock assured. "Okay..." Max sighed.

"That's why I left most of my Pokémon home! So my brothers could practice!" Brock explained. "That's cool..." Ash admitted with a smile. Minato didn't say anything, but watched, which May noticed.

"Um, Minato... Are you going to say something?" May asked, frowning. The lonely boy blinked, before shaking his head. "It's... none of your concern." Minato scoffed, leaving May to pout.

"Well, excuse me for being so rude!" May scoffed, turning her head away. Brock noticed this and whispered to his friend. "Ash... What's with him?" Brock asked, as he noticed Minato's cold emotions.

"He's been like this when I first met him! But... I don't know why..." Ash explained as he sighed. Before anything else could go into mind, May fiddled with her fingers, wanting to question Brock.

"Is it true... what Ash told us about you... that you're really a good cook?" May asked, as Brock stared. "If so... then how about a sample?" May asked, still feeling hungry or so.

"Alright then! Let's have some lunch!" Brock chuckled. He took out his backpack and took out his lunch wrappers and containers, thinking that his food might still be inside.

However, when he opened them, he only got empty results. "AHHH! They're gone! There were four sandwiches in my backpack!" Brock exclaimed as he dug into his backpack. May was obviously upset about this.

"Nooo!" May shrieked as Minato narrowed his eyes with disappointment. "Don't you think that you've eaten it all already?" Minato asked as the Kanto breeder turned, frantic about his lunch missing.

"No! I was just about to eat one, when I heard a Thunderbolt and an Ember attack and ran to see if it was Pikachu and some other Pokémon!" Brock explained, causing the lonely boy to snort.

"That other Pokémon was my Torchic here, excuse me." Minato reminded coldly as he shook his head. "Torchic..." Torchic chirped with a sigh. Ash frowned, thinking it over from the incident.

"So, they must've disappeared during the battle!" Ash guessed. "Then... the other Taillow must've eaten them... I'm so hungry!" May complained as she held her empty stomach, groaning.

The Kanto breeder frowned as he looked at his empty wrappers and boxes, inspecting it. "Taillow do tend to travel in flocks, looking for food, and then devour whatever they come across!" Brock admitted.

He picked off the rice from his lunch box as he frowned. "Also, as you probably all noticed, they're also pretty territorial and aggressive, so other Pokémon would come and hide when they see a flock of Taillow coming!" Brock explained.

"That explains why we couldn't find any Pokémon in the woods, huh?" Max smirked, thinking the reason why there weren't any Pokémon when they got to the Petalburg Woods.

With Ash reuniting with his old friend, Brock, things are about to get pretty intense with the Taillow going on! Will the group survive, thanks to Brock's cooking? Or will they starve, with more consequences coming to them?

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 8: Taillow to Lead and Resist On!**

 **Chapter 9: The Triple Knickers in Battle!**

 **Chapter 10: A Battle to Catch and to Feel!**

 **Chapter 11: A Battle Against the Companions!**

 **Chapter 12: A Poacher to Take Down and Stop!**

 **Next Chapter preview:**

Ash: Huh? What the... There's another Taillow coming this way!... That must be the leader of the flock!

Brock: A strong opponent is one of the things that Taillow would like to see, rather than backing down in an instant.

Minato: A strong opponent, huh? That's something I would like to know more about... Is this Taillow going to keep going past its limits? Or will it fall?

May: I really don't care much about that stuff! I just want to at least eat something before I starve to death!

Max: That Taillow is really persistent! I mean, it was able to survive Pikachu's Electric attacks, even if it was a direct hit!

Minato: Watch yourself... I'm getting the fact that the leader is not alone in this case!


	8. Taillow to Lead and Resist On!

**Chapter 8: Taillow to Lead and Resist On!**

Last time on "Pokémon Hoenn Journey", Minato, Ash, May, and Max were walking around Petalburg Woods, where Max found strange, since there was about no Pokémon around them.

May was more into having lunch, causing the two siblings to have an argument on what to do first. Before Ash could decide, Minato declared to have lunch first, then to continue on their way out of the woods.

However, what the group discovered was that none of them had lunch with them! As Max took out a chocolate cookie as his emergency snack, a Flying Type Pokémon named Taillow flew down, snatching the chocolate cookie from them!

The four gave chase to the Flying Type, who led them towards its territory along with its friends. The group soon found out, when Ash and Minato attempted to take some of the fruits off the trees.

Immediately, the wild Taillows attacked, until Brock had interfered, getting his four friends out of safety! With him on the group, things were about to get much more easier with lunch around!

The Kanto breeder frowned as he looked at his empty wrappers and boxes, inspecting it. "Taillow do tend to travel in flocks, looking for food, and then devour whatever they come across!" Brock admitted.

He picked off the rice from his lunch box as he frowned. "Also, as you probably all noticed, they're also pretty territorial and aggressive, so other Pokémon would come and hide when they see a flock of Taillow coming!" Brock explained.

"That explains why we couldn't find any other Pokémon in the woods, huh?" Max smirked, realizing the true reason why there weren't any Pokémon when they got to the Petalburg Woods.

"And why a whole flock tried to attack us when we tried to get some fruits out of those trees!" Ash added, recalling their reason for attacking. But as he said that, it made May even more hungrier than ever.

Max, Ash, and Minato glanced back at May, who groaned in hunger. Brock let out a small chuckle, before offering to make lunch. "Okay then... How about I rustle us up with some stew?" Brock offered.

Immediately, the two siblings cheered, overjoyed that they're finally going to have lunch now. "REALLY!?" May shrieked happily. "That sounds great!" Max commented happily. "It's Brock to the rescue!" Ash declared.

Minato just gave a small nod, as the Kanto breeder took out two cans which had a Fire Type symbol and an Electric Type symbol. "Pikachu and Torchic are first! How does that sound?" Brock asked.

"Pikachu!" "Torchic Tor!" The two starters cried out happily, pleased to see that they're gonna have some delicious lunch as well. And so, while Brock was cooking up some stew, the others waited.

Minato just stood near the riverbank, kicking pebbles into the stream. Ash noticed Minato being alone when Pikachu and Torchic were happily playing together with Poochyena and Zigzagoon.

He walked up to the lonely boy, who immediately noticed his presence. "What do you want?" Minato asked, rather rudely. Ash flinched, before he glared back. "Hey... You don't have to be so rude right now!" Ash complained.

Minato glared back in a cold way, shaking his head. "I have no reason to speak to you. Neither do you at the moment. So why bother coming to me when you could talk with your old friend?" Minato asked.

The Kanto trainer gritted his teeth as he grabbed Minato's collar of his sweatshirt. "What did you say!? Look, we're traveling together, and that means we can ask each other whatever we want when it's necessary!" Ash snapped.

The lonely boy slapped Ash's arm out of the way, and glared angrily back. "Says the kid who is a stranger to my life..." Minato scoffed, turning his head away in disgust. "Say that again!?" Ash snapped.

Max and May noticed as they ran over, trying to pry the two apart. "Ash! Minato! Stop it, you two! You shouldn't be fighting like this!" May pleaded, pushing Ash away. "I wasn't the one who started this!" Ash complained.

"Buzz off! My business has nothing to do with you all!" Minato snapped, as he shoved Max away, who yelped in surprise. "H-Hey! What did you do that for!?" Max complained, glaring at the boy.

Brock noticed and frowned. He wanted to help out, but knew it was their business, so he didn't interfere. "Minato... Why are you being so mean to us? I mean, what did we do for you to act like this?" May asked.

Her tone was more concerned than mad, as the lonely boy sighed, annoyed with the question. "None of you have anything to do with my attitude... It's just... this sort of revenge..." Minato answered.

"Revenge...? On who?" Ash asked, surprised of his answer. "It's really none of your business." Minato answered as Max glared at his back. "But why!? We want to help you, Minato! So can't you-" Max started.

But, he was interrupted by a small glare from the lonely boy as he turned away. "It really doesn't concern any of you... So, could you all please just back off already?" Minato asked roughly.

At the rough request, Ash, May, and Max slowly agreed as they left the lonely boy alone, leaving him to kick a few more pebbles and stones into the stream. As the three got back sitting on the rocks, May frowned.

"Who do you think Minato is planning revenge on?" May asked, frowning. "Revenge?... Does Minato have some sort of a grudge against someone?" Brock asked as he continued making his stew.

"Well... It seems that way, but we don't know who... He, just won't tell us..." Ash explained. Max sat down, hugging his legs to his chest. "To be honest... I think Minato is... really sad on the inside..." Max guessed.

"What makes you say that, Max?" May asked. "Well... We did see him angry at us for getting in his business... But, I think he's sad, deep down somewhere... Like, he's doing this for someone..." Max explained.

Ash bit his lips, losing all of his anger towards Minato. "I guess... you're right..." Ash agreed, sighing. Pikachu and Torchic sighed sadly, while Poochyena and Zigzagoon sighed along.

Brock frowned, before turning to his stew, seeing that it was almost already. "Alright, guys. Let's get on the bright side... Just a little while longer now, and the stew will be ready!" Brock assured.

Immediately after seeing the stew mix, Ash and May began to drool, both getting more hungrier than before. The Kanto breeder noticed as he sweat dropped, trying to warn them.

"Guys... You're drooling on me..." Brock grumbled. Just then, before anyone else could react, there was a loud chirp coming from the trees. Everyone gave their attention to a Taillow flying towards them!

Pikachu leapt onto the rock, seeing that it was the leader! "Ah! Oh no! It's that same Taillow from before!" Ash pointed out. "I wonder what it wants this time!" Max wondered.

Even Minato looked over to see the arrival of the flock leader. "Low! Taillow!" Taillow chirped fiercely. "Pika! Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked, curious. "Can you tell on what they're saying?" Max asked.

"That Taillow has come back for a fight!" Ash answered. The Petalburg girl turned to the Kanto trainer in question. "Hold on... How come?" May asked. "That Taillow is wanting a rematch, on my guess." Minato answered.

Everyone turned to the lonely boy before Ash turned to Pikachu. "Is Minato right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu replied with a nod, answering the question. Ash then grinned, accepting the battle challenge.

"Alright then! We accept your challenge, Taillow!" Ash called. The sudden acceptance left both Max and May surprised. "I don't get it, what's the point?" May asked, bewildered. Brock stepped up, answering her question.

"I guess that Taillow wants to prove and see which Pokémon is the best! A strong opponent always makes Taillow want to battle! I'm guessing it wants a clear winner by deciding the battle with Pikachu!" Brock explained.

Torchic ran over to Minato, along with Poochyena and Zigzagoon. They seem to be urging him to watch the battle between Pikachu and Taillow. At first, the lonely boy tried to ignore them.

But, with more of their pestering, he finally gave up, agreeing. "Tch... You want me to watch their battle?... Fine, but I'm only going to watch because you all coaxed me to do so!" Minato sighed.

At that answer, all three of his Pokémon smiled happily at his decision, leaving the lonely boy confused. Why would they be happy for his final decision? He shook it off before watching the battle.

Taillow then flew to the air, chirping for the battle to begin. "Alright then! Go for it, Pikachu!" Ash cheered. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. He then leapt onto the rock to face the Flying Type for battle.

 **Taillow VS Ash: Pikachu**

"Let's do it!" Ash called. So, Taillow let out a loud chirp, beginning the battle. He flew towards Pikachu, aiming to what it looked like a Quick Attack. "Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted.

The Electric Type sped towards different rocks before lunging towards the Tiny Swallow Pokémon. Taillow quickly dodges however, but gets startled due to the speed of his opponent.

"How could it have dodged that Quick Attack!? First attacks are never off on their targets!?" Max commented, shocked to see that Quick Attack was dodged. Pikachu landed on a rock, glaring at Taillow.

As for Taillow, he shot forward with Quick Attack, but all the attacks got dodged, despite of Pikachu having the disadvantage on the battlefield. May seemed to notice as she frowned at this.

"But Taillow can fly and Pikachu can't... A clear advantage!" May pointed out. Minato just glanced boringly at the battle, as Ash made his attack. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

The Electric Type shot his Electric Type attack at his Flying Type opponent. It seemed to have done critical damage, but then... Taillow immediately recovered and got closer to Pikachu!

Eventually, Taillow circled around, as his opponent dodged another one of his Quick Attacks. "Ah ha... That Taillow is just so amazing! It just won't quit!" Ash pointed out, amazed with its persistence.

"And how is that amazing? Isn't it amazing to you if you're starting to win?" Minato asked, disappointed at Ash's current attitude. Ash gritted his teeth, but ignored the lonely boy as he focused on the battle.

Taillow suddenly grabbed Pikachu's tail, much to his surprise. The Electric Type tried to weaken Taillow with Thunderbolt, but it didn't seem to work! Taillow once again resisted the attack, much to Max's surprise.

"It isn't working, Brock! But, how come!" Max asked, shocked. "Actually, the attack had an effect... But then..." Brock started as May answered it. "Taillow just won't give up!" May concluded.

Minato continued to watch, seeing that the Electric Type was at a disadvantage, despite of him having the type advantage. Pikachu shrieked as he was thrown into the stream by the Flying Type.

Ash frowned, determined that the battle wasn't over yet. "Well, we aren't about to give up, either!" Ash assured. As he said that, Pikachu got out of the water, before seeing Taillow coming in for a Quick Attack!

"Here it comes, pal! Finish it for good this time! Use Thunder!" Ash yelled. Pikachu let out a loud yell, summoning his powerful electricity. He then charged at his Flying Type opponent, before the two collided with each other!

The two moves caused an explosion, surprising Ash, May, Max, and Brock. Minato only gave a blink to see such moves created a huge wave. As soon as the wave subsided, both battlers were shown, glaring at each other.

Taillow still hasn't fainted, much to May's amazement. "Wow... It just won't back down!" May commented. "But, it's a Flying Type! Electric attacks should've finished it off!" Max complained.

"That is, unless Taillow developed an immunity for Electric attacks, maybe..." Minato guessed in sarcasm, leaving the little boy to glare at him. "Well, who asked you!?" Max snapped.

But then, Taillow let out a loud chirp, refusing to back down. He began to prepare another Quick Attack, much to Pikachu's surprise. "Taillow still won't back down!" Ash exclaimed, getting frustrated at this.

"Ash... I think you should end this battle... Before it causes any more damage!" Brock reminded, causing Ash to turn. "End it? But how?" Ash asked, allowing his old friend to answer.

"I think you'll have to catch it!" Brock answered, which seemed to have answered his question. The Kanto trainer blinked, before agreeing to it. "Okay... Yeah!" Ash then took out a Pokéball, ready to capture Taillow.

As for the Tiny Swallow Pokémon, he charged at Pikachu for another Quick Attack, despite its exhaustion, with the Electric Type bracing himself. But, that was when the Kanto trainer threw his Pokéball.

"Alright... Go, Pokéball!" Ash yelled. He threw the empty Pokéball at the startled Flying Type, which sucked it inside! Once Taillow was in captive, the ball shook, blinking on several times.

Everyone could only watch to see whether the capture would succeed or fail. Pikachu, Torchic, Poochyena, and Zigzagoon all watched along to see if Taillow had been caught or not.

Then, after a few seconds, the Pokéball stopped shaking, giving a small click. This resulted to Ash capturing his first Hoenn region Pokémon! Pikachu gave a sigh of relief as Ash took it in his hands.

 **Winner: Ash**

He blinked in amazement before he summoned Taillow out. As the Flying Type appeared, he gave large exhausting breaths, obviously exhausted from all the battling it had to do from before.

"Poor Taillow... It's exhausted from all its battle..." May recalled, seeing how many Electric attacks the Tiny Swallow Pokémon took. "It's okay now. Calm down!" Ash called, smiling.

Brock then took his chance to spray a Super Potion on it. At the feeling of the medicine, Taillow let out a loud chirp, as he felt the medicine doing its work. "A shot of that and some good rest would make you all better in no time!" Brock assured.

As he said that, the Tiny Swallow looked at his body and wings, seeing that there were no wounds at all now! Ash grinned as he knelt down to Taillow's level. "Well, Taillow? How about hitting the road with our group?" Ash asked.

Immediately, the Flying Type chirped out its approval, making his answer. "Alright then! We're glad to have you! Climb on!" Ash chuckled, allowing Taillow to perch on his left shoulder.

At the sight of a new companion, Max was the first to introduce himself. "My name is Max, Taillow!" Max exclaimed. "Nice to... meet you?" May said nervously, unsure about Taillow's behavior.

"You know, there is no reason to hide behind me, you know? Imbecile..." Minato taunted, leaving May to grow red on him. "HEY! I wasn't hiding! I was just saying my fragile greetings, that's all!" May complained.

The lonely boy shrugged and shook his head. "Whatever you say... coward." Minato taunted, leaving May to pout angrily, until Brock stopped her. As for Ash, he smirked at his new Flying Type.

"Taillow, you're my very first Pokémon that I've caught in the Hoenn region!" The Kanto trainer explained. He then made his capture pose, feeling proud for himself. Yeah, alright! I've caught... a Taillow!" Ash cried out.

"Pika Pika!" "Taillow!" Pikachu and Taillow cried out together. But then, the Flying Type turned his head around, seeing something familiar. "What is it? What's wrong?" Ash asked, confused.

His question was soon answered as the same flock of Taillows appeared, glaring at the group. "It's that flock again!" Max pointed out, annoyed. "Are they still after us?" May asked, worried.

"They shouldn't be, coward... I mean, who's leading them now?" Minato scoffed, knowing that their leader was captured by Ash. Pikachu glared at the Taillow, with Torchic joining in.

Zigzagoon and Poochyena both growled at the flock, as the Kanto trainer grew nervous at this. "Whoa... Don't tell me that they all want to battle Pikachu AND Torchic!?" Ash asked, worried.

Brock stepped up, frowning at the current situation. "It is a possibility..." Brock agreed. Not wanting for another fight to continue, Ash's Taillow flew up, trying to stop his former flock.

But then, there was a familiar voice warning him. "You won't talk them out of this one, Taillow!" Meowth's voice cackled out. The group grew alarmed, while Minato just shook his head.

"Who's that?" May asked, panicking. "It's those bad guys!" Max answered angrily. Even Brock knew who it was as he frowned angrily. "It's Team Rocket!" "Argh... It's them alright..." Brock and Ash pointed out.

As the four panicked, the evil trio laughed evilly as they landed on a rock, facing the group. "Alright... What do you want!?" Ash snapped. As he asked, the evil trio began their motto.

"Prepare for trouble, from in the sky!"

"Make it double, and say goodbye!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"You idiots never change, do you? What could you possibly achieve by pulling this trick?" Minato asked, bored. "Watch your words, twerp! We could do anything with simple words!" Jessie sneered.

"I hope that you've already met our flock of Taillows, the newest members of the elite Team Rocket Fighting Force?" James taunted. At the sound of that, Ash gasped, not wanting to believe it.

"New members!? No way!" Ash exclaimed in shock. "With the fearsome unbeatability to battle along no matter how many Electric attacks they take!" Jessie declared. "Even though 'unbeatability' is not a word!" James reminded.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. Jessie just pushed the two out of the way, letting out an evil smirk. "Now! Listen up, Taillow! The harder you battle, the more delicious sandwiches you get!" Jessie giggled.

Brock then recalled his missing sandwiches as he gritted his teeth. "Hold on! You mean the four sandwiches that were here an hour ago!?" Brock snapped angrily, which the evil trio noticed.

"Well, well! Look who it is! The biggest twerp made a comeback!" Meowth pointed out, noticing Brock's return. "Oh, you're right! Welcome back, twerp!" Jessie giggled, waving to Brock with a taunting tone.

"Well, if you came for lunch, I'm afraid you're a little late!" James reminded. The word of lunch left Brock furious as he stomped on the ground, facing Team Rocket, which the evil trio shrunk back in startle.

"YES! I ALREADY KNOW! BECAUSE THEY WERE MY SANDWICHES!" Brock bellowed angrily. James scoffed, pushing him away. "Oh, sorry... So, what you're trying to say is, they were yours?" James asked.

"They were, of course, a tad too salty." Jessie commented, leaving the breeder to bellow at them again. "I KNEW IT! IT WAS YOU!" Brock bellowed angrily. This time, Ash and May joined in the yelling.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" "YEAH! WE'RE STARVING!" Ash and May bellowed together. At their loud complaints, Jessie grew furious as she retaliated with a loud reminder of hers.

"Oh, PLEASE! If you had wanted it so much, you should've have written your name in your lunch bag!" Jessie snapped angrily. "Yeah! Besides, they're already gone! Taillow! Take care of Pikachu!" Meowth yelled.

At the order, the flock surrounded the Electric Type, as Pikachu got ready. Just then, Torchic, Poochyena, and Zigzagoon ran over, preparing to aid their Electric Type friend in battle.

At their feelings, Minato was surprised a little, before shaking his head. "You three are really the curious ones, huh..." Minato commented darkly, as Torchic nodded back to him with determination.

May smirked as she took out her Pokéball to help out. "Oh no you don't! Let's go, Torchic!" May called. The little Fire Type appeared, but as soon as he came out, he began to run blindly with determination!

Pikachu and Minato's three Pokémon all turned in surprise as the Petalburg girl gasped. "Huh!? Wait, Torchic! I still haven't told you on what to do!" May shrieked. Ash and Brock sweat dropped at that.

"Ash... What's with May?" Brock asked. "May just got that Torchic and she doesn't know how to deal with it yet..." Ash answered. As for the lonely boy, he shook his head with annoyance and disappointment.

"May... You're a complete waste of our time..." Minato commented. Before the girl could complain angrily, her Fire Type slammed face first into a rock, where Team Rocket were standing.

"AHHH! Return!" May cried, returning her Fire Type. Tears poured down from her eyes like a waterfall as she slumped down. "I've never felt so humiliated..." May sniffled. Jessie only laughed at the pitiful attempt.

"That was fun! But now, Go... Taillow!" Jessie called. With her call, the flock surrounded the four Pokémon, including Taillow, who had joined in the battle, making it five against all.

But, just as the battle was about to begin, there was a ringing sound, right next to where Brock's cooking stew is. It was the timer, showing that the stew was finished and ready to eat.

"The stew is ready!" Brock called. "And I'm ready to eat it!" May exclaimed happily, her mood invigorated. Startled by their change of attitude, Minato was forced to join his four companions to see the cooked stew.

"Wow... It smells good!" Max commented. "Looks good!" May commented. Ash grinned and nodded in agreement. "And if I know Brock, it tastes good, too!" Ash reminded. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Poochy..." "Zagoon..." "Tor..." Minato's three Pokémon's mouths were watering as they all looked at the stew that would taste delicious for them to eat. As for their trainer, he seemed satisfied with it as well.

"Huh... I hate to admit it... But, I guess you guys are right..." Minato agreed. As the group all made their comments, the whole flock flew over, seeing the delicious stew as well.

"Hey, everybody! Would you like to join us for some lunch?" Brock asked. Immediately, the flock cried out their chirps, as they were hungry for some food, too. At the immediate betrayal, Team Rocket all fell over.

"Eh... Now what?" Meowth asked. "Now they'll beat us with our dirty trick!" James groaned, knowing that the tables have turned. Suddenly, Jessie remembered something as she smirked.

"Wait a second! Pikachu hasn't eaten yet!" Jessie recalled, getting her two comrades to invigorate themselves. "Hm! We'll attack while it's weakened from hunger!" James suggested.

At the suggestion, Meowth cackled and leapt up, agreeing to the idea. "Another dirty trick ready to go!" Meowth laughed. However, that plan was immediately cancelled when Ash and Minato called out their attacks.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" "Torchic, Ember!" The two boys called. At their call, the two starters shot their attacks at the shocked evil trio, which exploded onto them! Team Rocket screamed as they were all sent flying to the air.

"Sorry about that, Team Rocket... But, this time, you're the ones that were too late. Pikachu AND Torchic had already eaten Brock's Pokémon food!" Ash explained. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Torchic Tor!" Torchic chirped happily. The lonely boy only glared at them, threatening them. "Next time, just get out of our sights, or else." Minato warned, causing Team Rocket to sigh.

"That's nice..." Meowth sighed. "But now, everybody is eating but us!" Jessie complained sadly. "Except the taste of our own medicine!" James groaned, feeling defeated and humiliated.

"AHH! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the blue sky. As soon as they were gone, everyone began to eat their lunch stew.

"Thanks a lot, Brock!" Ash, May, and Max thanked together. As the two siblings ate, they were all amazed and happy about the lunch given to them. "This really is a great stew!" Max complimented.

"Ash wasn't kidding! You really are a great cook!" May complimented. Around them, their five Pokémon were eating, alongside with the Taillow flock. Ash grinned and smirked at the two.

"See? I told you he would be a great guy to hang around?" Ash chuckled. The two nodded together as Max smirked teasingly. "Yep! Better than you and Mr. Big Guy, Ash!" Max taunted.

Ash nearly fell over, frustrated by that. "Argh... Thanks a lot, Max..." Ash groaned. "Well, you two have almost the biggest appetite as Ash is! Which makes the cooking more fun!" Brock assured.

He gave a glance at the lonely boy who was eating little of the stew. "Hey... Minato, right? What do you think?" Brock asked. The sudden question left the lonely boy startled as he gave his silent answer.

"Okay... I guess... Thanks for the stew, though..." Minato thanked silently, leaving a satisfied smile to Brock. Just then, the flock began to fly up, looking like they were ready to move someplace else.

"Are the Taillow leaving?" May asked, frowning. Ash stood up, seeing the leaving flock. "Maybe it's because they've eaten all the food here and now it's their time to move on!" Ash guessed.

Ash's Taillow then flew up, chirping his goodbye to his friends and comrades, while the five watch. "Looks like your Taillow is saying goodbye to all its friends, Ash!" Brock chuckled as Minato and Max stood up.

Everyone watched as the flock disappeared and out of sight, after Taillow chirped his last words to his flock. "There they go..." Ash pointed out. "Mm hm..." Minato silently agreed.

With everything settled, the Kanto trainer turned, psyched for his incoming Gym battle and the next town. "Alright then! I think we should be moving on, too! Let's head off to Rustboro City!" Ash cried out.

He pumped his fist in the air, as May and Max followed, invigorated by the meal. "YEAH!" The two siblings agreed. Brock just chuckled, while Minato watched, unsure on how to react.

"Great! But first, we'll do the dishes!" Brock reminded, leaving the energized three to fall over, groaning. Pikachu and Torchic both laughed nervously, while Zigzagoon and Poochyena smirked at their fallen reaction.

Secretly and unknowingly, Minato gave a small smile, without knowing that he was smiling. Maybe... Just maybe he might have a blast with his new companions during his journey.

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 9: The Triple Knickers in Battle!**

 **Chapter 10: A Battle to Catch and to Feel!**

 **Chapter 11: A Battle Against the Companions!**

 **Chapter 12: A Poacher to Take Down and Stop!**

 **Chapter 13: Big Tree to Take Care of! Go, Treecko!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Nicholai: Ah! You two... May and Max, right? You're just like me! I am Nicholai, the knickerbocker! I am sometimes a disguised Pokémon when I change!

May: Oh, for crying out loud! Will you stop all of these knickerbocker nonsense!? These are just shorts that we're wearing as of now!

Nicholai: Oh... Okay, then... So, if you're the daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader... You should give me quite a battle!

Minato: Her skills are for amateurs, like you, of course. If you want to battle against a real opponent, I'd like to have one.

Ash: So your vengeance is still on you, Minato? I know that you want to train, but you can't insult your opponent like that when you battle!

Minato: If you intend to get in my way, Ash... You're nothing but an obstacle for me to pass and to knock over.


	9. The Triple Knickers in Battle!

**Chapter 9: The Triple Knickers in Battle!**

"Beedrill! Twineedle!" The trainer called out. The trainer's Beedrill slashed Pikachu away with the Bug Type attack, who yelped out in pain. As the group were traveling to Rustboro City, they had ended up having a trainer battle.

Ash was facing off against a trainer with a Beedrill with Pikachu, as the battle continued on. "Ah! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu nodded as he leapt into the air, shooting his Electric Type attack.

Thunderbolt made a direct hit, zapping Beedrill out. "Ah! No, Beedrill! Get up!" The trainer yelled. As the Bug Type fell to the ground, it fainted, not being able to battle anymore.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" Brock cried out.

 **Winner: Ash**

At the victory, both Ash and Pikachu grinned and let out triumphant yells. "Alright! We did it, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, satisfied for his victory.

The trainer ran over to Beedrill, holding him with a sad smile. "Good work, Beedrill." The trainer thanked, helping his Bug Type up. "Hey, is Beedrill okay?" Ash asked, running over.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked along. "Beedrill is just fine... And I also want to thank you for an incredible battle, Ash." The trainer thanked, offering a hand. Ash smiled, as he accepted the handshake.

"I should be the one thanking you!" Ash chuckled, as the two shook hands. Minato, May, and Max watched, as the two siblings were amazed while the lonely boy could only look satisfied.

"I hope we get to battle again someday!" The trainer requested. "Me, too!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu replied together. As the two shook hands, Max couldn't hold back his amazement.

"That battle was totally awesome! Wasn't it, May?" Max asked. "Yeah!" May agreed. She then turned to Minato with the same question. "What do you think, Minato?" May asked, causing Minato to turn.

"What are you asking me for? It's a waste of time..." Minato scoffed, causing the two siblings to sweat drop. "Minato..." May whispered as Max grew annoyed. "Hey! We're only asking for your comment!" Max complained.

Torchic looked up at his cold trainer in curiosity as the lonely boy gave a sigh. "Whatever..." Minato grumbled.

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his four friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

"Two trainers ending their battle with a warm handshake... Now, that's true sportsmanship!" May giggled, seeing how polite the two trainers were to each other after Ash's victory against the Beedrill trainer.

"Well, that's what a Pokémon battle is all about! Friendships between trainers!" Brock explained, chuckling. "That's for sure! If you don't make any friends, then what's the point?" Ash asked.

Minato and Max walked behind the three, as Max was still unsure of Ash's battling strategy. "Hm... I guess I can see that... But, you're wasting a lot of energy in that battle, Ash." Max reminded.

The Kanto trainer could only look back in confusion as the little boy tried to explain. "Take the attack that you just used! If you had used Quick Attack, you would've avoided Twineedle!" Max lectured.

Minato opened his eyes, not liking the tone of Max's. "Hold on, Max... What are you talking about? If I had just charged in... Then-" Ash started, only for Max to shrug and interrupt him.

"Yeah, whatever... I still have to remember that you're still in training." Max scoffed, causing Ash to twitch in annoyance. "Why you little..." Ash grunted. Just then, Torchic let out a startled chirp.

"Tor! Torchic!" Torchic called out. Everyone stopped as Minato blinked. "What now, Torchic?" Minato asked. "Torchic! Torchic Tor!" Torchic chirped, pointing its foot at a quick figure that appeared.

May and Ash grew startled to see the figure as Minato was able to see what it was. "A wild Zigzagoon... Huh..." Minato said, uninterested. "Hold on! But, Minato. Isn't that your Zigzagoon?" May asked.

The lonely boy glared at her coldly with a reminder to her. "If that one did belong to me, I would've returned it back to its Pokéball. But, since I didn't let it out, that proves that it isn't mine, get it?" Minato reminded.

The girl shrunk back in fear, before nodding with a sigh. "Okay, okay! I get it... You don't have to be so rude about it..." May reminded. By the time she said that, the same one appeared, going in zigzag motion.

"Awesome! I never knew that a wild Zigzagoon could get so big!" Max exclaimed, feeling amazed with the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. That left the girl confused as she looked down at her younger brother.

"Hm? What do you mean, Max?" May asked. At that, the younger brother began his lecture about many Zigzagoons. "The average Zigzagoon is about 16 inches tall! And it only weighs 8 pounds!" Max explained.

That left the lonely boy even more disinterested as he sighed. "No one asked about the size differences, kid." Minato grumbled. Max once again fumed at the lonely boy's attitude as he turned away, pouting.

"That's a whole lot smaller than that Zigzagoon..." Ash pointed out. "Well, I'm sure that there are a number of reasons for that. Like what the Zigzagoon eats!" Brock pointed out in reasoning.

As they watched the small Zigzagoon run over to its pack, May frowned, seeing a lot more of the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. "Look at that... There are a zillion more of them..." May pointed out, shuddering.

Ash took out his Hoenn Pokédex, scanning them. "But, they're much smaller... Like normal!" Ash pointed out. Minato narrowed his eyes as Ash scanned the group of Tiny Raccoon Pokémon.

 _"Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. Zigzagoon is extremely curious and so ends up walking in a zigzag path between things that interest it."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. As the group looked on, the group was wandering around.

Some were looking up at some wild Pinsir and Sentret, as Ash pointed it out. "Hey, look! Those Zigzagoon are interested in that Sentret and the Pinsir!" Ash pointed out, seeing how curious the Zigzagoon seemed.

"Pika?" "Tor?" Even Pikachu and Torchic were confused to see on the Zigzagoon's curiosity. "What does that have to do with us? Their curiosity is none of our concern, you know." Minato reminded.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me that..." Ash grunted, frowning. Just then, there was a rustle on the bushes, catching the group's attention. There seemed to be another Zigzagoon sneaking up on the other one that was near the bushes.

The group peeked closer, only for the sneaking Zigzagoon to stand up! "O-kay!" The sneaking Zigzagoon called. The thought of a Zigzagoon talking left Minato blinking in surprise as he thought of only one Pokémon that could talk.

"What the heck...?" Minato grunted, sweat dropping. Ash, May, Max, and Brock blinked as the Zigzagoon turned to the giant sneaking one in curiosity. Suddenly, the giant Zigzagoon took its fur off, revealing itself to be a human!

"HUH!?" Ash, May, Max, Minato, and Brock yelped in surprise. Pikachu and Torchic were more shocked than the trainers as they saw that the giant Zigzagoon turned out to be a human.

"What in the world is this...?" Minato asked, bewildered. "You should know what it is, Minato! That Zigzagoon actually disguised itself as a human!" May shrieked. Max frowned, turning to his older sister.

"You really want to take a whack at that, sis? Because it really is a human!" Max snapped. Minato and Ash both sweat dropped as the girl grew confused. "I didn't know that Zigzagoon could evolve into a human!" May admitted, still confused.

Minato and Torchic both fell over as Max groaned. "Are we really related?" Max asked, annoyed. To prove that the human was actually a real human, the little brother led her big sister to see the boy.

As for the boy, he took out a Pokéball, looking like he's ready to face against the wild Zigzagoon. "Okay, Zigzagoon! Time for you and I to start some battling! Mudkip, I choose-" The boy started.

That was when until Max and May interrupted him as Max pointed it out for her older sister. "See? One hundred percent, genuine human!" Max snapped, pointing to the boy. May was still unsure as she took ahold of the boy's face.

"I need a closer look!" May declared. She held the boy's face, much to his shock and surprise. "I guess you're right! He may be a bit suspicious looking, but he's definitely all human!" May giggled.

Max sweat dropped at his older sister, while the boy blinked. He glanced to see that the wild Zigzagoon started to leave. Immediately, he panicked as he tried to stop the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon.

"H-Huh!? Hey, wait! Zigzagoon, come back!" The boy cried out. But, it seemed to be too late as the wild Normal Type had already disappeared back into the bushes. At this, the boy sighed, before he angrily turned to the two siblings.

"Thank you! This is all your fault that I wasn't able to catch that Zigzagoon! What's your problem!?" The boy snapped angrily. Before either May or Max could say a word, the boy looked down, seeing the siblings' shorts.

"Hm?... Hey! You guys are wearing knickers, too! That's so cool! You're the same as me!" The boy exclaimed proudly. Both May and Max were confused as Ash, Brock, and Minato came over to see the boy.

"What?" "Huh?" Max and May asked together. "What do you mean that they're the same as you?" Ash asked, confused. "Who are you anyway?" May asked. Now she was feeling suspicious of the boy.

The boy let out a chuckle, before he stood proudly. "What's my name? Truthfully, I have many names! Like... this one!" The boy declared. He put his Zigzagoon costume back on, startling the group.

"What..." "T-Torchic?" Minato twitched his left eye, getting annoyed with the boy already. As for the Fire Type, he was surprised to see the boy taking form as a wild Zigzagoon. The boy wasn't done with his introduction, though.

"At times, I'm a Zigzagoon, wandering the forest! At other times, I'm a Tentacruel, riding the ocean waves! Wheee!" The boy laughed. He changed from his Zigzagoon costume to a Tentacruel costume.

Soon after that, he changed his costumes once again. "And at other times, I'm a dancing Bellosom! But, if you want to know of what my true identity is, well... I'm Nicholai! Nicholai, the Knickerbocker!" Nicholai declared.

That left the group confused, while Minato annoyed. "Okay... What's a Knickerbocker?" Ash asked, confused. "Yeah... I give." May replied, leaving Nicholai, the Knickerbocker to explain the meaning of it.

"That's the name for naturalist trainers like myself! We thrive on communing with nature while exposing our knees!" Nicholai explained. He put his hands on both May and Max's shoulders, smirking at them.

"And obviously, you're both Knickerbockers, too! So, tell me! What are your names, you guys?" Nicholai asked. "Uh, well... My name is May..." May answered. "And my name is Max!" Max responded.

Ash and Brock took the time to introduce themselves as well. "And my name is Ash! And I'm from Pallet Town!" Ash added. "So that just leaves us! My name is Brock! And this here is Minato!" Brock explained.

"Pika Pika!" "Torchic Tor!" Pikachu and Torchic cried out, introducing themselves as well. Minato remained silent, annoyed with the 'Knickerbocker'. For Nicholai, he seemed to have ignored the boys.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, May and Max! Those two are worthy names for Knickerbockers!" Nicholai praised. That left the two siblings a bit annoyed as well, as the older sister glared at the Knickerbocker.

"Uh... Excuse me... We are not wearing knickers, these are just plain shorts!" May argued. "I don't think I want to be called a Bocker..." Max admitted, sweat dropping. Nicholai only chuckled at that.

"Now, now! Calm down! There is no need for you to get your knickers in a bundle!" Nicholai laughed, leaving the two siblings even more annoyed. _"How annoying can this guy get?"_ Minato sighed, sweat dropping.

Brock raised the question as he glanced a the Zigzagoon costume. "So, tell us! Why were you dressed in that Zigzagoon suit?" Brock asked. Nicholai cleared his throat, making his answer.

"I guess you still don't get it. I wear it to become one with a Pokémon and to learn their inner feelings! As soon as I know exactly the way they're thinking, it's easy to capture them!" Nicholai explained.

Ash blinked, making his review. "So you do that to capture Pokémon?" Ash asked. "Yeah! I want to challenge the Petaburg Gym Leader! But first, I want to catch a Zigzagoon! They live right here in this forest!" Nicholai explained.

That caused May to blink in surprise as she repeated the name. "Petalburg Gym, huh..." May repeated. "Then that would mean you'd be battling our Dad!" Max pointed out, leaving the Knickerbocker surprised.

"What? Your Dad!?" Nicholai exclaimed in surprise. "Their Dad is the Gym Leader of the Petalburg Gym, so that's who you'll be up against!" Ash explained. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, recalling of Norman.

Minato bit his lips, recalling of his interrupted battle with Norman. That was when Nicholai made an idea. "I've got an idea! Why don't I battle with the two of you?" Nicholai asked. The sudden suggestion left the siblings surprised.

"If you two are the children of a REAL Gym Leader, then I'm sure that battling with you will be a great practice for me! Besides that, I would like to check out your skills as a Trainer!" Nicholai explained.

At the suggestion, May felt a little unsure about this. "I think you should check someone else out..." May suggested back. That was when Max tried to back up her sister. "Don't be so modest, May! Show him!" Max called.

The older sister blinked in surprise as her little brother explained. "You're the daughter of the Gym Leader of the Petalburg Gym! So, go show him of what you can do!" Max called. May let out a shriek in surprise.

She turned to Nicholai, trying to escape the challenge. For Nicholai, he smirked, ready for a battle against May. "Then, that settles that! There's a field right up ahead! I can't wait to battle! So come on, then!" Nicholai called.

May reached for Nicholai, trying to stop him. "Wait a minute, Nicholai! I don't think I'll be able to-" May started, only for the Knickerbocker to turn and stare at her in confusion as he asked in a taunting tone.

"What's wrong, May? Don't tell me that you're afraid to battle with me." Nicholai taunted. That left the older sister mad as she glared at the arrogant trainer. "Wha!? Me? Afraid? Okay then... I accept your challenge!" May declared.

Minato sighed, as Ash grew worried. "Here we go... Overconfidence..." Minato grumbled. "Uh, hey, May? Are you sure about this?" Ash asked. Brock seemed to be okay with this, though. "Yeah! It'll be great experience for her!" Brock agreed.

"Pika Pika!" "Tor!" Pikachu and Torchic seemed to agree. So, with the challenge settled, both May and Nicholai faced against each other for a Pokémon battle. May seemed to be nervous as the others watched.

 _"Okay... Here I am in my first battle..."_ May thought. Nicholai took out a Pokéball, preparing to throw it. "Ready? Here goes!" Nicholai chuckled, causing the older sister to sweat drop.

 _"Too bad it has to be someone who's such a weirdo..."_ May thought again. Ash was about to say something until Minato spoke up. "Hey, May! Don't think about your opponent and think for yourself in battle!" Minato called.

That left Ash and Max in surprise as they turned to the lonely boy. Minato was a bit shocked for himself, but didn't show it. _"Did I... really say some advice? What's wrong with me?..."_ Minato thought, as he shook his head.

"Wow, Minato... I never thought that you would give advice!" Max admitted. "It just came out of nowhere... Just pretend that it never happened." Minato lied. "Whatever..." Max grumbled, turning back to the battle.

For Ash, he made up a thought. _"Is Minato... opening up to us? I mean, he really sounded like he was giving advice... Like what a real friend would do!"_ Ash thought. He shook his head, turning back to May.

"What Minato said, just focus on the battle!" Ash called. Brock took position as referee and announced the battle. "Each trainer will use one Pokémon, and the battle will be over when either one is unable to continue!" Brock called.

"Okay!" The two battlers agreed. Nicholai summoned his Pokémon first. "Alright, Mudkip! Let's go!" Nicholai called. The Hoenn Water Type starter Pokemon appeared, facing its new opponent.

Ash was amazed as he scanned the Water Type with his Pokédex. "Cool! A Mudkip!" Ash commented. _"_ _Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive fin on its head to take radar readings of its surroundings."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

"Ready? Mudkip, change! HAH!" Nicholai called. He changed into his Mudkip costume, while saying a nature call, causing both Ash and Max to sweat drop in confusion, while Minato sighed. For May, she only gave a blink.

The Kanto breeder turned to the older sister, reminding her of her Pokémon. "Choose your Pokémon, May!" Brock called. May blinked as she took out Torchic's Pokéball. "Oh! Right... Now, Torchic! I choose you!" May called.

The Fire Type appeared from its Pokéball, as Nicholai blinked in surprise. "Torchic? She's gonna use a Fire Pokémon against Mudkip, who's a Water Pokémon?" Nicholai asked himself. Even Max was panicked.

"Uh oh! Wouldn't you know her first opponent's got to have a Water Pokémon!" Max exclaimed in shock. "But she can use great strategy to make up for it! That's what battling is all about!" Ash reminded.

"Does she even have a strategy to use?" Minato asked, closing his eyes. The Kanto trainer blinked, before he realized what the lonely boy meant. "We'll just have to see, I guess..." Ash chuckled nervously.

"Hey... This is MAY we're talking about!" Max added. Brock looked at both sides before he called for the start of the battle. "Alright, begin!" Brock called.

 **Nicholai: Mudkip VS May: Torchic**

"Alright, Torchic! Start attacking!" May called. Torchic at first nodded, but then, it sweat dropped in confusion. It looked at May in confusion, causing May to blink and redo her call again.

"Hm? What are you waiting for? Go get 'em already!" May called. Minato face palmed in annoyance, while Torchic shook his head in disappointment. Ash tried to advise May to start the battle the correct way.

"No, May! Tell it of what attack to use!" Ash called. "Oh... Right... That's right... An attack... Uh... Yeah! I got it! Torchic, Ember!" May called. "Mudkip! Water Gun, let's go!" Nicholai called back.

Both Hoenn starters attacked with their special attacks, only for the Water Gun to negate Ember, much to the Chick Pokémon's worry and confusion. May then called an attack, much to her recklessness.

"Good work, Torchic! Now, let's give them a taste of your Peck attack!" May called. The Fire Type responded, charging ahead, much to Max's surprise as he tried to stop her sister in panic.

"AH! Whatever you do, don't attack it from head straight on!" May called. But, it was already too late as Nicholai smirked, seeing that the battle was much more easier for him now. "Alright, Mudkip! Use Water Gun!" Nicholai called.

Mudkip shot another Water Gun, splashing the Fire Type away with a close range direct hit. "Ah! Oh no, Torchic! Please, Torchic! Get up!" May pleaded. But, despite of her pleas, the Fire Type had immediately fainted by the attack.

Ash, Pikachu, and Max gasped along, while Minato bit her lips annoyingly. "I don't believe this..." Minato grumbled, face palming once again. "Torchic is unable to battle! Mudkip is the winner! So the victor goes to Nicholai!" Brock declared.

 **Winner: Nicholai**

"We did it!" "Mudkip!" Nicholai and Mudkip cheered. As for the older sister, she felt bad as she held her fallen Fire Type close to her. "Oh, Torchic... I'm so sorry..." May apologized. Ash, Max, and Brock ran over, as Minato watched.

"Is Torchic okay?" Max asked. The Kanto breeder inspected the Fire Type and responded. "It's fine. All Torchic needs is a good, long rest." Brock explained. Then, Nicholai came over, laughing a bit.

"Unreal! Who knew a Gym Leader's daughter would be so bad? I bet getting the badge from the Petalburg Gym will be a piece of cake!" Nicholai assured to himself. "Mud Mudkp!" Mudkip agreed along.

That offended Max as he angrily glared at the Knickerbocker. "Take that back!" Max snapped. Ignoring the anger in Max, Nicholai continued on with his plans to defeat Norman, letting out a cheeky grin.

"But first, I'll have to catch a Zigzagoon! Then, once I bag that little creature, my badge will be a walk in the park! So long, my two fellow knickerbockers!" Nicholai laughed as he started to walk away.

Max glared back, wanting to follow him, until Nicholai was stopped by Minato, who was blocking his way. "Huh? Is there something you want?" Nicholai asked. Everyone watched as Minato made his answer.

"I want to have a turn of battling you now. So, let's get started." Minato responded. "A battle? Are you serious? Looks like I'll have two warm-ups today to battle against the Petalburg Gym Leader!" Nicholai exclaimed.

"But, why would you want to battle a guy like him, Minato?" Ash asked. "None of your concern, Ash." Minato scoffed, leaving the Kanto trainer to glare at him. "Hey, come on! Tell me already!" Ash called.

The Knickerbocker blinked as the lonely boy ignored Ash and looked at Torchic. "I believe it's our turn for our first official battle, Torchic." Minato called. "Torchic Tor!" Torchic agreed. He ran up to face against Nicholai.

The Knickerbocker smirked, glancing at Mudkip. "Torchic again? Looks like another easy win for us, Mudkip!" Nicholai called. "Mudkip Mud!" Mudkip agreed. He leapt off of Nicholai's shoulder and faced against Minato.

"Okay! I'll be the referee! The same rules apply for this one on one battle! Got it!?" Brock called. "Right!" "Fine..." The two boys agreed. Ash, May, and Max watched as Minato's first official battle began.

 **Nicholai: Mudkip VS Minato: Torchic**

"Let's go, Mudkip! It's time to use Water Gun!" Nicholai called. The Mud Fish Pokémon shot the attack towards Torchic, who was prepared to counter it. "Here comes Water Gun!" May panicked.

"Dodge with Quick Attack." Minato called. The Fire Type nodded as he easily dodged the Water Gun with Quick Attack, much to the Knickerbocker's surprise. "Whoa, that's fast! Mudkip! Use Water Gun, again!" Nicholai called.

Once again, Water Gun was aimed at Torchic, as the lonely boy prepared to counter again. "Dodge, then use Focus Energy!" Minato called. Torchic dodged the water attack and glowed, gaining more critical chances.

"Hold on... What does Focus Energy do again?" May asked. "It's a move that can increase the chances of a critical hit! I think Minato is trying to end this fast and quick!" Max explained.

"We won't let that happen! Mudkip, use Tackle, let's go!" Nicholai called. Mudkip then charged, aiming to slam into the Fire Type. At the attack, the lonely boy saw his chance. "You're wide open. Use Peck!" Minato called.

Realizing what Minato meant, Nicholai gasped. "Gah! Mudkip, stop the attack!" Nicholai called. But, it was too late as Torchic pecked Mudkip away, landing a direct hit. "Mudkip! Stay strong! Use Water Gun!" Nicholai yelled.

Recovering from Peck, Mudkip launched a Water Gun, as Torchic dodged it again. "Multiple Quick Attacks, let's go!" Minato called. Torchic ran forward, slamming into Mudkip multiple times with critical hits of Quick Attacks.

The Mud Fish Pokémon yelled in pain as he couldn't land an attack, due to the quick speed of Torchic. "Mudkip!? Oh no!" Nicholai gasped. The results were relevant as Mudkip groaned, no longer able to battle.

"I... don't believe it! Torchic actually defeated Mudkip!? The type that he's weak against!?" Max gasped. "Whoa... Minato won..." May replied in amazement. Even Ash and Pikachu were amazed and shocked.

"Mudkip is unable to battle! Torchic wins! So the victor goes to Minato!" Brock declared. Torchic did a happy dance, cheering for his victory in a tough battle. Minato remains expressionless as he sighed.

 **Winner: Minato**

"I will admit... That was a bit tougher than I thought, telling Torchic to dodge all those Water Gun attacks..." Minato admitted. Nicholai returned Mudkip with a sad smile. "You did a great job, Mudkip. Thanks." Nicholai thanked.

He looked up at the lonely boy who still didn't give a smile. "I've got to admit... That was a pretty good strategy of yours, Minato! Evading Water Gun with your high speed... That's something I just need to learn about!" Nicholai complimented.

"I could say the same for you... Using Water Gun to put us in a disadvantage... I will admit, that you're pretty well decent, Mr. Knickerbocker." Minato admitted with a little compliment.

Ash, May, and Max all watched in amazement, to see that their cold companion was complimenting a fellow trainer, as Nicholai nodded back. "Well... I've still got a Zigzagoon to catch! So I guess I'll be seeing you all later now!" Nicholai chuckled.

He walked off, still leaving Max fuming. He didn't hear Nicholai reconsider his previous thoughts about his father as this made his mad... mad enough for wanting to stop Nicholai for his achievements!

 **Later...**

As soon as Nicholai said his farewell, the group moved on, heading for Rustboro City. May was still sighing in disappointment and frustration she had for losing her first Pokémon battle against Nicholai.

"My very first battle... and it ends in defeat. I'm losing to a goofball like him? Humiliating..." May groaned in defeat. Brock smiled as he tried to comfort May, along with Ash. Minato just remained silent, with Torchic on his shoulder.

"Forget about it! Remember, May. You're still a beginning trainer and your Pokémon was at a disadvantage!" Brock reminded. "And remember, with a little more experience, you'll soon get it, May!" Ash assured.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. May glared at the lonely boy, who remained quiet. "I just can't believe that you managed to beat him without taking a single hit!" May admitted as Minato gave a glance at her.

"I just know better than you, that's all." Minato answered. That caused May to turn red in annoyance. "Oh yeah!? Says who!? Knickerbockers... Naturalists... Just what is wrong with that guy!?" May snapped.

She turned back to normal as she thought about Nicholai in a negative tone and thought. "He makes me so mad that I can't wait until Dad pounds him! Right, Max?" May called. She blinked, as she didn't hear an answer.

Minato, Ash, and Brock all stopped to see May stopping. "Uh, May? What's the matter?" Ash asked. "Max is gone! Max!" May called. "What!?" Ash and Brock gasped together. Minato widened his eyes a little, before sighing.

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 10: A Battle to Catch and to Feel!**

 **Chapter 11: A Battle Against the Companions!**

 **Chapter 12: A Poacher to Take Down and Stop!**

 **Chapter 13: Big Tree to Take Care Of! Go, Treecko!**

 **Chapter 14: A Persistent Kind to Save For!**

 **Next Chapter preview:**

Max: That big mouth! I'll just have to make sure that he never beats my Dad by making sure he doesn't catch a single Zigzagoon! These fruits might do the trick!

May: Hey, come on! Max! Where did you go!? Don't tell me that you've gone after that Knickerbocker creep!

Nicholai: Sorry for making guys so hotheaded. I guess I shouldn't be underestimating a Gym Leader when I've never faced him before, huh...

Minato: I don't get you at all... Why are you able to communicate with Pokémon so well? You're not a Pokémon... You're just a normal human like us...

Nicholai: You don't need to use words in order to communicate with them! You just have to say of what's in your heart!

Minato: What's in my heart... To communicate with Pokémon... Tch. I don't believe it...


	10. A Battle to Catch and to Feel!

**Chapter 10: A Battle to Catch and to Feel!**

Last time on "Pokémon Hoenn Journey", after Ash had finished his battle with a trainer and Beedrill, the group moves on, heading for Rustboro City where Ash plans to earn his first Hoenn region Gym Badge.

But, along the way, they met up a pack of Zigzagoon, and a trainer named Nicholai, who claimed himself to be a Knickerbocker. After bugging May and Max that they're just like him, Nicholai explained his plans to challenge Norman to a Gym battle.

When discovering that May and Max are the children of Norman, the Knickerbocker challenges May to a battle with his Mudkip against her Torchic. But, due to her inexperience in battling, defeat comes to May, much to her dismay.

But, with Minato making a battle challenge, he proves to be a no easy opponent as he easily defeats Nicholai with his Torchic, despite having the type disadvantage. Now, the group continues to head for Rustboro City.

It was until they discovered that Max was missing. Where is Max, and what is he up to?

"I just know better than you, that's all." Minato answered. That caused May to turn red in annoyance. "Oh yeah!? Says who!? Knickerbockers... Naturalists... Just what is wrong with that guy!?" May snapped, feeling very annoyed.

She turned back to normal as she thought about Nicholai in a negative tone and thought. "He makes me so mad that I can't wait until Dad pounds him! Right, Max?" May called. She blinked, as she didn't hear an answer.

Minato, Ash, and Brock all stopped to see May stopping. "Uh, May? What's the matter?" Ash asked. "Max is gone! Max!" May called. "What!?" Ash and Brock gasped together. Minato widened his eyes a little, before sighing.

Meanwhile, while the other four were going on ahead, Max stayed behind intentionally to stop Nicholai from catching a Zigzagoon. He was of course, still furious about what the Knickerbocker said about his Dad.

"No one makes fun of my dad and gets away with it!" Max snapped angrily. He watched as Nicholai changed into his Zigzagoon costume. "Pokémon! Change! Ahhh!" Nicholai called, as he ran off on four legs.

"Zagoon! Zig, Zagoon!" Nicholai called, running ahead, while imitating a Zigzagoon's voice. "Zagoon! Zagoon!" Nicholai called. He threw several small orange fruits around in order to lure the wild Zigzagoon in.

Max noticed his trick and widened his eyes. "Look at that! Zigzagoon loves those fruits more than anything!..." Max exclaimed, as he was a bit amazed of how Nicholai knew what the Normal Types like.

He then had an idea. "I know! He's using that fruit to get the Zigzagoon to come out! HA!" Max smirked. He got out of sight, as he prepared to unleash his plan to stop the cocky Knickerbocker from catching the Normal Types.

Back to Ash, Minato, May, and Brock, they all looked around, searching for Max. "Max!" May called desperately. "Hey, Max!" Ash cried out. "Answer us if you're out there!" Brock called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called along.

Minato narrowed his eyes, trying to look around. "That kid couldn't have gotten far..." Minato assured as May frowned. "I guess so... But how come he can't hear us?" May asked, causing the lonely boy to glare at her. He then sighed, making his guess.

"There's a high chance that he could've gotten after Nicholai." Minato guessed. "You mean, that weird Knickerbocker!?" May shrieked. "That's got to be it! Taillow should be able to search from the skies!" Ash assured, taking out the Flying Type's Pokéball.

Back to Max, he carried several fruits on his shirt, using them as a basket to lure the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon out. "All this fruit should be able to attract all the Zigzagoon in this forest! And that Knickerbocker won't catch a single one!" Max snickered.

He walked around, trying to search for the Normal Types. "Come on out, Zigzagoon! I've got yummy fruit! Zigzagoon!" Max cried. What Max didn't notice was that there were some Zigzagoon following him from behind.

The little brother smirked, looking around once more. "Guess it won't be long now... Huh?" Max started, only to stop. He noticed that there were not just twenty, but more than thirty of wild Zigzagoon around!

The little boy began to panic, as this was something that he didn't expect to see at all. "A-Ah..." Max gulped as he looked around, seeing that the whole pack had surrounded him, preventing him from being able to escape!

Back to the four trainers, Taillow was flying around, searching for Max. Just then, it seemed to have spotted something as the Flying Type chirped before diving down. "Taillow spotted something!" Ash pointed out.

"It's Max! It's got to be him!" May exclaimed. Minato narrowed his eyes as he looked above to see that Taillow was diving towards the spot as he grumbled to himself. "We better hurry!" Brock called. With that said, the four trainers picked up the pace.

Pikachu and Torchic were on their trainers' shoulders, hoping to see of what could be happening now. Back to Max, the little boy began to panic, seeing on how many Tiny Raccoon Pokémon they were. He gulped, looking around.

"Oh man... What a mess! I didn't know that there were so many of them! Help!" Max called. At that, the wild Zigzagoon all launched themselves onto Max, all hoping to eat some fruit that the boy was carrying. "HELP!" Max yelled.

Taillow flew up to see Max being pummeled by all the Zigzagoon that were trying to eat the small fruits! Ash, Minato, May, and Brock ran over, just in time to see the same thing. "Ack! Hey!" Max yelped as he tickled around.

"Max!?" May and Brock called out. Ash and Minato prepared to attack as they turned to their partners. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, now!" "Torchic, drive them away with Ember!" The two boys called. Both Torchic and Pikachu nodded as they shot their attacks.

The fire and electricity surprised all of them as they yelped, before staying back from the group. "Max!" May cried, running to her little brother. "Ugh... You guys found me!" Max exclaimed in amazement. "Are you alright?" Brock asked.

Minato then blinked, noticing the wild Zigzagoon are becoming angry at them as he grumbled. "We can talk later. We have trouble." Minato warned, causing the others to notice the angry Normal Types as well. Ash glared back as he turned to Pikachu.

"Look at them all! Pikachu, let's try another Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded as he began to spark with electricity once again. That was until Max stopped the Kanto trainer from attacking as he showed the group some fruits.

"Wait! All the Zigzagoon wanted are these!" Max explained. Minato blinked, seeing the fruits as Ash, May, and Brock were surprised to see the food. "They just want to eat all the fruits that I brought on, see?" Max explained.

"They do?" May asked as the lonely boy folded his arms with narrowed eyes. "I guess that can explain why they were all pummeling you to get the fruits, while you were crying out loud." Minato sighed, before he looked around.

Brock then took the fruits, making his choice. "In that case, leave that to me!" Brock declared. He took the fruits from Max, before he tried to show them nicely to the still angry Zigzagoons. "There, there... Here's some fruit! And there's enough here for everybody!" Brock assured.

But to his surprise, a Zigzagoon kicked sand at Brock, nearly blinding him. "Hey, Brock! You okay!?" Ash called in surprise. "Pika!?" "Tor?" Torchic and Pikachu asked in concern. Brock frowned, before he looked around in confusion.

"I'm fine, but what are they all angry about?" Brock asked. "Maybe it's because we interrupted them just as they were about to eat!" May guessed as Ash gritted his teeth, while Minato narrowed his eyes, ready to fight.

"Urgh... Well, we better think of something quick!" Ash exclaimed. "And how do you suppose we settle with these angry Pokémon here?" Minato asked coolly. Ash gulped, before looking around once more. He tried apologizing first.

"We're sorry! We really didn't mean any harm! Really, we didn't!" Ash pleaded. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. But it was no use as the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon groups still glared and growled at them. One looked like it was about to attack.

The lonely boy prepared to take out Poochyena and his Zigzagoon out of their Pokéballs for battles, until a giant shadow went in front of the group! Everyone gasped, with Minato surprised as they discovered who it was.

It was Nicholai, the crazy Knickerbocker! "Zagoon!" Nicholai cried. He seemed to be attempting to communicate with the Zigzagoons as he had Mudkip on his side. "Zagoon!" "Mudkip!" Nicholai and Mudkip cried out.

The whole group was surprised to see the Knickerbocker as well. "Nicholai!? Mudkip!" Ash exclaimed in shock. Nicholai didn't respond but only communicated with the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon group, with Mudkip helping him.

"Za Za Zagoon!" Nicholai called, pointing to the trees ahead. He ran off, with Mudkip following him. The Normal Type Pokémon all followed the two as the Kanto trainer grew amazed. "The Zigzagoon are following Nicholai!" Ash exclaimed.

"Let's find out why..." May declared. So, with that said, Ash, May, Max, and Brock began to follow, leaving Minato to bite his lips before he followed along. Why was he going along with this when he has an important task to do for himself?

He shook his head and continued running with his companions. "Zig zig Zagoon!" Nicholai grunted. He slammed himself against a tree, causing some of the fruits to fall to the ground. Immediately, the wild Zigzagoons began to eat, enjoying the fruits.

As one group enjoyed it, Nicholai turned to Mudkip, before pointing to several more trees. "Now, Mudkip! Use Water Gun, quick!" Nicholai cried. Mudkip responded by shooting Water Gun at a few trees, allowing the other groups to enjoy them.

When all the Normal Types were snacking on the fruit, Nicholai sighed, taking his Zigzagoon head hood off. "Whew! Yes..." Nicholai sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Mudkip Mud!" Mudkip replied in satisfaction.

"Look! They're all eating the fruit!" May pointed out in amazement. Both Nicholai and his Water Type starter turned to see the four trainers and Max coming by, witnessing the scene that the Knickerbocker had caused.

"Well, that should make them a lot happier! Ha ha!" Brock chuckled as Ash looked around. "Whoa... Yeah... Thanks, Nicholai! You really helped us out!" Ash thanked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, satisfied with the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon's behavior now.

"Think nothing of it! We all need help sometimes! And us Knickerbocker's need to stick together, you know what I mean?" Nicholai teased with a wink. Max sighed, before he stepped up to the Knickerbocker.

"Nicholai... I owe you an apology..." Max confessed, causing Nicholai to blink in confusion. Later, as the group were relaxing with their new friend, Max explained on how the whole Zigzagoon chaos had happened.

When he was done, Nicholai laughed, amused by this confession. "Ah ha ha ha! I see... So YOU were the one with the fruit?" Nicholai asked, as Max nodded. "I feel awful... Sorry..." Max apologized, causing Nicholai to smile.

"Forget it! I should be apologizing to you! I shouldn't have said the things that I've said before." Nicholai apologized back. The little brother nodded before he blinked. "Okay... Could I ask a question?" Max asked, causing the Knickerbocker to blink.

"Um... You see... Where did you learn how to speak with Zigzagoon language so well? I haven't seen anything about it in my books!" Max asked, feeling curious. Nicholai chuckled at the question, before he made his answer.

"You don't need to use words to communicate with Pokémon, Max!" Nicholai responded. "H-Huh?" Max grew confused as the Knickerbocker explained. "You just need to say of what's in here!" Nicholai explained as he meant his heart.

"Right! Say what's in your heart!" Brock agreed. "Let me see, we have to learn these crazy attacks and then we need to speak with our hearts?" May asked, confused. But for Max, the little boy seemed to get the idea.

"Then the Pokémon will know of what we say!" Max exclaimed. The lonely boy blinked at that conclusion, as he then grew curious about the subject. He kept the question to himself though, as he didn't want to get any attention.

The Knickerbocker smiled, nodding to Max. "Right! I'll show you what I mean!" Nicholai replied as he got up. He then pointed at a Zigzagoon that seemed to be bigger than the others. "You! Zigzagoon over there!" Nicholai called.

The Normal Type tensed, seeing that the human was calling for him. "Why don't you have a battle with us?" Nicholai requested. "Mudkip!" Mudkip agreed, issuing a challenge. "Zagoon!" Zigzagoon smirked, accepting the challenge.

"Alright! Pokémon, change!" Nicholai called. The Knickerbocker changed from his Zigzagoon costume to a Mudkip costume, before he started the battle. "Alright, Mudkip! Use Water Gun, now!" Nicholai called, pointing to Zigzagoon.

Mudkip nodded as it shot a Water Gun attack, only for Zigzagoon to dodge! It dodged by running on a zigzag shape, allowing it to use Tackle on Mudkip, slamming him away! "Don't you give in, Mudkip!" Nicholai encouraged.

Mudkip grunted as he got up, determined to win even more. With the determination going on, both Zigzagoon and Mudkip exchanged Tackle attacks, only for each attacks to miss, as both of them were determined to win.

Ash, May, Max, and Brock were amazed on how the battle was going on. "That Mudkip and Zigzagoon are looking amazing!" May complimented as Max cheered the two on. "Keep it up, you guys!" Max cried in cheer.

Minato just watched, remaining silent. _"This battle... This battle reminds me of... the time when Dad defeated Mom and Swampert, with him teaming up with Blaziken..."_ Minato thought as he frowned, thinking of his past memories.

Just then, Mudkip dodged another Tackle attack, this time, by jumping up! Zigzagoon gasped as he was nearly put into a corner. At this, Nicholai used this chance to strike another attack. "Are you ready, Mudkip!? Water Gun, now!" Nicholai yelled.

At the right timing, Mudkip blasted the startled Zigzagoon away with another Water Gun attack. The Normal Type grew unconscious by the blow, giving the Knickerbocker the perfect chance to capture it. "Pokéball! Let's go!" Nicholai called.

The ball hit the unconscious Normal Type, startling the other Zigzagoons by surprise. The ball fell to the ground, before it shook. Nicholai and Mudkip watched, along with the four trainers and Max. They all waited to see what would occur.

Eventually, as seconds passed, the Pokéball stopped shaking, proving that Nicholai has captured Zigzagoon! "Yes! I caught me a Zigzagoon!" Nicholai exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "Mudkip kip!" Mudkip exclaimed.

But suddenly, as the two were about to cheer for their success, a robot arm snagged Mudkip from the ground, startling both the Water Type and Nicholai. "Hey! What the!?" Nicholai gasped. The group gasped along as Minato glared up.

"Ah! Your Mudkip!" Ash gasped. Everyone looked up to see a familiar Meowth balloon, followed by three familiar laughing people, with one as a Pokémon. It was Team Rocket! Jessie folded her arms, taunting the group.

"I'm sorry. Whose Mudkip did up say it was?" Jessie asked. Nicholai glared up, annoyed by Team Rocket. "Hey! Who do you think are!?" Nicholai snapped angrily. At that, the evil trio began their motto with sneering looks on their faces.

"Prepare for trouble, I know who I am!"

"And make it double, with your Knickerbocker scam!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now with your exposed knees, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

The four trainers and Max angrily looked up at the evil trio, with Ash even more annoyed. "Team Rocket!?" Ash snapped angrily. "Pikachu!?" Pikachu snapped along. "Mudkip!" Mudkip shrieked as he was being captured.

"Hey! Give me back my Mudkip!" Nicholai demanded. "Not today!" Jessie taunted. "I wear for late pants, but I'm still a naturalist! I'm just naturally dishonest!" James taunted along, as Meowth gave an evil sneer.

"And even though I'm wearing no pants at all, I'm a natural thief! Ha ha ha!" Meowth laughed. He took the Mudkip into a cage as the Water Type wailed. "Mud!" Mudkip cried, as he called for help. Ash was onto it as he turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on them!" Ash cried. Pikachu nodded as he shot into the air, shooting a Thunderbolt at the evil trio. "Ha! Back... at ya!" James taunted. He used a ray device that deflected the Thunderbolt back at the group!

Everyone yelped in surprise as the Kanto trainer was shocked. "What!?" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!?" Pikachu exclaimed in shock as well. "They used that machine to deflect the Thunderbolt!" Minato snapped, annoyed with their tricks.

"How does that feel?" Jessie teased as James folded his arms. "The shocks on you this time!" James taunted. "At least they're keeping up with current events!" Meowth added with a smirk. "Mudkip!" Mudkip cried again.

It was useless as Team Rocket prepared to take for the skies. "Later!" Jessie, James, and Meowth taunted. Nicholai refused to allow this as he began the chase. "Not so fast! Pokémon, change! Aipom!" Nicholai yelled. He ran up the high hills, trying to catch up to the balloon.

"Aipom Aipom Aipom! Don't worry, Mudkip! I'm coming!" Nicholai yelled. He ran faster as an Aipom would run while imitating an Aipom's voice. At the determination, the other Zigzagoons seemed amazed as they nodded to each other.

All of them then began to dig a hole on the ground, making it deeper as they dug. "What do you think those Zigzagoons are doing?" May asked, confused. "They understand on how Nicholai feels! And, I think they want to help Mudkip, too!" Brock explained.

The lonely boy perked up at that, while Torchic was amazed on how the Zigzagoons are handling the situation. "They're doing what their hearts are telling them to do?..." Minato asked himself in question, before he shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh... I get it now!" Max exclaimed. Back to Nicholai, he was catching up to the balloon with his Aipom suit. "Aipom... Aipom Aipom! Pokémon, change! Gligar, jump!" Nicholai yelled. He changed into his Gligar suit, allowing the wind to carry him!

He flew in the air, getting close to the balloon. The evil trio were all too late to see what Nicholai was doing as the Knickerbocker snatched the cage containing Mudkip in James' hands! Once Team Rocket realized that it was gone, they panicked.

Nicholai sighed, as he looked down at his Water Type starter. "You're safe now, Mudkip! Are you okay?" Nicholai asked. "Mud!" Mudkip answered with a smile and a nod. Team Rocket weren't happy as they were robbed back again.

"No fair! Give us back our Mudkip!" The evil trio demanded. Ash grinned and took out Taillow's Pokéball. "No way! Taillow, use speck attack!" Ash called. He threw the ball, summoning his Flying Type. Taillow chirped, before he flew towards the balloon.

It pecked at the balloon, causing the air to leak out! Jessie, James, Wobbuffet, and Meowth gasped. They all screamed as they were falling towards the ground. The balloon exploded while the evil trio groaned, being stuck in a pitfall trap.

They widened their eyes in shock as they realized they were surrounded by the Zigzagoons who dig up the trap! "Whoa, it's a pitfall trap!" May exclaimed in amazement. "Uh huh! That's the Zigzagoon were doing before Dig!" Max explained.

Jessie wasn't amused to hear this as she glared at the Normal Types. "Hold it! I'll have you hat we have a copyright on pitfall traps, young man!" Jessie scolded. "And you're looking at a lawsuit!" James added annoyingly.

"Criminals!" Meowth accused. They all climbed out of the hole, annoyed and exhausted from what they had to experience. "Remind me... to call my lawyer!" Jessie grunted, which Meowth and James sweat dropped at her reminder.

Just then, they gasped to see Ash, Minato, Pikachu, and Torchic glaring at them as the Kanto trainer got ready to battle. "Team Rocket, you're not going anywhere!" Ash snapped. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, sparking up.

"Torchic Tor!" Torchic nodded along, getting ready to heat up. Minato just remained silent as he sharpened his glare. "Just watch us! Arbok, let's go!" Jessie called. "Weezing, you too!" James called out. The two Poison Types were summoned out of their Pokéballs as they prepared for battle.

"Okay, Arbok! Poison Sting!" "Weezing, give them a taste of your Sludge attack!" The two evil members called. Arbok shot the poison needles as Weezing shot several poisonous sludges towards Pikachu and Torchic!

Both boys were ready to counter as they called out their attacks. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" "Torchic, dodge! Then, you use Quick Attack!" Ash and Minato called out loud. Both starters nodded as they ran, evading the Poison Type attacks.

Both Quick Attacks struck Arbok and Weezing, causing them to yell in pain. Nicholai and Mudkip arrived with the Knickerbocker back in his original clothes. They witnessed Ash and Minato starting to defeat Team Rocket.

Arbok and Weezing were slammed against their trainers, as Jessie and James yelped in surprise, along with Meowth and Wobbuffet. Seeing this chance, Minato made the first attack. "Torchic, use Ember, now!" Minato called.

The Fire Type shot into the air, shooting fireballs at the evil trio, causing them to scream about fire on them. Ash took this chance to finish them off. "Now, Pikachu! Thunder attack, let's go!" Ash yelled, pointing at the evil trio.

Pikachu nodded as he shot a Thunderbolt at Team Rocket, which they screamed from taking a powerful shock. An explosion occurred as Team Rocket was sent flying into the air. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed.

As they were gone, May, Max, Taillow, and all the Zigzagoons cheered for victory. "Yeah! We did it!" "Yeah!" The two siblings cheered. Taillow smiled happily for defeating the enemies as well. Even the Zigzagoons seemed to be satisfied with the victory.

"Looks like everything is okay again!" Brock stated. "Yep! Thanks for the help, Minato!" Ash thanked as he turned to the lonely boy, who glanced at the Kanto trainer with a scoff. "Sure, I guess..." Minato mumbled.

Both Ash and Brock frowned at his response, seeing his attitude hasn't changed a bit. "Ash!" Nicholai called. The Kanto trainer turned to see Nicholai walking to him, feeling impressed. Mudkip was on his shoulder, impressed as well.

"That's some slick battling for someone who doesn't wear knickers!" Nicholai complimented. "Mud!" Mudkip complimented along. "Thanks, Nicholai! I sure wished it would've been better than Minato's battle against the Petalburg Gym Leader!" Ash chuckled.

That statement caused Minato to twitch his left eye in annoyance, while Torchic pouted angrily. Nicholai however, was surprised to hear this. "Wait, Minato... You battled against the Petalburg Gym Leader!?" Nicholai exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah... So what if I did? The battle ended in a no result, thanks to those weirdos that you just saw..." Minato explained. Nicholai thought it over, recalling of his battle with the lonely boy. "Maybe battling Norman won't be so easy after all..." Nicholai admitted.

"That's right! You won't earn any badges there without a strong fight!" May assured as Max seemed to agree. "My sister's pretty lame, but my dad is tough stuff!" Max explained. That statement left May laughing nervously.

"I see! Well, in that case, how would you like to have a battle with me, Ash?" Nicholai suggested, as the Kanto trainer grinned. "You bet! I was hoping that you'd ask!" Ash smirked, accepting the battle challenge.

So, the group took a higher place to battle, as Nicholai changed into his Zigzagoon costume, while sending out his new Normal Type Pokémon. "Pokémon, change! Let's make this a great first battle, Zigzagoon! Let's go!" Nicholai called.

Zigzagoon nodded as he prepared to battle. Ash smirked as he sent out Taillow. "It's our first battle together too, Taillow! So, let's do it!" Ash called. "Taillow!" The Flying Type chirped with a nod. Both Pokémon glared at each other, ready for battle.

 **Ash: Taillow VS Nicholai: Zigzagoon**

"Zigzagoon, use Dig, now... Uh, Tackle!" Nicholai started, only to switch from Dig to Tackle. Not getting confused, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon charged with Tackle as Ash began to stutter with his commands as well.

"Now, Taillow! Dive quickly! No! I mean, glide quickly!" Ash called. Taillow didn't get confused as well as it chirped while gliding up. Max, May, Brock, Minato, Pikachu, Torchic, and Mudkip watched from the sidelines.

"How cool! Since they're using their new Pokémon, it's almost like those guys are having their battle the very first time ever, huh?" Max asked, turning to his older sister. May smiled, making her words with a knowing look.

"Guess everyone's still got a lot to learn, right?" May added. "Pika Pika!" "Torchic Tor!" "Mud!" The three starters cheered along. Brock watched on both sides carefully as the referee, while Minato remained silent as the battle went on.

Once again, he secretly gave a small smile, before he blinked, surprised at himself. _"Did I just... smile at this battle? But why? Why do I feel so... pumped up? It feels like I'm part of the battle, like I'm being excited of some sort..."_ Minato thought.

He then shook his head, ignoring the heartbeats of his chest. What he didn't know was, he was going to give his four companions a test, whether to trust them or not someday as they continue on to Rustboro City.

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 11: A Battle Against the Companions!**

 **Chapter 12: A Poacher to Take Down and Stop!**

 **Chapter 13: Big Tree to Take Care of! Go, Treecko!**

 **Chapter 14: A Persistent Kind to Save for!**

 **Chapter 15: A New Kind of Minato!? VS Seviper!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Minato: Why do you four want to know my business? It's about me, not any of you guys... So, why ask of my past and myself?

Ash: We want to know, since we could be friends! And friends can get to know each other more by sharing their information and past!

Minato: Is that so? If you guys really consider me as a friend, one of you will have to defeat me in a battle to prove yourselves to me, that is... So, Ash, May, Brock... I want you all to battle me, one by one.

May: What!? We actually have to battle against you!? That's so not fair! What did we do to deserve this!?

Max: Actually, May... He's only doing this so that we could gain his trust... I mean, think of it! He's been acting cold to us ever since we've all met together!

Ash: A battle, huh? Alright, Minato! I accept your challenge! And I'll tell you, I won't go easy on you just because I think of you as a friend!


	11. A Battle Against the Companions!

**Chapter 11: A Battle Against the Companions!**

"I'm not happy!" May complained, feeling tired already. As the group were heading for Rustboro City for Ash's first Hoenn Gym battle there, they were walking in the forest, until they stopped, due to May complaining about walking for a while, despite of taking a break.

Ash sighed, before he turned to the girl. "Aw, come on, May! We just finished taking a break!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu scolded together, as Minato glared back, annoyed with the weak-spirited girl. "Torchic..." Torchic sighed, disappointed.

"I wouldn't call that a break..." May groaned, slumping down. The Kanto trainer sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, I guess we need to take another break, then..." Ash started, until the lonely boy interrupted, rather rudely.

"No... We're going to keep walking whether you like it or not, little girl." Minato scoffed, causing May to stand up and glare at the lonely boy. "What was that!? You've got some nerve to say that right in front of me!" May shrieked angrily.

Brock and Max tried to hold May back as Ash chuckled nervously. "Why not? I mean, it's not the end of the world if we take another one..." Ash persuaded, as the lonely boy sighed with a glare. "You guys stay then, while I'm going on ahead." Minato suggested.

Ash widened his eyes as one of his companion began to walk off, until May called out to him. "Hold it, buster! You're not going anywhere after what you've said to me!" May snapped angrily, causing the lonely boy to turn in disinterest.

"And how are you planning to stop me, then?" Minato asked coolly. "Torchic Tor..." Torchic agreed, not interested in May's complaint about taking breaks. The girl stood up straight, glaring at Minato angrily, while pointing at his face.

"When a companion needs rest, the other needs to comply to that request, and here you are rejecting when a poor girl here needs some rest!" May snapped, causing Minato to glare in a dirty look. "You're not a poor girl... You're a weak one." Minato insulted.

"Why... you... pipsqueak...!?" May snapped, while gritting her teeth. Brock and Max looked at Minato, annoyed with his rude attitude as the Kanto trainer tried to break it up. "Come on, you two. Stop fighting!" Ash pleaded, feeling desperate to stop a fight.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, as he tried to stop it as well. "If you want us to stop, then tell her to stop complaining over little things." Minato demanded. "No way! I won't stop complaining unless you change this idiotic attitude of yours!" May retorted, as the lonely boy gritted his teeth, furious.

"Shut up! For crying out loud, I never trusted you to be a good companion in the first place! So my attitude isn't idiotic, it's yours! Complaining for walking too long, complaining for no food, I've just had enough with you!" Minato snapped angrily.

Ash gulped while watching helplessly with Pikachu as the heated argument continued on. "Oh boy..." Max groaned as Brock nervously chuckled. "This could take a while..." Brock stated as he sat down on a rock, not happy about this situation.

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his four friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

"If you've never been so rude to us these past days, I wouldn't be complaining right now!" May snapped. "You lie. Even if I did smile or be nice to you guys for once, you'd still complain with all the walking we have to do!" Minato snapped.

Ash and Pikachu, along with Torchic could only watch as the argument grew on, while Max and Brock could only watch this occur. The lonely boy scoffed, before turning his head away. "Whatever... This is all a waste of my time." Minato scoffed.

He turned to Torchic, who blinked, before he got onto his trainer's left shoulder. "I'm out of here..." Minato grumbled, until Ash stopped him. "Wait! Minato!" Ash called, causing the lonely boy to stop and turn to the Kanto trainer with a narrowed glare.

"What?" Minato asked with a glare. "I just want to ask you... Why are you always mad at us? I mean, besides of us annoying you..." Ash asked, as the lonely boy to narrow his eyes as he closed them. "Like I said before, it's none of your business." Minato replied.

"Well, I'm making it my business! Look, all I want you to be is to be friends with us! You haven't smiled ever since we traveled together, and that's what's been bothering me! What's so bad about smiling for a bit and being friends with us!?" Ash explained.

The words left Minato speechless before he gritted his teeth with annoyance. "You wouldn't understand... None of you would ever." Minato assured, until Brock stepped up, aiding his friend with his words of advice with a serious tone.

"That's not true! You just need to tell us what's wrong! Like Ash said, you can't always do things alone. You need friends to help you out!" Brock explained. Max and May joined up, though the girl was reluctant to speak to Minato.

"Brock and Ash are right! Why can't we care about you when you actually care about us! I mean, there's a time when you tried to save my sister's Torchic from Team Rocket, right? That's showing that you actually cared about us and Pokémon!" Max explained.

"I hate to admit it, but yeah... You did help us get rid of Team Rocket and prevented them from stealing any of our Pokémon. I would never understand why you'd do that, unless I think you would care about us, though you didn't seem to though now..." May added.

The lonely boy tensed, before he bit his lips. "Tor? Torchic Tor?" Torchic asked, concerned about his trainer. "Look, even Torchic is worried about you! Can't you see? Torchic wants to be your friend!" Ash pointed out, as Minato stood straight up.

"How can I trust you all in this situation?" Minato asked, feeling suspicious as he felt a bit reluctant. That left the group speechless as Brock couldn't know what to say. Max and May were speechless while Ash tried to come up with something.

"Uh... How, you say? Well, uh..." Ash stammered, causing the lonely boy to sweat drop. He face palmed in disappointment, before making his decision. "I know of a way we could settle this. A Pokémon battle." Minato declared sternly.

"A Pokémon battle?" The four asked in unison. "Right... If one of you wins a battle against me, then it'll prove that I can trust you all without hesitation. Should you all lose, then my days as traveling in groups will be over." Minato explained.

Ash gulped, seeing that the stakes are very high as the battle would decide Minato's future. "Okay then... Minato, I'll take your challenge!" Ash declared. But he was stopped as the lonely boy added one more condition.

"I never said just one, Ash. I said ALL of you!" Minato corrected, leaving Brock shocked. "Hold on! Does that mean... you're challenging all of us to a battle!?" Brock exclaimed in shock. The lonely boy sighed, shaking his head.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Ash, May, and Brock... I want you three to battle against me, one at a time. Each battle will be a one on one battle, and at least one of you needs to win to gain my trust." Minato explained.

"Only... one of us needs to win against you?" Ash asked in surprise. "That's a good thing, right? Even if two of you should lose, there's still a chance for at least one to make up for those two losses!" Max agreed as May frowned.

"I don't know... I kind of don't like this..." May replied as she realized how bad she did in her last or first battle from before. "So, you're willing to give in already? The battle hasn't started yet... weak." Minato taunted.

May once again grew furious as she glared at Minato angrily. "I am not weak, you little pipsqueak! I'll give you a real battle, just you wait!" May snapped angrily, causing the other boys to be surprised at her newborn determination.

So, Ash and Max watched from the sidelines as the battle between Minato and May was about to begin. Brock became the referee for the first battle as he turned to both trainers, explaining the rules for the first part of the battle.

"This will be a one on one battle! The battle will be over when either side is unable to continue! Understand?" Brock called. "I understand!" "Sure..." May and Minato agreed together. Brock nodded and started the battle.

"Alright then! Choose your Pokémon!" Brock called. "I'll start! Torchic, I choose you!" May called. The timid Fire Type appeared, preparing himself for battle. "Poochyena, let's go!" Minato called as he summoned his Dark Type to the field.

Poochyena appeared, facing off against Torchic. May began to sweat, knowing ho strong Minato could be, despite of being a beginner just like her. "Torchic! Let's start with an Ember attack!" May called, pointing at Poochyena.

 **Minato: Poochyena VS May: Torchic**

Torchic shot into the air, before shooting a few fireball attacks as Minato countered. "Dodge with Dig!" Minato called. Poochyena growled before he dug underground, evading the Ember attack, much to May's surprise.

"Uh oh! Now where did Poochyena go!?" May gasped. "Use Howl underground!" Minato yelled. A howl was heard under the ground as May gulped, while Torchic sweat dropped. "Torchic, look out!" May cried, feeling desperate.

It was too late as Poochyena emerged from underground, slamming the Fire Type into the air! "Torchic, no!" May gasped. "Now, use Bite!" Minato cried. The Dark Type charged, aiming to bite the Fire Type until May countered.

"No, you don't! Torchic, counter with your Peck attack!" May cried. Peck and Bite met as the two skidded back from each other. "That's it! Keep it up, May!" Ash cheered along. "You can do it, sis!" Max cried, encouraging his sister.

"Right! I can do this! Torchic, use Ember, once more!" May called. Once again, fireballs were shot as Minato prepared to counter. "Dodge, then use Tackle!" Minato yelled. After dodging Ember, Poochyena once again slammed into Torchic with Tackle this time.

The Fire Type shrieked in pain as May gasped again. "No, Torchic!" May gasped. Torchic rolled back, as he tried to get up, as Minato called out one last attack. "It's over. Poochyena, wrap this up with another Tackle attack!" Minato yelled.

The Dark Type obeyed as he slammed into the poor Fire Type with another Tackle attack, knocking Torchic down. Swirls were in his eyes, showing that he was no longer able to battle. "Ah! My poor Torchic!" May exclaimed in shock.

Ash and Max were shocked as Brock called it out. "Torchic is unable to battle! Poochyena wins! So the victor goes to Minato!" Brock declared, gesturing to the lonely boy's side, who only folded his arms with an unimpressed look.

 **Winner: Minato**

"No way... May lost!" Max exclaimed. Ash frowned, seeing that they were only two losses they had to stop, and that was for either him or Brock to win against Minato. Brock then cleared his throat, turning to Minato. "Alright then. I guess I'll have a turn for this battle!" Brock explained.

Ash blinked as he looked at his old friend. "Brock, are you sure?" Ash asked. "Sure! After all, I'm sure my Forretress can handle this one! Let's go, Forretress!" Brock called. His evolved Bug-Steel Type appeared out of the Pokéball, prepared for battle.

Minato blinked, seeing an evolved Pokémon. "I guess that would mean I'll have a better battle, than with May at least." Minato chuckled, causing the girl to glare at him angrily. "Why you... Hmph!" May scoffed as she pouted.

The lonely boy returned Poochyena back to its Pokéball. "Poochyena, return. And Zigzagoon, it's your turn!" Minato called. As soon as Poochyena was returned, Zigzagoon appeared, growling at Forretress, who only glared back.

"Wait... Why Zigzagoon? A Fire Type like Torchic should've been a better match against Forretress!" Max said, confused. "Max... Remember that either me or Brock has to win in order to get Minato to trust us and stay!" Ash reminded.

"Oh... Right..." Max agreed, as May grumbled. "I just hope that when Minato loses... He doesn't beg for mercy!" May snapped, causing both Ash and Max to sweat drop as Brock turned to the lonely boy. "Ready, Minato?" Brock asked.

"Let's get going already." Minato scoffed. The Kanto breeder nodded as he turned to Forretress. "We'll go first! Forretress, start this off with a Tackle attack!" Brock called. Minato braced himself as his opponent was about to attack.

 **Minato: Zigzagoon VS Brock: Forretress**

Forretress charged towards Zigzagoon, who got ready to counter. "Zigzagoon, dodge it!" Minato cried. Stepping out of the way, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon escaped Tackle, as the lonely called out another attack. "Now, use Hidden Power!" Minato called.

Glowing orbs exploded onto Forretress, as it grunted in pain. "Forretress, stay strong! Use Rapid Spin, let's go!" Brock called. The Bug-Steel Type spun around, charging towards Zigzagoon once again. "Dodge, then use Headbutt!" Minato yelled.

Once again, Zigzagoon evaded the attack and slammed into the evolved Pokémon with a Headbutt attack! "Argh! Forretress, use Spikes, quick!" Brock called. The Bagworm Pokémon shot invisible spikes on the ground, but it showed some damage.

Spikes struck Zigzagoon as it grunted in pain. "What...?!" Minato snapped as Max grew amazed. "Awesome! Now every time Zigzagoon tries to run or dodge, the Spikes will give it damage!" Max exclaimed in amazement.

"That's Brock for you!" Ash complimented as May grew hopeful. "Now what do you plan to do, Minato? You're surrounded by invisible spikes! One move, and Zigzagoon takes the damage!" Brock warned as Minato narrowed his eyes.

"I'm well aware of that, Brock. And so is Zigzagoon. Use Hidden Power!" Minato cried. Zigzagoon launched more Hidden Power attacks, which made several direct hits on the armor of the Bug-Steel Type Pokémon.

"No way! Forretress, counter that with Rapid Spin!" Brock called. Forretress once again spun, aiming to hit Zigzagoon. It made a hit this time, with another effect of Spikes, causing the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon to take more damage.

"We're not through yet. Use Iron Tail!" Minato yelled. After recovering from the damages he took, Zigzagoon glared at Forretress before he shot into the airm and landed an Iron Tail to the Bagworm Pokémon.

Forretress shook, feeling tense with the heavy damage it took from that Iron a Tail. "Whoa... That must've been a direct hit!" May pointed out in surprise. "Yeah... And Forretress is a Steel Type! How is that possible?!" Max asked in bewilderment.

Ash frowned, turning to see how confident and strategic Minato was. "If Brock loses this, then it'll be all up to me! But, could I really be able to pull this off?" Ash thought, as he questioned himself about his battle with Minato.

"Don't give up, Forretress! Use Rapid Spin, again!" Brock called. Once again, Forretress spun, aiming to hit Zigzagoon. "Alright... Hidden Power, let's go!" Minato yelled. Once again, orbs flew towards Forretress, creating a direct hit.

The Bagworm Pokémon grunted as it managed to resist the attack. "Now, Zigzagoon! Use Iron Tail, once more!" Minato yelled. "Forretress! Counter that with Explosion!" Brock yelled. Ash, May, Max, and Minato all widened their eyes in shock.

"But, Brock! Explosion could put Forretress unable to battle!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried along. But, it was too late, as Iron Tail clashed against Forretress, who began to glow. "Stop it with Hidden Power!" Minato cried.

With the right timing, Zigzagoon negated his impact of Explosion with Hidden Power. Because the Explosion badly damaged Forretress, he himself was unable to battle now. "Oh no!" Brock gasped, seeing that he lost the battle.

 **Winner: Minato**

Zigzagoon panted for a heavy battle he had took, as the lonely boy returned him to his Pokéball. "That was a little difficult, but the results haven't changed yet." Minato admitted, before he narrowed his eyes once again as Ash gritted his teeth.

"Looks like I'm next..." Ash stated as he turned to Pikachu. Together, they stood on the other side of the field, facing off against Minato. "Pikachu, are you ready to win?" Ash asked, turning to his Electric Type. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Torchic, it's your turn now." Minato replied as the Fire Type nodded. Torchic ran up to the battlefield, facing off against Pikachu. Brock took charge as referee again, despite of being down for losing. "Alright then... The same rules for this battle will apply? Is that clear?" Brock called.

"Yeah!" "Sure..." The two boys agreed. Max and May could only watch as Max gulped. "This is it... If Ash lose this one, then Minato won't be able to travel with us anymore..." Max reminded as he felt worried of how the battle could go.

May just remained silent, while she glared at the lonely boy. "Alright then... Let the battle begin!" Brock called. Both Ash and Minato got ready as Pikachu and Torchic got ready at the same time as well.

 **Minato: Torchic VS Ash: Pikachu**

"Let's go, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried. Pikachu shot into the air, launching a Thunderbolt attack at Torchic. "Dodge it!" Minato yelled. With his speed, Torchic managed to dodge the Thunderbolt multiple times.

"No you don't! Use Quick Attack!" Ash cried. Pikachu managed to get to Torchic, slamming into the Fire Type with a Quick Attack. "What!?" Minato snapped in shock. "Bullseye!" Max exclaimed. "Keep it up, Pikachu!" May cheered.

The Kanto trainer smiled a little, thinking that he may be onto the advantage. "Now, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack once more!" Ash called. Pikachu charged towards Torchic as Minato was ready to stop his opponent. "Stop it with Ember." Minato called.

Fireballs was shot, making a direct hit onto the Electroc Type Pokémon. "No, Pikachu!" Ash gasped. May and Max gasped, seeing that it was another direct hit. "Hang in there, Pikachu!" May encouraged as Max grew nervous.

"They're telling us to win, Pikachu. So, let's do it! Use Thunder!" Ash cried. Pikachu shot a powerful electricity at Torchic, as the lonely boy attempted to make a dodge. "Dodge it, then use Focus Energy!" Minato yelled.

Unfortunately, the Thunder made a direct hit on Torchic, but the Fire Type was still able to use Focus Energy, increasing his critical hit rates. "No way! Thunder didn't finish Torchic off!?" Ash exclaimed, as he was shocked that Pikachu's powerful move didn't do the trick.

"In a battle, I don't plan to go down that easily, and with Torchic, too. And that reminds me... Let me ask you one thing." Minato requested as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What? What is it?" Ash asked, curious.

"Why are you all doing this for me, trying to make me smile, while trying to talk to me... All those attempts were pointless... You should all know that I don't trust any of you! So, why!? Why bother going this far!?" Minato explained angrily.

Ash had the answer, as he said it before May and Max could say it. "Because you're our friend! A friend would never leave his own friend behind! That's why I intend to make you stay, so we could know everything about you!" Ash answered.

The lonely boy scoffed, shaking his head. But in his heart, he felt shocked and a little touched of the reason. "In that case, if you really consider me as a friend, Ash... Then you should have no problem defeating me and Torchic here!" Minato declared.

"Tor!" Torchic chirped as he got ready to fight again. "So there's no choice? Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash cried. Another Thunderbolt was launched as the Chick Pokémon got ready to fight. "Dodge, then use Quick Attack!" Minato yelled.

Once he evaded the Thunderbolt, Torchic struck Pikachu with a Quick Attack with the critical hit done, since Focus Energy made it more easier to hit directly. "Stay strong, Pikachu! Use Thunder!" Ash cried, pointing at Torchic.

The Electric Type shot the powerful electricity once again, until Minato had a plan this time. "Jump, then counter it with Ember!" Minato yelled. This time, Torchic was able to dodge Thunder this time, while blasting Pikachu away with Ember.

"No way!" Ash gasped. "Now, use Peck, let's go!" Minato yelled. Torchic lunged at the falling Electric Type as Ash tried to counter once again. "No way! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, again!" Ash cried. Recovering from Ember, Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt attack!

This time, Torchic took the hit, but still managed to hit Pikachu with the Peck attack. "Torchic is withstanding the Thunderbolt attack!?" Ash exclaimed in shock. "Use Ember, one more time!" Minato shouted, feeling burned up.

More fireballs exploded on Pikachu, as the Electric Type tried to resist it. "You can do it, Pikachu! I know you can! It's time to use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. Pikachu panted before he shot forward with a Quick Attack.

"Ah! What is Ash doing!? He knows Pikachu could get hit with another Ember attack!" Max exclaimed in shock. "In that case... Torchic, you use Quick Attack as well!" Minato called, startling both May and Max, along with Brock.

"Wait, what?" Max asked as the battle continued on. Torchic charged, causing the two Quick Attacks to collide against each other. A small explosion occurred, nearly blinding the others as the smoke was big, preventing from anyone to see what had happened.

"P-Pikachu?" Ash called, hoping that his Electric Type as still fine. Minato gritted his teeth as he searched around for his Fire Type. Surprisingly, both starters were still standing, glaring and grinning at each other for a good battle.

But, to Ash's shock, his Electric Type was the first to fall, causing him along with May, Max, and Brock to gasp. "So... Pikachu is unable to battle! Torchic wins! So, the victor goes to Minato!" Brock declared, pointing to Minato's side.

 **Winner: Minato**

Ash ran over to Pikachu, holding him up. "Pikachu! Are you okay?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu replied as he weakly nodded. "That's great... You battled really hard. Thanks a lot, Pikachu." Ash thanked, smiling softly.

The Kanto trainer then looked up at Minato, who returned Torchic for it to recover. He had his eyes closed, not looking very satisfied. "Minato? Do you really have to leave?" Ash asked as the lonely boy opened his eyes.

"..." Minato stayed silent before he made his decision. "You were strong out there... I was able to feel your power..." Minato replied, folding his arms, still frowning, but feeling satisfied instead.

"What does that mean?" May asked, frowning. "It means I'll be staying for a while... I guess you guys gave me enough reasons to stay here just for a little bit more." Minato explained, causing Ash to smile.

"That's great! It's good to have you stay with us, Minato!" Ash exclaimed. The lonely boy blinked, before he turned his head away, looking at his Torchic's Pokéball. May groaned, seeing how the battle was pointless, then.

"Then what was the point of battling all three of us when you insisted yourself that you were going to stay?" May groaned as Max sweat dropped. "Uh, sis... It was Ash who was able to convince Minato to stay?" Max reminded.

"Ugh... Just how much longer do we have to walk, then?" May groaned. Max turned on his PokéNav, before finding a safe location. "Look! There's a Pokémon Center just up ahead!" Max explained, pointing to Center sign on his PokéNav.

At that, both Brock and May were excited to hear that. "There is!? Really!?" May exclaimed. "In that case, off we go, May!" Brock called as he held May's hand. The girl frowned before she tried to release herself from Brock's grip.

"Let go! You're hurting my arm! Eek!" May shrieked as she was backed away, bumping into a tree from behind. She blinked as she felt something. She turned to see a ripped piece of a net of some sort, which seemed attached to the tree.

"What's this? There's some weird thing that's stuck on this tree..." May pointed out as Minato, Ash, Brock, and Max came over. "Yeah, you're right..." Ash agreed. "I wonder what it is?" Brock asked. "Pika Pika?" Even Pikachu was confused to see something stuck on the tree.

Minato walked over and frowned, before he looked around. He frowned at the sight of the broken object and looked around. This object is not the only problem of this situation." Minato stated as he called to the others.

Ash, May, Max, and Brock turned to see marks and gashes on the trees everywhere, causing Max to take a guess. "Maybe a Pokémon battle did this?" Max asked. "I guess... But, who'd use this in a Pokémon battle?" Ash asked, as he held the object.

 **Later...**

Soon, after the triple battles the group took, they had finally arrived at the Pokémon Center. "Hello!" May called happily. Nurse Joy turned to greet the four trainers and Max a smile. "Welcome to my Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy replied.

At her smile, Brock started to head for his lovey dovey moment. "Nurse Joy...!" Brock started, only for May to push him away. "Hey there! Did they transfer you from Oldale Town, Nurse Joy?" May asked.

Nurse Joy blinked in confusion as the girl tried to explain. "May, remember? You really helped us all back at the Pokémon Center back there!" May explained, as the nurse let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I don't know how that's possible, because I've never seen you before!" Nurse Joy chuckled, causing May to be surprised. "Never!? But, you're Nurse Joy, right?" May asked in shock as she took a closer look at her face.

Minato had to admit that he was confused as well as the nurse explained. "Right! But the Nurse Joy that you know in Oldale Town is my older sister!" Nurse Joy explained, causing both May and Minato to be surprised a little.

"Really?" May asked in shock. "Cross my heart!" Nurse Joy assured. Brock was saddened as he fidgeted with his fingers. "So not fair! I didn't even get a chance to talk to her this time!" Brock groaned, with tears flowing out of his eyes like a waterfall.

Max took out a guidebook, then turned to his older sister. "Hey, May!" Max called, causing May to turn. "What is it, Max?" May asked. "Check it out! You too, Minato!" Max explained, as he showed a picture to the two.

Both Minato and May looked at the pictures, causing the two to be surprised. "What..." Minato breathed out in surprise. "A bunch of Nurse Joys?!" May exclaimed in shock. Her little brother then explained about the multiple Nurse Joys around.

"You see, every country has their own Nurse Joys, and they're all alike!" Max explained. "Please... You're all so naïve! Nurse Joy's uniqueness is easily seen!" Brock explained, causing the lonely boy to twitch his left eye.

"What are you..." Minato started, only for the Kanto breeder to hold hands with Nurse Joy. "Ah... It's completely obvious! I can tell the difference! Your bangs are a millimeter longer!" Brock explained, causing the startled nurse to sweat drop.

"Awesome, Brock! You're amazing!" Ash complimented. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed along. "You're something else!" Max complimented along. "He's something, alright." May grumbled with a sweat drop. Minato face palmed, disappointed in the Kanto breeder's simple fact.

He cleared his throat, explaining their reasons for being here. "What's most important here is... We need you to recover our Pokémon's health, if you could." Minato explained. He took out his three Pokéballs as the nurse smiled.

"Of course I could! After all, this IS my job, after all!" Nurse Joy giggled. May and Brock took out Torchic and Forretress' Pokéball, while Ash held Pikachu out for the six Pokémon to recover.

Just then, Officer Jenny arrived at the Center, calling for Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy!" Officer Jenny called. Everyone turned to see the officer as the nurse chuckled. "Well, look who it is! Officer Jenny!" Nurse Joy giggled. Immediately, Brock was in love with the officer now.

"Not you, too! Well, hello there! I see that your eyelashes are one-tenths a bit longer than any other Jenny in the country!" Brock chuckled, inspecting Officer Jenny now. "Oh... They are? Oh yes, they are!" Officer Jenny nervously agreed.

Once again, Minato face palmed in annoyance, while May was speechless. "Is he an idiot?" Minato grunted as Ash sweat dropped. "When it comes for older girls, I don't think Brock can control himself." Ash explained as May gulped.

"Don't tell me that there are a bunch of Officer Jennies, too!" May replied, until her little brother showed her a picture. "Yep! There is!" Max agreed. The older sister sweat dropped, seeing that her guess was right.

"I told you not to tell me!" May groaned. The lonely boy was starting to get more annoyed. Now he's starting to think maybe going with these four wasn't such a good idea as Brock let out a smirk. "Well, I can tell the reasons why!" Brock assured.

However, as he said those words, the officer walked past Brock, talking to Nurse Joy. "Anyway, Nurse Joy... I need to find out if any injured Pokémon were brought to your Center recently." Officer Jenny requested. Brock meanwhile took the rejection the hard way.

"Why, no! Other than these kids' Pokémon, of course. But why do you ask?" Nurse Joy asked. "There have been several reports on of a poacher operating right in this area!" Officer Jenny explained, which got everyone's attention.

"A poacher!?" Ash, May, and Max exclaimed in shock. Minato blinked in surprise while Brock and Nurse Joy grew shocked. "Based on his methods, I would guess this Pokémon hunter Rico! He thinks nothing of injuring Pokémon in order to catch them!" Officer Jenny explained.

Ash took out the broken tool he got from before. "Look what we've got here!" Ash replied, showing the net piece to the officer. "Oh dear... it's a capture net that's commonly used by poachers! Where did you find it?" Officer Jenny asked.

"We found it after we were finishing our battle... It was right on the trees where all the gashes had appeared on them." Minato answered sternly, getting the officer's attention. "You've got to show me where!" Officer Jenny replied. "Right!" The group agreed as Minato only gave a nod.

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 12: A Poacher to Take Down and Stop!**

 **Chapter 13: Big Tree to Take Care Of** **! Go, Treecko!**

 **Chapter 14: A Persistent Kind to Save For!**

 **Chapter 15: A New Minato!? VS Seviper!**

 **Chapter 16: Minato's True Feelings! Treecko's Battle!**

 **Next Chapter preview:**

Officer Jenny: There's been several news reports about a Pokémon Hunter named Rico! He's a hunter who is currently hunting out Poison Type Pokémon!

Minato: A Pokémon poacher? That's... Ngh... (Unforgivable and pathetic!)

Ash: We found a net that seems to be related to that poacher. Taillow should be able to find out where the poacher should be!

Rico: Those fools... Where did all the Pokémon go? When I find them... I'll be sure to give them a severe punishment for trying to escape me!

Officer Jenny: You must be Rico! You're under arrest for Pokémon poaching! Release all the Pokémon that you've captured right this instant!

Rico: I'm afraid you're a little too late, Officer... They already escaped because of those fools who risked their pathetic lives to save them...


	12. A Poacher to Take Down and Stop!

**Chapter 12: A Poacher to Take Down and Stop!**

Last time on "Pokémon Hoenn Journey", on their way to Rustboro City for Ash's first Hoenn region Gym battle, the group found themselves in a huge argument, which was between Minato and May. Minato was annoyed at May for complaining a lot during travels.

May was annoyed with the lonely boy's attitude, along with Max and Brock. Seeing that he has had enough, Minato started to leave and travel on his own, until Ash tried to convince the lonely boy to stay, much to his hesitation. That was when Minato challenged Ash, May, and Brock to battle.

Each battle would be a one on one battle, and one of them can win. If they were to lose, Minato would leave. They were to win, the lonely boy would stay. So, with each battle done, the results went over to Minato's side, despite the three trying their hardest.

However, during the battle with Ash, Minato decided to stay, seeing how persistent and strong Ash was, as the walk continued in towards the Pokémon Center, where they greeted Nurse Joy, who May thought was Oldale Town's Nurse Joy, until Max and Brock explained there were multiple Joys around,

Officer Jenny had arrived later, and explained about a poacher named Rico, who uses dirty tactics in order to poach Pokémon. As Ash showed the officer the ripped capture net, the officer demanded the group to show her where they found it.

Ash took out the broken tool he got from before. "Look what we've got here!" Ash replied, showing the net piece to the officer. "Oh dear... it's a capture net that's commonly used by poachers! Where did you find it?" Officer Jenny asked.

"We found it after we were finishing our battle... It was right on the trees where all the gashes had appeared on them." Minato answered sternly, getting the officer's attention. "You've got to show me where!" Officer Jenny replied. "Right!" The group agreed as Minato only gave a nod.

So, with that said, everyone except Nurse Joy headed out of the Center to head back to the spot where the capture net was from. While they were walking back, the lonely boy narrowed his eyes, remembering the time when he encountered a poacher when he was young.

Back then, his mother and father had stopped a poacher from taking or trapping a Cyndaquil Pokémon clan. And he was there to watch it all happen... He continued to walk, while thinking about his past memory when it had happened.

 **Flashback**

 _Young Minato without any tear streaks on his cheeks was running around happily, in his age of four. His father, Hiroto, and his mother, Naomi watched as their son was running around happily. Their partners, Blaziken and Swampert watched along, smiling at their trainers' child._

 _"It's been a while since our child's been running like this, Hiroto..." Naomi sighed, leaning on her husband's shoulder. "Yes... It has. He's more energetic than I thought he would... I've never been more proud to call him my son." Hiroto agreed with a small smile._

 _"Mommy! Daddy! Could I play with Blaziken or Swampert?" Four year old Minato pleaded, his eyes shining brightly. Hiroto let out a chuckle, while Naomi grew concerned. "Honey... Maybe that wouldn't be..." "Of course, my son. Blaziken, can you take care of him?" Hiroto chuckled._

 _Blaziken nodded as the little boy cheered. Naomi widened her eyes, looking at her husband. "Hiroto! Are you sure about this? The last time our Minato tried to play with our Pokémon..." Naomi started, until her husband interrupted him with a confident smile._

 _"He'll be fine, Naomi. You don't need to get so worried." Hiroto assured. "Of course I should be worried. He's still four years old, and to be playing with evolved Pokémon... Isn't that a bit immature for your Blaziken?" Naomi asked in concern and suspicion._

 _"Swamp?" Even Swampert was unsure about his trainer's husband._ _"Blaziken loves children more than anything. He'll play nicely, of course..." Hiroto assured. "AHHH!" Young Minato screamed. Both husband and wife turned in shock to see Minato running to them._

 _"Honey! What's wrong!? What happened!?" Naomi gasped._ _Blaziken jumped and landed besides his trainer, glaring at the bushes. "Blaziken, what's wrong? Is something there?" Hiroto asked. "Blaze..." Blaziken growled, glaring at the bushes._

 _"Tch... So, you found me, eh?" A man grunted, his voice sounded grumpy._ _The parents widened their eyes to see a man, armed with a capture gun, glaring at them. "Well, well, well... Look what we have here? A family all together!" The man snapped._

 _"You're a Pokémon Poacher! Aren't you!?" Hiroto snapped, as the poacher laughed._ _"Ha ha ha! That's right! So what if I am!?" The poacher laughed. "D-Daddy... That man has hurt all those Pokémon..." Minato hiccuped as Noami knelt down to her son's level._

 _"Those Pokémon? What Pokémon, Minato?" Naomi asked, concerned._ _"C-C-Cyndaquil... Q-Quilava... And Typloshion." Minato sniffed, causing the two parents to be shocked. "Is what our son saying is true!? Have you hurt some Fire Type Pokémon!?" Hiroto snapped angrily._

 _The man scoffed, turning his head to three cages._ _"That little brat of yours has got a good eye, huh? That's right... I've captured and hurt those Fire Types as punhisments! My client wanted a group of Fire Types, and I had no trouble finding them here!" The poacher explained, before he turned to Blaziken._

 _"Say... This might make it good! Tell you what, give me your Blaziken, and I'll let you go... Refuse... I'll just have to eliminate you all..." The man grunted as the son gasped. "Daddy? Why does he want Blaziken?" Minato asked, feeling very scared as of now._

 _"You shut up, brat! Or I'll make you!" The poacher snapped angrily. Minato flinched as his father glared at the poacher. "Don't you dare talk to my son like that! Blaziken, get ready!" Hiroto called. "Blaze!" Blaziken grunted, ready to fight. "Hiroto..." Naomi whispered._

 _"Naomi... Take Minato and go... I've got a poacher that Blaziken and I need to punish here..." Hiroto replied. "Ken..." Blaziken grunted with agreement. "Hiroto! Are you crazy!? That man could be armed with powerful Pokémon... There's no way you can do this alone!" Naomi snapped._

 _"Your wife is right, loser... Go, Pupitar and Fearow!" The poacher called. He summoned two powerful Pokémon to the field, the two looking ready to fight. Naomi widened her eyes, seeing that the two Pokémon are quite powerful. "Hiroto... Those Pokémon..." Naomi started to warn._

 _"Yeah... I know... But I've got more as well. Absol, let's go!" Hiroto called. The Disaster Pokémon appeared, standing besides Blaziken, while growling. Tyranitar and Metagross glared at their opponents, ready to fight. "Heh? That's what you want, here it is!" The poacher laughed._

 _"Naomi, go! GO!" Hiroto called. Still feeling hesitated, Naomi gave a reluctant nod and took Minato in her arms. "Daddy!? Daddy!" Minato called, trying to reach for his father. Hiroto only smiled at his desperate son, giving him a wink. "Daddy, no!" Minato cried._

 _By the time Minato once again tried to reach his father, he was already out of sight. "Mommy... Why did Daddy stay there!? Why does he have to fight?" Minato asked. Naomi frowned, before hugging her son. "Honey, I know it's hard, but... Your Daddy is a man who loves Pokémon." Naomi explained._

 _The little boy sniffles as the mother continues to explain. "When you told your daddy that the bad man captured a clan of Fire Type Pokémon... Even if I wanted to stop him, I couldn't. For his love of Pokémon overpowered my persistence to stop him from being reckless." Naomi explained._

 _"Daddy is going to come back, right?" Minato asked. The mother smiled, along with her Swampert. "Yes, Minato... Daddy will come back for us... And for you." Naomi promised as she hugged her four year old son once again. The memory then faded, having Minato back to reality._

 **End Flashback**

 _"I never liked poachers... They're cruel... deadly... And pathetic..."_ Minato thought darkly as he continued on walking with his companions and Officer Jenny. "Hey, Minato? Is something wrong?" Ash asked, looking back as the lonely boy blinked.

"It's nothing..." Minato answered darkly, leaving the others worried while the officer walked ahead. "Oh my... Are those...!?" Officer Jenny gasped. The group looked to see the same trees that was covered with gashes and marks, and the same place where they found the poacher tool.

"We found it right here!" May pointed out, pointing at the small hole made by the broken poacher net. Officer Jenny inspected it more as she frowned. "Poachers use capture nets to immobilize Pokémon before they could catch them!" Officer Jenny explained.

"Wonder if it hurts 'em..." Ash replied while frowning. He wouldn't like it if he saw a Pokémon getting hurt by some tools. Max then widened his eyes, noticing a clue of the poacher. "Hey! Look at that! Tire tracks!" Max pointed out, causing everyone to turn.

"The poacher must be traveling by car... These tracks are still fresh!" Officer Jenny stated, seeing the tracks. Minato

narrowed his eyes, while clenching his fists. As for Torchic, the Fire Type glared at the tracks, looking like he was ready to take the poacher down.

"They couldn't have gotten far from here!" Brock pointed out. Ash took out a Taillow's Pokéball, hoping to search the poacher from the sky. "We'll search from the skies! Taillow, I choose you!" Ash called. He summoned Taillow to the field, who was ready to help.

"Taillow! See if you can find the poacher's vehicle by following these tracks!" Ash called. "Taillow!" Taillow chirped with a nod. The Flying Type flew off once again, attempting to find the poacher in his car. "We should follow him!" Ash suggested. "Right!" May, Max, and Brock agreed.

"Alright! Let's go!" Officer Jenny called. Minato gave a small, reluctant nod as everyone followed the Flying Type. While the search continued, another piece of memory came to the lonely boy's mind. It was the time when his father had failed to save the Fire Types from the poachers.

 **Flashback**

" _Hiroto, what happened!?" Naomi gasped as she saw her husband and Blaziken a bit scratched and bruised. "..." Hiroto didn't respond as his face was darkened, while Blaziken shook his head. Naomi widened her eyes before she knew what this meant._

 _"Oh, Hiroto... I'm so sorry..." Naomi apologized as Hiroto rose his head up. "Don't be. It's the poacher that should be blamed. Where's Minato?" Hiroto asked. "Our little boy is sleeping... He cried several times for you to come back." Naomi sighed sadly as the father sighed._

 _"I-I see... Well, given the fact I stayed behind and forced you and Swampert to leave along with our boy, there's no wonder why he's upset." Hiroto sighed as Blaziken nodded. "Blaze..." "Swamp..." Both the starters were saddened that the poacher had got away._

 _Naomi blinked, as she gasped. "Naomi? What is it?" Hiroto asked. "I nearly forgot... Minato's fifth birthday... It's tomorrow." Naomi recalled as she sighed. The father widened his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah... We didn't get him anything, huh..." Hiroto sighed._

 _"No, it's not that. Blaziken and Swampert... They have an Egg, right?" Naomi asked. Hiroto blinked, before nodding. "Uh, yes... Why?" Hiroto asked as he dusted himself off. "Why don't we give that Egg to Minato when it hatches?" Naomi suggested, as Hiroto shook his head._

 _"I don't know, Naomi... Prof. Birch says that the Egg will hatch in about four years since it was only yesterday when your Swampert made the Egg." Hiroto sighed, as the mother bit her lips. "Well then... Maybe when it's time for our son to travel, then." Naomi suggested._

 _"Yeah... That's a good plan." Hiroto agreed, while their starters nodded as well. The father sat on the couch in the living room, giving a deep sigh. "Other than that, I managed to slow the poacher down so that Officer Jenny could catch up to him..." Hiroto started._

 _"And?" Naomi asked, confused. "But he got away... That damn poacher... If I see another one... I swear... Blaziken and I are going to tear him apart!" Hiroto snapped, clenching his fist. "Blaze... Blaziken growled while the wife watched sadly with a sigh and a shake of her head._

 _None of them realized, that their son had been listening the whole time as the young Minato sniffed, seeing that his father managed to return safely, but the bad man got away, taking all the hurt and captured Pokémon in his grasp at the same time._

 ** _A few days later..._**

 _After Minato turned five a few days ago, Hiroto had received a report about the same poacher from before. "Him again, huh? About time..." Hiroto spat, crunching the wanted paper in his hands. Naomi then arrived, noticing the scrunched up paper in Hiroto's left hand._

 _"So that monster of a poacher is back?" Naomi asked. She held the sleeping Minato in her arms as the husband nodded. "Yeah... I'm off." Hiroto grunted as he began to leave. "What!? Hiroto, you can't just go after him like that!" Naomi protested as her husband looked back._

 _"So I'm supposed to stay here and do nothing!? Officer Jenny won't be able to catch him, so it's up to me to do it!" Hiroto snapped as Naomi grew silent, before she bit her lips. "Hiroto... Does our family mean nothing to you?" Naomi asked, causing Hiroto to blink in shock._

 _"What..." Hiroto started as Naomi continued. "I'm happy that you care about Pokémon... But, ever since you lost that poacher, you seem to have nearly forgotten about our son... You didn't show up for his birthday... You didn't spend your time with him..." Naomi explained._

 _"Naomi, that's... Ngh." Hiroto was a little speechless that his wife was talking back at him before he gritted his teeth. "Naomi... I'm sorry. I... I just can't stand poachers... Don't you?" Hiroto asked, as his wife looked up, nodding her head gently at the question._

 _"I do, too... But, our main priority is to be mother and father to Minato... You can't act reckless after for what happened before. Our little boy cried for you when you told us to run from the poacher, remember?" Naomi reminded as Hiroto sighed, face palming._

 _"D-Dad... Are you leaving again?" Young Minato asked, alerting the parents. They saw their five year old son glancing at his father sadly, feeling broken a little. "Minato..." Hiroto whispered as the little boy sniffed. "I'm... alright with it, Dad..." Minato sniffed._

 _He ran off to his room, slamming the door shut, forcing Hiroto to hear his sobbing as he stepped away from the front door. "..." The father remained silent as he sat on the couch, with Naomi sitting next to him. "Honey..." Naomi called as Hiroto sighed._

 _"Alright... I'll think about my actions for now... If I want to become a father for my son... I think now is the time to do it now." Hiroto declared as the wife smiled. "Thank you... Hiroto. I'll tell our little boy about-" Naomi started until the husband stopped her._

 _"I'll do something about it. I don't think Minato would be convinced, even if you tell him that." Hiroto assured with a weak smile. "Oh? Alright then... Whatever you say, Hiroto." Naomi agreed with a smile. Soon, the flashback ended after that._

 **Flashback End**

Everyone was still running to see where the poacher has gone until they heard Taillow chirping down towards them. "Taillow!" The Flying Type chirped. Everyone looked up to see the Flying Type flying down towards them. "Taillow! Did you see the poacher yet?" Ash asked.

"Taillow Taillow Taillow!" Taillow chirped, giving a short nod. "Then take us to him right away!" Officer Jenny called. The Flying Type nodded once again and flew up, flying towards the path where he saw the poacher in the vehicle. Everyone else followed along.

 _"Then... That day came... The day I lost my happiness and trust on anyone else..."_ Minato thought as he closed his eyes. He thought back to when the attack came... which resulted in his parents and their Pokémon's death, with him being the only survivor.

 **Flashback**

 ** _BOOM!_**

 _Naomi shot her eyes open from her bed to hear an explosion, as she shot up, with Hiroto getting up. "What the... What was that!?" Hiroto gasped. The parents looked outside the window to see some men surrounding their house, along with their Pokémon._

 _Their blue headbands had a skull mark on them as Hiroto gritted his teeth. "Those guys... But why!?" Hiroto gasped. "Hiroto! We know you're in there! Come on out with your hands behind your back!" An angry voice demanded, calling for the father's name._

 _Naomi blinked and looked at her husband. "Hiroto..." Naomi whispered as Minato came into their room in panic. "M-Mom... Dad... What's going on!? What do these people want?" Minato asked in panic. The mother hugged her son in comfort as Hiroto gritted his teeth._

 _"Naomi... Take Minato and hide... I'll try to distract them here..." Hiroto said. He took all his six Pokéballs with him, preparing for battle as Naomi widened her eyes. "Hiroto, are you crazy!? You're outnumbered! And their boss is there! How will you fight them!?" Naomi shrieked._

 _"There's nothing else we can do! Hurry!" Hiroto yelled. Naomi attempted to stop her husband, but realized that he was right. She ran downstairs with her husband and took her son in the basement where she could hide her. As for the father, he stepped outside.  
_

 _He faced the men as the boss stepped up. "Well, well... You actually came down." The boss smirked. "What do you want? I already thought we made a deal, Archie! I worked for you for five years and yet, you decide to terrorize my family!?" Hiroto snapped angrily._

 _"During those five years, you betrayed me several times! Our reasons for failing several important missions was you, were they not!? You were loyal to me, until you decide to betray me! This is the punishment you and your family deserve, Yukimura!" Archie snapped._

 _"Back then, you told me your objective is to make peace for water Pokémon! But I find out in order to do that, you thieve from people, and torture them! You even involve Pokémon into this mess! Of course I had to do those things, you monster!" Hiroto snapped._

 _"Ha! So you do admit it! I'm impressed you managed to betray us and stop us at the same time! But that'll all end once I'm done dealing with you, Yukimura!" Archie laughed. "Hold it right there!" Naomi shrieked. Everyone turned to see the wife coming out as well._

 _Swampert was besides her, glaring at the minions surrounding his trainer's house."Hm? Hiroto's wife, eh? So you came to get the punishment as well? How courageous of you!" Archie laughed. "Naomi!? What are you doing!? I told you to run with Minato!" Hiroto snapped._

 _"I'm not going to let you take this all by yourself, Hiroto... Minato's safe. I promise." Naomi assured._ _She recalled when she taken him downstairs. It was when Hiroto went outside to confront his former boss. She was scared of course, but forced herself not to show it._

 _The wife had taken her child to the basement and hid him inside a huge drawer, which was big enough to fit a child inside. Her son was scared as he shook._ _"Mom... What's going on!? Why is Dad going out again!?" Minato asked in panic as Naomi smiled sadly._

 _Swampert was beside her in case if she was attacked. The mother kissed her son on the forehead and explained. "Minato... I'm afraid this is where you won't see us again." Naomi explained, as tears began to appear in her eyes. Swampert frowned sadly, as Minato widened his eyes._

 _"What... Mom... What are you saying? What do you mean I won't see you and Dad again!?" Minato panicked. "Shh... Stay quiet. Or those men might hear us." Naomi ordered as the boy kept quiet. "M-Mom... What...?" Minato started as she closed the drawer doors._

 _"Mom!? Mom!" Minato yelled. He knocked on the doors, until he realized it was locked. His mother had locked him inside. "Mom! What are you doing!? Mom, let me out! Please!" Minato pleaded. Just then, Naomi again shushed her panicked son while Swampert watched._

 _"Minato... Listen. I want you to promise me one thing. You may not understand now... But this is how it's meant to be... If you don't see me or Dad around... I want you to at least promise me this." Naomi requested as Minato started to cry. "M-Mom..." Minato sniffed._

 _"Minato... If your Dad and I die... I want you to at least live..." Naomi requested as Minato gasped. "W-What!? D-Die!? No! Mom, you can't do this! Don't do this, Mom... Please!" Minato pleaded while sobbing. "Minato... Please listen to me." Naomi said firmly._

 _That kept the boy quiet as Naomi continued her request. "If you manage to live... Then, I want you to keep on living. You have to live, for us to be happy. Whatever happens, you have to keep living. Promise me, my little boy." Naomi requested Minato hiccuped._

 _After a few seconds of silence, Minato responded. "I... I promise... Mommy..." Minato sobbed a little, in silence. "Good boy... Remember this always, Minato... Your mommy loves you... Daddy loves you..." Naomi assured as the son sobbed more, tears streaming out of his face._

 _"Minato, stay safe... Stay strong." Naomi requested tearfully. She sounded like she was about to cry until Swampert comforted her, giving her a hug, before Naomi hugged him back. At the locked drawer, Minato began to cry, not wanting for his mom and dad to die._

 _She rose up, preparing to leave. "M-Mom... Mom! Swampert!" Minato cried. Swampert stopped, glancing back to see where his trainer's son is locked, until Naomi held her Water Type's arm. "Swampert. Let's go." Naomi ordered, causing the Water Type to nod in reluctance._

 _The two left the basement, leaving the son to cry, until he realized he needed to stay silent. He covered his mouth to make sure no one could hear him. Later, the mother and father had joined together to fight in a battle that they might not be able to win._

 _"So you both plan to die together? That's fine with us. Alright, men... Get them!" Archie yelled, calling to his minions. "Sealeo, let's go!" "Mightyena, battle!" "Walrein, let's go!" Some of the grunts called, as they summoned their Pokémon to battle. The couple called out their Pokémon as well._

 _"Blaziken and Absol, it's time to fight back!" "Swampert and Altaria, I need your strength!" Hiroto and Naomi called. Hiroto's Blaziken and Absol appeared for battle, along with Naomi's Swampert and Altaria. "Fight! Eliminate those two!" Archie bellowed._

 _Blaziken and Absol fought some of the grunts' Pokémon, while Swampert and Altaria fought the others. Eventually, the four were overpowered as they were beaten severely to the ground, resulting in their deaths. "No!... Swampert... Altaria!" Naomi sobbed._

 _"Damn it! Blaziken, Absol! Please, wake up! WAKE UP!" Hiroto yelled. They tried to shake their Pokémon's body to awaken them, only for nothing to happen as their deaths seemed inevitable. Archie frowned angrily before he turned to the minions. "It's over... Finish them!" Archie called._

 _"Sir!" The grunts agreed. Their Walrein, Mightyena, Carvanha, and Sealeo all shot their attacks at once. The husband and wife only embraced each other as the attacks exploded on them, resulting their possible deaths. The explosion caused a fire to occur in front of the house._

 _Thankfully, it didn't reach the house as Archie frowned. "Hmph. Pathetic..." Archie grunted as he led his grunts and their Pokémon away to not get anymore attention. None of them noticed Minato, who for some reason managed to get out, as the boy sobbed, sniffing._

 _"Mom... Dad... Ah... Ah... NOOOOO!" Minato screamed, but it wasn't loud enough for the organization to hear as he cried hard, mourning for his parents' death, along with their Pokémon's death as well, changing the boy's life forever, along with his personality._

 **End Flashback**

 **BOOM!**

The group was running with Officer Jenny, with Taillow taking the lead until they spotted an explosion with smoke coming out. "Huh?! What was that!?" Ash exclaimed, noticing the smoke. "I bet it was that poacher man again!" Max guessed with a frown.

"Let's head over in that direction!" Brock called. "Right!" The officer agreed. The others agreed as well, with Minato just giving a nod. _"Poachers... Enemies... None... None of them shall ever be forgiven! Not even the slightest bit!"_ Minato thought furiously.

Everyone headed to where the smoke was coming from. As they were getting there, they found a man with green hair, carrying a gun-like weapon of some sort. "Is that him?" May asked, startled. "Yes... That's him, alright. Let's go!" Officer Jenny called.

They approached the man just as the poacher gritted his teeth. "Now where did they go? When I find..." The poacher started, until Officer Jenny's Growlithe growled at him. That gained the poacher's attention as the group confronted the man. "Huh? What..." The man started.

"So, you're Rico! The Pokémon Hunter! You're under arrest for Pokémon poaching!"" Officer Jenny warned. Rico scoffed with a sneer. "Ha! Is that so, officer? Go! Fearow!" Rico called. He summoned his evolved Flying Type until Minato intervened with Ash.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" "Torchic, Ember!" Ash and Minato yelled. The two starters shot their attacks at Fearow, both exploding, as the Flying Type screeched in pain, falling down in defeat, much to Rico's surprise. "What!? Fearow, no!" Rico gasped before he gritted his teeth.

"Argh! Then, I'll use Tyranitar!-" Rico started, only for the lonely boy to intervene once again. "I won't let you! Use Quick Attack!" Minato cried. Without hesitation, Torchic bashed into Rico, shocking him as his Pokéball was knocked out of his hand, along with his gun.

The others were shocked before they noticed the poacher was down. "Alright!" "Bullseye!" Max and Brock cried out. The officer was surprised too, but dismissed it as she ran over to the now defeated Pokémon poacher. She put her hands on her hips, before making her demand.

"Now, Rico... Release all the Pokémon that you've caught!" Officer Jenny demanded. "Tch... You're a little late, officer... They all escaped thanks to a bunch of fools." Rico explained, causing everyone to have surprised looks on their faces. "Was that the explosion?" Ash asked.

"Then, it must've been the people who saved the Pokémon, right?" May asked. Minato bit his lips, before he shook his head. "Whatever... At least the poacher is caught... That's all that matters right now." Minato sighed. "Torchic!" Torchic cried out.

"I guess... I mean, with all the bad people like Team Rocket around... It's nice to know there are good people, too!" Ash chuckled. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. With that done, the officer thanked the group for their support and took Rico away for prison.

Soon, the five of them were back at the Pokémon Center as May sighed, slumping down. "Oh man... And just when I thought I had enough of running..." May groaned. "You do realize that you can't take a break all the time, sis, you know?" Max muttered.

"I never asked you, Max!" May scolded as the two siblings began to argue with each other, with Brock trying to pry them apart. "Now now, easy! You two, come on!" Brock called. This didn't seem to work as the argument about taking breaks and walking went on and on.

Ash and Pikachu laughed nervously before the Kanto trainer turned to his 'friend'. Minato seemed a bit down, but he didn't seem angry at the moment, despite of the squabbling that's going on right now. "Hey, Minato... You okay?" Ash asked. "Pikachu?" Pikachu asked along.

That caught the boy's attention as his Torchic turned to the Electric Type friend. "Chic..." Torchic sighed, not sure of when his trainer might stop being lonely and cold. "I'm fine... Why do you ask?" Minato asked, turning his head away with a scoff. Ash was about to respond, before he stopped.

He bit his lips, before showing a smile. "It's nothing. I was just wondering if you were feeling a bit lonely or sad at first, that's all." Ash explained, causing the lonely boy to blink. "I see... Hmph. Whatever..." Minato sighed as he got up, walking off to their room.

Torchic followed his trainer with Ash and Pikachu looking at his back. "Minato... Just what is up with you? Why would you get so irritated and mad at us like that when we just ask?" Ash asked in worry. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed with a frown.

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 13: Big Tree to Take Care of! Go, Treecko!**

 **Chapter 14: A Persistent Kind to Save for!**

 **Chapter 15: A New Kind of Minato!? VS Seviper!**

 **Chapter 16: Minato's True Feelings! Treecko's Battle!**

 **Chapter 17: A Shy Shroomish! A Haunted Mansion!?**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Check it out! That Treecko is trying to help its dying home tree, even if the others have given up on it!

Minato: What could that possibly matter? No matter how persistent that Treecko is, a dying living being will die, no matter what happens.

Ash: No way! Minato, you're wrong! Everything in life matters! I'll show you what I mean! I'll be helping Treecko with restoring his home tree!

Minato: It's useless... It's nearly dead. I don't believe a miracle could come out so easily, despite the persistence you have...

Ash: Minato... You don't understand... That Treecko is doing everything it can, because it loves the tree as its home. Don't you have something that you didn't want to lose?

Minato: Wha...!? You... Don't bring that up! I don't want to talk about the things that I've lost! You'd never understand!


	13. Big Tree to Take Care Of! Go, Treecko!

**Chapter 13: Big Tree to Take Care Of! Go, Treecko!**

"Great! We're lost! And if the blame belongs to anyone, it's you!" Max accused annoyingly. "Why is it my fault!?" May retorted back angrily. The group was traveling for Rustboro City for Ash's first Gym battle, until they found themselves lost in a forest.

This caused a sibling fight as May's younger brother responded back to his older sister angrily. "I said we should have taken the right of that fork in the road, but you insisted on going the other way and now we're lost!" Max snapped angrily with a glare.

"But this path looked prettier, and it had all those awesome flowers! There's nothing more dreamy than strolling through lovely flowers... Anyways! Who was in charge of the PokéNav!? You should've been doing a better job as our navigator!" May retorted.

At the accusation, Max showed his PokéNav to his sister with an angry look on his face. "This PokéNav is out of range! Don't blame me!" Max shouted back. "How convenient!" May snapped back. Minato face palmed, disappointed with the two siblings while Ash chuckled nervously.

Pikachu and Torchic sighed at the argument as Brock attempted to break them up. "Come on! Break it up! No one's to blame! Ash and I get lost all the time but we don't fight over it!" Brock explained as the Kanto trainer agreed with his old friend's words.

"That's right! When we were traveling with Misty, we probably set the record for getting lost, but we'd always wind up on getting where we wanted to be in the end!" Ash explained. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "I don't believe this..." Minato sighed, annoyed with the squabbling going on still.

"Torchic Tor..." Even Torchic seemed to be feeling the same as his trainer. Before Ash could argue with Minato, he realized the lonely boy was talking about the argument that the siblings were having as he turned to see Max and May turning away from each other.

The Kanto trainer, Pikachu, and Torchic all laughed nervously while Minato folded his arms, unamused by this situation. _"What was I thinking, joining with these jokers in the first place? All they do is hold me down from my plans..."_ Minato thought in irritation.

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his four friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

"This is completely your fault! Humph!" Max mumbled, glaring at his older sister with a side glare. Just then, something jumped onto the tree in front of Max as Ash noticed it. "Ah!" Ash exclaimed in shock. "What is it, Ash?" Brock asked, startled with the yelp.

"I saw something moving up there!" Ash explained. Everyone turned their attention to see a few green gecko looking Pokémon jumping from tree to tree! One stopped to see the group as Max grew amazed. "It's a Treecko!" Max pointed out in amazement.

"Treecko!? So, this is where they live!" Ash exclaimed. Minato took out his Hoenn Pokédex, scanning the Hoenn starter Grass Type.

 _"_ _Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life."_ Minato's Pokédex buzzed.

As the device finished, several more appeared, noticing the four trainers and Max as well. "They're cute! Look at all of them!" May pointed out with a giggle. "This must be their territory!" Max guessed, looking around. Minato blinked, noticing that there were lots of them here.

"Good! I've been really enfin to catch a Treecko, ever since I saw my first one at Prof. Birch's lab! This is my first chance to do it!" Ash exclaimed. He took out a Pokéball, preparing to throw it, as Max and May turned in surprise. "Wait, what are you..." Minato started.

But, it was too late as the Kanto trainer threw the Pokéball. "Go, Pokéball!" Ash called. The ball was thrown, but it was deflected by the Treecko, who smirked at the human's feeble attempt. "H-Hey!" Ash snapped, glaring at the Grass Type. Minato face palmed with a sigh as May grumbled.

"When you want to catch a Pokémon, you should weaken them in battle first, so they have no defense when you're using your Pokéball... Isn't that what you taught me the other day, Ash Ketchum?" May snapped as the Kanto trainer laughed nervously.

"And here I thought you were strong, but you proved yourself nothing but an amateur." Minato grumbled, causing Ash to glare at him. "An amateur!? Look, just because you think yourself so cool doesn't mean you're any better!" Ash snapped back annoyingly.

Sparks flew between the hotheaded Kanto trainer between the unfazed and cool lonely boy. May, Max, and Brock nervously watched as Brock sighed. "Looks like there's going to be another argument..." Brock grumbled. "Boys..." May grumbled, not impressed with the two.

Just then, the Treecko took off, leaving the others to see it escape, along with the other Grass Types. "Now the Treecko is getting away!" Brock pointed out. Immediately, Ash ran after the Grass Type. "Wait, Treecko!" Ash called. He dragged Minato away, much to his surprise.

"Wait... What are you!?" Minato stuttered only for him to be dragged away once again. Torchic followed, surprised that his trainer was being dragged along as the two boys with their two starters ran off, with Max shouting out to them. "Hey, Ash! Minato! Wait up!" Max called.

He turned to May and Brock, urging them to hurry up. "Hurry up! Let's go!" Max called. But just before he could finish, his older sister ran past him, running after Ash and Minato, much to Max's surprise. "I've seen Slugma slither faster than you! Nyah!" May teased.

She stuck her tongue out at her little brother, much to Max's anger. He grew beet red with annoyance, before he ran after her. "ARGH! You look like a Slugma! Gah!" Max snapped angrily as he ran after her as fast as he could, leaving Brock to sigh with a smile on his face.

"It's heartwarming to see them getting along so well..." Brock chuckled before he ran after his four friends. Meanwhile, back to Ash and Minato, the lonely boy released himself from the Kanto trainer's grip and managed to run besides him, with Torchic and Pikachu following at their left.

"Alright! Where are you hiding!? Treecko!?" Ash called, searching for his opponent. But just then, as Ash looked ahead, there seemed to be something large ahead. "What's that?" Ash asked as Minato turned. "Don't ask me. I'm not the expert at this case..." Minato scoffed.

Before Ash could argue back, he tripped on a large root, as he let out a yelp. Minato, Pikachu, and Torchic widened their eyes in shock as the lonely boy unknowingly tried to grab the Kanto trainer's arm, only for him to get pulled along the ride! "AHHH!" "GAH!" The two boys screamed.

"Pika Pi!" "Torchic Tor!" Pikachu and Torchic cried in shock and concern. They could only watch as the two boys skidded down the hill, before they stopped on a landing with a crash. Both boys groaned as they pulled themselves together. "Ngh..." "Ugh..." The boys groaned as they got up.

As Minato dusted himself off, Ash blinked, noticing a tree right in front of him and Minato. However, it wasn't just a normal tree, it was the gigantic tree out of all the ones on the forest! "It's huge!" Ash exclaimed in amazement as the lonely boy looked as well.

"What am I supposed to say to this?" Minato asked with disinterest, looking on high how the gigantic tree was. But in his heart, Minato was in awe for seeing a gigantic tree he's never seen before. Just then, Torchic and Pikachu ran over, concerned for their trainers.

"Pika Pi!?" "Torchic?" The two starters asked in concern. "Pikachu, Torchic, look! It's so big! Seems almost magical!" Ash exclaimed, pointing to the giant tree. The two starters turned, feeling amazed as well. "Pika..." "Tor..." Pikachu and Torchic cried out in awe.

Minato frowned, getting up. "There's nothing magical of what you call it when it's about to decay..." Minato stated as he dusted himself once again. "Hey! What does that supposed to mean?!" Ash retorted. But then, their second argument was interrupted by a sharp twig shot at the ground.

"Huh? What's that?" Ash asked. "We've got company..." Minato grunted as he looked up. Soon, everyone turned to see the same Treecko hanging on the tree, with another one besides him! This one seemed hyper to battle and was filled with determination.

The cool Treecko smirked, putting the twig in his mouth. For Ash, he grew annoyed with the uncalled attack. "Hey, cut it out! Why don't you come down and we'll have a battle!?" Ash offered, standing up. "Pika Pika!" "Torchic Tor!" The two starters demanded as well.

The hyperactive one smirked and jumped down, motioning for Torchic to bring it on. "Tree! Treecko Tree!" The hyper Treecko demanded. Minato blinked, realizing the hyper one was challenging him and Torchic to a battle, as he gave a deep, uninterested sigh.

 **Treecko VS Minato: Torchic**

"You asked for this..." Minato scoffed as Ash blinked. "Uh oh... Out of the way, Pikachu!" Ash warned. Pikachu, getting the warning nodded as he stepped back, watching the battle. The hyper Treecko made the first attack, aiming his tail to hit the Chick Pokémon.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Minato called. The Fire Type rapidly dodged the incoming Pound attack with speed, amazing Ash and Pikachu, while startling the Grass Type opponent. "Whoa! Torchic's fast!" Ash cried out in amazement. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed.

For the hyperactive Treecko, it grinned in amusement, seeing that he has finally found a worthy and clever opponent. It then decided to test this worthy opponent, by digging underground. "It used Dig! I didn't know a Treecko could do that..." Ash admitted.

Minato however didn't seem concerned as he looked around carefully. Torchic did the same as they searched together in silence. Suddenly, the ground shook a little, as the Fire Type knew where Treecko might attack as he got out of the way, causing Dig to miss!

"Whoa! Torchic dodged it!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed in amazement. "Now, use Ember." Minato called. At the order, the Fire Type shot some fireballs at the Grass Type, blasting him to the ground, much to the Wood Gecko Pokémon's surprise.

"Torchic Tor!" Torchic called, motioning for his Grass Type opponent to bring it on. This seemed to have made the Wood Gecko Pokémon even more determined as it charged with incredible speed, similar but slower than Pikachu's speed. "Quick Attack, huh?Intercept it with your Quick Attack, Torchic." Minato called.

With the right timing, Torchic clashed with Treecko with Quick Attack as the two bashed into each other several times, as Ash and Pikachu watched in awe. The cool Treecko watched on the tree branch, amused with the battle going on. "Now, use Focus Energy." Minato called.

Pushing the Grass Type away, Torchic focused his energy, preparing to make a direct attack. Seeing that his Fire Type opponent was focused, the Wood Gecko Pokémon used this chance to strike Torchic with an Absorb attack, only for Torchic to dodge it.

"You're very persistent, I'll admit... Torchic, wrap this up with Ember!" Minato yelled. As the Chick Pokémon ran, he got close enough to launch a direct attack with Ember. Treecko screamed as he was sent pummeling on the ground by the close range attack.

"Ah!" Ash gasped, along with Pikachu. "Pika!?" Pikachu called out in surprise. The Treecko was defeated, lying on the ground with a groan. "Victory is ours, huh..." Minato said in bore as Torchic jumped up and down, happy for their victory against his opponent.

 **Winner: Minato**

As the hyper Treecko was groaning, holding its head, the cool Treecko jumped down, unimpressed with the hyper Treecko's loss. "Treecko Treecko..." Treecko sighed. "Tree!? Treecko Tree!" The hyper Treecko snapped angrily. Ash sweat dropped, seeing an argument occurring.

But that all ended when the cool Grass Type shot up, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. "Whoa!" Ash exclaimed in shock. "Pika!?" Pikachu exclaimed in shock. "That one seems to a bit faster than the one we battled..." Minato stated. "Chic..." Torchic agreed.

That annoyed the hyper one as he let out a complaint cry to the lonely boy as Minato sighed. "Yeah, yeah... Whatever..." Minato yawned, not interested with the Grass Type's complaints. Back to the battle, the cool Treecko stared by shooting the twig out of its mouth.

 **Treecko VS Ash: Pikachu**

Pikachu managed to dodge it, but he didn't see an incoming Pound attack, which slammed him against the tree! "Ah! Pikachu!?" Ash gasped in shock. The Electric Type didn't faint, as he slid back onto the ground, facing the Wood Gecko Pokémon once again.

"Pika!" Pikachu snapped. Treecko smirked as he motioned his opponent to bring it on. "Treecko Treecko Treecko!" Treecko taunted, leaving the Electric Type no choice but to attack. He shot forward with Quick Attack twice, only for the Grass Type to dodge both of them!

And once he dodged the third Quick Attack, Treecko slammed Pikachu away with another Poind attack, knocking him in front of Ash, Minato, and Torchic. "Pikachu, are you okay!?" Ash asked, running over to his Electric Type partner. "Pikachu..." Pikachu responded.

 **Winner: Treecko**

"That Treecko put up a good fight!" Ash complimented as he looked at the Grass Type. Just then, more and more Wood Gecko Pokémon were coming to their way, as the blinded one with an old looking face came by, confronting the cool and the hyper Treeckos.

"Hm... I wonder if there's a problem?" Ash asked as the lonely boy folded his arms. "That's nothing to do with us, Ash. Why bother wanting to know what's going on?" Minato asked, face palming. "I just want to know! Is that so wrong!?" Ash retorted with a glare.

"Pikachu! Pika Pika!" Pikachu called to the lonely boy in agreement. "Hmph. Whatever..." Minato scoffed, turning his head away. This snapped the Kanto trainer, as he was starting to get tired of his companion's attitude, along with his annoyed tone of his.

"Tor? Torchic Tor!" Torchic called, getting the three's attention. Both boys and Pikachu blinked, turning to see the elder Treecko talking to the cool and the hyper Treecko. "Treecko Treecko..." The elder Grass Type ordered, as the cool one shook his head.

"Treecko!" The cool one responded, which sounded like he didn't want to follow the order. The same went for the hyper one as he folded his arms with a frown, shaking his head. "Treecko Treecko Treecko!" The elder one ordered once again, leaving the cool one annoyed.

"Tree!" Treecko snapped, shoving the elder away from him and the hyper Treecko. All the Treecko and the hyper one was shocked as the hyperactive Treecko held the cool one, to stop him from causing any more trouble. Some of the others were shouting at the cool Treecko for shoving the elder.

"Treecko Treecko!" Two of them snapped. But then, the elder stopped the other two, preventing another quarrel. "Treecko!" The elder called, stopping the two. The elder then stood up, as the cool Treecko glared at the elder while the hyperactive one frowned.

"That's weird. It looks like that Treecko isn't so buddy with the others." Ash guessed. "Pika..." Pikachu replied, seeing the start of the argument. "Tch... This is really getting annoying. I don't know how we got involved into this mess..." Minato scoffed, shaking his head.

"Treecko Treecko Tree! Treecko... Treecko Treecko... Treecko Treecko Tree!" The elder scolded at the two, as he turned to the decaying tree, then back at the two Treeckos. "It seems that the elder one wants to move someplace else to live since this tree is decaying..." Minato explained.

"You know what they're saying?" Ash asked, confused. "I'm only guessing... There's no way I could understand what Pokémon say, you blockhead." Minato snapped, leaving Ash to turn beet red in annoyance, before he scoffed, turning his head away. "Fine! Like I care of what you say!" Ash pouted.

But for the cool Treecko, he shook his head, not wanting to leave, with the hyperactive Treecko at his side. "Treecko Treecko Treecko Tree! Treecko Treecko! Treecko Treecko!" The cool one snapped angrily. "Treecko Tree!" The hyperactive one agreed with a frown.

Before the elder could continue, the cool one made more explanations. "Treecko Treecko! Treecko Tree!" The cool one snapped. "Treecko Treecko Tree! Treecko!" The hyperactive Treecko agreed, explaining his reason for not wanting to come with the others.

"Those two don't seem to want to leave, as this decaying life is their home..." Minato guessed, folding his arms in disappointment. "I think I can understand that..." Ash replied, feeling sorry for the two. But for the elder, the old a Grass Type sighed, giving up on the two.

He called for the other Treecko as they all began to leave, leaving the two out. The cool Grass Type looked up at his dying home, as he gave a soft expression and smile. He turned to the hyperactive one with a request, telling him to get to higher grounds to search for water.

The hyperactive Grass Type pouted, seeing that he has to do work as well. But knowing that if it means to save the tree, then he would do it. "Tree..." The hyperactive one sighed before he climbed and ran up the tree, before jumping onto the higher grounds.

The cool one sighed, before following his hyperactive friend. Ash widened his eyes and tried to call back for the two. "Hey! Treecko! Come on, you two! Don't run off!" Ash pleaded, calling for the two Grass Types. "Don't bother... They already ran off..." Minato sighed with disappointment.

"They didn't run off! I'm sure they're going to get something to help this tree!" Ash assured. "How can you tell? By the time they manage to do something, this tree will already be dead... no matter what they do. It's a no-brainer!" Minato retorted back annoyingly.

"If they keep up on supporting the tree, then I'm sure the tree won't die easily! Didn't you not want to lose something as well!?" Ash snapped, leaving the lonely boy to glare angrily at the Kanto trainer. "What... Why you... Don't talk to me like that!" Minato snapped.

He pointed at Ash angrily as the Kanto trainer blinked in surprise. "Don't say that especially since you didn't lose something precious to you in your past years! Both you and the others have sonething that I don't have... And I prefer to not talk anything about it!" Minato yelled.

"Wait... Why not? You're sounding like you lost something precious to you in your past years..." Ash started, only for the lonely boy to silence him. "Shut up! I said not to talk about it! I don't want to hear anything about this any longer!" Minato demanded angrily.

Ash took a step back in surprise and bewildered. He's never seen Minato this angry before... Sure, he was mostly annoyed with Ash and the others, but he never got this far of being angry at all. "Minato... I..." Ash started, only for Pikachu and Torchic to call for the two boys.

"Pika! Pika Pika!" "Tor! Torchic Tor!" The two starters called, gaining both of Ash and Minato's attention. "Pikachu? Torchic?... Oh... I get it! Since the Treecko lives in that tree, we should wait here!" Ash exclaimed with a smile. For the lonely boy, he face palmed at that.

"Don't tell me that you're still planning to catch one of those Treeckos... Considering your attitude, you'll probably have a hard time, when you're being reckless..." Minato scoffed, shaking his head. "Hey! I'm not that reckless! And I promise you... I will catch that Treecko!" Ash assured.

The two glared at each other before Minato turned his head away, climbing up the tree. "Whatever... What you do is meaningless to me now..." Minato grunted as he got onto the same branch where Pikachu and Torchic are, only to be sitting far from them.

Ash looked up at his Hoenn friend, frowning. "Minato..." Ash said once again, before he climbed up the tree, following the lonely boy as he sat with Pikachu and Torchic. For Torchic, the Fire Type chirped sadly, feeling very concerned for his trainer as he tried to walk to Minato.

But, Pikachu stopped him, reasoning with the Fire Type that maybe his trainer need to be alone for a while. Torchic grew reluctant, but nodded sadly with a chirp, before he sat next to his Electric Type friend. Ash glanced at the lonely boy for a while before he looked at the sun.

 _"I just hope those two are okay..."_ Ash thought while looking down towards the ground. For Minato, he's having a different thought on his mind. _"I just don't get him... Why does he care for someone when that someone needs to do things alone?"_ Minato thought, irritated.

 **Meanwhile...**

"What do you guys think happened to Ash and Minato, along with Pikachu and Torchic?" Max asked, concerned about his friends and their Pokémon. May, however, didn't seem so concerned since she was enjoying Brock's lunch that the Kanto breeder cooked up right now.

"Who cares? Let's just all enjoy Brock's cooking!" May reminded, as Brock gave a chuckle. "Thank you, May!" Brock thanked as Max turned to his older sister with a frown. "How can you be hungry and thinking about food when Ash and Minato could be in danger?" Max reprimanded.

May grew annoyed as she glared at her younger brother. "You're gonna be in danger if you don't stop bugging me! So, just give me your food if you don't want it!" May snapped, reaching for Max's food, leaving her younger brother to take his plate away in startle.

"No! I never actually said that I couldn't eat it! Hands off!" Max snapped back. The older sister gave a 'humph' before she continued back to eating her food. "Anyways, why should we care for Minato, anyway? We try to be friends with him and he just yells back at us!" May grumbled.

"How can you say that!? I know Minato's got a reason for not wanting to trust us! I think it has something to do with his past of some sort..." Max guessed as Brock frowned, while he continued to cook. "Yeah... Prof. Birch did say that it had something to do with the past..." Brock agreed.

He recalled when he had visited the Hoenn Professor after arriving in Hoenn, where Prof. Birch informed him about Minato having a tragic past at the past five years before he left. He then looked up, before looking back down at the two siblings with a smile.

"Still... We should all know that deep inside, Minato has a good heart in him inside. So, he should be able to keep Ash and Pikachu out of trouble, with a little help from that Torchic of his! So, we can go look for the two later right after were finished eating!" Brock assured.

"Okay!" The siblings agreed, with Max convinced of Brock's words, while May wanting to eat some more.

 **Back to Ash and Minato...**

Ash, Minato, Torchic, and Pikachu remained sitting on the tree, waiting for the two Treeckos to arrive while the sun has begun to set. Minato had his eyes closed, folding his arms, but he wasn't asleep. For Ash, he and the two starter Pokémon looked out at the sunset.

"I really hope that Brock and the others aren't too worried about us... But I really want to wait here for Treecko! What do you say, Minato?" Ash asked, turning to the lonely boy. "..." Minato remained silent, unsure of what to say as he looked at the sunset as well.

Ash blinked, before he sighed, looking back at the sunset. There were a few Murkrows flying ahead, giving the Kanto trainer an idea. "It's a group of Murkrow... I got it! I'll use Taillow!" Ash called, as he summoned his Normal-Flying Type Pokémon out.

Taillow chirped at his trainer as Ash made his request. "Taillow, I need you to find Brock and the others and bring them here while we wait for Treecko!" Ash explained. "Taillow!" The Flying Type chirped with a nod, as he flew off, searching for Brock, May, and Max.

"Thanks, Taillow!" Ash thanked his Flying Type. Just then, Minato opened one eye, looking down to see the two Grass Types return. "Those two are back..." Minato reminded, getting Ash, Torchic and Pikachu's attention. They all looked down to see the Treecko duo return from the forest.

They each carried a big leaf which held water inside them they poured some water onto the soil of the tree, before covering the wet soil up with leaves. The two smiled softly, as they both seem to care for their old home a lot, despite of it decaying as of now.

Once they were done with the first part of their task, they wrapped up their giant leaves and walked off, back to the higher grounds as Asn widened his eyes. "It looks like those two are doing everything they can to save this tree! But... Is it too late for them to do so?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" "Tor?" Even Pikachu and Torchic were unsure of what to say to that question. "Why do they even bother... Look at this tree. It's decaying, growing old, and breaking apart... This tree's death is inevitable." Minato scoffed, sitting straight up with a frown.

"That's not true, Minato! Even if it may look hopeless, there still can be hope for this tree as long as those two don't give up! Can't you understand that?" Ash asked with a frown. Minato glanced at the Kanto trainer, then at their two starters. "Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"Torchic Tor..." Torchic chirped sadly at his trainer. A few seconds later, Minato gave a sigh, shaking his head. "That's your opinion, Ash. Not mine." Minato reminded as he laid back at the tree, looking back down to where the two Grass Types came from.

For Ash, he was yet again concerned for his Hoenn region friend. Sure, he may not look like much, but Ash knew that Minato has a soft and a kind heart inside, along with his kind personality, which makes him determined to see his true self, despite of Minato either liking it or not.

Torchic seemed to be feeling the same as he nuzzled Minato's leg for a bit. He looked up at the lonely boy, who was startled to see his Fire Type trying to get all affectionate with him. To his surprise, and with Ash not noticing, Minato gave Torchic's head a soft rubbing.

The Fire Type blinked, before it let out a happy grin, while Minato was surprised with himself for doing such a thing to a Pokémon. He shook his head in disbelief before he kept rubbing Torchic's head, with the Kanto trainer and Pikachu finally noticing, causing them to be a bit startled as well.

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 14: A Persistent Kind to Save For!**

 **Chapter 15: A New Minato** **!? VS Seviper!**

 **Chapter 16: Minato's True Feelings! Treecko's Battle!**

 **Chapter 17: A Shy Shroomish! A Haunted Mansion!?**

 **Chapter 18: A Shroomish Group! Use Stun Spore!**

 **Next Chapter preview:**

Ash: If we want to help Treecko, then we have to help the tree by giving it some water and leaves to make it feel better!

Minato: ... You're too soft... Nonetheless, you never cease to amaze me with your determination, huh...

Jessie: We will be taking these Treecko, along with Pikachu and Torchic in our case, thank you very much!

Ash: No way! You're not gonna get away with this, Team Rocket! Those Treecko don't belong to you or anyone else!

James: Not if I can help it! Let's go, Cacnea! Ready for your first mission? Defeat that pesky Treecko now!

Minato: You never cease to annoy me, you idiots. You're asking for an execution right now...


	14. A Persistent Kind to Save for!

**Chapter 14: A Persistent Kind to Save for!**

Last time on "Pokémon Hoenn Journey", May and Max were in a middle of an argument, as they accused each other for going to a wrong path, which seemed to be more of May's fault, as Ash and Brock tries to stop this argument, much to Minato's annoyance at the results.

But then, their argument was interrupted when they sootted a group of Treeckos jumping ariund the trees. Determined to catch one, Ash accidentally dragged Minato down, while chasing the two Treeckos! As a result, they landed in front of a tree, a giant tree that seemed to be about to decay.

They were then challenged by the Treecko duo as Minato and Torchic won the battle easily, while Ash and Pikachu lost their battle. Then, the duo argued with rhe elder of not wanting to move to another tree due to the decaying one being their true and the home they were born in.

Minato refused to get involved with the situation as Ash planned to wait for the Treecko, realizing that the two were trying to save their tree together, despite of it nearly dead. At this, the Kanto trainer seemed to be more willing to help, much to Minato's confusion and annoyance.

As time passed, Ash and Pikachu watched as the cool Treecko and the hyperactive Treecko worked together to get their home tree back in shape. Even Torchic watched as Minato kept his back on the tree, only glancing at the duo's attempt to keep their home alive. The sun was gone, with the moon coming up.

It became night as the evening had passed. In those times, the Treecko duo would bring water and comfort their dying home with leaves to make it feel better. That made the lonely boy narrow his eyes in confusion as he bit his lips. _"Why are those two so persistent?"_ Minato asked himself in his thoughts.

He looked up at the night sky, wondering about life and death. _"When something is born, that being has to decay someday. And that someday for this tree is now. Yet, those two... Those two Treeckos are so persistent to keep their dying home alive. Why?... I just... don't understand."_ Minato thought, as he glanced back.

He took a glance at Ash, who seemed to be more than willing to help those two keep their tree alive. The same went for Pikachu and Torchic, much to the lonely boy's surprise. "Don't tell me, Ash... You're not going to..." Minato started, only for Ash to show what he planned to do.

He jumped off the tree, with Pikachu and Torchic following. The Kanto trainer had found some leaves and gathered them in front of the tree, attempting to comfort the tree as well. Pikachu and Torchic did the same together, patting some leabes together with their paws or talons, much to the cool Treecko's shock.

"Treecko Tree...!?" The cool Treecko hissed, issuing a challenge to Ash and Pikachu as the Kanto trainer responded back. "We don't want to battle, Treecko! We just want to help you try to save this old tree!" "Pikachu!" "Torchic Tor!" Ash explained, with Pikachu and Torchic agreeing.

The hyperactive Treecko seemed okay with it as he gave a cheerful nod and a smile, leaving the cool one to sigh and to let the, help as he continued to comfort the tree with leaves. Minato could only watch in disbleuef to see his companions helping out the two persistent Grass Types.

"Those two... and Torchic... They..." Minato whispered as he started to say until he gave up. He gave a deep sigh before silently getting off the tree. What he had done just now, left himself startled. He had gathered up some leaves, and began to pat them in front of the tree as well.

Ash seemed to have noticed and was shocked to see his cold friend aiding them as well. "Minato? What are you doing? I thought thst you didn't want to help?" Ash asked in confusion and shock. "You're not the only one that's confused with me. I'm pretty confused at myself..." Minato coolly replied back.

"Uh..." At that point, the Kanto trainer didn't know how to answer back as he smiled softly, before he continued to comfort the tree with the leaves. Torchic let out a trill of joy, seeing that his trainer was helping out before he kept on comforting the tree as well, doing his best to do so.

As for the lonely boy, he was confused with himself. _"What is up with me? Am I seriously going soft just becasue of watching them comfort a decaying being? I don't understand myself anymore... It's like, I'm being forced to change."_ Minato thought as he frowned at himself, before shaking his head.

Thinking about it now won't help... Right now, the best thing to do for now was to help the tree feel better despite of it dying. Later, the two boys and the four Pokémon were bringing water and leaves to the dying tree, until they heard a rumbling sound up ahead! "Huh!?" "What the..." Ash and Minato gasped.

There were harsh rustlings on the tree up ahead, which seemed to be where all the other Treeckos were residing on! They ran towards where they heard pained cries and shocked cries as they saw a giaht bulldozing machine right in front of them!

The bulldozing machine had bashed into several trees, knocking them down, while forcing all of the Treecko to fall down from their new homes! They all screamed in shock and pain as they were taken down from their homes!Nets were used to catch the falling Treecko as they were placed inside the machine!

With that done, the two boys and the Pokémon dropped everything they had as they ran over to see what was happening. "Ah!? What's going on!?" Ash exclaimed. "What is that machine doing here!?" Minato demanded along. He clenched his fist, not liking this situation at all.

However, instead of an answer, the machine charged straight ahead, rumbling towards Ash, Minato, Torchic, Pikachu, and the Treecko duo! "What's happening!?" "Pika!?" "Treecko Tree!?" Ash, Pikachu, and the cool Treecko gasped. "Don't just stand there! Move!" Minato yelled angrily.

But, it was too late as the bulldozer slammed them all away, knocking them towards some of the trees! The Grass Type duo regained their balance by sticking onto the two trees as Ash angrily glared at the machine. "What do you think you're doing!?" Ash snapped angrily.

At the angry demand, a hatch opened on top of the machine, revealing a familiar evil trio! It was Team Rocket! They began their motto with Jessie starting it.

"Prepare for trouble, and that's a threat!"

"This time, what's double is our net!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasts off again with the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Mm hm! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!?" Ash yelled out in shock. "Pikachu!?" Pikachu cried out in anger. Minato stood up as he narrowed his eyes angrily at the evil trio, not happy to see them at all. "You losers again!? What do you want!?" Minato snapped angrily. "Torchic Chic!" Torchic chirped out angrily.

Instead of answering, the Meowth balloon floated up in the air, carrying the evil trio and their captive Grass Type Pokemon with them! The balloon seemed strange as there were colorful lights onto the balloon, making it look suspicious. "An electrifying plan!" Jessie laughed.

"Now, let us enlighten you!" James laughed along. "These Treecko belong to us!" Meowth claimed as the lonely boy scoffed, not impressed to hear such ridiculous words. "You talk big, but can you back it up? Torchic, use Ember on the balloon!" Minato yelled. "Right! Pikachu! Thunderbolt them now!" Ash yelled along.

The two starters jumped up, shooting Ember and launching Thunderbolt at the balloon. At first, when the attacks had made their hit, it seemed like the evil trio was in pain, until they shook it off, laughing at the futile attacks. "Ha! Just kidding!" Jessie teased.

"This fabulous balloon is filled with electric blocking devices while also being fire-proof as well!" James explained, startling Ash and the two Pokémon. Minato just scoffed, annoyed with Team Rocket even more. The Treecko in the giant cage pleaded for help as they were trapped inside.

Ash gritted his teeth as he reached his belt to grab another Pokéball. "Argh! In that case, I'll... Oh no! I sent Taillow away!" Ash gasped, remembering what he did to the Flying Type. That made the lonely boy face palm as he mumbled to himself, before shaking his head.

"You're some help right now..." Minato grumbled as Meowth laughed. "Aw... Too bad!" Meowth taunted. He shot a net which quickly scooped up both Pikachu and Torchic! The starters yelled in surprise as they were now captive, along with the ohter Treeckos! "Pika Pi!" "Tor!" Pikachu and Torchic yelled desperately.

"No!" "Tch..." Ash cried in shock. Minato gritted his teeth, before taking out his Pokéball. "You three make me sick... Zigzagoon! Use Hidden Power!" Minato shouted angrily. He threw Zigzagoon's Pokéball into the air, summoning his Timy Raccoon Pokémon. As soon as it came out, it shot an energy ray to the balloon!

"Not if I can help it! Cacnea, use Pin Missile!" James called. A small cactus looking Pokémon appeared, shooting missiles at Hidden Power, causing an explosion between the two attacks. "What!?" Minato gasped as Zigzagoon widened his eyes in shock, seeing that his attack had been backfired.

Before Ash could react to see a new Pokémon, the Treecko duo angrily jumped onto the tree together on opposite sides, climbing up. "Ha ha ha ha! The boss will burst in buttons when we bring him these Treecko, Pikachu, and Torchic!" Meowth laughed. That, the hyperactive Treecko wasn't going to allow.

He first made the attempt to shoot his twig at the balloon. The cool one did the same as both hit the balloon at the same time. It made the hit, but it wasn't enought to pop it. At the uncalled attack, Team Rocket turned their attention to their two enemies while Jessie laughed at the feeble attempt.

"Ha ha ha! You thought you could take us down by attacking with a twig?" Jessie taunted as James smirked, turning to Cacnea. "Now, Cacnea! Pin Missile!" James yelled. At the order, the new Grass Type shot needles at the two Wood Gecko Pokémon, which they dodged, while putting a new twig in their mouth.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Ash asked as he took out his Pokédex. "It's a Cacnea..." Minato whispered in response. _"Cacnea, the Cactus Pokémon. Cacnea lives primarily in dry desert areas, and attacks by swinging its pin covered arms like hammers_ _."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

"Where did they get that? I'm sure they probably stole it! Pikachu!" Ash called, calling for his Electric Type. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu called desperately. "Torchic Tor!" Torchic called to his trainer, pleading for help as all Minato could do for now is glare at his enemies while biting his lips. James in the meantime focused his target on Grass Type duo.

"Now... Ready for your first mission? Go and catch those irritating Treecko duo!" James ordered. At the first task, Cacnea grew energized and was ready to fight! "Treecko Tree! Treecko Treecko!" The cool Grass Type called, ordering his hyperactive friend to make his move.

Nodding, the hyperactive one ran up the tree as fast as he could with the cool one following. Suddenly, much to the evil trio's surprise, the duo slammed their tails against them with their Pound attacks! Jessie let out a shriek as she was attacked, knocked away as she accidentally hit the release button!

At that, the cage opened up, giving all the Grass Types the chance to escape. "Look at that!" Ash exclaimed in amazement. "Those two... Have they planned this all along?" Minato asked as he admitted to being impressed with their quick and thinking skills.

While the Treecko were getting themselves freed from the cage, some of them began to hit their tails onto the net that's carrying Pikachu and Torchic! The line connecting to the net began to weaken, taking damage from the Pound attacks that the Treeckos were doing.

Back at the balloon, the evil trio were struggling to deal with the Treecko duo, seeing that they were hard to catch. "You shouldn't run in a balloon, guys!" James warned. Jessie didn't seem to hear as she kept on lunging for the Grass Type duo while Meowth kept panicking. "Someone catch it!" Meowth yelled.

But, by the time he said that, both Jessie and James were knocked out by the Pound and Quick Attacks, leaving him to be hit by Pound as well! Cacnea could only watch in shock, seeing that his new comrades had been defeated. It looked at the Grass Types, as the duo landed on the balloon.

The hyperactive one gave a teasing smirk, sticking his tongue out at Cacnea, while the cool one slapped his butt, insulting the Cactus Pokémon. The double insults made a mark as Cacnea started to grow angry. It got so angry that it shot a Pin Missile attack towards the Wood Gecko Pokémon.

Unfortunately, that was a mistake as Pin Missile missed, due to the hyperactive Treecko and the cool Treecko dodging the attacks. The needles hit the balloon, giving it a hole! At its mistake, Cacnea panicked as Team Rocket recovered lon enough to see their balloon pop.

"Oh no!" The evil trio gasped together. By the time the balloon had popped, the Treecko group managed to free Pikachu and Torchic from the net as all the Pokémon fell onto a nearby tree. "Whoa! Those two did it!" Ash exclaimed in amazement. Minato gave a short nod, agreeing that the sudden attack was a success.

But for Team Rocket, it seemed to be another failure for them. The evil trio screamed as Cacnea held onto James' body tightly, much to his dismay and annoyance. "Don't hang onto me! Hang onto someone else!" James yelled desperately as he tried to pry his new Pokémon off of him.

But by the time he did so, the balloon was sent flying, disappearing into the night sky. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they were sent flying into the air. Once they were gone, Pikachu and Torchic ran over to their trainers with joy.

"Pika Pika!" "Tor! Torchic Tor!" Pikachu and Torchic cried together. They jumped into their trainer's arms as the Kanto trainer gave his partner a hug. "Pikachu! You're okay!" Ash exclaimed happily. "Pika Pika!" The Electric Type cried out happily. As they were having their happy reunion, Ash took a glance at Minato.

Like with Pikachu, Torchic happily jumped into his trainers' arms, overjoyed to be back with him. He was snuggling against his chest right now, much to the lonely boy's surprise. At first, Minato grew hesitant, before he smiled lightly, rubbing Torchic's head with care, much to the Kanto trainer's amazement.

He turned to all the Treeckos who helped, thanking them for their support. "Hey, guys! Thanks so much!" Ash thanked. All the Grass Types nodded with satisfied look on their faces. Minato watched, seeing how all the Grass Types helped, even if they could've just escaped on their own.

 _"I guess Ash isn't the only one who likes to meddle with other people or Pokémon's business. That goes for me and the Treeckos as well..."_ Minato thought with a deep sigh, at the same time with the smile disappearing. Just then, the hyperactive one came over to the lonely boy as Minato noticed.

"Tree! Treecko Tree!" The hyperactive Grass Type demanded, throwing punches and kicks in the air, as if it was trying to tell the lonely boy something. "Don't tell me... You want a rematch?" Minato asked coolly. "Ko! Treecko Tree!" Treecko cried out with a nod.

Torchic smirked with interest, looking like he wants to battle, too. "Not right now... I'm sure there are more important things to worry about... Like your dying tree." Minato reminded. That shocked the Grass Type as he was reminded of the important thing he needed to do!

He ran off, leaving Ash who looked to see his Hoenn friend in surprise. Again, Minato gave a deep sigh, amused with the Grass Type. "Oh no! We were so busy dealing with Team Rocket that we forgot about the tree!" Ash exclaimed in shock. "Pika!" Pikachu cried out in disbelief.

The two ran back to the tree, leaving Minato to blink in surprise before he face palmed, disappointed with his Kanto companion. "Ugh... How dense can he get?" Minato grumbled as he followed the Kanto trainer woth Torchic perched at his shoulder. All the other Treeckos jumped onto other trees to follow.

Soon, everyone was in front of the dying tree once again, where the cool Treecko watched, woth his hyperactive friend at his left. Ash and Minato remained silent, seeing the Treecko duo together until the elder Treecko walked up to the two, calling for them. "Treecko? Treecko?" The elder called.

The hyperactive Treecko and his cool friend turned to see the elder trying to speak to them. "Treecko Treecko Tree?" The elder asked, walking over. He used his tail to try to make up with the cool one as the cool Treecko sighed, making up with the elder as the hyperactive one joined in as well.

With that done, all of the Grass Types cheered, seeing that their two strays finally made up with the elder, despite the two not wanting to give up the tree yet. Ash smiled happily at this, before he turned to his Electric Type. "Looks like they're all friends again!" Ash chuckled with a grin.

"Pika!" "Tor!" Pikachu and Torchic agreed together. The Kanto trainer smirked, giving Minato a small elbowing, teasing him a bit, much to the lonely boy's surprise. "What do you think? You still going to act cold, or act more caring to other people or Pokémon now? Just like with Torchic?" Ash asked.

Minato scowled at that with a scoff. "Shut up. It's none of your business on what I do..." Minato grumbled annoyingly. This made the Kanto trainer laugh a little with Pikachu and Torchic snickering a bit. But suddenly, the laughter stopped as there was a cracking sound, startling everyone!

Minato blunked while Ash, Pikachu, and Torchic widened their eyes in shock. The Treecko duo froze in shock, before they turned to see their dead home tree cracking in half! The two halves started to fall, much to the cool Treecko's shock and panic. The hyperactive one gasped in shock at the sight at this mess.

"Oh no!" "Tch..." Ash gasped as Minato gritted his teeth with annoyance. He knew that the decaying tree would die. That, was pretty much obvious, but to fall apart like this, it looked more disastrous than he had expected it to be! With him glaring at the falling tree, all the Grass Types began to push on both sides of the tree!

They all struggled to keep the two halves of the trees from falling apart, despite of already breaking apart and falling. "Oh no... Hey! I know! I have a rope!" Ash exclaimed. He set down his backpack to take his rope out, until the lonely boy grabbed his left arm, stopping the Kanto trainer. "Minato! What are you doing!?" Ash snapped as Minato just glared.

The lonely boy kept glaring at the falling tree, before shaking his head. "It's already too late." Minato breathed out, leaving Ash to stand up and glare at his Hoenn companion. "No, it's not! If we work together-" Ash started, only for Minato to interrupt angrily. "Working together doesn't always mean that anything can be a success!" Minato snapped back, causing the hyperactive Treecko to turn to the two boys.

The hyperactive Grass Type frowned, knowing that this wasn't the time to argue as all the Treecko were trying hard to put the tree back together! But suddenly, as in a miracle, the morning sun rose up, getting everyone's attention. Minato blinked, before widening his eyes. The light that was between the split tree shined bright, shocking everyone that was looking at it.

What they saw in the light, was a new seed, sprouting out a small plant with two small leaves. The small plant started to grow, forming branches while growing big. Eventually, the tree started to become the same tree like the decaying one, only that the growing tree was new and was growing like an energetic plant.

Everyone was in awe, including Minato, who grew speechless of what he was seeing. "Look at that! A brand, new tree is born, right in front of our eyes!" Ash exclaimed. As everyone kept watching, more trees started to form when seeds fell on the ground, forming into what became the forest. The first tree became the leader and the giant one.

While everyone was in awe, Minato was most amazed of all. _"When something decays... Something new will be born..."_ His father's words repeated in his mind, as the lonely boy frowned. "So... Is this one of the examples that Dad was talking about? When something perishes away, a new life will be born..." Minato whispered, as he held his heart, hearing it beat a little.

But soon, the vision of the growing trees faded, revealing the split, and decaying tree once again. Due to no one supporting the decaying tree anymore, the two halves split away from each other, breaking aart and crashing onto the land. As the halves crashed, a seed plopped out, rolling in front of the cool Treecko's feet.

The hyperactive Grass Type blinked, before he picked up the seed. He looked at his cool friend, who was now dazed and amazed at the same time for what he had just saw. All the other Treecko seemed amazed as well to witness the tree vision. Ash smiled, walking over to the two Grass Types. "Hey... Treecko?" Ash called.

The Treecko duo turned to the Kanto trainer as Ash made his guess for the tree's last words or thoughts. "I think that tree was trying to say thank you for helping it!" Ash guessed. Minato narrowed his eyes at that, before folding his arms with a snort. "That's just ridiculous..." Minato snorted, turning his head away, much to Ash's surprise.

"Huh!? What do you mean, ridiculous!?" Ash snapped back. The lonely boy looked back st his companion before making his opinion. "You really believed that vision we saw was the tree thanking us for trying our hardest? Give me a break. It was nothing more than a vision from the past from how this forest formed." Minato explained.

The hyperactive Treecko frowned as the cool Treecko, looking up at Ash angrily shoved Ash away, much to the Kanto trainer's surprise. "Ah!" Ash yelped as he fell back. All the Treecko were shocked, including the hyperactive one as Minato and Torchic blinked together in surprise for the sudden attack.

Ash seemed to be feeling the same as he glared at the cool one. "Hey! What did you hit me for!?" Ash snapped angrily. "Pika Pika!?" Pikachu added angrily. Treecko didn't respond, but turned his head away for a moment. Soon, he smiled softly, before the soft smile turned into a grin as he faced Pikachu, ready to fight.

"Treecko? Are you trying to tell me that you're ready to battle us?... Alright!" Ash exclaimed. Minato blinked, half in confusion and half in annoyance. They were going to battle even when they lost something very precious to them? And also, they were supposed to find their companions when this crisis was over!

But before he could object, he heard a familiar chirp, coming from Taillow. "Taillow!" The Flying Type cried. Both the lonely boy and his Fire Type turned to see Taillow flying towards them, with May, Max, and Brock running behind him. "It took them long enough to get here..." Minato scoffed, turning his head away in disappointment.

"Can't you run any faster, Max!?" May scolded. "Not with you in the way!" Max retorted until Brock stopped the argument. "Hey, look! There's Ash and Minato!" Brock called. "And Ash is about to battle!" Max added in surprise. Indeed, the battle between Ash's Pikachu and the cool Treecko was about to commence.

 **Ash: Pikachu VS Treecko**

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. At the call, the Electric Type obeyed, launching several Thunderbolt attacks towards Treecko, only for the fourth to make a hit! However, as the Grass Type took the hit, he seeemingly resisted the attack, and shot forward with determination to win. May was shocked at this.

"Treecko's strong!" May pointed out. "And, Electric Type attacks don't have that much effect on Grass Type Pokémon!" Max added. The lonely boy blinked, as he gave a glance at the others, before he looked back at the battle. _"Type advantages doesn't always decide who will win..."_ Minato thought as he shook his head.

"That's not good! Look how fast Treecko is! Pikachu doesn't have a chance against a Pokémon that fast, especially starting with the disadvantage!" May pointed out. As she pointed out the obvious words, Treecko was giving his Electric Type opponent a tough time by catching up to Pikachu with his quick speed.

"We've got to try something else, Pikachu! This isn't over yet! Quick Attack, Pikachu, now!" Ash cried. At the call, Pikachu shot forward, aiming to hit Treecko with his speedful attack, only for the Wood Gecko Pokémon to dodge in the air! Brock seemed to have seen an opening and called to his old friend.

"Now's your chance!" Brock called. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, go!" Ash cried. Making the right timing, the Electric Type shocked Treecko with a powerful Thunderbolt attack, which seemed to have much more effect in the air! The cool Grass Type yelled in pain, shocked that it easily fell for the trick. "Oh no!" May and Max gasped.

All the other Treecko gasped along, with the hyperactive Grass Type in shock. For the cool Treecko, despite pf the not effective attack, the damage was too much, causing him to fall to the ground and lay unconscious for a while. For Max, he was bewildered of what he had just saw during the battle.

 **Winner: Ash**

"How did an Electric Type attack work on a Grass Type Pokémon!?" Max inquired in shock. Brock cleared his throat, making his explanation. "Well, I'll tell you! Pokémon that are strong against Electric Type attacks, are usually so because they diffuse it into trees, or the ground! But, they're not able to do that in mid-air!" Brock explained.

He looked back at the battle, where Treecko was still unconscious. "There's more that decides the battle, than the disadvantages!" Brock explained. Minato narrowed his eyes, glancing at the Kanto breeder before he looked back at the results. The hyperactive Treecko was shocked and amazed to see that his cool and calm friend was easily defeated by an Electric Type opponent.

And it was in one hit, too! Back to Ash, he used this chance to throw a Pokéball at the unconscious Grass Type. "Go! Pokéball!" Ash called, throwing his empty Pokéball at Treecko. The ball hit and opened, sucking Treecko inside. As the ball closed, it shook several times, showing red lights.

Everyone watched as the ball kept shaking, causing Ash to be nervous for what might happen. Minato and Torchic watched carefully as the ball finally stopped, revealing that Ash has finally caught the cool and calm Wood Gecko Pokémon. The Kanto trainer took the ball in his hand and rose it up in the air.

"Yeah! Alright! I caught a Treecko!" Ash cried out happily. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out happily. With his third Hoenn Pokémon caught, the Kanto trainer sent Treecko back out to say farewell to his friends and for his choice. "Treecko! Do you want to come and travel with us?" Ash asked. "Treecko Treecko!" The Grass Type replied with a nod.

For the hyperactive one, it frowned, at seeing his cool and calm friend leaving so soon, right after when their home had collapsed. The lonely boy npticed the frown and narrowed his eyes, before he looked back at the other elder walked up to the cool Grass Type, holding out the seed that the giant tree had made.

The elder made his words, asking if the cool Grass Type could plant the new seed to a good location. The cool Grass Type smiled softly at the new seed, before nodding happily. With the request made, everyone moved to the spot where a new tree can be born. The hyperactive Grass Type watched smiling sadly as his calm friend dug the ground to plant the seed in.

Once the ground was deep enough, the seed was placed inside. Then, as it was placed, the cool and calm Wood Gecko Pokémon buried it with a pile of leaves. "Tree..." Treecko said softly with a smile. "Treecko Treecko Treecko!" The elder replied, making his words to the cool Treecko. "Treecko!" The cool Grass Type replied with a nod.

Ash, May, Max, and Brock watched as the whole scene folded out as they smiled, seeing that their new Grass Type friend was smiling at its new resolve. For Minato, he remained silent with his arms folded, like he seemed a bit satisfied for what he had saw right now. That satisfied feeling left as the group was about to leave for Rustboro City.

"So long, everyone! Look after the tree!" Ash called, waving goodbye to the Treecko tribe. All the Grass Types cried out their farewell except for the hyperactive one, who felt left out. Unfortunately, while the others were saying farewell to the Grass Types, only Minato noticed, as Torchic also noticed by glancing at the hyperactive Treecko.

"Good-bye, Treecko!" Ash, May, Max, and Brock called, waving goodbye. All the Treecko cried out their goodbyes as well, allowing the four trainers and Max to leave the tribe alone. Ash's Treecko walked alongside with the group, preparing to experience something new from his new trainer and his new comrades.

But, just as the group was getting far from the tribe, another cry called out to them. "Tree! Treecko Tree!" A familiar voice cried. "Huh!? Isn't that..." May started, only for her question to be answered when everyone turned to see the hyperactive Treecko running towards them. "It's that same Treecko from before!" Max exclaimed.

The cool Grass Type was shocked as well as he frowned, asking what he was doing here. "Treecko Treecko? Treecko Tree?" Treecko asked as the hyperactive Grass Type frowned, before making his explanation. "Treecko Tree... Tree... Treecko!" The hyperactive one explained as Minato narrowed his eyes, knowing what this one wanted.

"Are you saying... You want to come with us?" Minato asked coolly. Everyone blinked in surprise as the hyperactive Treecko nodded happily. "Treecko Tree!" The Grass Type cried happily. "Oh, wow... That's amazing... I mean, amazing that it wants to come with us." May admitted in surprise while Max was excited.

"That's so cool! That means we would have another Grass Type on our side!" Max stated, before Ash made the question. "Hold on... Did you even get permission from the elder Treecko if you could?" Ash asked, suspicious. The hyperactive Grass Type nodded, feeling determined to prove himself to the humans and their Pokémon friends.

"You really think you can prove yourself?" Minato asked, looking down at the Grass Type as everyone looked at the lonely boy in confusion. "Minato, what are you talking about?" Ash asked as Brock frowned at the lonely boy. Ignoring the question, Minato knelt down, facing Treecko with a stern look and with a serious tone.

"The path I'm about to take will be a very dangerous path. Who knows what might happen to you on that path... Yet, you're sure you want to go along with this?" Minato asked. "Treecko! Treecko Tree!" The hyperactive Grass Type cried out with a nod and with a determined tone. "Minato... What do you mean dangerous path?" Ash asked.

Again, ignoring the question, the lonely boy stood, walking away from Treecko, signaling his Fire Type starter to come with him. Torchic nodded and stood alongside with his trainer as they stopped after a few steps, facing against the hyperactive Grass Type. "Guys... I'm smelling another taste of battle here..." Brock warned.

May and Max immediately got out of the way as Ash slowly backed off with Pikachu and his new Grass Type, still curious about what the lonely boy had said to the hyperactive Treecko. Knowing what was going on, the Grass Type got into its battle stance, preparing for a tough battle. "Then prove it. Defeat us, and I'll know that you can take that dangerous path." Minato ordered.

"Torchic chic!" Torchic chirped out, making the same order. At the serious tone, Treecko nodded, getting ready to fight once again. "Here we go... It's Minato's Torchic against that energetic Treecko..." May pointed out. "But, hold on! Since Torchic is a Fire Type, won't that be bad for a Grass Type like Treecko?" Max asked.

"Like I said, type advantages or disadvantages doesn't always decide who the winner will be! We're looking at the start of a great battle here!" Brock explained. At the statement, the Kanto trainer blinked, glancing at where the lonely boy was about to start off the battle with his first attack.

 **Minato: Torchic VS Treecko**

"Torchic, use Ember!" Minato cried. At the call, the Fire Type shot fireballs at the Wood Gecko Pokémon, who dodged them by jumping in the air. "Ember once again!" Minato yelled. At the second attempt, the Fire Type attack made the hit, causing the Grass Type to fall on the ground in pain. "Ko!" Treecko yelped.

The cool and calm Treecko blinked in surprise, before he continued his focus on watching the battle. "Whoa! That was a direct hit!" Max pointed out. "Treecko won't be able to dodge when it's in mid-air, so that goves Minato the perfect chance to strike when his first attack is dodged!" Brock explains, noticing how his friend fights.

However, despite the direct damage it took from Ember, the hyperactive Grass Type glared at his Fire Type opponent, before shooting at him with a speeding attack. "It's using Quick Attack!" Ash pointed out. "We'll use Quick Attack as well." Minato replied. At the call, the Chick Pokémon shot forward with his Quick Attack.

The two clashed together several times as the lonely boy made the next call. "Now, use Focus Energy!" Minato yelled. Pushing his Grass Type opponent away, Torchic began to focus on attacking with critical hits, as he glowed a little, before getting even more determined to win. That didn't seem to faze Treecko however, as he shot forward with Pound!

The tail slammed Torchic away, causing the Fire Type to resist and grit his teeth in pain. "That looked like it hurt..." May gulped, causing the lonely boy to scoff. "You're not battling, but you're feeling it? Give me a break... Use Peck to pay him back, Torchic!" Minato cried. Recovering immediately from Pound, Torchic slammed Treecko away with a Peck attack!

Treecko grunted in pain, before digging underground for cover. "That's Dig... There's a chance that Treecko might be able to use a surprise attack on that move..." Max pointed out in worry. At the explanation, that gave the lonely boy an idea. "Use Ember on that hole, Torchic." Minato called. At the call, Torchic shot Ember at the hole, making the underground very hot.

It seemed too hot for Treecko as he was forced to come out of the hole, yelping while rubbing his tail for taking the hit. "TREE! TREE KO KO KO KO!" The hyperactive Grass Type shrieked as he fell to the ground, trying to blow the small flame off of his tail. The reaction to that left the cool and calm Treecko to sweat drop as May giggled at that.

"Looks like it was too hot for Treecko to handle!" May teased. "That's putting it lightly, sis..." Max grumbled as Ash and Brock laughed nervously together. Minato however, wasn't amused or impressed by any of this. "Is that all you've got? I was expecting more than you just taking damage while hiding." Minato scoffed, unimpressed.

At the scoff, Treecko grew more determined to win as he shot a green beam at Torchic, which made the hit, and began to suck the energy out of the Fire Type. "It's using Absorb! That move can drain Torchic's energy if this keeps up!" Brock pointed out. That didn't seem to faze the lonely boy as he made the next attack call.

"Wrap this up with another Ember attack, Torchic." Minato called. Hearing his trainer, the Chick Pokémon blasted the Grass Type away with another Ember attack, knocking it unconscious and unable to battle anymore. "Tree!?" Ash's Treecko was surprised to see his hyperactive friend lose once again.

 **Winner: Minato**

With the hyperactive Grass Type unable to battle, Torchic turned to his trainer, chirping at him to catch Treecko with his Pokéball. But, despite of the Fire Type calling for him, the lonely boy didn't move, like he wasn't even bothering to catch the hyperactive Grass Type, despite the fight that the Wood Gecko Pokémon pulled.

"Minato! What are you waiting for? Aren't gou going to catch it?" Max called, as the lonely boy turned his head away from the Grass Type. "If it can't stand up even with those kinds of attacks, then there's no point for me to catch it. I'm expecting Pokémon that are persistent in battle, being able to stand up, no matter how much hurt they have to bear." Minato explained.

"What?! That's just cruel! You're just going to let that poor Treecko lie there like that!?" May shrieked. "Tree..." Ash's Treecko was angry, but intrigued at the same time with this human boy. "You're one to talk, especially when you're a girl who doesn't even like Pokémon." Minato retorted silently, not amused with May's anger.

That caused May to pale as she sweat dropped, wondering on how the stubborn boy was able to figure her true feelings towards Pokémon. But suddenly, as the argument was about to occur, a small grunting was heard, getting Minato's attention. "Tree... Ko..." The hyperactive Grass Type grunted, as he struggled to get up.

Torchic blinked his eyes in surprise, while Minato narrowed his eyes, a little impressed with how persistent the energetic Grass Type was right now. "You couldn't stand at the moment, but you're able to stand now, even with the heavy damage?... I see... So, that's how it is..." Minato replied with a shake of his head, leaving Ash confused.

"M-Minato?" Ash called, which the lonely boy ignored once again. Brock frowned, but remained silent as they, along with the two siblings watched as their companion walked over to the weakened Grass Type, while taking out a Pokéball at the same time. He knelt down to the Grass Type, making his offer to the hyperactive Treecko once again.

"I'll ask you once again... Are you sure you're willing to take this dangerous path with me? Because, if you accept this, then there's no turning back. We either win that battle, or we suffer and lose that battle. What do you say, Treecko?" Minato asked, holding out the Pokéball for the weakened Wood Gecko Pokémon.

"Torchic..." Torchic chirped with curiosity and sadness, knowing that his trainer was taking a dangerous path, despite of him being sragged in as well. The Fire Type then shook his head, before he turned to Treecko, who seemed to have accepted, by pressing onto the Pokéball button, allowing the ball to suck him inside.

The ball blinked red for a few times, before it stopped, showing that Minato has caught Treecko as his fourth Pokémon. The others were in daze, seeing how their friend had accepted the Grass Type. For the lonely boy, he looked at the Pokéball, before making his small words to his new teammate.

"Welcome to the team, Treecko." Minato said softly, not audible enough for the others to hear. He then began to walk past them, leaving May to yell at him. "H-Hey! Where do you think you're going, Mr. Smart Guy! You can't just walk away from us, leaving us dazed like this!" May complained, leaving Minato to glare coldly at her.

"You talk too late, because I already am leaving you all behind." Minato reminded, leaving May to turn red in annoyance. "Why you pipsqueak...!" May snapped, while gritting her teeth. "Just let it go, May." Max sighed. That was ignored however as the older sister began to throw angry scolding and complaints at the lonely boy, who did his best to ignore all of them.

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 15: A New Kind of Minato!? VS Seviper!**

 **Chapter 16: Minato's True Feelings! Treecko's Battle!**

 **Chapter 17: A Shy Shroomish! A Haunted Mansion!?**

 **Chapter 18: A Shroomish Group! Use Stun Spore!**

 **Chapter 19: An Ultimate Pokémon!? VS Pelliper!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

May: Oh for crying out loud! When is your rude attitude ever going to change! Huh!? Mr. Smart Guy!? Huh!?

Minato: That's for me to know and for you to- What the... It's a Seviper... And there's Torchic and Treecko...

Max: Ah, oh no! Minato, look out! Behind you! Seviper is going to...

Minato: What!? Gah- No... No... No, why?! Why did you two...!?

Ash: Oh no! Torchic and our Treeckos took a direct hit! Don't just stand there! Help me!

Minato: Why did this happen... It happened again... I was... protected again.


	15. A New Minato? VS Seviper!

**Chapter 15: A New Minato!? VS Seviper!**

"Whoa! That smells great!" Ash, May, and Max cried out together. "Pika Pika!" "Torchic Tor!" Pikachu and Torchic agreed together. It was lunchtime, as Brock was cooking some stew up to have their lunch ready to eat. It was almost ready as he only needed to check on how it tasted, whether if the taste was right or not as of now.

While Ash, May, and Max was amazed at the Kanto breeder's cooking skills by checking how he cooked, the lonely boy remained expressionless and silent, while watching Brock cook as well. He had to admit, that the stew did smell great, and it looked good, too. However, he didn't really want to admit it right now, though.

As Brock took a sip from the stew, he smiled, making the call. "Yep! It's ready! Let's eat, guys!" Brock called. With that said, Ash, May, and Brock took out their Pokéballs, preparing to get their Pokémon to eat their lunch as well. "Okay, Torchic! Lunchtime!" "Forretress, come and get it!" May and Brock called.

While thier Pokémon were being sent out, Ash blinked, noticing Minato wasn't bothering to take out his Pokéballs out. "Minato, get your Pokéballs out! Your Pokémon need to eat too, you know?" Ash reminded with a concerned look, getting the lonely boy's attention as he gave an annoyed sigh. "Yeah, yeah... I hear you." Minato grumbled.

With that done, the lonely boy summoned his three Pokémon out of their Pokéballs, with Torchic on his shoulder. "Alright, you three. Lunch is served." Minato said coolly. "Taillow! Treecko! It's finally time to eat!" Ash called, summoning his two Pokémon out, along with his newly caught Treecko, the same going for Minato's newly caught Grass Type.

The seven Pokémon all appeared out of their Pokéballs, ready for their lunch. However, as they came out, May's Torchic, Brock's Forretress, Ash's Taillow, and Minato's Poochyena and Zigzagoon noticed the Treecko duo, causing them to stare at the duo, much to their startle and embarrassment, which May noticed first.

"It looks like those Treecko might be feeling weird around all our other Pokémon!" May pointed out as Max scoffed, making thr obvious answer. "That's because they're all staring at them!" Max reminded annoyingly, leaving the Kanto trainer to try to convince the Pokémon to welcome the Grass Types into the group.

"Hey, guys! There's no need to be so suspicious! Say hello to the Treecko duo!" Ash called. Realizing that they were new friends, the five Pokémon all began to greet and welcome their Grass Type friends to the group, as the cool Treecko turned his head away, before climbing up the tree to evade the other Pokémon.

For the hyperactive Treecko, it smiled, greeting the others back before he looked up at his calm and cool friend. "Treecko Tree! Treecko Treecko!" The hyperactive Grass Type coaxed, as he attempted to get his friend to get along with the others. However, the cool Treecko frowned, turning his head away, like he was refusing to comply.

"Treecko! Come back! Unless you want to miss lunch!" Ash called, as he attempted to get his new Pokémon down as well. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu added cheerfully, aiding his human friend. But, that attempt also ended in failure as the Grass Type just picked a twig from the tree and sticked it to his mouth, laying on the tree branch without a care to the world.

On that case, it left May confused. "You don't think that Treecko would rather eat twigs than Brock's famous soup, do you?" May asked in confusion. "That's what an idiot would think of. It just wants to lay low for a while." Minato scoffed, before folding his arms. Hearing the insult, May turned bright red in annoyance to the lonely boy.

"HEY! What did you just say to me!?" May shrieked. The little brother sweat dropped at his sister's rage before he looked back at the Wood Gecko Pokémon. "Anyways, I don't think it's about the food." Max stated as Brock came over, agreeing with Max. "You're right. Treecko are tree dweller Pokémon." Brock started, as Minato blinked.

He recalled the time when all the Treecko attempted to save their tree yesterday at dawn, only for a new seed to come out. "...plus they're pretty shy, so it's probably just more comfortable up there." Brock esplained. "Oh yeah...!" Ash said, as he understood his Grass Type's behavior, until May pointed out something different.

"But hold on... This Treecko doesn't seem to be shy, and it doesn't seem to be a tree dweller... What is that supposed to mean, Brock?" May asked. "It means they prefer to be on land. Must you ask too many questions, Miss Know-it-All?" Minato scoffed, causing May to go red again. "SAY THAT AGAIN!? What is up with you!?" May shrieked again,

Max frowned, turning to the lonely boy as Brock's face grew stern, forcing him to scold the lonely boy. "Alright, Minato, this is going way too far as of now." Brock scolded, causing Minato to glance at the Kanto breeder. At the scolding, Ash blinked, trying to stop the others. "Um, guys... Uh..." Ash started, only for May to step up and agree with Brock.

"Brock's right! You really need to lighten up your rude attitude, Mr. Smart Guy! I don't know what your deal is, but that doesn't mean you can insult or brush us off like that!" May snapped angrily. "I have to agree with May and Brock... Why are you being so mean to us in the first place when we're only trying to be your friends?" Max asked.

At the question, the lonely boy looked like he was struggling to answer, only for Ash to step up and defend his friend. "Come on, guys! The stew is going to get cold if we just stand here, right?!" Ash asked hopefully. That got May out of the circle as she blinked in realization. "Ah! You're right!" May gasped.

There was a stomach rumbling, causing Max to blush in embarrassment. "I guess I am getting hungry right now... Ha ha..." Max said nervously as he ran to join his sister to taste Brock's stew. "Hey! Hold it right there! One at a time, you two!" Brock called, as he ran after the two siblings. Once they were back to the soup, Ash gave a sigh of relief.

He glanced at the lonely boy, who just kept his eyes closed. "You really didn't have to talk to them like that... I never asked for your help if you remember." Minato grunted as he walked off, joining the others, leaving the Kanto trainer to frown. "There's got to be something I can do to make you think we're your friends, Minato..." Ash whispered. "Pika." Pikachu agreed.

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his four friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

"Mm... Yummy! You should have your own 'Cooking with Brock' show!" May complimented happily. "Thanks, May." Brock thanked with a chuckle. The four trainers and Max were enjoying Brock's stew, although the lonely boy remained silent while eating his lunch, much to his Torchic's concern, who looked at him with a frown.

"What is it?" Minato asked, setting his eyes on his starter. The Fire Type just shook his head and went back to eating its Pokémon food. Zigzagoon and Poochyena noticed their trainer's downed feelings as they felt worried for Minato as well. They didn't want to bother him though as they both went back to eating their lunch.

"What's the deal with your Torchic? It seems pretty wound up!" Brock asked, as May giggled before explaining. "It always gets excited about food, but I think it's eating too much!" May explained. "Pokémon learn behavior from their trainer!" Max warned, causing his older sister to glare at him, being offended at that statement.

Ash then stood up, looking up at his Grass Type, who was still looking at the clouds, while sitting on a tree branch. "Hey, Treecko! You okay? You're not going to sit in that tree all day, aren't you?" Ash asked. The cool and calm Grass Type remained silent as Max sweat dropped at the silent treatment. "I would take that, as a yes..." Max replied.

"Well, alright! Your lunch is here if you get hungry!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried along. Treecko just gave a mumble in response, saying that he was well aware of his Pokémon food. The hyperactive Treecko frowned, before noticing the rustle on the bushes behind the four trainers and Max. The Grass Type narrowed his eyes, as he watched.

Suddenly, a big head appeared out of the bushes, revealing a snake-like Pokémon! Treecko gave a yelp, falling back before he ran over to the lonely boy, tugging on his black sweatshirt sleeve desperately. "What?" Minato asked, glancing at his Grass Type. "Treecko! Treecko Treecko Tree!" Treecko cried desperately, only enough for the lonely boy to hear.

He pointed at the bushes on where he saw the snake looking Pokémon as the lonely boy glanced back. There was nothing there as Minato sighed in annoyance. "There's nothing there... Are you trying to trick me?" Minato asked sternly, leaving the Grass Type to shake his head frantically, pleading Minato to believe him.

The lonely boy sighed before making his statement. "Just eat your lunch. You must have had a hallucination." Minato sighed, causing the Grass Type to frown, before looking back at the bushes. There were no more rustling sounds, and no other Pokémon around as well. Could he really have imagined that scary looking Pokémon?

Meanwhile, for May's Torchic, it was enjoying its time running around while eating some of its favorite fruits, which seemed to be an apple and a grape. The Fire Type ran around happily, not noticing a tail up ahead, which he tripped on, causing the grapes to spill all over and for the apple to roll away from him! "Tor!" May's Torchic gasped.

It chased after its apple, a bit far from where its trainers and friends are! As the apple had stopped, the Chick Pokémon happily sighed, seeing that he has caught his favorite fruit. But just before it could take a bite out of it, it noticed a large figure right in front of itself and the apple! It was the same large snake that Minato's Treecko had saw!

It hissed as it dove down, causing Torchic to chirp in panic, before the snake-like Pokémon but onto the apple. At the sight of its apple getting inside his thief's mouth, the Chick Pokémon began to protest, chirping that it was his fruit until the snake-like Pokémon ate it and swallowed it! At that, the Fire Type snapped, chirping more angrily.

That riled the snake-like Pokémon up as it angrily lunged for Torchic, as the Fire Type started to scream in panic. But suddenly, some fireballs blasted the enemy away while a twig was launched, sticking at the ground, right in front of where the snake-like Pokémon was, much to Torchic and the enemy's surprise!

First, a Quick Attack came first! It was Minato's Torchic! The enemy hissed in pain, until Ash's Treecko arrived, kicking the giant head of the snake-like Pokémon, dazing it for a bit before both Ash's Treecko and Minato's Torchic glared at the enemy, preparing to counter its next attack. The three all glared at each other for a moment, before they charged at each other!

Torchic shot forward with a Quick Attack, while Treecko aimed to use Pound. But suddenly, much to their surprise, the snake-like Pokémon moved out of the way and aimed for May's Torchic instead! Frightened of the lunging Pokémon, the Fire Type let out a chirp in panic, loud enough for the trainers and the other Pokémon to hear.

Startled to hear the noise, everyone shot up in surprise, with Ash asking the first question. "What was that!?" Ash asked as May panicked. "My Torchic!" May shrieked. "..." Minato narrowed his eyes as he was the first to run to where the scream was heard. "Hey! Minato! Wait up!" Ash yelled as he ran after his cold friend.

May, Brock, and Max followed along, with the hyperactive Minato's Treecko, Poochyena, and Zigzagoon, Ash's Taillow, and Brock's Forretress following along as well. Back at the spot, the tricky snake-like Pokémon was bouncing May's Torchic up into the air like a bouncy ball! That made Minato's Torchic frustrated as he prepared to attack his opponent once again.

Seviper hissed at the two stsrters for them to stay back as the cool Grass Type held the angry Fire Type back, warning him to not do anything reckless. "Cut that out!" May's voice called out. Both the snake-like Pokémon, Treecko, and Minato's Torchic turned to see the five humans and their other Pokémon friends arriving at the scene.

"What's that!?" Max gasped in surprise. "Leave my Torchic alone, whatever you are!" May demanded. The Kanto trainer took out his Pokédex, scanning the snake-like Pokémon. "I'll look it up!" Ash called. _"Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper is known for its angry disposition, immobilizing its opponents by wrapping its body around them."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

"I think that Torchic could use some help!" Brock stated, seeing the position that May's Torchic was on. "That's for sure! But that thing looks really strong!" Max reminded as Minato scoffed. "Don't just stand there. Get your Pokémon ready!" Minato snapped as the Kanto trainer complied to the angry order.

"Right! Pikachu and Taillow! Let's help May's Torchic!" Ash shouted. "You too, Forretress!" Brock called along. At the order, the three Pokémon shot for the Poison Type Pokémon, until the Fang Snake Pokémon shot a move that looked really similar to Smokescreen! Everybody grew blinded by it as they all looked around.

"This is Seviper's Haze attack!" Brock pointed out. "That's a good name for it!" Max commented. As for the lonely boy, he narrowed his eyes, looking around while keeping his ears and eyes sharp. Suddenly, he noticed the two Grass Types nodding to each other as each of them climbed up a separate tree, which was high enough to evade Haze.

"Clever, I'll admit..." Minato complimented silently. When they both saw the wild Seviper, they dove down together, as each of them slammed their tails on te Fang Dnake Pokémon, making a double Pound attack! Startled by the double attack, Seviper hissed in pain, forced to release May's Torchic from its coils.

Seeing its chance, Minato's Torchic shot an Ember attack, which seemed to have burned the Poison Type a bit as the calm Grass Type caught the frightened Fire Type. The hyperactive Grass Type hopped back, standing next to his Fire Type comrade as their trainer stepped up, glaring at the Poison Type harshly.

"You're one annoying brute, you know that? Torchic, Ember! And Treecko, use Absorb!" Minato snapped. Determined to win, both of Minato's starters blasted and zapped the Fang Snake Pokémon away with their special attacks, enough to knock the Poison Type out for a bit. Seviper hissed in pain before it fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, the cool Treecko brought the frightened Fire Type back to May, which Torchic jumped into his trainer's arms. "Oh, Torchic! I'm so glad that you're okay!" May sighed happily. "Torchic!" May's Torchic chirped happily. "Thanks for the help, Treecko! Good job!" Ash thanked. "Tree..." Treecko replied with a nod as Minato turned.

"Let's go back. This has already been a waste of my time." Minato grunted, annoyed with the situation that occurred. May, Max, and Brock all frowned at the annoyed attitude once again, while Minato's Torchic and Treecko once again grew concerned for their trainers, seeing that he hasn't changed a bit even with the past situation.

But suddenly, trouble occurred. The Seviper that was thought to be knocked out angrily lunged at Minato, who didn't notice the Poison Type coming for him! Ash, May, Max, and Brock all gasped to see their friend in peril. "MINATO!" Max screamed in shock. "MINATO, LOOK OUT!" Ash bellowed, as he tried to grab his Hoenn friend.

Widening his eyes in shock, Minato could only turn to see Seviper aiming to use Bite and Poison Tail on him! The lonely boy could only pale, not being able to move. Just as the two attacks was about to strike the boy, to figures got in the way, pushing Minato away as they took the attacks instead! It was his Torchic and Treecko!

The two starters yelled in pain as they were struck directly by the Bite and Poison Tail attack. "Oh no!" Brock gasped. "Minato's Torchic and Treecko...!?" May shrieked in shock. Ash's Treecko widened his eyes to see his friend getting attacked, causing anger to grow in him as he lunged for the Fang Snake Pokémon, much to Ash's protest.

"Treecko, no!" Ash yelled, but it was too late. The Seviper noticed the other Grass Type from behind, causing the Poison Type to slam the cool and calm Grass Type away with another Poison Tail attack. That slammed Ash's Treecko into a tree when it took the super effective attack. "Treecko!?" Ash gasped in shock.

But at this point, the Seviper was already onto making its Bite attack, as it aimed for Minato's Torchic first! The weakened Fire Type tried to get up, only for the Fang Snake Pokémon to be in close range to make a direct hit! "You monster... Stay away from him! Tackle and Iron Tail!" Minato bellowed angrily.

Much to everyone's surprise, Zigzagoon shot up, slamming Seviper away with an Iron Tail attack, while Poochyena bashed the Poison Type with a Tackle attack, startling and knocking Seviper out a bit. However, that was when both Ash and Brock took this chance to attack again. "Taillow! Use Wing Attack!" Ash shouted.

Rapidly, the Poison Type was struck by Wing Attack, as Brock took his turn. "Forretress! Try to immobilize Seviper with your Spike attack!" Brock yelled. The Bagworm Pokémon obeyed, as it spun, hitting Seviper with Spikes! Minato then used this chance for the finishing touch, but more in an aggressive way. "Now! Use Hidden Power!" Minato yelled.

"Now, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. At that, the Hidden Power attack and the Thunderbolt both blasted the Fang Snake Pokémon away, forcing it to slither away and to retreat. With the enemy Pokémon gone, everyone sighed in relief, except Minato, who began to shake in fright, not wanting to believe of what he had just experienced.

"I hope we've seen the last of that thing..." May sighed with annoyance. But there were three problems, however. Both Grass Types and Minato's Torchic were badly injured due to the ambush attacks they took from the enemy Seviper! May and Max ran over to Minato's two Pokémon while Ash and Brock ran over to the cool and calm Treecko.

"Treecko! Are you hurt!?" Ash asked frantically. "Poor Treecko and Torchic... Are you two alright?" "Tor?" May and her Torchic asked, both concerned for the two starters. Ash's Treecko tried to move, only to slump back down as Brock and Ash tries to stop the cool and calm Grass Type from pushing himself too hard with the damage he took.

"Man... Taking those direct hits from Seviper's Poison Tail and Bite attacks, and right onto the tree and onto the ground... No wonder they're all in bad shape!" Max pointed out worriedly. Both Minato's Torchic and Treecko tried to get up as well, only for their efforts to be futile as they laid back down on the ground, both badly weakened.

Zigzagoon and Poochyena both frowned sadly, seeing that three of their friends were badly injured by that pesky Pokémon. As for Minato, he still grew pale, bewildered and shocked of what had just occurred. "I... I... I... I was... protected... again..." Minato stuttered, as tears looked like it was about to well in his eyes.

Ash noticed and blinked in surprise and frowned, feeling confused and surprised to see how the lonely boy was taking the results of the surprised attack. "M-Minato? You okay?" Ash asked, only for the lonely boy to not answer and collapse, falling to his knees, getting the attention of the others. "Ah... Ahh..." Minato stuttered, unable to say a word.

"Minato, are you okay?" Max asked until he widened his eyes a little, noticing a tear falling out of his left eye, seeing that he was crying a little. "Why did this... happen again...?" Minato whispered, not audible for Max to hear. "They all got injured just to protect my Torchic and Minato... How can we help it?" May asked sadly.

"Torchic? Torchic?" May's Torchic asked in concern. Brock stood up, looking at the path up ahead. "I'm pretty sure I saw a Pokémon Center right up ahead." Brock answered. The Kanto trainer nodded lifted his Grass Type up. "Just hang in there! We'll get you fixed up in no time!" Ash assured, only to get a pained shuddering in response from the Grass Type.

Minato picked both his injured Treecko and Torchic up on his arms, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he took deep breaths, before running ahead, startling everyone else. "Minato!? Hey! Wait up!" Ash yelled. He ran after the lonely boy, only for May, Max, and Brock to run after the two. "Wait up, Ash! Minato!" May pleaded.

The lonely boy didn't listen as tears started to stream out of his slowly. Torchic and Treecko could only weakly open their eyes, both shocked to see that their trainer was crying all of a sudden. For Minato, the painful memories began to flood back into his mind once again, which was the time when he nearly got attacked by something else.

 **Flashback**

 _Four year old Minato ran around the bushes happily with Hiroto's Blaziken keeping an eye on him. "Wow! This is so cool!" Minato cried out happily as he noticed Pokémon running or flying around peacefully in the forest. The Fire Type could only smile at the energetic boy's excitement of seeing new Pokémon._

 _His human friend had asked him to take care of Minato for today since he and Naomi needed to head for a meeting on their work for today. The energetic, young boy didn't seem so disappointed since he and his father's starter Pokémon are really close to each other, as Minato treats Blaziken as his uncle or big brother._

 _"Blaziken, I bet I can run as fast as you!" Minato challenged as the Fire Type gave a smirk, looking like he had accepted that challenge. The two glanced at each other as they prepared to run, as Minato made the call. "Three... Two... One... GO!" Minato yelled as he ran ahead, with Blaziken staying behind._

 _The Fire Type gave a shook of his head with a smirk. This boy would never change, would he? He chuckled to himself, until he heard a panicking scream. "AHHHH!" Minato screamed, causing the Fire Type to pale. "Blaze!?" Blaziken gasped as he ran to where he heard Minato's scream. As he made it, he widened his eyes._

 _The young boy has crossed a Seviper territory! Now the Poison Types were angry as they prepared to bite the frightened boy, who began to have tears well up in his eyes. "Ah... A-Ah..." Young Minato couldn't move as he paled, frightened of what might happen to him if he were to try and escape from the angry Poison Types._

 _"Blaziken!" Blaziken bellowed, threatening the three Sevipers. All three and Minato turned to see Blaziken glaring at the Poison Types, as if it was telling them to stay away from the child. That didn't seem to intimidate them as one lunged at Blaziken with Poison Tail, while the second lunged with Bite. "Look out!" Minato yelled._

 _Blaziken was already onto it as he dodged the two attacks and kicked them both away with Blaze Kick. The two Poison Types were immediately knocked out by the double attack. However, the third Seviper glanced at the frightened boy and aimed to target him instead! It lunged at the boy, preparing to kill with Bite._

 _"Ah... AHHH!" Minato screamed as he squeezed his eyes shut. He prepared to feel the bite, but nothing came! The frightened boy slowly opened his eyes and he grew shocked to see what he was seeing. Blaziken took the Bite attack on his left arm, while protecting the child at the same time. "B-Blaziken..." Minato gasped._

 _The Fire Type smashed the third away with Sky Uppercut, ending the quick three versus one battle, forcing the three Sevipers to retreat towards the bushes. Once they were gone, Blaziken fell on one knee, panting for some reason. "Ahh... Ah... B-Blaziken... I... I..." Minato stuttered as the exhausted Fire Type turned to the boy, confused._

 _"I... I... I'M SORRY!" Minato sobbed, hugging the Fire Type. He began to sob badly, causing Blaziken to smile sadly for the little boy as he hugged his trainer's son, rubbing his back to soothe him as the boy cried on until the Fire Type brought himself and the frightened boy back home for his trainer and his wife to come back._

 **Flashback End**

The four trainers and Max were running as fast as they could, with Minato taking the lead. He gritted his teeth on the painful memory but shook it off as he sped faster to where he spotted the Pokémon Center. "There's the Pokémon Center! We're almost there!" Brock called as the five ran faster towards the Center's entrance.

"Nurse Joy! We need some help!" Ash called as they all ran inside. The nurse widened her eyes to see everyone running inside. "Oh my! What happened!?" Nurse Joy gasped. "We were attacked by a Seviper, and our Treeckos and Minato's Torchic got hurt in the battle!" Ash explained as Minato grew frantic for his Pokémon's safety.

"Nurse Joy... Please... Please help them..." Minato pleaded shakily, much to the other's surprise. "I'll do as much as I can to help! Chansey! We need some stretchers, right now!" Nurse Joy called. "Chansey! Chance!" The two Chansey cried together as they brought three stretchers for the three injured Pokémon to lie on.

Sooner or later, the three starters were placed onto the stretcher and moved to an emergency room, where the nurse began to prepare to treat Minato's Torchic and Treecko, and Ash's Treecko's wounds. Only Ash and Minato were allowed to see it as the three were their Pokémon. May, Max, and Brock all had to wait outside for them to come out.

While the boys were watching their Pokémon having their wounds treated, the Kanto trainer and Pikachu both gave a glance at the lonely boy, who still seemed upset and looked guilty, with his face darkened a bit. "..." Minato remained silent until Ash called to him by his name. "Minato? Are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

To his surprise, the lonely boy just shook his head and made an answer. "No... I'm not, Ash... The same... The same thing happened once again... I was protected again..." Minato whispered, as a tear fell down from his left eye. He held his shoulders, shaking a little with guilt and upsetting feelings inside him.

"Oh... Minato..." Ash said in concern. He walked over to the lonely boy, giving him a side-hug, with Pikachu climbing on Minato's right shoulder, nuzzling the boy's right cheek in comfort. To their little surprise, Minato didn't try to fight back, but accepted the comforting that both Ash and Pikachu were giving, as he started to look more relaxed now.

"It's going to be okay, Minato... Our Pokémon will be alright... I believe that." Ash assured, comforting his Hoenn friend once again, as Minato kept watching as Nurse Joy kept tending to his Torchic and his Treecko's wounds. "..." The lonely boy remained silent, before he stood straight up, getting out of the hug, before he gave a glance at the Kanto trainer.

"Thanks, Ash..." Minato thanked, causing the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type to blink in surprise, before they smiled together. Their smiles grew when they saw a small, relaxed smile started to form around their friend's mouth as the lonely boy felt more relaxed than ever after the comforting Ash gave him.

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 16: Minato's True Feelings! Treecko's Battle!**

 **Chapter 17: A Shy Shroomish! A Haunted Mansion!?**

 **Chapter 18:** **A** **Shroomish Group! Use Stun Spore!**

 **Chapter 19: An Ultimate Pokémon** **! VS Pelliper!**

 **Chapter 20: The Cheat of the Ultimate Pokémon!?**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Minato: Why... I just don't understand... Why would those two protect me like that? What they did...

Ash: The answer is obvious. It's because they care for you as their friend and you're their Trainer!

Brock: I think it's time for us to know why you were acting cold right in front of us the whole time, Minato.

May: Yeah! You have some explaining to do, mister! You weren't like this all the time, weren't you!?

Minato: Well, that's... It's complicated... And it's sort of hard to explain, really.

Ash: You can tell us! We're your friends, aren't we? Friends can look out for one another!


	16. Minato's True Feelings! Treecko's Battle

**Chapter 16: Minato's True Feelings! Treecko's Battle!**

Last time on "Pokémon Hoenn Journey", the group were about to have supper with the Treecko duo joining them as Ash and Minato had caught them yesterday. But, just as they were introduced to the other Pokémon, Ash's Treecko immediately grew distant with the others as he preferred watching the clouds while sitting on a tree.

As usual, Minato remained cold, which started to annoy May even more, with Max and Brock getting frustrated with the boy's personality as well. Just before things could get ugly, Ash managed to step in, defending his friend. Despite of being surprised, the lonely boy shook it off. But, that was when trouble was headed for the group.

May's Torchic was taken hostage by a wild Seviper, forcing Minato's Torchic and the Treecko duo to save May's Torchic. But to their unfortunate, during the short battle, the three were all taken down, with Minato's two Pokémon trying to protect their trainer, much to Minato's shock, as he recalled the time he feared Seviper and had a simliar situation before.

As the Treecko duo and Minato's Torchic were recovering from the surprise attacks, Minato felt guilty and upset, realizing that he had let the same thing happen again like in the past. Luckily for him, Ash was there to comfort him as both he and Pikachu saw Minato showing his soft side rather than his hostile personality.

While the Treecko duo and Torchic were recovering from Seviper's attack, Ash had Minato still in his side-hug, to which the lonely boy didn't protest or get hostile about. It's more likely, he seemed to like the comforting coming from a 'friend'. "..." Minato remained silent as he kept watching his Torchic and Treecko being healed by Nurse Joy.

"To think I would let this happen again..." Minato whispered, which Ash heard, much to his surprise. "Again? Minato, what do you mean by that? Did something like this happen before?" Ash asked, causing Minato to get out of the side-hug. "It's nothing... Nothing for you to worry about..." Minato replied calmly.

But, this made the Kanto trainer even more concerned and determined to know as he took a step closer to Minato. "Come on... Tell us! Me and Pikachu are your friends, right?" Ash urged. "Pikachu?" Pikachu asked along. At the mention of friends, the lonely boy glanced at Ash and Pikachu, not an angry glance, but a calm one instead.

"Just what is... a friend to you?" Minato asked slowly. Ash blinked, as the lonely boy continued his question. "I think I've asked this before, but I'll ask again. Why do you bother trying to reach for my bright self? What could you possibly gain from doing all of that?" Minato asked, his eyes narrowing before he looked back at his recovering Pokémon.

The Kanto trainer smiled softly, before explaining his reason. "It's like I said. It's because we're friends. Pikachu, May, Max, Brock, and I... We're all trying hard to become your friends." Ash answered. At the answer, the lonely boy looked as if he was about to say something, until Ash continued on with his answer.

"Sure... It may look like we're pestering you with this, but we do this... because, we know... deep down you want to make friends with other people and Pokémon. You're just a bit, well... afraid to do so, maybe because of the past that made you like this?" Ash explained, causing Minato to widen his eyes a little.

He then closed his eyes, before asking once again the same question from before. "Again, what is a friend to you?" Minato asked, causing the Kanto trainer to smile back. "Well... It's kind of... hard to explain, really. But, when the others and I see you try to do everything yourself, even if it's your own problem..." Ash started.

Pikachu gave a sad nod, realizing what his friend meant as the Kanto trainer finished his words. "It hurts... It hurts so bad, that... the others can't ignore you... Not even me." Ash finished. At the last part, Minato widened his eyes, before he glanced at Ash, who smiled sadly at him, with Pikachu doing the same.

The Kanto trainer continued his answer while looking at the Pokémon recovering. "That goes for your Pokémon, too. Torchic, of course, cares for you as a friend and as your partner. I think... That's maybe why he's training by himself so hard, so that he could prove to you that you're not alone, and that he would fight beside you." Ash continued.

"..." Minato remained silent as his face darkened, which seemingly would be due to not being able to think of what to say next, especially with the many strong reasons on why Ash, and the others would want him to smile and to for him to be their friends. "That's... your reason?" Minato whispered, which seemed to have started to crack.

"Yeah." "Pikachu." Ash and Pikachu answered together strongly. As the answer came straight to Minato's mind, his voice started to crack, as well as his face, which seemed to glint with tears a little. The sight of tears left the Kanto trainer shocked as he widened his eyes. "H-Huh? Minato? Are you...!?" Ash gasped in surprise.

What Ash was seeing, was true. The lonely boy, who he thought would react coldly actually fell to his knees and sounded like he was crying a little. Tears dropped to the ground from Minato's eyes, which could mean that he was either upset or touched. "Y-You... You're cruel, you know that?" Minato sobbed.

"What do you... mean by that?" Ash asked, as he lowered to Minato's level. He didn't notice May, Max, and Brock watching the two, as they were shocked to see their cold-hearted companion crying in front of them. "Even when I tried to push you and the others away, you still persisted to reach me... That's what I don't get, that's all..." Minato sobbed.

"Pika..." Pikachu replied, feeling sorry for the human boy. For Ash, he bit his lips and frowned. He then placed his hands on his crying friend's shoulders and smiled at him. "Hey... Would the Minato I know would cry like this? The Minato that I know... would act calm and cool, while being friendly at the same time." Ash assured.

"...?" Minato glanced at Ash from below as the Kanto trainer continued on. "That's what I believe, the true Minato would be. He would be smiling and have fun with other people and Pokémon, rather than shutting them down just because he wants to deny his own feelings." Ash assured, causing Minato's face to darken again with thoughts.

"..." The lonely boy remained silent as the Kanto trainer waited for an answer with Pikachu, who again grew concerned for the lonely boy. Where the boys weren't seeing them, May, Max, and Brock had heard the whole thing, as May's face softened with concern. "What should we do now? Do you think... Minato could change that easily?" May asked.

"He seemed to look like he was about to change, especially with the words Ash gave out." Brock pointed out. Max, on the other hand, sighed as he looked back where Ash and Minato were continuing their conversation. "What I really want to know is, why Minato was acting so cold to us in the first place." Max replied sadly.

Suddenly, the lonely boy responded, shocking the others in the process. "I guess you and the others should know... why I was acting so cold to you all in the first place..." Minato replied, as he wiped his tears, before showing his sad face. "Minato... Are you sure? You don't have to tell us right now. It can wait." Ash assured.

"No... It's best, if I tell you and the others now..." Minato countered back. At the firm choice, the Kanto trainer smiled with a nod, with Pikachu doing the same. "Okay then... Let's get back to the others- Huh?" Ash started, before he noticed the others behind the lonely boy. Minato blinked, before he gave a glance behind him, before he noticed May, Max, and Brock.

At being noticed, the three sweat dropped nervously, seeing that they could be in trouble now. But to their surprise, Minato didn't react hostile, but he instead stayed calm. "You three were eavesdropping on us?" Minato asked, to which Brock tried to explain with a nervous face, with May and Max following along.

"Uh, no! It's not what you think! We just wanted to know why you were acting strange around us, and that we thout you might answer us this time!" Brock explained. "R-Right! What he said!" May agreed. "We're not mad at you, Minato. We're just... worried, that's all!" Max explained with a nervous laugh, causing Minato to blink.

"...Be honest... You three are still annoyed, aren't you?" Minato asked, feeling sorry, while disappointed at the same time with his three companions. "Well, yeah... With your attitude-" May started annoyingly, only for Brock and Max to cover her mouth before she could finish with her words. "Anyways... You were about to tell us your whole story?" Brock asked.

Ash laughed nervously while the lonely boy sighed, lowering his head before bringing it back up with a firm look. "Yeah... I believe you guys should know... Since I probably won't be the only one who has to go through with this... this pain..." Minato replied reluctantly. "Pain?" Ash repeated, frowning at the mention of the word.

 **Later...**

The five were at the Center's lobby, where they waited for Ash's Treecko and Minato's Torchic and Treecko to recover. In the meantime, the lonely boy was prepared to tell the truth about his personality and his tragic past to his four companions. "Are you really sure about this, Minato?" Ash asked, feeling concerned.

"... Yeah... Then, you all might understand... what I've been through." Minato replied as his face grew stern. Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Pikachu watched and listened as the lonely boy started from the beginning. The beginning of his traumatic past of where he lost his parents, causing him to become a shut-in to every people and Pokémon.

"I was, well... a five year old when this tragic 'incident' occurred. I was more of an energetic and a happier boy than I am right now. My parents was there with me, along with their Pokémon, too." Minato started, where May grumbled on how he was never happy with them at all. "And...?" Brock asked, asking Minato to continue.

"At that time, I opened up to many people and I even wanted to become friends with many Pokémon... But, that was where it occurred... The death of my family and their Pokémon! That was when I lost everything! Everything to that organization that I am hunting down right now." Minato explained as he showed his angry face.

The death of his parents began to haunt the lonely boy as he clenched his fists, as he gritted his teeth with anger. _"Why am I telling this to them? They aren't involved in this situation, yet I'm telling all of this to them!... Maybe I should've just waited until I fully trusted them... No... I have to tell them... If I don't right now... I'll only make things worse!"_ Minato thought.

"Hey, Minato... Are you okay?" Max asked, catching the lonely boy's attention. "Y-Yeah... I was just... thinking of my past." Minato explained, to which May sighed at before she asked. "You were just getting there. So, what happened to you and your family?" May asked, causing the lonely boy to continue on with his past story.

"Right... Like I said, I lost my family and their Pokémon to the organization I was hunting down right now. Because of that, I forgotten how to smile... or to trust others... Just like the time when I didn't want to trust any of you a few days ago..." Minato explained, looking away while being guilty at the same time.

"Y-You mean... T-They were... killed?" Ash asked, shocked of what he was hearing. "P-Pikachu...?" Even the Electric Type was shocked at hearing the deaths of his human friend's parents. "No way..." Max breathed out, not wanting to believe it. "Hard to believe, right? That's what I wanted to believe too... Like it was all a bad dream..." Minato replied darkly.

"But you realized that it was real... And that's how it made you this way?" Brock asked seriously, as he understood that the past situation that the lonely boy had was serious. "Yeah... I became a shut-in, not wanting to get hurt by other people and Pokémon, believing thst they're all the same. But eventually, I opened up to the world, I guess." Minato continued.

"That's when you decided to have revenge? To the ones that killed your family?" May asked nervously. "..." That left Minato silent, making Ash, Max, and Brock to glare at the girl, who sweat dropped as she noticed that she struck a nerve on her cold companion.

"...That's right. I was so upset, and angry right now, that... Well, I was in no mood to rest or stop, or to make friends and all. All I wanted was to keep moving, keep getting close to the organization I wanted to hunt down so much... So, when I was traveling with you guys... I guess I felt like... the four of you were slowing me down a bit." Minato explained.

That offended May as she crossed her arms with a pout. "Hey! You didn't have to say it like that, you know! Big meanie!" May snapped as she turned around with a 'humph'. "Uh... Technically, May... You did slow us down several times, you know that?" Max reminded with a mutter, causing his sister to glare at him angrily.

"No one asked you, Max! Got it!?" May snapped, causing her little brother to flinch and nod quickly. "Ahem... Back to what I was saying... Like I said, I felt like you guys were slowing me down, but... Deep down, I... sort of wanted to make friends as well, so they could help me with my goals and to keep me company." Minato said softly.

Ash blinked, believing he saw a small blush on the lonely boy's cheeks, before he realized that he could be just imagining it. "I guess I can understand that... Losing your family is one thing, but to be a shut-in because of that, don't you think that's a bit too much?" Brock asked, catching the lonely boy's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Minato asked with a small glare. "Just because one bad organization killed your parents doesn't mean you can just ignore the people and the Pokémon that you meet for a few years. In the end, you could always end up alone, with no one to rely on. You wouldn't make any friends or Pokémon friends, that is." Brock explained.

"Yeah, what Brock said. You would always be lonely if you decided not to show your face to anyone. They would take you, probably as a... well, a nobody, I guess." Ash explained nervously. "A... nobody?" Minato whispered to himself, wondering if it could be true or not. That was when Max had another question for Minato.

"Hang on... Speaking about faces, why does your face look like that, Minato? Under your eyes, there's some golden lines streaking down on your cheeks..." Max asked, confused about Minato's golden tear streaks. The lonely boy blinked before placing his right hand over one of the golden tear streaks as he narrowed his eyes with a sigh.

"These tear marks, well... I guess it's due to me crying so much, since I was mourning for my parents for a very long time, as in a few weeks... and a few months. I guess, I got these stains because the tears never stopped coming down. Even if I tried to wipe the stains off, they stay put, meaning that these tear stains are permanent." Minato explained.

"Oh..." Max frowned once again, not knowing what to say anymore. "That means... Those stains are a part of you?" May asked, now feeling concerned for the little boy. "Like I said, they're permanent now..." Minato said dryly, answering the question firmly, causing the older sister to flinch before she lost her concerned face.

"You don't have to say it like that! You can try saying it nicer!" May scolded, forcing the boys to hold the girl down to prevent her from scolding the lonely boy too much as Minato blinked before he gave a sigh. "So... Shutting myself in would make me a nobody for most people, and I wouldn't make friends the longer I keep doing that. That's what you guys are saying, right?" Minato asked.

"Yeah... Exactly." Ash agreed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Before the lonely boy could respond any further, Nurse Joy came over, wanting to inform Ash and Minato about their Pokémon's current health. "Ash? Minato? Your Pokémon are recovering nicely as we speak!" Nurse Joy explained with a sincere smile on her face.

That brought the lonely boy up to his feet as he widened his eyes with hope to the nurse. "Is... Is that true, Nurse Joy? Will Torchic and Treecko be okay?" Minato asked. "And what about my Treecko?" Ash asked along, also feeling hopeful for his Grass Type. The nurse blinked in surprise before nodding in confirmation.

"Mm hm! Your three Pokémon will be just fine! They all just need to rest a bit more, and then we can release them!" Nurse Joy explained, gaining a sigh of relief from the Kanto trainer. "Thank you, Nurse Joy!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu thanked together, while Minato only gave a reluctant nod and a frown.

 _"Would they really be alright, after what they've just experienced?"_ Minato thought, as he clenched his fists, believing that his Pokémon could still be in a critical condition even with the wounds tended. After all, him being not careful with the Seviper was part of the reason why they were here in the Center after all.

Before he could think further, May piped up a question, as she was confused to see the Nurse Joy looking similar to her family. "I was wondering... Could the Nurse Joy we met when we were in Oldale Town be your little sister?" May asked, causing the nurse to giggle as she corrected the girl with her simple answer.

"Everyone always asks me that, but no!" Nurse Joy answered. At that, Brock went into his 'Nurse Joy Lecture', explaining about the relationships with the Nurse Joys they've met and the one they met during the poacher incident. "May! This Nurse Joy is the younger sister of the second cousin of the Nurse Joy in Oldale Town's first cousin!" Brock explained.

Minato sweat dropped, seeing how complicated the explanation was to make both May and Max confused. At the same time, the Kanto breeder smirked before turning to the nurse for a confirmation. "Isn't that right?" Brock asked, to which the nurse confirmed with a smile. "Why yes!" Nurse Joy answered with a giggle.

While the older sister was dazed, the younger brother tried to figure it out, only to backfire on him. "The younger sister of the second cousin of the what? I'm confused..." Max grumbled, frustrated at the confusion. "Uh huh... I hear ya, Max..." May chuckled nervously. Before Minato could ask about his Pokémon, Chansey ran over, looking frantic about something.

As everyone gave their attention to the Normal Type, Chansey frantically explained about the three patients, as she even made their face expressions. Nurse Joy widened her eyes in shock as she realized what her partner was saying. "Are you saying the two Treeckos and Torchic snuck out of their rooms!?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Chansey!" The Normal Type confirmed with a nod. "WHAT!?" "AH!?" Minato snapped angrily as he ran out, with Ash being shocked at the news. Everyone ran after the two boys as they all called for the three Pokémon outside the Center. "Treecko!?" "Torchic!" "Treecko!?" "Torchic!?" Everyone called out separately, only to hear nothing back.

"Hey, Treecko!" Ash called, calling for his Grass Type. "Come on, you three! Come back!" May called desperately. "Are you three out there!?" Nurse Joy cried. "Chansey Chance!?" Chansey cried along. That was when until Max and Minato noticed something, forcing Max to call the others. "Hey, guys! Look!" Max yelped in surprise.

Ash, May, Brock, Nurse Joy, Pikachu, and Chansey ran over to see what was on the ground. What Minato held in his right hand were several bandages that looked like it had been used! "What's that?" Ash asked, surprised to see the bandages. "The two Treecko and Torchic's bandages!" Nurse Joy answered, as several gasps responded to the answer.

They all looked to see where the three Pokémon could've headed. "It looks like those three decided to head for the hills!" Brock pointed out, much to May's confusion. "Why do you think they ran away for?" May asked. At the question, the Kanto trainer was determined to find the answer. "I'm going to go find out!" Ash explained as he ran ahead.

May, Brock, and Max followed, leaving Minato and Nurse Joy behind in front of the Center's entrance. "Aren't you going to go with them?" Nurse Joy asked, as Minato bit his lips. "It must be... because of me... My Pokémon ran out like that." Minato guessed, much to the nurse's surprise. "Pardon me?" Nurse Joy asked.

The lonely boy shook his head before he ran after the others. "Nothing." The lonely boy responded as he followed his friends, leaving the nurse alone in front of the Center. "Huh? Hey!" Nurse Joy called, only to be ignored. She could only watch as the five disappeared into the woods, where the three starters could've escaped to.

 **Meanwhile...**

At the small waterfall, Torchic was on the ground, staring at his reflection. "Tor..." Torchic grunted annoyingly. He was frustrated at himself for not being able to defeat Seviper or protect Minato, even with the help from the Treecko duo. For the duo, Ash's Treecko was standing on a rock, on top of where the waterfall was.

He was staring down at the bottom, where another rock was surrounded by the water. And for Minato's Treecko, the hyper Grass Type was staring at a tree, where he imagined Seviper's hissing face was on the tree. Like Torchic, he was frustrated, but not for being unable to defeat Seviper, but for only being the shield for his new trainer.

He wanted to become the sword, a sword that can be used and swung around to attack an enemy. He wanted... to be one of Minato's sword, but he was defeated and was cracked like a broken shield instead. But now, he would have this chance to prove himself worthy, worthy enough to slay an enemy, an enemy like the Seviper from before!

To Torchic, he stopped staring at his reflection as he turned to the rocky wall, preparing to attack it so that he could increase his powers and stamina. There's a chance that it could hurt, but it's something he must do in order to be able to become stronger, stronger than his weak self... and to become strong in order to protect Minato.

For Ash's Treecko, he stared down at the rock at the bottom as he pretended that the rock was the Seviper's head. At the preparation to attack, he spit his twig at the ground and dove down, preparing to use his Pound attack onto the rock. He let out a battle cry, preparing to strike the rock with a huge amount of power in him. He won't lose next time... Not ever!

Finally, for Minato's Treecko, he glared at the tree who he thought of as the wild Seviper from before. "Tree..." Treecko grunted as he prepared to attack. This time, if he were to encounter any hostile opponents, he would become the sword to slay them! Not become a shield to only cower with defense. "Tree... KO!" The hyper Wood Gecko Pokémon cried as he struck the tree.

 **Back to the trainers...**

"Come on, Treecko! Please let me know where you are!" Ash called out loud, hoping that his Grass Type would respond this time. "Treecko! Torchic!" Max called along, feeling concerned for the two starters. Minato narrowed his eyes, looking closely for his two Pokémon. "Don't tell me you two got out because of me?..." Minato whispered, as sweat started to form on his forehead.

For the Kanto breeder, he frowned, not understanding how the three's condition to move. "I'm surprised that the three of them was able to get this far when they haven't fully recovered yet!" Brock admitted, which May agreed on. "Yeah, me too... I wonder where it went..." May replied, as she kept looking around.

Just then, Minato blinked to hear something crying out in pain. "That voice... Treecko? Torchic?" Minato asked as he ran to where he heard the voices. Ash turned to see the lonely boy running off, much to his surprise. "H-Hey! Minato, where are you going!?" "Pika Pika!?" Ash and Pikachu cried together as the lonely boy explained his reasons.

"I can hear the three of them this way! They sound hurt right now!" Minato explained as he kept running. "Hurt?" Ash repeated in question until he ignored the feeling and followed his former cold-hearted friend. "Hey! Wait up, you two!" May complained as she, Brock, and Max ran after the two boys into the deeper part of the woods.

As they got to the spot where the waterfall was, what they saw in front of them left them speechless. "It's the two Treeckos and Minato's Torchic!" Ash pointed out in surprise. "But what in the world are those three doing?" May asked, bewildered of their actions. They all watched on how the three starters seemed to be hurting themselves.

Ash's Treecko doved down towards the rock, as he attempted to break it apart with Pound, only for him to bounce off, much to his surprise. For Minato's Torchic, he was shooting several moves towards the rocky wall. Ember was used to burn or blast some of the rocks off. Peck and Quick Attack was used as a combo to lung at the rocks in front of him.

Focus Energy was to inflict possibly a greater amount of damage. As for the hyper Grass Type Pokémon, he was tackling the tree with Pound and Quick Attack. It seemed that the tree was hurting Treecko more than he was hurting the tree. Minato could only watch, bewildered at his two Pokémon hurting themselves, while training their bodies at the same time.

"Looks like those three are doing some sort of training?" Max responded finally after witnessing the moves that the three starters were unleashing. "Hm... That's exactly right, Max. It's working out!" Brock agreed. The Kanto trainer turned to his old friend in confusion, before repeating of what he said. "Working out?" "Pika?" Ash and Pikachu asked.

"I'll bet the three of them are still upset and frustrated for losing to that Seviper!" Brock guessed, only for the lonely boy to contradict that statement, the statement about his two Pokémon. "You're wrong... You may be right about Ash's Treecko, but I don't think it's the same for my Treecko and Torchic." Minato countered, to Ash's confusion.

"Minato, what are you talking about?" Ash asked. The lonely boy lowered his eyes to the ground, feeling guilty of repeating the same mistake he did with his father's Blaziken. "I think... Torchic and my Treecko... They're working out so that they could become stronger... while also being strong enough to protect me at the same time." Minato explained.

That left the others worried and bewildered as they looked back to where the three were working their hearts out. "So, that's why they're pushing themselves to train?" Ash asked, unsure about the Treecko duo and Torchic's decision. "I guess your Treecko really doesn't like to lose, huh, Ash?" Max asked, before he turned to his lonely friend.

"As for you, Minato, I think they really hate being useless to you, since all they did was protect you from that Seviper..." Max added, causing the lonely boy to widen his eyes in shock, before he looked down, depressed again. "I guess so... I guess that could be another reason why they're pushing themselves too hard..." Minato agreed, as he kept watching.

Time passed as Torchic and the Treecko duo kept on hurting themselves while attempting to train their bodies. Torchic kept on firing his Ember attacks at the rocks with the attacks being boosted by Focus Energy. Peck and Quick Attack jabbed at the rocks, leaving marks at the walls. The Fire Type seemed to look exhausted, but it seemed too stubborn to quit.

As for Ash's cool Treecko, the Grass Type kept slamming himself onto the rock, despite hurting himself in recoil in process. Nevertheless, its stubborness overpowered its decision to give up, forcing the Wood Gecko Pokémon to continue striking the bottom rock with full force of his Pound attack.

Finally, to the hyper Wood Gecko Pokémon, the energetic Treecko kept pushing himself to the limits, attacking the tree with Pound, Quick Attack, and Absorb, while boosting his Dig powers underground. The three starters were indeed pushing themselves to the limits, all wanting to become stronger than they were before.

Finally, after some more bashing and hurting, the three starters were wounded as they had scratches on their bodies now. They were all prepared to make one more attack, attempting to finish it all with one hit. Torchic glared at the rock before he charged, speeding himself up with Quick Attack, while he strengthened his beak to make a Peck attack.

Ash's Treecko dove down towards the rock once more, as he prepared his Pound attack. For Minato's Treecko, the energetic Grass Type charged towards the weakened and battered tree with Quick Attack, knowing that this was now or never. Everyone watched in awe as Torchic increased his speed, by boosting himself with another Quick Attack!

He focused more power in his Peck attack, making his beak even larger than before! He increased his focus by using Focus Energy once more, so that he could increase the chances of a critical hit. For the cool Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon held his arms out and spun, creating enough speed and power for the Pound attack as he slammed it against the rock!

And for the energetic Treecko, the Grass Type prepared his tail for the Pound attack as he slammed against the tree with Quick Attack, before he broke the tree apart with his powered up Pound attack. The rock broke apart for Ash's Treecko, which showed success to its training! Finally, for Minato's Torchic, the combination attacks blasted the rocky wall apart.

Small rocks and pebbles tumbled to the ground, as they were all damaged by the critical hit of Peck and Quick Attack, as well as being damaged due to the past Ember attacks. Ash, May, and Max all cheered for their success, while Minato was shocked and amazed at the results of their hard work.

Ash - "Alright!"

Max - "The walls, the tree, and the rock all broke apart!"

May - "Awesome!"

Minato - "Whoa..."

Brock stood up, now understanding the starters' strategy for their attacks. "I see what those three were trying to do! For Torchic, he was combining the speed and power from Quick Attack and Peck, while battering up the rocks with Ember! And with the added power due to Focus Energy's effect, the two moves were able to break the wall apart!" Brock explained.

"For Ash's Treecko, it managed to triple its striking power by spinning before hitting its target! And for Minato's Treecko, that Treecko used the speed from Quick Attack to increase the power for his Pound attack! He boosted his speed by using Dig underground so that he could increase his legs' powers!" Brock continued, before he explained the results.

"And with those legs' powers, the double attack from Quick Attack and Pound were able to make their marks!" Brock explained. At the explanation, Minato only stood up with amazement while Ash and Pikachu ran over to their cool Grass Type. "Ha! Good job, Treecko!" Ash complimented as he ran for his Wood Gecko Pokémon. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Seeing his Kanto companion running for the Grass Type, Minato followed, calling for his two starters. "Treecko... and Torchic!" Minato called, catching the two's attention. At first, they were surprised to see their trainer coming to them, as they both thought that the lonely boy was mad. They stood next to each other to wait for their trainer's scolding.

But to their surprise, as Minato approached them, he knelt down, giving them a hug. "You two... Don't scare me like that again. I thought I lost the two of you." Minato whispered, tightening his hug. "T-Torchic?" "Tree...?" The two asked, before they hugged back. Tears showed in their eyes as they tightened their hug on their trainer, both apologizing to him for worrying him.

But suddenly, just as the reunion was about to get bigger, a red mechanical hand shot out of the bushes and grabbed Pikachu! "Pika!?" The Electric Type yelped in shock, catching everyone's attention, along with Ash and the cool Treecko. "Huh!? What's that?!" "Treecko!?" Ash and Treecko gasped as they turned to see who the culprits were.

It was Team Rocket, with Meowth holding onto Pikachu with the mechanical hand.

"Prepare for trouble, with Pikachu!"

"Mm hm! And make it double times two!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"We'd blast off so beautifully at the speed of light!"

"So love us and surrender or prepare to fight!"

"Ah! That's right!"

Meowth had stored Pikachu in a capsule box, to which the Electric Type cried out at. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried, calling for his human friend. "Team Rocket!" Ash snapped angrily, as Minato walked up, annoyed at their appearance. "Not you idiots again." Minato grunted annoyingly. The others ran up, glaring at their old enemies once again.

Pikachu charged up and shocked the capsule with Thunderbolt, only for the capsule to absorb it, rendering it useless! "Yep! And again we sucked out all of Pikachu's electricity!" Meowth sneered. "And also again, Pikachu belongs to us! So get used to it!" Jessie added with a giggle, earning a glare from both Ash and Minato.

Ash took out Taillow's Pokéball, preparing to fight. "Oh no you don't! Go, Taillow!" Ash called, as he summoned his Flying Type out for battle. Taillow let out a chirp before he glared at the evil trio. James countered by sending out Cacnea with a smirk, only to backfire on him. "Go! Cacnea- HIEEEE!" James started, only to get a feel of a painful hug.

The Grass Type hugged his trainer once again, much to the Team Rocket member's dismay as he tried to pry his affectionate Pokémon off of him. "Cacnea! Pin Missile attack! Uh..." James managed to yell before he slumped to the ground. At the order, the Cactus Pokémon shot the Bug Type attack towards Taillow, which Ash countered on.

"Taillow! Dodge it!" Ash called. At the call, the Flying Type evaded the Pin Missile attack, which allowed Minato to aim for Cacnea now. "You morons are really start to annoy me like a bug. Torchic, use Ember!" Minato snapped. Torchic immediately shot the fireballs at Cacnea, who screeched in pain, much to James' dismay.

"No! Cacnea!" James cried in shock. Ash blinked, before glancing at Minato in surprise, surprised that he was back to his aggressive self when facing against an enemy. But just before the battle could continue, Jessie smiled brightly, beginning an introduction of a new team member of their Team Rocket group.

"And now, we'd like to introduce to you the new face of Team Rocket!" Jessie started. "So after much anticipation..." James continued, with Meowth finishing it off. "Get ready, folks, for the rookie of the year!" Meowth finished. The introduction left both May and Max sweat dropping as they recognized where the introduction could be coming from.

"What are they jabbering about?" Max asked, with his sister answering. "A baseball game?" May guessed, until Jessie took out a Pokéball. "It's time... Seviper!" Jessie called as she summoned her new Hoenn Pokémon out to the field for battle. As the ball opened, it revealed a familiar Poison Type Pokémon, much to everyone's shock.

"No way!" Ash gasped in shock. The Treecko duo and Torchic were both shocked to see their old enemy, as the others were shocked and bewildered as well. "It's that same Seviper!" Brock pointed out. "Team Rocket caught it?!" Max cried out in disbelief. "Out of all the Pokémon they could've caught, it had to be that one...!?" Minato growled.

Jessie just sneered before she made her promise to her new Pokémon. "Now... Crush 'em, Seviper! And there will be more in it for you than rice balls!" Jessie promised, to which Seviper approved on with a satisfied hiss. The two Grass Types glared at the Poison Type while Torchic was annoyed at the second appearance of his enemy.

The Fire Type prepared to attack alongside with his hyper friend, until Minato called out to them. "Hey, you two... You really want to get that Seviper back, do you?" Minato asked, stepping up to them. His two Pokémon turned, nodding to their trainer with determined look on their eyes, which seemed enough to make Minato smile a little.

"Treecko, wait." Ash called, stopping his prepared Wood Gecko Pokémon. The cool Treecko turned to the Kanto trainer, who explained about the teamwork that's needed between himself and to Treecko. "I just want to let you know that you're not alone, Treecko... We're your friends, and we're on your side! We'll battle with you!" Ash assured.

He smiled at his Grass Type, who thought about it for a moment, before he grinned back, approving his trainer's words as he turned back to face his Poison Type enemy. Ash glanced at Minato, who seemed to be focused on defeating Seviper with his two Pokémon.

He wasn't sure if his Hoenn friend would want to cooperate with him right now even with the past conversation, but he knew that they would have to defeat Team Rocket one way or another in order to get Pikachu back from them safely. With that thought in mind, he glared back at his enemies, preparing for a rematch.

The Grass Type duo and Torchic glared against Seviper, who hissed with a glare as well.

 **Ash & Minato: Treecko / Treecko / Torchic VS Jessie: Seviper**

Jessie took the first move with a smirk. "Seviper! Poison Tail!" Jessie called. The Poison Type hissed, before it prepared to land the powerful Poison Type attack at the three Pokémon, only for Ash and Minato to counter with their attacks. "Treecko! Use Quick Attack!" Ash called, aiming for a counterattack.

"Torchic! Dodge, then use Focus Energy! And Treecko, use Dig to counter!" Minato cried. The Poison Tail attack missed the mark as Ash's Treecko zipped out of the way, evading all of Seviper's attacks, distracting it enough to make it angry and to let Torchic use Focus Energy, much to Jessie's frustration and annoyance.

"Hold still, you little pipsqueak and let Seviper thrash you!" Jessie shrieked angrily. "You think we would let you strike when you're outnumbered? You're more pathetic than I thought you were." Minato scoffed, much to the female Team Rocket member's anger. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME, TWERP!?" Jessie screamed.

She stomped her feet on the ground several times, which was enough to distract Seviper, enough to allow the two boys to make their attacks. "Treecko! Use your Pound attack!" "Torchic! Use this chance for a Quick Attack, followed by Peck!" Ash and Minato yelled together, both aiming to strike at the same time.

Seviper hissed in pain as a Pound attack by the hand was slapped across his cheek, while another speedy attack struck his long body! Then, a Peck attack was inflicted onto the Poison Type, much to Jessie's annoyance as she tried to attack again.

"Finish this before they can attack again! Send those little pests airborne with the power of your Poison Tail!" Jessie shrieked angrily. "That won't work! Do it now, Treecko!" Minato yelled. Just before Seviper could strike with Poison Tail, the energetic Treecko bashed Seviper from underground, inflicting a critical hit on it.

"This is your chance, Treecko! Show them the move that you worked so hard on!" Ash called. "Torchic, use this chance for another Quick Attack! Follow it by another Peck attack!" Minato called along. At their trainer's call, Treecko leapt high up into the air, while the Fire Type charged its speed with Quick Attack.

Then, with the speed enough to hurt an opponent, Torchic used Peck, only for the beak to be much larger than it normally was! The combination attack bashed Seviper away, causing it to hiss in pain. The cool Grass Type took his turn, slamming his Poison Type opponent to the ground with his tail, hard enough to knock it out!

"This is the end! Treecko! Use your combination attack from before! Pound, with Quick Attack!" Minato cried. The energetic Treecko grinned as he ran with enough speed, allowing him to make the impact of Seviper bigger, as he slammed his tail onto the fainted Pokémon's head, knocking him right where the evil trio was!

 **Winner: Ash & Minato**

"Ahhhh!" Team Rocket screamed as they were knocked away by their fainted Seviper. The impact they took was enough to knock the capsule holding Pikachu from Meowth's paws! As the capsule fell to the ground, it opened up, freeing Pikachu from his small capsule prison. "Pika...?" Pikachu asked, before looking around.

"Ah! Don't look now, but Pikachu just hatched!" Meowth panicked. Ash ran over to his Electric Type, hugging his partner in relief. "Pikachu! You're okay!" Ash exclaimed happily. "Cha!" Pikachu cried happily as he nuzzled his human friend's cheek affectionately, causing the Kanto trainer to laugh happily in relief that his partner was fine.

Minato watched, seeing how strong the bond was between Ash and Pikachu, which seemed to make the lonely boy smile until he noticed the cool Grass Type walking away from his hyper friend and his Fire Type comrade. Ash turned in confusion to see his Grass Type not taking part for the final attack. "Huh? Treecko?" Ash asked.

"Treecko... Treecko, Treecko." The cool Grass Type smirked, saying his confident words. "It said now that it got its revenge alongside with his two comrades, Pikachu and his two comrades can take care of the rest! What are we, chopped liver!?" Meowth translated, much to his annoyance, along with Jessie and James.

"You're right! That's insulting!" James agreed angrily. "Where's that big, bad attitude Seviper from before?!" Jessie scolded angrily, despite realizing that her Poison Type was unconscious by the multiple severe attacks it took from his three, little opponents. Ash grinned, before he turned to the evil trio for the final attack.

"Maybe this might help you look for it! Ready to do it together, Minato?" Ash asked, as he glanced at his former cold-hearted friend, much to the lonely boy's surprise. That surprise faded as Minato smiled a little, giving a small nod in agreement. "Alright. Together, then." Minato agreed, to Brock, Max, and May's surprise but joy.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder!" "Torchic, use Ember! And Treecko, use Absorb!" The two boys called together. Jumping in the air together, the three starters shot their special attacks! The combined triple attacks were more than enough to 'blast off' the evil trio, as they screamed in pain and despair, before being blasted off high into the air in defeat.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the blue sky. "YEAH!" May and Max cheered as they witnessed Ash and Minato's victory against the evil trio once again, thanks to the Treecko duo, Pikachu, and Torchic. The Kanto trainer smiled before he looked at the three starters with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, you guys. Without your help, we never would've been able to beat them!" Ash thanked happily with a smile. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu thanked along. The hyper Treecko smiled sheepishly with an approved nod, while Torchic nodded happily, accepting the thanks. For the cool Grass Type, he gave a small approving smile as he raised his tail in front of Ash and Pikachu.

At seeing the tail raised up in front of him and his Electric Type partner, Ash smiled, knowing what this meant. "Oh! I get it!" Ash chuckled before he held the tail and shook it a little, making it look like a 'handshake' of some sort. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried along, as he also understood what this meant. "Hey! That's how Treecko shakes hands!" Max pointed out.

"Well, these guys including this Treecko is full of surprises!" May giggled, with Brock agreeing as well. "Yeah. I'm just happy that it's on our side!" Brock replied with a chuckle. "Torchic Tor!" "Treecko Tree!" Torchic and Treecko called, getting Minato's attention. The lonely boy blinked as his Treecko offered a shake with his tail as well, with Torchic beaming at him.

"Me too, huh..." Minato sighed as he smiled a little, before accepting Treecko's request. He took the tail with his left hand and shook it as well, while petting Torchic's head at the same time, much to the Chick Pokémon and the Wood Gecko Pokémon's joy. The Kanto trainer smiled at his Hoenn friend before he turned to him and called for him.

"Hey, Minato!" Ash called. "Hm?" Minato looked up, seeing the Kanto trainer with a normal look rather than his old annoyed look. He watched as Ash grinned before he gave a thumbs up to him. "...Heh..." Minato chuckled as he slowly gave a thumbs up back, showing his soft and true self to his companions...

No...

His 'friends' was more like it. May, Max, and Brock all smiled at seeing that their friend had finally revealed his true colors to them as well as showing his positive feelings as well. For the former lonely boy, he realized that his quest to avenge his parents was far from over... but for now, he knew that he could at least show his happy self to his new friends and his Pokémon.

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 17: A Shy Shroomish! A Haunted Mansion!?**

 **Chapter 18: A Shroomish Group! Use Stun Spore!**

 **Chapter 19: An Ultimate Pokémon!? VS Pelliper!**

 **Chapter 20: The Cheat of the Ultimate Pokémon!?**

 **Chapter 21: Minato and Poochyena! Let's Evolve!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

May: It's about time we arrived in the city again! Civilization again at last! It's great to be here!

Brock: When you say that, you probably mean it feels great to be buying expensive items, huh...

Ash: It's been a while since I also ate a fast food restaurant... Huh? What's that over there?

Max: No way! It's a Shroomish! But, what's a Shroomish doing in an alley like this?

Minato: I don't think it's alone... It has to be with a group of some sort...

Max: Did I hear that just right? Minato, are you really turning soft and different now?


	17. A Shy Shroomish! A Haunted Mansion?

**Chapter 17: A Shy Shroomish! A Haunted Mansion!?**

"Mm... Ah! That smells great!" May sighed happily. After a few days of traveling across the forest, the group found themselves heading towards a new city, a city that was before Rustboro City, where Ash would have his first Hoenn Gym battle there. While the older sister was happy, the little brother grew confused as he started to ask his sister.

"What smells great? The air pollution? Garbage? Or car exhausts?" Max asked, causing the older sister to blink before she corrected her little brother. "No, Max. It's the wonderful scent of the big city!" May corrected, as Minato sighed. "Says the girl who complained about all the walking she had to do..." Minato chuckled, which caused Ash and Max to chuckle as well.

"What!? What are you saying!?" May shrieked, glaring at her former cold-hearted friend. "Nothing... I'm just kidding." Minato said jokingly, which Torchic noticed, as he realized that his trainer was finally joking around. "Torchic..." The Fire Type replied with a smile, happy that Minato was changing, bit by bit.

"Anyways, you're right about one thing, May! I guess we've been traveling in the woods so long, I forgot what that smells like!" Ash agreed with a smile. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Yeah... I guess we could all say, it's been a while since we were in a city again..." Minato replied calmly. "Torchic Tor!" Torchic chirped in agreement.

With that said, the five began to walk into Rinshin Town, where they would have some rest and searching around there, before they continue their way on heading for Rustboro City. Before they had arrived there, Ash, Max, Brock, and May all made their attempts on making Minato comfortable with them and his Pokémon, which seemed to work a bit.

Right now, the former lonely boy was smiling in a few occasions, while getting along with his friends at the same time. The ones that Minato got really along were his four Pokémon. After the Seviper incident, the former lonely boy's Pokémon were all happy to see that their trainer was in his positive self now, possibly forgetting about his cold self.

Not only that, Minato began to open up more, talking to his friends more often and even helping Ash with his training for his first Gym battle. That left his friends relieved to see that their former lonely friend was no longer the cold-hearted Minato that they knew anymore. He was more likely a calm and a nice person right now.

"Like they say, you can take the girl out of the city, but you can't take the city out of the girl, now can you? Now, where should we start? Maybe a little window shopping, follow it up with dinner in a nice restaurant... Now, let's see..." May asked with a smile on her face. Ash and Brock had other plans in their mind, now since they were in the city.

"It's been a long time since I ate a good burger!" Ash chuckled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied in agreement, as he remembered the last time he also ate some good food at a restaurant at Johto. "This would also be a good time to stock up on supplies, too! So... Alright! Let's check out the Town Map!" Brock suggested as he took out his Town Map book.

Minato watched as his three of his friends were deciding on what to do, causing him to stiffen a little. "It's been five years since I've been in a city too... and having a good burger as well..." Minato admitted with a small blush on his face. "You too!? I guess we have something in common, don't we, Minato?" Ash asked, grinning at his Hoenn friend.

"Right..." Minato agreed, still feeling embarrassed a little. May, on the other hand, grew amazed to see the Kanto breeder having a Town Map in a book. "I didn't know you had that! Quick, let's go!" May squealed in delight. Max also had other ideas, as he was more interested in finding some new Hoenn Pokémon in Rinshin Town.

"You know, I bet if we look really hard, we can all look for some cool sort of city type Pokémon!" Max assured, which seem to have caught Minato's attention. "City type Pokémon? Is there really such thing? Shutting myself in Littleroot Town made me a bit dense on where the Pokémon might be." Minato explained, causing Max to smile.

"No worries! Then, you can come with me, Minato! I bet we'll find all sorts of cool Pokémon!" Max suggested. That was when the Kanto trainer made his request to the little brother with a pleading look on his face. "That sounds good, but do you think we could get something to eat first?" Ash requested with his two hands clapped together, with a pleading smile on his face.

"Uh... Yeah, okay. Then we might as well go with you..." Max sighed, as he knew that when it comes to food, there was no chance of changing the Kanto trainer's mind. "What do you say, Minato? You're hungry for a burger too, right?" Ash teased, causing the former lonely boy to blink, before he turned away with a small blush on his face.

"Don't tease me like that... I know what you're saying..." Minato groaned. Torchic snickered at his trainer blushing, before his stomach growled too, showing that he was hungry, too. "Torchic..." Torchic sighed in embarrassment, causing Ash and Pikachu to chuckle at the duo. "Looks like Torchic is hungry, too!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu teased together.

Ignoring the teasing, Minato turned to May and Brock, explaining on what he was going to do with Ash and Max. "Alright then. We're going to go get something to eat, alright?" Minato asked. Brock nodded, making his choice on what he was going to do with May. "Sounds good! Then, we'll meet up back at the Pokémon Center, okay?" Brock asked.

"YEAH!" Ash, Max, May, and Minato agreed together in unison. "Pika!" "Tor!" Pikachu and Torchic cried their agreements to do their thing as well.

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his four friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

While Ash, Minato, and Max headed for the fast food restaurant for a burger, Brock and May were using this time for some shopping. Of course, it didn't start to go as Brock planned, since May was more interested in buying her favorite girl things. This first occurred as they passed by a clothes and jewelry shop, where May grew interested on.

"Look, Brock! All of the latest styles! Aren't they great?" May asked happily, to which the Kanto breeder nervously agreed on. "Oh yeah, gorgeous..." Brock commented, until the older sister noticed the set of jewelries next to the red-pink dress. "And those accessories are beautiful!" May squealed in delight, causing Brock to sigh, not wanting to go with this.

"You know, May... Before we get too involved in clothes shopping, perhaps we should invest in new supplies and medicine?" Brock asked, until May cut him out with her words. "Oh Brock, later! The time for fashion is now!" May declared as she walked away, with Brock groaning in disappointment. _"This is so not gonna work well..."_ Brock thought heavily.

 **Meanwhile...**

After munching some burger, Ash, Minato, and Max left the fast food restaurant, with the Kanto trainer complimenting the burger's taste. "That burger really hit the spot!" Ash commented. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, as he tasted some of Ash's burger as well. "I agree... It's been a while since I ate something in the city for once..." Minato replied with a smile.

"Tor! Torchic!" Torchic chirped in agreement. "That's great, Ash! Minato! Now can we go look for some Pokémon, huh?" Max asked, causing the two boys to smile at the little boy. "Yeah, okay." Ash chuckled, with the former lonely boy nodding along. "Alright. Now we can look for some Pokémon here..." Minato agreed. With that said, the search began.

Soon, the three arrived at an alley, where the little boy had a thought in his mind. "It's my bet, that city Pokémon like to hang out in alleyways, so they won't be spotted!" Max guessed as he kept searching from alley to alley. "In that case, it probably won't be so easy to find them, right?" Ash asked, causing the little boy to frown in disappointment.

"Yeah... That's probably true... Wait! Look there!" Max started, then gasped in surprise. At that, both Ash and Minato ran over to see what their little friend had spotted. "What is it?" Ash asked, curious about the Pokémon. As they all looked, they found a little Pokémon that looked like a green spotted mushroom, with a dark golden body.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Ash asked. "It's a wild Shroomish!" Minato exclaimed in surprise, before he frowned. _"Just what is a Shroomish doing here in an alley?"_ Minato thought as he looked around. _"There aren't any trees in the alley, and Grass Types are known to live in woods or forests..."_ Minato thought again as he glanced at Torchic.

"Torchic..." Torchic frowned as well, not understanding as well why one Shroomish would be in an alleyway.

 **Back to May and Brock...**

"Well, that should be enough supplies to hold us up anyway!" Brock assured. After some convincing and shopping, Brock finally managed to buy some medicines, supplies, and some ingredients for Pokémon food, much to May's confusion. "Exactly what supplies did you get, Brock?" May asked, with the Kanto breeder smiling in response.

"You know, emergency provisions, and ingredients to make Pokémon food, and medicine if anyone's hurt! That way, no matter what we come up against, we'll be ready! Right?" Brock explained, causing May to be amazed. "Wow... That's so awesome, Brock! You're reliable and organized!" May complimented, giving her friend a sweet smile.

"No one can plan for travel like me!" Brock assured with a chuckle. But just as they were walking, the two heard a conversation going on between two people. They turned to see a man and a woman talking to each other about some rumors. "Did you say, curse!?" The man yelped in surprise, as the woman nodded with a frown on her face.

"You mean, you haven't heard the news? Everyone heard about it!" The woman explained desperately. It seemed desperate enough to catch May's attention as she walked over to the two. "What news? Are you really saying that this town is cursed?" May asked curiously, causing the Kanto breeder to try and get his friend out of it, with a sweat dropping from his head.

"Ah... Hold on, May!" Brock called, until the woman started to explain about Rinshin Town's curse. "Well you see, there's this big, old mansion in town called, the Green Lodge, and it's just up ahead!" The woman started, with May getting more excited to listen. "Go on, go on!" May said eagerly, much to Brock's dismay as more sweat began to form on his forehead.

"There's a bunch of workers there right now, tearing the place apart! Including the forest in its courtyard! They're saying that the whole place is cursed!" The woman explained, much to May's amazement and more of Brock's dismay. "Really?" May asked in surprise. "There hasn't been a soul living there for years... But people keep seeing things moving around inside!" The woman explained.

She began to shudder as she continued on. "The workers keep finding fresh footprints in the halls all the time! And some workers say, when they go inside, they can't breathe! Or they get really confused and then, they pass out!" The woman explained. The story shook Brock up as he let out an inaudible shriek, while May was more interested than ever.

"So, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from that haunted mansion!" The woman requested, only for the older sister to be interested and curious than ever. "A haunted mansion? I mean, how awesome is that?!" May exclaimed, much to the startle of the man and woman, and much to Brock's dismay. This story was more than enough to shake him in fear.

While the woman warned May and Brock to not head for the haunted mansion, another trainer overheard the conversation, causing him to frown. "Haunted mansion, huh... Looks like I'll need to see what makes this mansion so... haunted." The trainer replied. He adjusted his white hat and walked off, his gray eyes narrowing at this strange rumor.

 **Back to Minato, Ash, and Max...**

Ash and Max approached the Shroomish, causing the little Grass Type to glare at the two humans as Max was amazed to see the wild Pokémon in the alleyway. "I can't believe how lucky we are to find a Shroomish already!" Max admitted in amazement. Minato took out his Hoenn Pokédex, scanning the little Grass Type with a frown.

 _"Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokémon. Shroomish is mild tempered and inhabits piles of rotting leaves inside of forests."_ Minato's Pokédex buzzed. "Shroom! Shroomish!" Shroomish growled, as it seemed to be glaring at the three boys and their two Pokémon. "It doesn't look too happy..." Max pointed out with a frown on his face.

"What do you expect? We're strangers to this Shroomish, and on top of that, we're humans. Aren't we?" Minato reminded, causing both Ash and Max to sweat drop in realization. "Well, there's also a chance that Shroomish may be hungry..." Ash guessed, causing the former lonely boy to blink. "That... could also be possible..." Minato agreed.

"Well, why don't we give it some Pokémon food? Is that okay?" Max asked, which seem to make both Pikachu and Torchic agree. "Pika!" "Torchic Tor!" The two starters agreed. At that, the little boy offered a hand of wanting some Pokémon food for the Shroomish as he turned to the Kanto trainer. At that, Ash took out a food can, still unsure about this.

"It's okay with me... But, don't you go trying to catch it." Ash warned, reminding Max that he can't have Pokémon just yet at his current age. "Hey, don't worry, Ash! I know that! Trust me, nothing wrong with making a new friend, right?" Max asked. Both Ash and Minato smiled at that, knowing that making a new friend with Pokémon could be nice.

"You're right! Good point, Max!" Ash agreed, until Minato popped up another question. "The question is... how will it trust us even if you offer it with Pokémon food?" Minato asked with a new frown on his face, only for Max to smile in assurance. "This just has to work. Don't worry about it too much, Minato." Max assured.

He then walked closer to the Grass Type with some Pokémon food in his right palm. "Okay! So, here I go, then!" Max replied, taking a deep breath, before he lowered down to the Mushroom Pokémon, much to the little Grass Type's annoyance. "Hi, Shroomish! How ya doin'? I've got some Pokémon food here!" Max offered as he introduced himself.

As Max continued on with his name and a smile, the former lonely boy noticed that the Shroomish started to look angrier and more annoyed, like it was being cautious of the human boy, only to not like his attitude for some reason. "So, my name is Max! And I'd like us to be friends!" Max explained, only for Shroomish to tremble in annoyance and fear.

Max noticed this and started to take back his introduction with a nervous look on his face. "Okay...?" Max started, only for the Shroomish to let out a cautious cry and spray some yellow spores into the air! Minato widened his eyes and pulled both Ash and Max back, much to their startle as he glared at the attack Shroomish was sending out.

"It's using Stun Spore! Let's get out of here, now!" Minato called as he ran out of the alleyway, with Ash and Max following behind. "Right!" "H-Hey! Wait up!" Ash and Max called, as they ran after their former cold-hearted friend.

 **To May and Brock...**

May was currently dragging the Kanto breeder along for the haunted mansion ride, much to his complaints. "Ah! This is a bad idea, May! Let go!" Brock protested, much to the Petalburg girl's annoyance. "Come on! You're acting like a scared little girl!" May snapped, which Brock protested to once more.

"I know! But she said that the mansion was haunted!" Brock protested again, only for the Petalburg girl to smile in confidence in her face. "Right! And what's more fun than a haunted house! Come on! Let's go check it out!" May called, only for her to bump into someone, much to her surprise. "Eek!" "Whoa!" Both May and the figure yelped in surprise.

The figure, which turned out to be the trainer from before nearly fell down, until he stopped to turn where both May and Brock were. "Ah! Oh no, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" May asked, as the boy smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. But for everyone's safety, I think it's best if you watched where you were going. Someone could get hurt in the collision, like I nearly did." The boy explained.

The boy had gray eyes, with a white beanie looking hat with a black layer and a red Pokéball symbol on the front. He wore a red-black jacket over his white shirt, while having yellow-blue fingerless gloves on him. He even had black pants with yellow layers at the bottom, while having red-black sneakers on him. He seemed to be an experienced trainer of some sort.

May, at first surprised by the boy's appearance shook her head before agreeing. "Huh? Oh... Right. What you said!" May agreed nervously. "So, who are you again?" Brock asked, catching the boy's surprise. "Huh? Oh... I'm Brendan! Brendan Birch, that is!" Brendan answered, introducing himself. "Birch...? Wait, does that mean you're..." Brock started in surprise.

"Yep! Prof. Birch is my Dad! Surprised?" Brendan chuckled, which caught the Petalburg girl by surprise. "Huh...? NO WAY! You're Prof. Birch's son!?" May shrieked in amazement, as the boy confirmed it with a nod. "Mm hm! And, back to the subject, you two were just talking about a haunted mansion, right?" Brendan asked, freaking Brock out again.

"Oh, yeah! We were just about to head there!" May giggled with a nod. "NO, we are not!" Brock protested, much to her annoyance. "Come on, you little scaredy-cat! We're going whether you like it or not!" May snapped as she dragged the Kanto breeder along, much to his dismay. "Come on, May! Let go already!" Brock complained as he started to get dragged along.

Brendan watched as the two started to continue their way to the haunted mansion, causing him to smile nervously with a sweat drop. "Dad... Are these the people that I really need to know about?" Brendan asked himself as he went after them, joining them with the haunted mansion traveling.

 **Back to Minato, Ash, and Max...**

A few minutes passed as the Stun Spore disappeared, allowing Ash, Minato, and Max to peer at where the Shroomish was. It was still there, but it was still glaring at the boys for coming near it without warning. "Looks like Shroomish is done using Stun Spore." Max pointed out, giving the Kanto trainer the chance to make his turn of giving the Shroomish some food.

"Good! Now I'm going to give this a shot!" Ash declared as he approached the Shroomish with Minato, Max, and Torchic watching. "Let's just cross our fingers that it won't use Stun Spore again." Minato muttered, remembering what happened when Max attempted to give it some food. "Right..." "Tor..." Max and Torchic agreed together.

As they watched, Ash laid down a napkin filled with some of Brock's Pokémon food! "Now, try some of Brock's Pokémon food! It's good!" Ash suggested, causing the Mushroom Pokémon to look at the food with wonder. But, with the cautious feeling it had, it felt like the food could be a trap as it took a step back with a small growl, as the Kanto trainer assured to the Grass Type.

"Go ahead! I promise you'll love it!" Ash assured. "Pika! Pika!" Pikachu assured along as he hopped off of Ash's shoulder to prove that the food was good. Shroomish watched as the Electric Type took some food and munched on it, much to the Grass Type's curiosity. Torchic then jumped off of Minato's shoulder to try the Pokémon food, too.

He joined Pikachu as he began to munch some as well! As they tasted it, the two starters smiled at the curious Grass Type, saying their words on how great the food was. Curious to know how the food tasted like, Shroomish took some and munched on it as well, only to show a positive look on its face. It began to comment on how great the food tasted!

It chewed on some more, much to Pikachu and Torchic's joy as they danced around in joy, seeing that their new friend was starting to like the food as well. "Looks like it actually worked. Torchic and Shroomish seems to like it, like Pikachu did..." Minato replied, giving a small smile. "See? I was right! I've got more, so eat up if you want to!" Ash assured.

Shroomish smiled happily as it thanked the human boy for the food as he kept munching on it, much to Max's amazement and jealousy at the same time. "So? Big deal! I could've gotten Shroomish to eat too if I used Brock's Pokémon food!" Max grumbled, as Minato shook his head. "Better luck next time, I guess..." Minato replied with a sigh.

Max blinked in realization as he turned to the Shroomish in confusion. "Wait... There's something strange about this!" Max commented, much to Ash's confusion. "Uh... what?" Ash asked, which the former lonely boy explained about. "Shroomish often lives in forests... not in a tight alleyway like this... Right?" Minato explained with a frown.

Ash then realized what Minato was saying was true as he turned to the happy Grass Type. "Yeah... Maybe it got separated from its trainer or something..." Ash guessed, as Minato folded his arms. "Or... it could've gotten separated..." Minato started, then went pale as his face darkened, stopping him from saying the last few words he was gonna say.

"Minato? Something wrong?" Ash asked in concern. "Pika?" "Torchic?" Pikachu and Torchic asked along, with Max looking at the former cold-hearted boy in concern as well. "I was saying... it could've gotten separated... from its family..." Minato said darkly, causing the Kanto trainer and Max to widen their eyes in realization.

With Minato losing his family, it was hard for him to say the word as the former lonely boy explained on how he lost his family, to an angry evil organization. "A-Anyways, I think we should take Shroomish to the Pokémon Center." Ash suggested, attemping to drive the family conversation from his darkened friend.

Max gulped with a nod as he took out a handkerchief, before running over to the Mushroom Pokémon. "Yeah... Okay... Here! Take this!" Max agreed before he began to tie it around Shroomish's head. Minato's silence broke as he blinked, noticing Max tying the handkerchief around the Mushroom Pokémon. "What's... with the handkerchief?" Minato asked.

"It's a present... And, all done! You look great!" Max complimented. Shroomish blinked, looking up to see his new accessory around his head. "Do you like it?" Max asked, which resulted in him getting a happy response from the wild Pokémon. "Shroomish! Shroomish Shroomish Shroomish!" Shroomish cried out happily, showing the obvious answer to the little boy.

Minato cracked a small smile, with the Kanto trainer smiling along. "Hey Max, that's great! It looks like Shroomish really likes your present!" Ash pointed out, with Max smiling proudly along. "And now... you and I are buddies, aren't we, Shroomish?" Max asked, which resulted in another happy response and several happy jumps.

"We can call that a yes..." Minato replied silently. "Torchic Tor!" Torchic chirped happily, seeing that they all made a new friend in the lonely Mushroom Pokémon.

 **Back to May and Brock...**

With Brendan accompanying them to the old mansion, May and Brock arrived at the old haunted mansion that everyone in Rinshin Town was talking about. May seemed impressed, Brock looked frightened than ever, while Brendan remained curious and calm. "Look at that! It's so old and run-down!" May pointed out, with Brock adding the obvious word.

"And... so creepy!" Brock gulped, shaking a little. Brendan, on the other hand took a few steps towards the mansion as he looked around. "This looks interesting... I wonder if any Pokémon are nearby..." Brendan wondered as he looked around. "Wait up, Brendan! You can't enjoy the fun around without me!" May complained as she went after the boy.

"Hey! What are you two doing!?" Brock complained as he went after the two trainers. At the same time the three went in, Ash, Minato, and Max were walking past the old mansion with Ash noticing the mansion and the woods. "Whoa... Check out that whole mansion!" Ash pointed out, amazed at the sights of it. Even Max seemed amazed as well.

Minato only looked, seeing that it looked worn out and old. "The garden is as big as the whole forest!" Max commented, amazed at the size of the old garden. But then, a whimpering sound came from Shroomish as it frowned at the sight of the old mansion. "Shroom...?" Shroomish whimpered, catching the boys', Pikachu, and Torchic's attention.

"Hm? What's the matter, Shroomish?" Max asked. "Mish..." Shroomish whimpered, as it looked sad to see the garden and the old mansion. Minato looked up, turning his head from Shroomish and the old mansion. "Maybe this mansion has something to do with Shroomish hiding in the alleyway?" Minato guessed, with Ash frowning along.

"Maybe... But I wonder what's wrong..." Ash replied, unsure about Shroomish's case and Minato's answer. "Is something about the mansion scaring you?" Max asked. Shroomish didn't give a response, but it remained sad and looked frightened the longer it looked at the garden and the old mansion. But suddenly, it blinked, before jumping out of Max's arms!

This startled Max as he watched the Grass Type running away. "Ah!? Where are you going, Shroomish!?" Max yelped in surprise. "I think something's in that mansion..." Minato answered, causing the Kanto trainer to frown in response. "Let's follow it! Maybe we'll see on why it's so upset!" Ash decided, which Minato and Max agreed on.

"Okay!" "Alright..." Max and Minato agreed as they ran after the escaping Mushroom Pokémon. "Pika Pika!" "Tor! Torchic Tor!" Pikachu and Torchic called after Shroomish, both hoping to get their attention, except that the Grass Type didn't seem to hear them! It kept running and running as fast as it could, heading for the mansion in its full speed.

While the Shroomish, Ash, Minato, and Max were running to the mansion, Brendan, May, and Brock were at the entrance of the mansion, as they all looked to see how old it was. "Wow... They really let this place go, didn't they? All sorts of strange things could happen in a place like this!" May asked, amazed to see how the building was still standing.

Brendan bit his lips as he looked around. "I guess you can say that... Broken windows, old paint... And some of the trees are already cut down..." Brendan commented as he narrowed his eyes at the site of the old garden. "Y-Yeah... I'm aware of that, really..." Brock said nervously. Just then, a familiar voice was coming to the trainers' way, much to Brock's startle.

The three turned their heads to see the Shroomish with a handkerchief tied around its head running to the mansion, much to their confusion and surprise. It jumped into the broken piece of the window, much to Brendan's surprise. "It headed inside the mansion? But why do something reckless like that?" Brendan asked, which May frowned on.

"Still... What was that Pokémon?" May asked. "That was a..." Brendan started, only for Max's voice to intercept the answer. "Shroomish! Wait up!" Max called. Brendan, May, and Brock turned to see Ash, Minato, and Max coming to their way. They seemed to be after the Shroomish that went inside the haunted mansion! "Come back here!" Ash ordered, panting.

"It's Ash and Minato!" "And Max, too!" Brock and May pointed out in surprise, while Brendan was confused. _"There's more of them? Five people in total, huh? And that guy..."_ Brendan thought, as he took a glance at the former lonely boy. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were buying supplies... And, who's that?" Ash asked.

Brendan blinked, before either May and Brock could answer, as the boy explained for himself. "I'm Brendan... I'm a trainer just like you guys... And I'm also Prof. Birch's son." Brendan explained, much to Max's shock. "Huh!? You're Prof. Birch's son!? He never mentioned about having a kid before..." Max yelped in surprise, before getting confused.

May and Brock laughed nervously, while Ash was surprised to find the Professor's son with his two friends in all places. Minato, on the other hand, remained calm as he took notice of the boy. "You guys... Are you the trainers that my Dad was talking about? Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, and Minato Yukimura, right?" Brendan asked, catching Minato's surprise.

"How do you know about us? Did the Professor tell you?" Minato asked, only for his question to be interrupted by a stern voice. "Hey, you kids!" A man called out, catching everyone's attention. They all turned to see a young man walking to them with a stern expression on his face. "You all are not supposed to be here! Didn't you see the signs!?" The man scolded.

"Signs? What are you talking about?" Minato asked suspiciously. _"Another stranger... and an adult, too."_ Minato thought, as he felt suspicious. As they were journeying in the forest, the group had met several men and women, who Minato grew suspicious on all. His trust for people and Pokémon haven't been unlocked yet as he still kept his guard up.

And every time it occurred, Ash, Pikachu, and Torchic would try to calm the former lonely boy down, assuring to him that they are not the people from the organization that killed his parents, despite his insistence.

Before the Kanto trainer could calm Minato down, the man explained about the dangers of the mansion and the forest. "We're cutting down all the trees here in this garden, so it's much too dangerous." The man explained with a frown on his face. "Oh... Sorry." Ash apologized, until Max piped in about their Shroomish friend.

"It's just that a Shroomish we found came running here and we were following it!" Max explained, much to the man's shock and disbelief. "Did you say, Shroomish!?" The man asked in shock, which Ash and Minato confirmed. "Yeah!" "Mm hm..." The two boys answered, causing the man to smile nervously with his belief of the Mushroom Pokémon.

"Sorry... but that's impossible..." The man apologized, with the Kanto trainer denying it. "No, it's not! We definitely saw a Shroomish!" Ash countered, with Minato agreeing as well. "Not only that, but we also gave it some Pokémon food for it to eat." "Torchic Tor!" Minato and Torchic added, much to the man's confusion as he remembered what occurred to them.

"But, that makes no sense! There haven't been any Shroomish in his town for ages!" The man insisted, causing everyone to widen their eyes in surprise. "Well, that's pretty weird..." May commented, with Brendan folding his arms in confusion. "You mean to say, there used to be some Shroomish around here?" Brendan asked in curiosity.

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 18: A Shroomish Group! Use Stun Spore!**

 **Chapter 19: An Ultimate Pokémon! VS Pelliper!**

 **Chapter 20: The Cheat of the Ultimate Pokémon!?**

 **Chapter 21:** **Minato and Poochyena! Let's Evolve!**

 **Chapter 22: Be Confident, Poochyena! Bite Attack!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

May: This is the haunted mansion everyone in town was talking about? Looks old to me...

Brock: I don't like the looks of this... Something is definitely here! I just know it!

Minato: These Shroomish... Do they live in this place? Look at them! They're all huddled up together!

Max: I wonder if this has something to do with the Shroomish that's been alone before...

Ash: Whatever it is, I'm sure that the workers here are having a hard time because of them around.

Brendan: They just can't tear the mansion apart... They'll all be left alone and homeless!


	18. A Shroomish Group! Use Stun Spore!

**Chapter 18: A Shroomish Group! Use Stun Spore!**

Last time on "Pokémon Hoenn Journey", while traveling to Rustboro City, Minato was starting to get along with his friends, smiling more than often as he started to bond with his four friends, and his Pokémon, as they were overjoyed to see that their trainer was smiling even more, rather than being cold and silent like his old self.

Arriving at Rinshin Town, May was happy to be in the city again as she planned to shop for clothings and accessories, while Brock was more interested in buying Pokémon food, supplies, and medicines for their journey. Ash was more interested in eating a good burger, with Minato feeling the same as Max wanted to find some new Hoenn Pokémon.

The three boys separated from Brock and May as they discovered a wild and lonely Shroomish, who warms up to them after Ash's successful attempt on befriending it with Pikachu's help. Meanwhile, Brock and May discovers a rumor about a haunted mansion, as they meet Prof. Birch's son, Brendan, as he was told to meet up with Minato and the others for an unknown reason.

Brendan accompanys the two to the haunted mansion, where the three reunites with Ash, Minato, and Max, who were chasing their Shroomish friend. Before things got more complicated, a man approached them, warning them about the construction going on in the mansion, until Max reveals a Shroomish in the mansion, much to the man's disbelief and surprise.

* * *

"But, that makes no sense! There haven't been any Shroomish in his town for ages!" The man insisted, causing everyone to widen their eyes in surprise. "Well, that's pretty weird..." May commented, with Brendan folding his arms in confusion. "You mean to say, there used to be some Shroomish around here?" Brendan asked in curiosity.

"Uh huh! When I was a little kid, there used to be a lot in this town! I used to love Shroomish..." The man explained, remembering the time when he played in the mansion, with a bunch of Shroomish and with his grandfather. "This mansion used to belong to my grandfather, and when I was little, I used to come here and play with the Shroomish all day long!" The man explained.

He then sighed, remembering when Rinshin Town started to develop more buildings. "But, as the town got bigger and more and more buildings were built, the forests slowly disappeared. Eventually, my grandfather passed away, and soon after that, the Shroomish all disappeared, too!" The man explained, causing Minato to soften his gaze at the man.

"The town council decided that the mansion would disappear, so that there would be rooms for new buildings! But then, no sooner had demolition begun, these strange things started happening." The man explained, as Brendan realized what he meant. "You're talking about the haunted rumors of this mansion, correct?" Brendan asked as the man confirmed it with a nod.

"That's right! I just came by today to check things out!" The man answered, as the group were amazed. "That's quite a story!" Brock replied in amazement, as May started to feel more excited about the haunted mansion rumor. "When you say strange things, do you mean ghouls and ghosts, scary footprints, and stuff like that?" May asked as the man chuckled nervously.

"Well, those are only rumors. Anyway, are you three positive that you saw a Shroomish go inside this mansion?" The man asked, turning to Minato, Ash, and Max. "Yeah!" Ash and Max answered, as Minato confirmed with a small nod. This made the man even more confused as he folded his arms with his decision in mind, glancing at the old mansion.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll just have to go inside of it and find out what's going on!" The man decided, exciting the Kanto trainer as he volunteered to accompany the man. "That's awesome! We'll go with you, okay?" Ash requested, as the man blinked in surprise before he finally agreed. "Alright. But, you all need to be careful, alright?" The man requested.

"Right!" Everyone agreed. With that said, the five trainers, the man, and Max all headed inside the mansion. In the front entrance, it was dark, with some of the furnitures broken down and old. May let out a squeal of excitement as she realized that they were now inside the haunted mansion. "Oh wow... This is so exciting!" May cried out in joy.

"Hey, Shroomish! Come on out, Shroomish!" Max called, calling out for his Grass Type friend. "Shroomish! Where are you, Shroomish? You can come out now!" Ash called as well. "Pika Pika!" "Torchic Tor! "The two starters cried out as well, calling for their friend. "Just where would a Shroomish hide out of all places?" Minato asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, there's no sign of it in this part of the mansion... Guess we'll have to look farther inside the house, right?" The man asked, with Ash agreeing. "Yeah..." Ash agreed. With that said, everyone kept moving while Brock kept shaking, fearing of what might happen to him and the others. "Further inside!?" Brock complained as he shook once more.

Brendan walked behind everyone, feeling suspicious about the mansion's surroundings. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." Brendan mumbled as he kept following his new friends. "What bad feelings?" Minato inquired, glancing at the Professor's son. "That something might pop out at any moment, and at any time." Brendan answered, confusing the former lonely boy.

"Must be your imagination..." Minato grumbled, annoyed with the stalling as Brendan nervously smiled. As everyone walked, they opened a door to the dining room, where they all received their surprise. Up ahead, near the old fireplace, there was the same Shroomish that Minato, Ash, and Max had befriended! "Look! Shroomish!" Max cried in joy.

"We found you!" Ash replied with a smile. "Pika!" "Tor!" Pikachu and Torchic cried out happily, both relieved to see their friend safe and sound. "You were right! There really is a Shroomish!" The man replied in amazement, before he smiled softly, recalling his past times with the Shroomish in this mansion. Max walked over to it, feeling concerned for his little friend.

"Shroomish, what's wrong? Why did you run off like that?" Max asked, as May stepped up next to her brother. "Look, guys... It's shivering." May pointed out, causing both Minato and Brendan to frown. "It must be scared of something, but- Huh!?" Brendan started, before he yelped in surprise. Two more Shroomish joined up with the already trembling one!

"There's a bunch more of them!" Max pointed out in amazement. Everyone was soon in front of the three Shroomish as Ash wondered about the trembling. "Do you think they're afraid of something?" Ash asked. At the question, both Pikachu and Torchic jumped off of their trainers' shoulders, both attempting to talk to the three trembling Grass Types.

"Pika Pika?" "Tor? Torchic Tor?" Pikachu and Torchic asked together. "Mish..." The befriended Shroomish nervously answered, while the other two responded cautiously, as they were talking to another group of Pokémon. "Shroomish... They're supposed to live in the forest, right? Not in some enclosed spaces like the old mansion here?" Minato asked, glancing at the man.

"Yes, but as more and more of the forest had been cut down, they must've moved into the mansion!" The man explained, until Brendan pointed out another fact about the old mansion and the Shroomish. "But... With the mansion being torn down by the demolition team, I'm guessing this is what made them trembling and afraid..." Brendan added, feeling serious about the situation.

"Yeah... It's just as you say, Brendan... That must be why they're so scared..." Ash agreed as the man turned to notice something. "Well, would you look at that!" The man pointed out in surprise, catching everyone's attention. They all turned to see an old photo of the man in his young age, with his grandfather and his Shroomish friends in the picture.

"Hey! Is that you and your grandfather when you were little?" Max asked as the man confirmed it with a smile. "Yes. That is me!" The man answered. This made the trainers and Max all smile at the picture, as they noticed on how happy the man looked with the Shroomish. "It looks to me like you were both really fond of Shroomish!" Brock pointed out.

"Ha ha... Yes, we sure were!" The man agreed as Minato remained silent. He looked at the man with his grandfather in the picture, knowing that the two were family together. At seeing the two happy in the picture, the former lonely boy frowned deeply, remembering about his deceased family and Pokémon. _"Did I used to be happy when I was young? I think I was, but... that all ended when **that** happened."_ Minato thought sadly.

He recalled the time when he played with his mother and father's Blaziken and Swampert. Those were the times when he smiled happily, having fun with the Pokémon he loved dearly, until their death came by the organization he was currently hunting down. His thoughts about his past was interrupted as something burst out of the ground, causing everyone to turn their attention to the smoke!

"What!? What's that!?" The man gasped in shock. At the question, a familiar trio began their motto! It was Team Rocket!

"Prepare for trouble, in the cloud of dust!"

"And make it double, there's no choice! You must!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"That's right!"

"Wobba Wobba!"

"Not you guys again!" Ash, Minato, May, Max, and Brock snapped together angrily, as they weren't happy to see their old foes once again. Brendan on the other hand, was confused to see the evil trio as he turned to the group in question. "Um, who are they again?" Brendan asked. "They're Team Rocket! A bunch of crooks who steal other people's Pokémon!" Ash answered.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed angrily as Torchic glared at his enemies with fire burning in his eyes. "So what!? Who else were you expecting!? Go, Cacnea!" James yelled. He summoned his Grass Type out to battle, only to be hugged by a painful hug again! "AHH! NO, PLEASE! NO HUGS!" James wailed, as Jessie glared at her teammate in annoyance.

"Stop playing around, James! Seviper, go!" Jessie called. She sent her Poison Type out to battle as Cacnea joined Seviper to battle. The Shroomish all blinked in surprise, believing that these new Pokémon could damage their favorite mansion! "Pikachu! Use Quick Attack, go!" "Torchic, use Peck with Quick Attack!" Ash and Minato shouted together.

Torchic sped with Quick Attack, while using his Flying Type attack! Pikachu charged in, joining Torchic with his Quick Attack! But then, the three Shroomish all cried out their desperate cries, as if they were telling the Pokémon to not fight in the mansion. "SHROOMISH SHROOMISH!" The three cried out desperately. It caught everyone's attention as they turned to the three.

"Hey, Shroomish! What's the matter!?" Ash yelped in surprise. Before anyone else could react, there was a small rumbling sound going around the mansion, causing Jessie and James to sweat drop, nervous of what might happen. "James... do you feel that?" Jessie asked, as James nodded. "Something's rumbling..." James replied with a gulp.

"And it ain't my tummy... GAH! Oof!" Meowth started, until he was flattened to the ground! As he was flattened, more and more Shroomish started to gather around in the same room as everyone else was, catching them all by surprise. "Ah!? Look at that!" Ash pointed out in shock. "It's a whole herd of Shroomish coming this way!" Brendan pointed out in shock.

"They must be all living in this mansion!" The man pointed out in surprise. Minato stepped up, both surprised and amazed to see that there were so many Shroomish in one room as the evil trio began to panic. "A stampede!" Meowth shrieked as Jessie cringed at the Mushroom Pokémon gathering around her. "I think there's a fungus!" Jessie snapped.

"And they're among us!" James added, as the two began attacking the Grass Type herd. "Go, Seviper! Poison Tail!" Jessie snapped. Seviper obeyed as it swept away some of the Shroomish, causing them all to cry out in pain, much to Minato's dismay. "Stop it! You don't even know what you're doing!" Minato snapped angrily as Jessie scoffed.

"Oh, we know what we're doing! We're clearing away these plagues away!" Jessie snapped back. Brendan's face darkened before he took out a Pokéball. "I may not know you guys... but from what I'm seeing, you're the only plagues here! Go, Marshtomp!" Brendan called, as he summoned his evolved starter Pokémon out to battle. "Marsh!" Marshtomp cried as he was summoned.

"A Marshtomp? A Water Type that evolves from Mudkip..." Minato replied in surprise as he took out his Pokédex, scanning the evolved Water Type. _"Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon, is the evolved form of Mudkip. Its body is enclosed in a membrane allowing it to live on land. Its lower body is well developed, so it's capable of walking on two legs."_ Minato's Pokédex buzzed.

"Marshtomp, use Water Gun on those goons, now!" Brendan called. Marshtomp nodded as it sprayed heavy water at the evil trio, causing them to scream in shock. "EEEK! It's... It's freezing!" Jessie shrieked angrily. "Just wh-who do you think you are!?" James snapped along. "Just a bug sprayer for all of you! Marshtomp, Mud Shot!" Brendan answered.

This time, Marshtomp shot mud out of its mouth, splattering Team Rocket with mud as Jessie shrieked again. "UGH! You're going to pay for that, you little brat!" Jessie snapped angrily. "That goes for double!" James added angrily in agreement. But before either Jessie or James could call out an attack for Seviper or Cacnea, the Shroomish all began to shoot Stun Spore at them!

The evil trio all coughed as the Stun Spore attack started to affect them, with Meowth panicking. "Ugh! Gah! They're using Stun Spore!" Meowth gagged as the man turned to the group, seeing their chance to escape. "Let's go, everybody! We've got to get out of here!" The man called. "Okay!" All the trainers and Max agreed.

They picked up their Shroomish friend, before making their way out of the mansion, leaving Team Rocket paralyzed by the Stun Spore attack. "We'll be sticking around a bit longer... Ugh..." "Wobba Wob!" Team Rocket groaned as Wobbuffet cried out his agreement.

 **Meanwhile...**

Minato and the others, with Brendan and the man all got out safely, narrowly escaping the Stun Spore attacks. "Man... That was close..." "Pika..." Ash panted, with Pikachu agreeing. "So, all those strange sightings, and all the mysterious footprints were just coming from the Shroomish!" May concluded, knowing what the spores and the footprints meant.

"I suppose that means the case about the haunted mansion is closed, then..." Brendan sighed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Guess so... And that means all the workers who were sick must've been affected by the Stun Spore!" Brock added as the man frowned. "I just can't get over on how many Shroomish were still inside that mansion!" The man said in disbelief.

"Shroom..." Shroomish said sadly, as Max realized something about the herd as he tried to explain to the man. "You know, I don't think the Shroomish were scared at all! I think they're in pain!" Max explained, much to the man's confusion. "Pain? What in the world would make you think that?" The man asked as the little brother tried to explain in details.

"I just know! Because, I'm friends with them, too, like you and they told me! The Shroomish all want to play with you again like before! They all want to live with you and be happy again!" Max explained, causing the Shroomish to sadly agree. "Shroom..." Shroomish pleaded, as the man sadly frowned, knowing what he really wanted as well.

"I'd like that, too..." The man admitted as Minato blinked. "Live and be happy, huh...?" Minato whispered inaudibly, catching Torchic's attention. "Torchic?" Torchic asked, as the former lonely boy shook his head in denial. "Nothing, Torchic. Just... having a thought about something..." Minato explained, as the Fire Type frowned at his trainer.

The man smiled sadly, as he held his old friend. "Shroomish... Forgive me, I'm... so sorry I abandoned you all." The man apologized, which Shroomish happily accepted. "Shroomish Shroom!" Shroomish replied happily. That led to Max requesting the man to stop the tear down. "Please, stop the construction! You've just got to stop it!" Max pleaded.

"What Max is saying, he's right... This needs to stop at once, or otherwise, where will the Shroomish live if the rest of the forest and the mansion gets torn down?" Minato asked, feeling sorry for the Grass Type. "That's right! They'll all be lost!" Ash agreed. "Pika Pika!" "Tor! Torchic Tor!" Pikachu and Torchic pleaded along, both hoping that the man would stop the demolition.

"You can't just leave them alone after all they've been through, right? You're their friend, and they're your friends!" Brendan added, folding his arms with a serious, but sad look on his face. "Come on, please! Don't tear down their home!" Max pleaded, as the man frowned, not knowing what to do anymore. "I'm sorry... It's too late to stop now..." The man said sadly.

But before anyone could complain, everyone yelped in shock to feel rumbling on the ground once more, causing them to all turn and see what was going on. A tree fell down as the dust cleared, revealing a giant machine! There were evil laughter going on, as everyone glared at the machine. "Great! Now what's going on!?" May gasped, as Minato, Brock, and Ash knew the answer.

"It's Team Rocket!" The three boys answered annoyingly. "Ya got that right! Now, prepare for a fight!" Meowth laughed. "Stun Spore all you like, but we paid for the air-tight protection package!" Jessie sneered. "And if it doesn't work, there's a money back guarantee!" James added with a nervous laugh. Meowth smirked, facing the group with a reminder.

"And since this machine is gonna keep the air nice and Stun Spore free, we'll be helping on a whole lot of yas!" Meowth assured as the machine slammed into the old mansion. "Yee-hah!" Team Rocket cheered as they began to slam into the walls. "They're gonna force the Shroomish out of the mansion, and then they're going to capture them all!" Brock pointed out.

"Oh no they won't! Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Torchic, get ready to burn something!" Minato warned, as his Fire Type starter nodded, while glaring at the machine. "Okay! One more time!" Meowth sneered as the evil trio slammed into the walls once again! This time, it attracted a whole bunch of Shroomish, coming out of the mansion!

This gave the evil trio a chance as they begun collecting the Mushroom Pokémon. "Hello there!" Meowth sang as the mechanical hands began to grab the Shroomish, much to their dismay and pain. Some of the Shroomish began to wail as they were tossed onto the basket behind the machine! Quickly, both Ash and Minato called their starters to attack.

"Okay, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" "Torchic, break them apart with Ember!" Ash and Minato called together. Both Pikachu and Torchic shot their attacks, all shooting at the machine! But to their shock, there wasn't even a dent or a scratch! "Pika!?" "Tor!?" Both starters were surprised at this, including their trainers. "Oh no!" "But how!?" Ash and Minato gasped together.

"HAH! Did you think we would forget about adding an electric-proof and a fire-proof shield?!" Meowth taunted as he, Jessie, and James kept on collecting the Shroomish, putting them in a much bigger pain. "Picking up the Shroomish! Putting them in the basket~" Jessie and James sang, as the collection process went faster, much to everyone's dismay.

"Shroomish sailing through the sky! Enough to make a grown Meowth cry!" The evil trio sang together as the Mushroom Pokémon all cried in pain, as they were tossed into the basket even harder, causing the man and the Shroomish to watch and gape at Team Rocket's cruelty. "Argh! Enough of this nonsense! I think it's time that we all protect your home, Shroomish!" The man called.

"Shroomish! Shroom! Mish!" Shroomish agreed as he called to his friends to attack. At the call, they all began to spray Stun Spore attacks at the machine, only for some of them to head for the city! "Uh oh! The Stun Spore's moving right towards the city!" Ash gasped, causing Brock to take action. "Ah! Help us out, Forretress! Go!" Brock called, summoning his Bug-Steel Type.

As Forretress appeared, the Kanto breeder pointed out the Stun Spores that were heading for Rinshin Town. "Forretress, Rapid Spin!" Brock called. At the call, the Johto Pokémon spun, using Rapid Spin's power to blow the Stun Spore away, right back onto the machine! "Forretress stopped the Stun Spore, alright!" Max cheered, seeing that the city was safe.

"Great idea! Now the spores will stay with those weirdos!" Brendan smirked as the man sighed in relief. "What a relief! Thank you!" The man thanked in relief as the Stun Spore started to crowd around the machine. "Ha ha ha ha ha! This piece of machinery is our best investment ever! No Stun Spore at all!" Meowth laughed, causing Jessie and James to question their teammate.

"But Meowth, don't you think it's getting a bit stale in here?" Jessie asked. "We're completely sealed off and I am feeling light-headed!" James added along, causing Meowth to smirk with a solution, only for he didn't notice that it would soon be a terrible mistake. "Don't you worry about your light-head bit! 'Cause fresh air is coming up! Circulation system, on!" Meowth called.

He pressed on a button to open the windows of the machine. At first, all the evil trio felt was a nice breeze from the outside. "Hm? Now that's a much needed breath of fresh air- HUH!? But that isn't!" James started, only for something to come in as well! It was the Stun Spores, paralyzing the evil trio once more. "We're getting Stun Spore for the second time!" James screamed.

"Bad idea, Meowth!" Jessie shrieked along, as she was paralyzed as well. Seeing the windows open, the man took this chance to call the Shroomish to make their next move. "Go, Shroomish! Use your Leech Seed, now!" The man called. At the order, all the Mushroom Pokémon that were still safe from the machine and the basket shot their seeds right inside the machine!

The seeds sprouted and wrapped around Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet, sapping their energy while causing them all to scream in pain. "EEEK! Did they have to use Leech Seed, too!?" Jessie shrieked as James began to complain, too. "A double Stun Spore was stunning enough for one day!" James shrieked as Meowth yelled in pain, too.

"Quite impressive attacks, those Leech Seed and Stun Spore, getting through our latest, greatest, high-tech air filter!" Meowth complimented in pain, causing his two teammates to glare at him, despite both being stunned as well. "PERHAPS IT WAS THE OPEN AIR WINDOW!?" Jessie and James snapped angrily together. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed in pain.

At the evil trio being stunned, Minato took this chance to call his starter to attack. "This is our chance! Torchic, free the Shroomish with Ember, go!" Minato called. Torchic nodded as he shot the fireballs at the net, causing it to rip and free all the Shroomish that were captured! All the Mushroom Pokémon cheered at being free, giving Ash the chance to make the final move.

Minato and Brendan joined him, as they called their starters to make their attacks. "Pikachu, Thunder attack!" "Marshtomp, Water Pulse!" "Torchic, Ember, let's go!" The three boys called together. As they were ordered to, the three starters shot their special attacks, blasting the evil trio inside! "AHHHHH! THIS HAS REALLY BEEN A STUNNING EXPERIENCE!" Team Rocket screamed in pain.

"WOBBUFFET!" Wobbuffet screamed along in agreement. With the attacks all hitting them and the machine, it was too much as the machine exploded, blasting Team Rocket sky high into the sky! "AHHH! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight into the blue sky.

As they were gone, all the Pokémon began to celebrate for the evil trio's disappearance. "Good job, everyone!" Ash complimented as all the Shroomish cheered for their freedom, with Pikachu, Torchic, Marshtomp, and Forretress joining in with the cheering. The man watched as the celebrating went on, causing him to remember of what he needed to do.

Seeing the man's expression, Max turned to him, while holding the befriended Shroomish in his arms. "So, will you have to tear down the mansion?" Max asked, feeling hopeful for the positive answer. "I'm afraid... that the mansion will have to be destroyed. I'm sorry." The man apologized, earning gasps from the group and the befriended Shroomish.

"But you can't!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu protested, causing May to fear the worst. "So, what will happen to all the Shroomish?" May asked in concern. The man smiled at that, and made his answer. "I'm going to plant another forest with trees, and restore the area like it totally was for the Shroomish!" The man answered, causing Max and all the Shroomish to smile.

"Ah...! That's a great idea! Thank you!" Max thanked happily. "Shroom! Shroomish!" All the Mushroom Pokémon thanked happily. "And of course, we'll all be able to play together again!" The man assured, earning another happy response from his Grass Type friend. "Shroomish Shroomish Shroom!" Shroomish cried out happily with a smile on its face.

"That'll be fun, Shroomish!" Max assured with the Grass Type agreeing with a nod. The trainers smiled, seeing that they managed to save the Shroomish's home forest after all. "Everything turned out fine after all!" May replied in relief. "Sure did!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu agreed. "And they'll be back in the forest where they should be!" Brock added.

"Yeah... That is a relief for them, right?" Brendan asked as Marshtomp smiled back with a nod. "Marshtomp Marsh!" Marshtomp cried back. Minato nodded lightly, before he cradled his thumb on Torchic's cheek, much to the Fire Type's joy, as he liked being cared for by his trainer.

 **At sunset...**

Soon, the group and Brendan were leaving the mansion, saying their farewells to the Shroomish. "Goodbye, all you Shroomish! See you later!" Max called. "Shroomish Shroomish Shroom!" The Mushroom Pokémon herd called back happily. "Take care of yourselves and thanks again!" The man called, saying his goodbye to the group.

"You guys all take good care of each other, too!" Ash called back. "Bye!" Minato, May, Brock, Max, and Brendan called, as they were soon out of the Shroomish and the man's sight. While they were walking towards the exit of the city, Brendan stopped suddenly, remembering to do something. "I should get going now. I need to talk to my Dad at the Pokémon Center!" Brendan explained.

"Okay then. We'll see you again too, Brendan." Ash replied, smiling at his new Hoenn friend. "Right! And Minato..." Brendan called, turning to the former lonely boy, who blinked in surprise. "The next time we see each other, why don't we have a battle together?" Brendan asked, earning a small smile from his new rival. "Sure... That would be fun." Minato agreed with a nod.

Prof. Birch's son nodded as he walked off, leaving the group to travel by themselves again. "Alright guys! I'll see you guys next time!" Brendan called as he ran off, leaving the group say goodbye to the Professor's son. "Take care, Brendan! Thanks for helping us out!" May called. "Let's meet again someday soon!" Max added, causing the boy to agree with a thumbs up.

They all watched as the boy disappeared into the city as the group kept walking out, traveling to their destination in Rustboro City. The former lonely boy on the other hand smiled as he knew that Brendan saw him as a new rival, causing him to gain a new rival, too. "When we see Brendan again, I think it'll be a fun battle if we do so." Minato admitted. "Torchic!" Torchic agreed with a smile.

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 19: An Ultimate Pokémon!? VS Pelliper!**

 **Chapter 20: The Cheat of the Ultimate Pokémon!?**

 **Chapter 21: Minato and Poochyena! Let's Evolve!**

 **Chapter 22: Be Confident, Poochyena! Bite Attack!**

 **Chapter 23: The Three Berry Sisters! Brock's Love!?**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: There's some kind of a Pokémon Gym over there! That's something I really need to try out!

Anthony: There is no one in the world that can defeat my most powerful Pelliper! HA!

Max: This is just so weird! Pelliper can only use Water and Flying Type moves! What's the deal!?

May: Maybe you haven't been studying enough since Pelliper can use other types of attacks, too!

Minato: This seems weird... Vine Whip, Flamethrower, and Thunder... Those moves are impossible for Pelliper to use...

Max: Yeah! There's something fishy about that Anthony and Pelliper! It just doesn't make sense at all!


	19. An Ultimate Pokémon! VS Pelliper!

**Chapter 19: An Ultimate Pokémon! VS Pelliper!**

 **Minato's POV**

It's definitely been a while since I started my journey... Of course, it wasn't really a nice beginning, though. Because of the organization killing my family and their Pokémon, I've been like a shut in for like about five years. Of course, that all ended when I became 10 years old, and met Ash and May. Ash was an experienced Pokémon Trainer from the Kanto region.

And May was also a beginning Trainer like I was, who well... wasn't really a fan of Pokémon, but a fan of traveling around the world instead. While I was traevling with those two, I managed to catch my two Pokémon, Poochyena and Zigzagoon, and with Torchic as my starter Pokémon. To be quite honest, I only chose Torchic, because he represented my father's Blaziken.

But, as time passed, I felt like I was opening up to my companions, now calling them friends even more. Along the way, I was forced into a Petalburg Gym battle by Ash, while meeting May's family at the same time. Norman was the Petalburg Gym Leader and May's father, Caroline was May's mother, and Max was May's little brother.

With Max joining us, the adventure went bigger, especially when Ash's old friend, Brock, joined in with us, while Ash caught a Taillow and a Treecko in the Petalburg Woods, as I caught a Treecko, too. While heading to Rustboro City for Ash's first Hoenn Gym battle, I finally revealed the deadly truth to my friends, while becoming more mellow and friendlier than before.

I still don't trust adults though, since the organization that attacked my family were adults, but I knew that I would have to open up to the world, while accepting everyone who wants to become friends like me, like when Ash persisted to be my friend, and when Brendan challenged me to a battle the next time we met, signaling that he wants to be my rival.

All I know, is that the journey will be more dangerous, but fun at the same time. As long as I have my friends and my Pokémon with me, I believe that nothing could stand in my way of avenging my family, while pursuing my possible future dreams as well.

* * *

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his four friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

* * *

Minato, Ash, May, Max, and Brock were walking along the pathway, heading for Rustboro City, where Ash's first Hoenn Gym battle would take place. As they were walking however, Max noticed a giant Pokémon challenge sign on their right. "Hm? Hey! Look at that sign!" Max piped up, causing the others to turn their heads towards the sign as well.

"The world's most powerful Pokémon just ahead!" Brock read, much to Ash's amazement. "That's so cool! The world's most powerful Pokémon!?" Ash exclaimed in amazement. Minato widened his eyes in surprise, unsure of whether to believe the sign or not. "Is there really such thing...? Because, well... The only powerful Pokémon I know are legendary Pokémon." Minato asked.

"I guess that this Pokémon must be one of the strongest, other than the legendaries!" Brock guessed, causing Minato to blink in confusion. He also noticed that sign represented a picture of a Pokémon, meaning that it could be a Gym of some sort, causing him to raise another question. "A Gym? But I thought the first Gym was in Rustboro City..." Minato asked along.

"Torchic Tor?" Even Torchic seemed confused, causing the Kanto breeder to answer his second question. "Then, I guess this must be the sign for an unofficial Gym!" Brock answered, causing Minato to understand now as he nodded lightly. Ash glanced at the former lonely boy in surprise, not remembering the time when Minato had so many questions that he wanted answered.

 _"So many questions? This is definitely not the cold Minato that we knew..."_ Ash thought with a small smile on his face. With the former lonely boy opening up so much, it was hard to believe that the Minato he met at Littleroot Town was the same one he was traveling with right now. May and Max on the other hand, were both excited to see this kind of Pokémon.

"I can't wait to find out which one it is!" May squealed in joy, as Max turned to the others with a suggestion to see the Pokémon. "Let's go check it out!" Max called, as both Ash and Minato agreed. "Okay!" "Sure!" Ash and Minato agreed at the same time, causing the two boys to sweat drop at the same time, while causing the others to chuckle silently.

With that aside, the group continued their way, heading for the Gym with the world's most powerful Pokémon! They approached an open gate with a symbol at the top, as Ash looked at the entrance. "Uh, guess this must be the place!" Ash guessed, until someone screamed, alarming the group. "Ahhh! Hah... hah..." A boy screamed as he fell out of the gate's entrance.

Concerned, the group ran over to the boy, with Minato frowning at the boy's panicky expression. "Hey... What happened to you?" Minato asked, only for the boy to pant and yell out at disbelief at what he had experienced. "Oh man, it's crazy! And it's not possible! That's not a normal Pokémon!" The boy wailed as he ran off, leaving the group bewildered.

"Do you think he just lost a battle to the world's most powerful Pokémon?" Brock questioned as they all turned their heads to the battlefield up ahead. "He must be talking about the one from the sign back there!" Max answered, causing the Kanto trainer to be more determined than ever. "Alright! Then, I'm gonna challenge that Pokémon myself!" Ash declared. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

The Electric Type seemed to be feeling the same as his trainer, as the five ran inside, running up to the battlefield. As they were in, Minato blinked, noticing that there was no one around to see the battle or referee the battle. "No referees or a small group of crowd? This Pokémon must be too scary for them to see it battle..." "Torchic?" Minato guessed as Torchic questioned the fact.

Nonetheless, Ash stepped up, calling for his opponent. "I'm here for the world's most powerful Pokémon! I challenge you to a battle!" Ash declared. As he said that, there were cheering from out of nowhere, causing the group to be startled as they looked around. "Um... Where are the cheerings coming from?" Minato asked as Max gulped. "Don't ask me! I don't know a thing about this place!" Max protested.

As he said that, the doors up in the building opened! "HAH!" A man jumped out of the building with a pelican-looking Pokémon besides him. "A battle call! The sound that's music to my ears! They call me Anthony! You want the battle of your life, you've come to the right place!" The man, known as Anthony smirked as he pointed to the group.

The confident talk left the group bewildered, while leaving Minato and Torchic frowning at the attitude. "I guess a lack of confidence isn't an issue here..." Brock mumbled, as the former lonely boy sighed. "Lack of confidence? It's more likely a lack of arrogance." Minato said, as he knew what an arrogant person would sound like or on how they would talk.

"My name is Ash! And I'm here for a Gym battle!" Ash declared as Max stepped up, noticing the pelican looking Pokémon next to Anthony. "Is that Pelliper really the world's most strongest Pokémon?" Max asked as the arrogant leader smirked in confirmation. "You can bet your boots on that! But, this is not an official Gym! And I have no Badges to give, either!" Anthony answered.

He turned to his Pelliper, his tone and attitude sounding more arrogant as ever. "After all, why should I have any Badges on hand when my Pelliper here never ever loses?" Anthony asked, causing Minato's frown to grow deeper. "That man is really overconfident... which can lead to his downfall..." Minato thought, as he sweat dropped at the unofficial Gym declaration.

The Kanto trainer on the other hand narrowed his eyes, while taking out his Pokédex, scanning Pelliper. "Ugh... He's pretty sure of himself..." Ash grunted as the Pokédex showed details about Pelliper. _"Pelliper, the Water Bird Pokémon. Pelliper carries small items in their mouths over long distances. And when tired, rest floating on the water."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

"Mark my words! I will not rest until everyone knows that Pelliper is the world's most powerful Pokémon!" Anthony declared bravely. Brock smiled at that, seeing the arrogant man's confidence. "This man should hold seminars." Brock suggested, with the former lonely boy frowning. "You think? With an attitude like that?" Minato asked, causing the Kanto breeder to just shrug.

"Yeah! Well then, I challenge you and Pelliper to a battle!" Ash declared, earning himself a laugh from the arrogant man. "Ha ha ha ha ha! I accept any and all challenges at any time!" Anthony laughed. "Mm! We wouldn't expect anything less!" Brock replied, noticing Anthony's confidence as the Kanto trainer asked for the rules.

"What are the rules?" Ash asked, causing the unoffical Gym Leader to clear his throat and explain his Gym's rules. "I battle only using the world's most powerful Pokémon! You may use as many Pokémon as you want!" Anthony explained, causing both Minato and Ash to widen their eyes in surprise. "Ah! Really!?" Ash yelped in shock. "Well, this just keeps getting better and better!" Brock chuckled.

Minato then stepped up, having enough of the attitude coming from the man. "You talk big, but let's see you brag about your Pelliper once you actually lose to Ash?" Minato challenged, causing Ash to blink in surprise while Anthony scoffed. "Ha! You dare believe that my most powerful Pelliper will lose? You are making a big mistake there, young man!" Anthony snapped.

 _"Big mistake, huh...?"_ Minato thought, as he smirked lightly, confident that his Kanto friend will win against the arrogant man. The Kanto trainer, on the other hand, was ready for a tough battle. "Alright! Let's get on with it, then!" Ash called. With that said, Minato, May, Max, and Brock all headed for the sidelines, watching the start of the unofficial Gym battle between Anthony and Ash.

"Go, Treecko! I choose you!" Ash called. The Wood Gecko Pokémon appeared out of his Pokéball, ready to battle and to win. "Go, Pelliper!" Anthony called. The Water Bird Pokémon let out a small battle cry, flying towards the battlefield so it could face his Grass Type opponent. As the battle began to start, Brock frowned, now unsure of what Pelliper could be like.

"I'm not so sure about this world's most powerful Pokémon stuff..." Brock replied, folding his arms with a frown. "Hey Max, what attacks does Pelliper use?" May asked as her little brother answered with a knowing look. "A Pelliper has the ability to use both Flying and Water Type attacks... You're the Pokémon Trainer, May... You should at least know that much." Max explained.

The older sister laughed nervously, getting her little brother's point. Minato watched carefully, as he was also not sure of whether to believe that a normal Pelliper could be the world's most powerful Pokémon. "Might as well watch carefully and see what it does..." Minato said silently. "Torchic." Torchic agreed, as he kept an eye on the Water Bird Pokémon.

 **Anthony: Pelliper VS Ash: Treecko + 2**

"Pelliper! Wing Attack, let's go!" Anthony called. At the call, Pelliper flew up in the air, before aiming to bash Treecko with a swift, Flying Type attack! "Now, Treecko! Dodge it!" Ash called. As quick as it is, the Wood Gecko Pokémon evaded Wing Attack, earning him a praise from his Kanto trainer. "Way to go, Treecko! Gotta say, when it comes to speed, you're number one!" Ash complimented.

"Ko!" Treecko replied with a nod as Max started to frown, too. "That Pelliper sure doesn't look all that impressive to me..." Max replied, only to be reminded by his older sister about the weakness that an overconfident person could hold. "That usually how it goes with people who love bragging so much!" May reminded. "You've got a point there..." Minato agreed silently.

But then, Anthony smirked, preparing one of his surprising attacks! "This battle is just beginning! Alright, Pelliper! Vine Whip!" Anthony called. At the call of an impossible attack, Minato, Ash, and Max nearly fell over for what he just said. "Wait! What did he just say!?" Ash yelped in shock. "He said Vine Whip... A move that Pelliper can't use!" Minato answered in disbelief.

But, before Max could say anything, the Water Bird Pokémon shot vines out of its mouth, confirming that it indeed can use Vine Whip! "Ah!?" "What!?" Everyone gasped as the Kanto trainer tried to prevent the attack from working. "Dodge it, now!" Ash called. But it was too late, as the Vine Whip caught Treecko's right leg, preventing him to dodge!

"Oh no!" Ash gasped as Anthony called to his Water Bird Pokémon to make his next move. "Go, Pelliper! Throw Treecko!" Anthony called. At the order, Pelliper used the vines, swinging Treecko around and around before throwing it at the ground! The defeated Grass Type yelped in pain before it fainted, due to the impact of slamming against the ground.

 **Ash: 2** **Pokémon**

"Treecko! Are you okay!?" Ash called, running over to his Grass Type. Anthony folded his arms, feeling more confident than ever. "Looks like it's the end of the line for your Treecko." Anthony taunted, leaving the Kanto trainer to grit his teeth in frustration. "What in the world did I just see...?" Minato asked, bewildered of the Vine Whip attack Pelliper used.

"I never would've guessed that a Pelliper could use Vine Whip!" Brock replied, as Max interfered with Brock's bewilderment. "'Cause it can't! It's impossible!" Max answered. "Pika?" "Torchic?" Even the two starters couldn't believe of what they just saw. For Minato, he narrowed his eyes, glaring at Anthony and his Water Bird Pokémon, feeling suspicious about the arrogant man.

 _"That boy from earlier said that Pelliper looked crazy, and saying that it's not a normal Pokémon... I guess this is what he meant."_ Minato thought as he closed his eyes, having deep thoughts. _"But... This is a crazy Pokémon... How could a Water and Flying Type Pokémon use a Grass Type move like Vine Whip? It just doesn't make any sense!"_ Minato thought again.

"Ha! What next, Ash? I'll take on any Pokémon that you've got!" Anthony assured as the Kanto trainer took out another Pokéball. "Ugh... Since you're using a Flying Type, I use one of my own! Okay, go! Taillow!" Ash called as he summoned his little Flying Type out to battle. Anthony just smirked, feeling even more confident than ever. "You go too, Pelliper!" Anthony called.

The Water Bird Pokémon flew up, flying towards his aerial opponent. "There's nothing faster in the air than my Taillow!" Ash replied, feeling confident in his Flying Type. As he said so, Taillow flew ahead, refusing to let Pelliper catch up as it snuck behind Pelliper! Minato watched as he narrowed his eyes. _"But, will attacking from behind work?"_ Minato thought, feeling uneasy about Pelliper.

His question was answered as Ash called for an attack. "Good work, Taillow! Now! Right into a Peck attack!" Ash called. Taillow flew faster, attempting to peck his Water-Flying Type opponent from behind, only for Anthony to counter again! "Nice try, Ash! Now, get a load of this Flamethrower!" Anthony called, shocking both Ash and Minato. "Flamethrower!?" Ash yelped.

"What!?" Minato gasped as Pelliper faced Taillow, before burning the Tiny Swallow Pokémon with the Fire Type attack! Taillow chirped in pain as he fluttered to the ground, before fainting by the close range attack. "Taillow! Are you okay!?" Ash gasped as he ran over to his Flying Type. Max was even more shocked as the others as he held his head in frustration and confusion.

 **Ash: 1** **Pokémon**

"NOOO! Not Fire techs, too!?" Max screamed as Brock folded his arms with a frown. "That Pelliper is full of surprises, huh?" Brock asked as May smirked at her little brother, believing that he made an error about the Water Bird Pokémon. "Um, Max... I thought you said that Pelliper could only use Flying and Water Type attacks? Sounds like you need to study a little more!" May teased.

Out of frustration, the little brother glared at her sister, complaining about his knowledge as he again grew even more confused with Pelliper. "That's all it can use! I don't get it! What's the deal with this Pelliper!? This is not supposed to be happening!" Max complained as the former lonely boy narrowed his eyes, feeling even more suspicious about Anthony's possible trickery.

"This time, a Fire Type move... Why?" Minato asked as he glanced at Pelliper. "Ready to give up yet, Ash? No matter which Pokémon you use, the results will be the same!" Anthony assured as the Kanto trainer clenched his fists, not ready to lose just yet. "There's no way that I'll ever give up! Pikachu! Are you ready!? Let's go!" Ash called, pointing to his Electric Type.

The Electric starter nodded as he leapt off the bench before he faced Pelliper for the third round. "Pikachu! There's no telling what attacks Pelliper will use! So, just keep focused on it!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Anthony scoffed, believing another easy win as he glanced at his Water-Flying Type. "Pikachu...? Ha! We're ready for you!" Anthony smirked.

This shocked Max as he took a step back in disbelief. "Aw, come on! It knows Electric attacks, too!?" Max snapped in shock as Anthony made his order to attack. "Okay, Pelliper! Let's go!" Anthony called. Pelliper flew up, opening his mouth for a moment, which was where Minato noticed something strange. Inside Pelliper's beak, there was something glowing inside!

It was like something came out of the light as he began to think it over for a moment. _"Lights from its beak... Different types of moves... I see! I get it now! That's why everyone who faced this Pelliper was losing!"_ Minato thought as he glared angrily at the arrogant man. "Pikachu! Use Thunder attack!" "You too, Pelliper!" Both trainers called, calling out their attacks.

At the order, both Pokémon shot their Electric attacks, only for the two moves to collide and explode, blasting both Pikachu and Pelliper away from each other! The two screamed in pain as they tumbled onto the ground and back to their trainers. "Ah! Pikachu! Are you hurt, pal?" Ash asked, as he ran over to his Electric Type partner. Anthony did the same to his Pelliper.

 **DRAW**

"Oh no! Pelliper! You needed a more powerful Pokémon- I mean, a more powerful attack against Pikachu!" Anthony gasped as he held his defeated Water-Flying Type in his hands. He glared at the Kanto trainer, before bragging about his Pelliper once again. "So! You now know what it's like to battle the world's most powerful Pokémon! Hmph!" Anthony snapped as he began to walk away.

"Hold it right there." Minato said coldly, freezing Anthony from his tracks. The arrogant man turned to the former lonely boy as the others ran over to Ash and Pikachu. "Yes? What do you want? I don't have any time to spare!" Anthony snapped as Minato and Torchic glared at the arrogant man. "What I want to say is, is that your words about your Pelliper being the strongest is a lie." Minato declared.

"Huh? A lie?" Ash asked in surprise as May, Max, and Brock looked at their former cold-hearted friend in surprise. "Minato? What are you saying?" May asked as Anthony blinked in surprise. "How dare you!? You saw my Pelliper easily defeating all of your friend's Pokémon-" Anthony started to say, only for Minato to sharpen his glare as he interrupted the arrogant man.

"All isn't really the right word, isn't it? It tied with Pikachu, meaning that it didn't win. As I said before, your words about Pelliper being the world's most powerful Pokémon are a lie. Let me ask you this. How did Pelliper use Thunder, Flamethrower, and Vine Whip? Those moves are attacks that Pelliper can't use!" Minato inquired, causing Anthony to gulp.

"I, uh... My Pelliper is the unique one out of all! So... That's why it managed to have those moves!" Anthony nervously answered as Minato scoffed. "Unique? I can hardly believe that when I saw a flash of light shining out of Pelliper's mouth when it started to battle with Pikachu. It sounded as if... there was another Pokémon inside Pelliper that was doing the attacks." Minato explained coldly.

"Huh!?" "No way!?" "There were other Pokémon inside Pelliper!?" Ash, May, and Max gasped together. Brock seemed to understand Minato's facts as he agreed. "That could be true... Vine Whip could've come from a Grass Type Pokémon... Flamethrower could've been from a Fire Type Pokémon... and Thunder could be from an Electric Type Pokémon..." Brock agreed.

Anthony immediately began to counter the facts and tried to evade the answer. "W-What are you saying!? Where are your proofs!? Without proof, you can't say that my Pelliper being the strongest is a lie! You're just jealous, seeing that my Pelliper is the strongest!" Anthony snapped as the former lonely boy gritted his teeth, seeing that the arrogant man wasn't coming clean.

"You STILL won't admit it? Then, you probably won't mind if I challenge you to a battle, right here and right now!" Minato demanded as Torchic hopped up in front of him, showing its determination. "Torchic! Torchic Tor!" Torchic chirped, demanding a battle as Anthony panicked a little, before he remained calm. "I can't have a battle especially when my Pelliper is in-" Anthony started.

"'I accept any and all challenges at any time'. Isn't that what you said earlier when we met you? You need to follow your words or otherwise, you're nothing more than a coward." Minato said coldly, much to the other's worries. "Guys... Please don't tell me that Minato is going back to the way he was?" Ash asked as Brock frowned, disagreeing with his friend's worries.

"No... I think it's to trap Anthony into a battle so that Minato could find out the secrets of Anthony and his Pelliper." Brock replied as Max blinked in understanding. "I think I get it! He's going to try to find out why Pelliper is able to use the moves it can't use!" Max piped up as Ash blinked, remembering what his former cold-hearted friend had said earlier.

"'There was another Pokémon inside Pelliper that was doing the attacks'..." Ash repeated as Anthony began to turn red in anger as he pointed at the former lonely boy, before accepting his challenge. "Urgh... FINE! You want a battle of your life!? Then, you'll get one right now! Pelliper! Can you still fight!?" Anthony asked as Pelliper chirped in confirmation.

It flew into the air, ready to battle once more as the former lonely boy smirked, seeing that his plan was working so far. "Torchic, let's show the others the truth behind the so-called world's most powerful Pokémon?" Minato called. "Tor!" Torchic agreed with a nod as he faced Pelliper, prepared to battle as Anthony made the first attack.

 **Anthony: Pelliper VS Minato: Torchic + 3**

"Pelliper! Use your Flamethrower attack!" Anthony called. While flying in the air, the Water Bird Pokémon shot his Fire Type attack as Minato got ready. "Dodge it, then use Peck with Quick Attack!" Minato called. At the call, the Fire Type evaded the Flamethrower before bashing Pelliper away with his aerial combination attack! "Oh no!" Anthony gasped as the former loenly boy continued on.

"Now, let's use Focus Energy!" Minato called. At the order, the starter began to glow for a moment, raising his chance for a critical hit, only for the arrogant man to counterattack. "I won't let you win, young man! Pelliper, use Thunder!" Anthony yelled. This time, an Electric Type shot by with Minato countering it once more. "Dodge it again! Then, use Peck with Quick Attack!" Minato called.

Once again, the Fire Type evaded the incoming attack and bashed Pelliper away with his combination attack. "No! Not again! Pelliper! Vine Whip!" Anthony cried out desperately. At the order, Pelliper launched some vines, aiming to capture Torchic as the former lonely boy was ready. "Gotcha! Torchic, grab it with your beak!" Minato called.

With the right timing, the little Fire Type caught the vines, causing the others to gasp while causing Anthony to panic once more. "He caught it!" May gasped as Anthony tried to call Pelliper to resist. "Come on, Pelliper! Pull back! Don't let Torchic outmatch you!" Anthony cried out. The Water Bird Pokémon pulled hard and hard, until there was trouble.

As Pelliper pulled way too hard, a small Pokémon popped out of its beak! Everyone gasped in shock as they witnessed a Bellsprout coming out of the Pelliper's beak, as it fainted from the hard pull. "AH! OH NO!" Anthony screamed as the Kanto trainer stood up in disbelief. "Hold on! What's a Bellsprout doing in Pelliper's beak!?" Ash gasped in shock.

"I think we found out the world's most powerful Pokémon's secret!" Max snapped, as he glared at the arrogant man, who grew pale in fear. "Uh oh! Use Flamethrower! No no no... Thunder! No wait, Water Gun!" Anthony stammered. The three orders left the Water Bird Pokémon confused as it shot the three types of attack all at once, shocking the others once more.

"Fire, electric, and water all at the same time? Now we know that something is definitely wrong..." Ash grunted, as he glared at Anthony. As the arrogant man looked back at the group, he noticed their glares as he began to panic and sweat. "Uh... Uh... This battle is over! Pelliper, let's go!" Anthony called as he forfeited the battle. Pelliper followed the man inside while carrying Bellsprout.

The two headed back inside their unofficial Gym building, escaping from the group's angry glare, showing that Minato had unofficially won the battle.

 **Winner: Minato**

"Coward..." Minato hissed as Torchic sighed in disappointment, seeing that the battle was already over. "That was... unexpected?" May asked, as Ash gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I can't believe it... So this is how he won battles against trainers every time!? He didn't win fair, he cheated!" Ash snapped angrily as the Kanto breeder tried to calm his friend down.

"Ash, calm down! For now, we need to go to the Pokémon Center and get Pikachu and the others fixed up!" Brock called as the Kanto trainer reluctantly agreed. "O-Okay..." Ash sighed annoyingly as he submitted to his old friend's words. With that said, the group ran out of the battlefield and out of the unofficial Gym as Minato glared back at the arrogant man's fake Gym.

 _"Grown-ups... This is why I hate them..."_ Minato thought as he followed his friends back to the Pokémon Center. Torchic followed along, before hopping onto his trainer's shoulder, yawning in boredom, as if the fake battle wasn't enough to satisfy him.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 20: The Cheat of the Ultimate Pokémon!?**

 **Chapter 21: Minato and Poochyena! Let's Evolve!**

 **Chapter 22: Be Confident, Poochyena! Bite Attack!**

 **Chapter 23: The Three Berry Sisters! Brock's Love!?**

 ** **Chapter 24: The Memory and Past! Minato and Korra!****

 **Next chapter preview:**

Minato: Pitiful... You're no Trainer... You're a filthy cheater, cheating against all your opponents!

Anthony: I... I... I just wanted to have the strongest Pokémon in the world! Is that so wrong!?

Max: I just don't get it, though! Why go all through this for just becoming the strongest!

Jessie: Twerp, we'll be taking all your Pokéballs with this Pelliper here and now!

Ash: Team Rocket! You guys won't get away with this mess!

Brock: Those guys are stealing everyone's Pokéballs on who they beat!


	20. The Cheat of the Ultimate Pokémon?

**Chapter 20: The Cheat of the Ultimate Pokémon!?**

Last time on "Pokémon Hoenn Journey", Minato recalled of the several days he did traveling with Ash and the others, while meeting Max, May, and Brock. While doing so, the group continued their way for Rustboro City until Max pointed out a sign about the world's most powerful Pokémon. Interested, Ash decided to challenge the Pokémon until they ran into a trainer who lost to that Pokémon.

They confronted the trainer named Anthony, who was known to be arrogant as he declared that his Pelliper was the most strongest Pokémon of all the world. Unfazed and suspicious by Anthony's claims, Minato watched Ash's battle against Anthony with the others, as they were all surprised by Pelliper being able to use moves that it normally wasn't supposed to use, shocking Max and Minato in the process.

But while Pelliper fought against Pikachu, Minato noticed the flaw on Anthony's claims and challenged him to a battle, as he used Torchic to find out the truth about Anthony's most powerful Pokémon secret as several Pokéballs were to be shown inside Pelliper's mouth! One of them was a Bellsprout, causing Anthony to panic and escape, while the group were furious for this trickery.

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, while Ash was waiting for his three Pokémon to recover, Max, May, and Brock were looking over Max's Pokémon handbook of where he turned to the page where Pelliper's information and moves were shown. "Minato was right about that Pelliper! There are only certain types of attacks that any type of Pokémon are able to use!" Max exclaimed, still annoyed with the Pelliper trickery.

"Ugh... But, why would he go so far to lie to everyone about Pelliper being the world's most powerful Pokémon!? I just can't figure it out!" Max groaned as he held his head in annoyance and confusion. May smiled softly at that, before she frowned at the fake trainer. "Me neither... I just wonder if he's been cheating in every battles with every trainer he fought against..." May agreed.

"To put his other Pokémon inside Pelliper's beak and to make the challengers believe that Pelliper could use other moves that it can't use... That's cunning... and a bit strange, too." Brock commented with a frown. "Whatever the case is, we know that the world's most strongest Pokémon was never Pelliper... And that old man deserves to be served right..." Minato growled annoyingly.

He was very annoyed with the lies that Anthony put out, mocking everyone and bragging about his Pelliper's strength and power when it was never true. "You can see why this is why I never trust adults?" Minato asked the others, causing them all to nod reluctantly in understanding. "Yeah, but... Not all adults are bad, Minato..." Brock assured, as the lonely boy crossed his arms.

"That's gonna take a miracle to make me something believe in something like that..." Minato grumbled under his breath. "Tor... Torchic Tor." Torchic agreed as he also lost trust in human adults as well. Before either Max or May could protest against the former lonely boy's statement, the buzzer for the full recovery rang, catching the group's attention as Nurse Joy came out with Pikachu and Ash's two Pokéballs.

"Ash! Your Pokémon are all rested up and fighting fit!" Nurse Joy explained, as the Kanto trainer took his Pokémon back from the nurse. "Cool! Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy!" Ash thanked. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu said, facing Ash as the Kanto trainer smiled. "Pikachu, you look great, buddy!" Ash complimented as both Minato and Torchic walked over. "Are they okay?" The former lonely boy asked.

"Torchic?" The Fire Type asked along. "Yep! And they're all ready to go! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu confirmed happily with a nod. Before Minato could talk back, there was a scream coming from a girl as May ran up to the two boys and the nurse. "Come quick! Something terrible has happened!" May called frantically, catching the three and the two starters by surprise.

Minato, Ash, and Nurse Joy all followed the Petalburg girl to where Brock and Max was as they all noticed a group of trainers and people looking upset about something. They were moaning about losing their Pokémon somehow as the Kanto trainer frowned at the upset commotion. "What's wrong with all these people?" Ash asked, concerned as Max frowned, before making his answer.

"They all battled the world's most powerful Pokémon and they lost, and had their Pokémon taken away!" Max explained, causing Ash to gasp and Minato to widen his eyes. "What!?" Ash gasped. "You mean to say that their Pokémon was stolen from them!?" Minato snapped angrily. "Yeah, with the way it sounds like it..." Max confirmed with a nod. The former lonely boy clenched his fists as Nurse Joy was not impressed.

"Hey! That's against the rules!" Nurse Joy snapped angrily. "So now... That pathetic excuse for a trainer is lying to everyone about his Pelliper while stealing Pokémon from them!? That old man...! He's got some nerve to continue his fake work especially when we discovered the truth from him!" Minato snapped angrily, as Brock frowned, before coming to a conclusion about Anthony's ways.

"I don't think Anthony has anything to do with this..." Brock declared, catching both Ash and Minato by surprise. "Huh!? How come!?" Ash asked in surprise. "Anthony is the one who owns that 'world's most powerful Pokémon', and you know how arrogant and annoying he is!? How can you say he has nothing to do with this!?" Minato retorted angrily, causing Brock to frown in response.

"Well, that's..." Brock started, only for the former lonely boy to run off towards the exit. "Forget it! I'm just going to solve this on my own! That old man is taking things way too far!" Minato snapped as he ran out, as Ash tried to stop him. "Minato! Wait! Come back!" Ash pleaded as he tried to run after his friend. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called along as he and the Kanto trainer ran after his Hoenn friend.

"Ash! Minato! Wait up!" May called as she and Max ran after the two boys. Brock followed along, knowing that if Minato were to run after Anthony with the current feelings he have right now, this would get ugly. The group ran after the former lonely boy as Minato angrily ran towards the same place where Anthony lived in. "That man is going to get taste of his own medicine once we deal with him...!" Minato hissed.

"Tor...!" Torchic chirped along angrily as the Kanto trainer tried to call for him. "Minato! Torchic! Stop!" Ash called as he managed to catch up and grab the former lonely boy's arms. Annoyed for being pulled back, Minato pulled his arm away from Ash and glared at him angrily. "Let go, Ash! You can't expect me to just hold back and let this go, do you!?" Minato snapped angrily, as Ash glared back.

"Well, I think you should hold back! Brock didn't even get to explain why Anthony couldn't be part of this becasue you ran off!" Ash retorted as the others caught up. "What are you trying to say!? Are you trying to say that the old man is innocent!? You saw how arrogant he was, when he was actually lying about everything!? What's so innocent about an adult who always lies!?" Minato bellowed.

Torchic glared at Pikachu as the Electric Type tried to reason with him, as the Fire Type didn't want to listen, due to him feeling angry with the human, too. "Calm down! Getting angry about this isn't going to change a thing!" May reminded, only for the former lonely boy to lash back at her. "Shut it! You didn't battle that liar so you shouldn't be talking!" Minato retorted angrily, startling May in the process.

"Knock it off, Minato! Just because that man lied does not give you the right to believe he's stealing Pokémon, too!" Brock scolded, only for the former lonely boy to glare at him. "How do you know that!? You don't know how much adults can be cunning! First, they make you believe that they're friendly, but in the end, it turns out as a lie! You can't possibly understand how I feel!" Minato snapped.

"You're wrong!" Ash yelled back, catching Brock, Max, and May by surprise. Minato on the other hand, didn't flinch at all as he glared back at his Kanto companion. "What...?" Minato growled as the Kanto trainer stepped up, putting his hands on the former lonely boy's shoulders. Torchic watched as the Kanto trainer tried to reason with Minato, even though he might not have a chance.

"We do understand what you're saying, because... There were times when Brock and I were tricked most of the time by many bad people, like Team Rocket!" Ash explained, causing the former lonely boy to narrow his eyes. "Those are just simple reasons. I can tell that still, my reason is much bigger than yours!" Minato countered back, only for Ash to tighten his grip on Minato's shoulders.

"Just listen to me! I know that there can be people that's cunning and bad, but that doesn't give you the right to just lash at them back just because you're angry! People have reasons, you know, on why they trick other people or lie to them! Without knowing those reasons, you're just attacking them all for nothing! Did you even stop and think like that!?" Ash snapped, causing Minato to grit his teeth.

Brock, Max, and May were silent as they watched the two boys argue with each other until it soon became silent. Then, after a few seconds, Minato sighed, before glaring back at the Kanto trainer. "I guess... It was a mistake to trust you and the others..." Minato scoffed, leaving Ash to widen his eyes. "Minato?! What are you-" Ash started until the former lonely boy shrugged his hands off of his shoulders.

"Fine... We'll do this your way for now. But, if we head there and see that the old man is involved with the Pokémon thievery... I'm going solo from now on." Minato declared, causing May to blink in confusion and worry. "What does that supposed to mean?" May asked. "It means he's going to travel on his own without any of us following him." Brock answered, causing both May and Max to widen their eyes.

"No... Not this again. Minato, do you really have to do this!?" Max complained as the former lonely boy turned back and started to walk ahead. "If you want to back out and agree with me about the old man, I would reconsider. But, considering the way you talked about him, I'm guessing there's no changing your mind. So yes, Max... I will do this, whether you like it or not." Minato said firmly.

"Minato..." Max whispered sadly, as Brock frowned at the response. Pikachu frowned while Ash remained silent at the stake of Minato and Torchic staying with them. He didn't like it at all, but this was the former lonely boy's decision. This was something he and Pikachu has to respect if they were wrong, or otherwise, they wouldn't be true friends to him. "Let's go." Ash called. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed silently.

He and the Electric Type quietly ran after the former lonely boy with the others following behind. As the four trainers and Max approached the same entrance where the unofficial Gym was, they passed by panicky man who seemed to be upset about something. "Oh no! My Zigzagoon!" The man wailed in despair as he ran out of the unofficial Gym's entrance, startling everyone in the process.

"Looks like that man lost to Pelliper, too..." Ash pointed out as Brock frowned. "Come on! They have to be in here!" Brock called as they all headed inside. As they were in the battlefield, Minato angrily made his call to the Pokémon thieves. "Alright, old man! This is no joke! Stop hiding and show yourself! And give all the Pokémon back from the people that you stole from!" Minato yelled angrily.

But then, something came out that the former lonely boy didn't expect at all. A Pelliper came out, its mouth looking full for some reason. "Hey look, guys! It's that Pelliper! But, where's your trainer, Anthony?" Ash asked, until two people in fun business dress suit came out! "Hm? That loser? He decided on an early retirement!" The woman sneered as she stood by the Water Bird Pokémon.

"Which means Pelliper is now our prized possession!" The man explained with a sneer as well. "What in the world...?" Minato asked in bewilderment. "Torchic!?" Even the Fire Type starter was surprised to see two people taking control of Pelliper instead of one! "No way Anthony would give away Pelliper to anyone!" Ash snapped in disbelief. "Impossible!" Brock added with a frown.

"So... This is saying I was wrong about the old man...?" Minato whispered in shock as Max stood up next to him. "I think so... Though to be quite honest, I'm quite surprised too..." Max admitted. As the two said their words of shock, the two business people made a deal with the group. "Now, if you want everyone's Pokémon cheerfully refunded, you'll have to battle us first!" The woman declared.

"But... If you lose, then we get to keep your Pikachu!" The man added, pointing at the Electric Type Pokémon. This made the group suspicious as May frowned at the deal. "I don't trust these guys... Something feels weird about them!" May pointed out. "But we can't let them get away with this!" Max reminded, as the Kanto trainer stepped up, ready to win all the Pokémon's freedom for their trainers.

"Right! And that's why I'm gonna battle them and win back everyone's Pokémon!" Ash assured. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu declared. But then, the former lonely boy stepped up, glaring at the two business people. "No... This battle is mine! I already know some of Pelliper's Pokéball tricks, and I can pull them off again!" Minato declared as Torchic jumped onto the ground, preparing for battle.

"Torchic Tor!" Torchic agreed. "But... Minato!?" Ash said in shock until the two made up another deal. "Why don't we make this easier? We'll have a Tag Battle! The two of us will command Pelliper in battle, while you two can battle with your two Pokémon at the same time! Sounds fair, does it not?" The woman asked, as Ash stepped up, agreeing to the conditions. "Alright, fine! Let's do it!" Ash agreed.

He turned to Minato, who kept his glare at the two business people. "Minato... I know that you're still mad about what happened earlier, but..." Ash started, until the former lonely boy sighed. "I get it... I was wrong for being mad at you guys and for being wrong about the old man. I'm sorry... Alright?" Minato asked, catching the Kanto trainer by surprise. "H-Huh?" Ash yelped as Minato turned to him.

"But... I don't think this is the time to talk. This is the time for a battle, Ash." Minato reminded, causing Ash to grin and nod in agreement. "Okay! We're ready, Minato!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu agreed together. Seeing the two boys making up with each other, both May and Max smiled at their quick renewed friendship. "Looks like our Minato is back!" Max pointed out with a smile.

"That's a relief...!" May admitted with a sigh. The woman laughed before she called Pelliper out to battle. "It seems you boys are ready! Then, shall we begin!? Pelliper, go on out there!" The woman called. At the order, the Water Bird Pokémon flew out to the battlefield, as it prepared to battle against the two boys and their starters. "Torchic, brace yourself for some attacks!" Minato warned.

"Torchic!" The Fire Type said with a nod as he glared back at his evolved opponent. "Pikachu, go!" Ash called. The Electric Type nodded as he jumped out for a battle. The two starters glared at the Pelliper, who seemed to have trouble closing its large beak with something as Ash frowned at the weird shape of the lower beak. "Are those... Pokéballs?" Ash asked, feeling confused.

"Yeah... It looks like it..." Minato agreed as the boys prepared to counter the incoming attacks.

 **Business Man /  Woman: Pelliper VS Ash / Minato: Pikachu & Torchic**

Inside the beak... was Meowth! He seemed to be the battle director for Pelliper as he was crowded by lots of Pokéballs that came from Anthony and all the other people that were defeated by Pelliper! "Let's see... Bellsprout, you're up!" Meowth called as he summoned the Grass Type out... even when HE was a Pokémon! The Bellsprout crowded Meowth even more, much to his dismay.

"Whoa... Okay... Now, use Vine Whip?" Meowth asked as Bellspout did so. Vine Whip was shot out of Pelliper's mouth, as both Pikachu and Torchic dodged the attack! "Same old tricks, huh?" Minato scoffed as Ash grinned. "Yeah! We're not about to fall for the same trick twice!" Ash agreed. But then, in the beak, Meowth took out Magby this time, making a new order for confusion.

"Ugh! Magby, use your Smokescreen!" Meowth called. As Magby did so, the Smokescreen not only affected both Pikachu and Torchic, but Magby and Meowth, too! All the Pokémon coughed by the smoke, causing Meowth to change his plans for another attack. "Agh! Gah! Enough of that! Razor Leaf, now!" Meowth snapped as he pulled Bellsprout back into the game.

At the order, the Grass-Poison Type shot Razor Leaf, which came out of Pelliper's mouth! "Dodge it, Torchic!" "Dodge it, Pikachu!" Both Minato and Ash called as the two starters dodged the attack. The Grass Type attack kept coming as both Torchic and Pikachu kept evading the attacks to prevent themselves from taking damage! "You're looking very good, Pelliper!" The woman called out loud.

"Yes! Excellent work, Meowth- Uh, I mean, Pelliper!" The man called as well, catching the former lonely boy by surprise. "Did he just say... Meowth!?" Minato whispered in shock as he narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists. "I see... So that's how it is... Torchic! Keep dodging those attacks!" Minato called. At the call, Torchuc kept dodging, not even letting one leaf struck him! Pikachu did the same as Brock and May cheered for the two.

"Go, Pikachu! Torchic! Hang in there, both of you!" May called, encouraging the two to go on. "We know that the two of you can do it!" Brock assured. While the two were cheering for Ash and Minato, Max ran out of the battlefield and headed inside towards the unofficial Gym to search for Anthony, who still didn't came to see Pelliper's battle! _"I'm gonna figure out what's going on here!"_ Max thought as he ran inside.

As no one noticed due to the battle, Meowth smirked, preparing to make his next attack inside Pelliper's mouth. "How do you like that? For my next trick... A healthy dose of Flamethrower!" Me woth ordered as he called Magby back to battle. The Flamethrower was launched, but it burned the Team Rocket member in the process. "So that's why... They say, never play with fire..." Meowth groaned.

Once again, both Pikachu and Torchic dodged the attack, as they both prepared to make their next move against their tricky opponent.

 **Meanwhile...**

While the battle went on, Max looked around to see if he could find Anthony. "Come on, Anthony... You've got to be around here somewhere...!" Max thought as he kept looking around. That was when until he heard a muffling noise coming from a door near him! He opened the door, only to find Anthony completely gagged and tied up! "Ah! Hey, Anthony!" Max gasped as he ran to help him.

 **Back to the battle...**

The battle seemed to be going to both Meowth and Pelliper's favor as Torchic and Pikachu couldn't attack while dodge at the same time! "This isn't good... Both Pikachu and Torchic can't dodge forever!" Minato grunted as the Kanto trainer gritted his teeth. "I know! There has got to be some way that we can fight back! We've just got to think of it!" Ash grunted, seeing the tough situation they were in right now.

"Hey, Ash! Minato!" Max called, catching the two by surprise. Everyone turned to see both Max and Anthony coming out of the unofficial Gym, much to the businessman and woman's dismay. "I found Anthony! He was being forced to listen to what those guys were saying to him!" Max explained, catching Minato by surprise. "Say what...!?" Minato said in surprise, disbelieving of what Max said.

"Huff... Huff... I'm sorry... This whole thing is my fault!" Anthony apologized, leaving everyone confused. "Huh...?" Ash asked in confusion as both May and Brock frowned. "What is he talking about?" May asked as the two business people began to panic about their plan being backfired. "Uh oh..." The woman grunted as the man gritted his teeth. "He's gonna spill the beans, Jess!" The man called.

Desperate to stop the man, the businesswoman looked up at Pelliper, calling to her comrade. "Come on, Meowth! Do something!" The businesswoman called as Minato glared at the two. "I knew it! This is your doing, isn't it, Team Rocket!?" Minato snapped, catching everyone by surprise. "Huh!? What!?" Ash gasped as Brock and Max grew shocked to hear the news. "Team Rocket!?" May shrieked.

"I should've known!" Brock grunted with annoyance. Both the businessman and woman, or Jessie and James began to panic as Meowth tried to think of a plan to stop his enemies. "Well... That's easier said than done... I got it! A stroke of sheer brilliance! First, I'll use a Water attack to soak both Pikachu and Torchic through and through!" Meowth explained as he imagined the battle results.

"Torchic would be weakened by the water, giving him some serious damage! Then, I'll zap the two of them with an Electric attack from Magnemite for some serious damage!" Meowth explained. He smirked as he searched for a Pokeball that contained a Water Type Pokémon. "Let's see! There has got to be a Water Type Pokémon around here somewhere!..." Meowth started, only for him to realize something.

"Oh! Of course! This Pelliper is a Water Type Pokémon! So, Pelliper! Use your Water Gun attack, now!" Meowth called. At the order, the Water Bird Pokémon began to shoot a heavy Water Type attack, nearly missing Ash, Minato, Torchic, and Pikachu! Max, May, Brock, and Anthony took the hit too, much to their shock as both Jessie and James laughed at their possible victory against their enemies.

But, to their unfortunate, they were too late to dodge the Water Gun attack that was coming to them! "Ugh... Meowth! You're supposed to be in control!" Jessie shrieked as Pelliper began to shake, due to some of the water not coming out! This caused the Team Rocket member to panic as he gulped. "I think my directing was in the wrong direction! AHHHHH!" Meowth screamed as he was forced out of Pelliper's beak!

Magby, Magnemite, and Bellsprout all flew out of the beak too, along with all the Pokéballs that the evil trio stole from the trainers. Jessie and James screamed as they were hit by the multiple Pokémon and Pokéballs falling on them as Meowth sweat dropped for his failure to control Pelliper. "Ugh... Does this mean I'm fired?" Meowth asked weakly as the group widened their eyes in surprise.

"Minato's right! It's Team Rockef and Meowth!" Brock pointed out as Max and Anthony ran over. "Hold on! I know that Pelliper was keeping the Pokéballs in its beak, but why was Meowth inside it?" Ash asked, as Max had the answer. "Ash! I found out that Anthony was trying to keep his secret safe from the other trainers until Team Rocket came by, threatening him to do what they want him to do!" Max explained.

"Mm hm... What he said... I had to do what Team Rocket said so that they wouldn't give away my secret!" Anthony explained, causing the group to now understand the situation. They all turned against the fallen trio, as Minato let out a scoff. "That sounds like something those losers would do!" Minato growled as Meowth stood up, glaring at his enemies, not feeling defeated yet at the moment.

"So!? Big deal! Who cares of you know now!?" Meowth snapped as Jessie and James picked up the stolen Pokéballs! "Yeah! It's history!" Jessie giggled. "So are we!" James taunted as the evil trio ran off to make their escape. "Come back!" Ash snapped as a Meowth balloon floated in the air, with Team Rocket laughing in triumph. "We're going home to deck the halls!" James laughed.

"With a bulging bag of Pokéballs!" Meowth finished, as he laughed along in triumph. But this didn't stop Anthony as he prepared to make the evil trio pay for their threats. "Oh no you won't! Go, Pelliper! Get back those Pokéballs!" Anthony called. Obeying its master's orders, Pelliper flew up and slashed the rope holding the bag of Pokéballs, much to the evil trio's dismay.

The bag fell, with the group catching it! "Gotcha!" Ash, Minato, May, Max, and Brock grunted as they placed the bag down. "Argh! Stealing those Pokéballs took a lot of hard work!" James complained. "Well, your hard work, I'm afraid, was all for nothing!" Minato retorted, causing the trio to glare at the former lonely boy. "Oh yeah!? At times like this, there's only one thing to do!" Jessie called.

"Right!" Meowth and James agreed as the three changed into their suits, which seemed to a protective suit. "Our anti-Pikachu..." "Electricity defense!" Jessie and James said together. "...is now in place! Time to implement the Pikachu capture plan! GO!" Meowth called as he activated the mechanical arm switch. The red arm appeared from under the balloon, preparing to snatch the Electric Type Pokémon!

Noticing this, the Kanto trainer turned to Pikachu to make his attack. "No you don't! Pikachu, Thunderbolt 'em!" Ash called. At the call, the Electric Type shot his Thunderbolt attack at the arm, only to have no effect! "HA!" Meowth laughed as the electricity was negated, causing everyone to be shocked at the results. "A good team always has the strong defense!" Jessie called, taunting the group.

"A strong, rubber coating also helps!" James added. "Electrically speaking, that means twerp-proof!" Meowth explained. "Wobuff!" Wobbuffet agreed out of his Pokéball. "Argh! Alright, we've got to think of something quick!" Ash called, as Max folded his arms. "We need to find some way to get the electricity to get through!" Max explained, as May suddenly had a clever idea for a combo.

"What if we cover it with water?" May asked. "Oh yeah... Water conducts electricity!" Minato agreed. "Right! Anthony?" Brock called, turning to the man. "Right, Brock! You just leave it to me! Go, Pelliper! Use Water Gun on the balloon!" Anthony called. At the order, the Water Bird Pokémon shot his Water Type attack at the balloon, soaking it as the evil trio laughed at the feeble attempt.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! If you think a little water is going to stop us... Well then, you're all wet!" Jessie taunted while laughing. "This is a clean getaway!" Meowth commented as he activated the mechanical arm to quickly grab Pikachu. "You think so? Do you not get the basics of water and electricity?" Minato asked, catching the evil trio by surprise as Ash took this chance to strike once again.

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunder attack!" Ash called. The Electric Type nodded as he prepared to shoot his powerful attack. Then, with Pikachu approaching, the evil trio widened their eyes and began to panic of what the former lonely boy just said. "Hold on... Didn't someone say water conducts electricity!?" Jessie asked as Thunder was shot at them! This caused Team Rocket to panic as James answered her question.

"Yes, they did! Correct!" James exclaimed as the Electric Type attack zapped the balloon, doing its work. "But that don't mean they were right!" Meowth started, only for the attack to shock them first! "AHHHHHHHH!" Team Rocket screamed as they were blasted in the air, with their electric-proof suits destroyed by the explosion and electricity. Team Rocket were sent flying into the air, as they were defeated once again!

"Now we do know that water DOES conduct electricity!" Jessie shrieked. "It looks like we were wrong again!" James complained. "A shocking conclusion..." Meowth groaned, while unconscious. "AHHH! WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket groaned as they flew into the sky, disappearing from the group. Once they were gone, the former lonely boy untied the bag, revealing the Pokéballs inside them!

"They're all here! Now, we can give back all those people back their Pokéballs!" Ash pointed out as Anthony smiled in relief. "That's a relief... And I sure owe you folks a big apology!" Anthony apologized as he smiled sheepishly with Max smirking. "Your battling strategy might've been a teeny little bit shady, but when the going gets tough, you are one great team player!" Max explained.

"He's right about that, Anthony!" Brock agreed. "And your Pelliper really is strong! You two keep working together, it'll keep getting stronger!" Ash assured. The former lonely boy remained silent, but gave a small smile as Anthony smiled at the encouragement the group were giving him. "You know what? You're right! And I am going to train my Pelliper to really be the world's most strongest Pokémon!" Anthony declared.

He shot his arm up in the air, filled with determination. "Where there's a will, there's always a way!" Anthony called out as the Kanto trainer smiled, offering a hand to him. "You're right about that!" Ash chuckled as Anthony accepted his hand. "Thanks, Ash. And Minato, I'd like to thank you, too!" Anthony thanked, catching the former lonely boy by surprise as he widened his eyes a little.

"Me...? What did I do? All I did was criticize you and yell at you for your cheating..." Minato said, turning his head away with a small frown. "Well, thanks to your criticizing, I discovered that you can't be a winner when you cheat and lie to your opponents! That's what I learned after battling with you!" Anthony explained, causing the former lonely boy to hold his arms and sigh. "I... I guess so..." Minato sighed.

"See? We told you... Not all the adults are that bad." May teased, causing him to glare at her lightly. "Keep it to yourself... I'm still going to go cautious on them..." Minato whispered, causing both Max and May to giggle at his tone. "Anyway, this Pokémon stuff keeps getting better at a time!" May chuckled. "Pika!" "Pelliper!" "Tor!" Even the three Pokémon made up with each other.

With the promise and apology made, the group said their goodbyes to Anthony and Pelliper, and continued their way for Rustboro City. As they were continuing their way, Minato walked ahead of the group, with Ash trying to catch up to him. "So? What do you think about the adults now?" Ash asked, as the former lonely boy sighed. "I... suppose I underestimated them..." Minato admitted.

He then shook his head before making his call. "But like I said, I'm still going to go cautious on them, because... You know..." Minato reminded as the Kanto trainer smirked. "I don't think you'll be thinking like that for long!" Ash assured. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed as he was also saying this to Torchic, too. The Fire Type sighed, before accepting that human adults could be trusted.

May, Max, and Brock watched from behind as they all smiled to see that the Kanto trainer was getting along with Minato again, as the former lonely boy continued the conversation. "Sorry again... for earlier." Minato apologized. "It's okay! We all sometimes make the wrong choices and accusations sometimes!" Ash assured with a grin on his face. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied in agreement.

"...Heh... I guess so..." Minato whispered, as Torchic jumped on his shoulder before settling on it once more. "Torchic Tor!" Torchic cried out as the former lonely boy softly smiled back at his Fire Type, stroking his head, much to the Chick Pokémon's joy. "I never knew Minato was a softie with his Pokémon..." May teased as Brock smirked. "I think I know what you mean by that." Brock agreed.

"H-Hey! You do NOT have the right to talk behind my back, do you hear me!? I hate it when people do that to me!" Minato snapped, startling the others in the process. "Uh heh heh... Right! Our bad!" May laughed nervously. "We're just teasing you, so just relax!" Brock chuckled, causing the former lonely boy to sigh and face palm before he sped up his pace, passing Ash in the process.

"Hey! You're not getting ahead of me, Minato!" Ash called as he ran ahead, with Minato at his sided. This caused May, Max, and Brock to follow along as the group raced each other on the road. "I'm not letting any of you get ahead of me!" Minato called. "Torchic Tor!" Torchic chirped along. "Pika Pika!" "That's my line!" Ash and Pikachu called together as they both laughed.

"Come on, you guys! Wait up!" May complained as she tried to catch up, but it seemed to be futile. "No way, May! We're going full speed ahead!" Ash teased, as Brock ran as fast as he could. "We're behind you, you two! Don't expect us to just slow down and let you win!" Brock warned. "Huff... Huff... I won't lose!" Max panted along. "Come on! Slow down! I can't run that fast!" May complained as she tried to run faster.

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 21: Minato and Poochyena! Let's Evolve!**

 **Chapter 22: Be Confident, Poochyena! Bite Attack!**

 **Chapter 23: The Three Berry Sisters! Brock's Love!?**

 **Chapter 24: The Memory and Past! Minato and Korra** **!**

 **Chapter 25: Pokémon Contest! Minato's Debut! Pt. 1**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Katrina: What are you all doing here? This is the Pokémon reserve center with poachers not allowed!

Ash: We didn't mean to trespass... We were just passing by so we could have my Gym battle at Rustboro City!

Max: Whoa, take a look at that! This Poochyena is just destined to evolve into a Mightyena!

Minato: Evolution, huh... I just wonder how strong Torchic or Poochyena will be when they evolve.

Ash: Max, you should realize that evolving a Pokémon takes time, especially when they need to train hard.

Max: Just why does it need to take long for a Pokémon to evolve?! It's just not fair!


	21. Minato and Poochyena! Let's Evolve!

**Chapter 21: Minato and Poochyena! Let's Evolve!**

"Wow! It's a Zigzagoon!" Max pointed out in amazement. On the way to Rustboro City, the group were passing by forest to get to another town as they decided to look around for some new Pokémon. Max and May seemed to have found a Zigzagoon, who was drinking out of the river water. "But you have to keep quiet or you'll scare it away!" May reminded, causing Max to stop talking.

But, it was too late as the Normal Type noticed the two and ran off, causing the older sister to sigh. "Like that..." May sighed, as Max pouted at that. "Hey! That wasn't my fault! Look up there!" Max called, catching his sister's surprise. The siblings turned to see a group of Stantler all standing on a rock, all crying out their names, amazing Max in the process. "A Stantler and its friends!" Max pointed out.

"How cool!" May complimented with a smile. There were other Pokémon, such as a group of Beautifly flying up ahead, leaving the two siblings amazed to see so many of them. "There are so many Pokémon in this forest!" Max commented happily. "I know! I never seen this many in one place before!" May agreed, before admitting her surprise. Brock chuckled to that as he looked around.

"Yeah! Everywhere you look, there is another one!" Brock exclaimed. "You're right! There's something weird about that..." Ash agreed, before he frowned in confusion. The former lonely boy looked out of his small book with Torchic at his side as he stood up, making a few stretches before he looked around. "Something weird about this many Pokémon in the forest?" Minato asked, before he stretched again.

"Yeah... There shouldn't be that many Pokémon near us or even around here! Look at it! Aipom, Stantler, Zigzagoon, and many more!" Ash pointed out, causing Minato to frown. "This can't be a coincidence, can it?" Minato asked, as he glanced at his Fire Type starter, who only shrugged, feeling unsure about this. "Torchic Tor..." Torchic said with a sigh. "No... I don't think so." Brock answered.

* * *

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his four friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

* * *

The older trainers sat around on a tree stump while Max tried to investigate some of the forest Pokémon. He noticed to see a group of Shroomish marching by, with a Sudowoodo trying to pose as a tree! But the little kid wasn't fooled as he tried to greet and meet Sudowoodo, only for the Rock Type Pokémon to shriek in surprise and run away as a result, much to Max's dismay as he tried to call it back.

"Hey! No! Wait!" Max pleaded, only for the Pokémon to disappear into the bushes as Minato sighed. "You get too close to them!" May reminded as Brock smiled, feeling bad for the little boy. "Max, you might be scaring them a little bit!" Brock warned as the little brother of May sighed in agreement before he made his explanation for his curiosity and his desire to greet the wild Pokémon.

"I know! But, the real live Pokémon out here seem so much bigger than the ones in books or the ones on Pokédex!" Max exclaimed, with his eyes growing sparkly, causing Minato to sheepishly smile. "Still... You let your curiosity get over you, there's a chance you might scare all the wild Pokémon away by just startling them with your enthusiasm." Minato warned. "Torchic Tor!" Torchic agreed.

That left the little brother slumping down, as he knew that his former lonely friend was right. "Oh... Just why do you have to be right..." Max groaned as May frowned with a sigh on Max's enthusiasm about the real Pokémon around here. "What's the big surprise? If you'd studied up, you'd know how big Pokémon are out here in the wild!" May lectured, causing her little brother to complain.

"Argh! I so have studied Pokémon, and I'll prove it!" Max declared, as Minato glared at the older sister. "Nice going, May." Minato scoffed in disappointment. "H-Hey! What did I do!?" May complained as the former lonely boy turned to his little friend. "Don't listen to her, Max. We know that you've studied all the Pokémon very hard, and it's just that it's been a while since you saw real live wild Pokémon, right?" Minato asked.

"Yeah... That's true..." Max admitted with a pouting look on his face, before he shook his head, feeling determined to prove his great knowledge to his friends and sister. "Still! I can prove my knowledge by explaining! Zigzagoon, like the one we saw on the river is sixteen inches tall, and weighs thirty-nine pounds! Shroomish are sixteen inches tall, and weighs ten pounds!" Max explained.

That left the former lonely boy surprised to see that his little friend was talking about the Pokémon's sizes rather than their abilities and powers. "And Sudowoodo are Rock Types, and are three feet, eleven inches tall, and weigh eighty-four pounds!" Max continued on, before he explained his reason for his enthusiasm again. "I know all their statistics, but they just till look different, now that I'm just seeing them in person for the first time!" Max exclaimed.

"Different? How?" May asked. "When you're close to them, you feel them! And you smell their scent, and you can even see them breathe!" Max exclaimed happily as the Kanto trainer tried to calm him down while agreeing with him at the same time. "I know what you mean! Up close, they're really alive! Right? All the reading about Pokémon in the world isn't nearly as cool!" Ash agreed.

"As the experiences of seeing them or making friends with them! Or winning battles with your Pokémon at your side!" Ash said, as he seemed to be firing up with his explanation. "That's..." Minato started in amazement, surprised to hear such intelligent words coming from Ash's mouth. "Ha! Or losing battles since you have some experience in that area as well!" Brock reminded with a smirk.

The word, losing, came to Minato's mind as he clenched his fists tightly, as losing reminded him of his deceased parents losing to the evil organization. "Losing... Losing is not an option for me." Minato whispered to himself so that only Torchic could hear. "Torchic Tor..." Torchic said sadly, feeling bad for his former lonely trainer. But just before he could do something, everyone heard multiple howls around them!

"What was that?" Ash asked, cautious about the sounds. "It sounded close!" May shrieked as she frowned at the howling, until Max pointed out up to something ahead. "Look! Up there!" Max called, catching everyone's attention. Minato also turned to see a group of dark canine Pokémon running towards them as they all stepped up, glaring and growling at the group, as if they were their enemies!

"Uh oh..." Ash said with a frown as May gulped at the three dark canine Pokémon. "What are they?" Max asked, feeling a little frightened as the little brother knew what they were! "Ah! They're Mightyena!" Max pointed out, much to the Kanto trainer's surprise. "Huh!? Mightyena!?" Ash yelped in shock. At this, the former lonely boy took out his Hoenn Pokédex, scanning them all.

 _"Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey."_ Minato's Pokédex buzzed. All three Dark Types growled at them as Ash noticed their anger and determination. "They look pretty strong!" Ash commented. May hid behind him and tried to push him in to show his previous real life experience!

"Now's your chance, Ash! Use that real life experience you were talking about and go make friends!" May requested as Ash sweat dropped at the impossible request. "Actually... My experience is telling me it might be a good time to run!" Ash said nervously as Brock rejected that idea. "No, Ash!" Brock said as Minato took out a Pokeball, with Torchic preparing for a tough battle in front of them.

"Even if we were to run, they would quickly outrun us and take us down. The only thing we can do is subdue them at the moment!" Minato reminded, causing the Kanto trainer to give up on the retreating idea. "Ugh... Okay! I guess we can give it a try! You ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked, turning to his Electric Type partner. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed as Brock took out a Fast Ball for battle.

"Help me out, Forretress!" Brock called, as he summoned his evolved Bug-Steel Type out for battle. "Poochyena! Come on out!" Minato called, as he summoned his Dark Type out for battle. The Poochyena readied himself in his battle position, with Torchic at his side, preparing to battle against his evolved forms! "Come on out, Torchic!" May called as she summoned her own Fire Type starter out.

May's Torchic appeared, preparing to battle alongside with Pikachu, Poochyena, Forretress, and Minato's Torchic! The three Bite Pokémon all growled, before they began to attack! One charged at Pikachu, as Ash tried to counter. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, as the Electric Type tried to shock one, only for Mightyena to easily dodge the attack and strike back! "Pikachu! Look out!" Ash yelled.

"Poochyena! Make defense with Tackle!" Minato yelled. Quickly rushing to Pikachu's defense, Poochyena tackled his evolved form as the evolved Dark Type struck back with Tackle, too! Unfortunately, Mightyena's Tackle attack proved to be stronger as it knocked the little pup's Tackle attack! Poochyena's cringe knocked Pikachu back too as the two rolled back to their trainers, both taking some damage.

"No!" Ash gasped as Minato gritted his teeth. "Quick, Torchic! Use Quick Attack! Intercept their speed!" Minato yelled. The Fire Type starter tried to do so as Poochyena quickly recovered from his evolved form's attack! Annoyed that he was easily beaten, the Dark Type turned to Minato for permission, which seemed to have been granted easily. "Alright then! If that's what you want! Strike back with Dig, Poochyena!" Minato called.

Poochyena quickly dug underground, while Torchic stopped two of the Mightyena's attack as Dig knocked the third one away! But suddenly, a fast figure knocked both Torchic and Poochyena away, while knocking both Forretress and May's Torchic away, too! The quick figure knocked Ash and Brock down, much to their shock as the figure joined his three comrades, causing Max to widen his eyes at the Pokémon.

"What the...!?" Minato snapped in shock. "Hey! There's a Poochyena!" Max pointed out as the Kanto trainer glared at them with question. "Why are you attacking us!?" Ash snapped. The Poochyena didn't listen as it tried to attack the group again! Everyone gasped until small fireballs attack stopped Poochyena, causing it to skid back to its Mightyena friends as it glared to where the attack came from!

"What was that!?" May shrieked. "That was an Ember attack!" Max pointed out. "But, Torchic wasn't the one using it..." Minato reminded as the little one growled in annoyance for the small disruption. That was when a young woman stepped up, stopping it from attacking anymore. "That's enough, Poochyena!" The woman scolded, forcing the stubborn Pokémon to stand down as another girl arrived.

"Are these the ones attacking the Mightyena, Katrina?" The girl asked with two Pokémon at her side. One was a Poochyena, while the other seemed to be a Houndour. The young girl had peach skin, black hair that stops on her shoulders with purple eyes. Her clothes were grey shirt with a black sleeveless vest with a hood, black shorts that stop at her knees and grey and white sneakers.

"I think so, Korra... Now then, do you mind telling me what you're doing here? This entire area is a Pokémon preserve!" The woman named Katrina said suspiciously as the Kanto trainer frowned at hearing this. Minato on the other hand lowered his guard down, telling Torchic and Poochyena to lower theirs too, as he realized that this woman cared for the Pokémon living in the forest.

"Really? We're sorry. We didn't know!" Ash apologized as May tried to explain. "We're just cutting through on our way to Rustboro City!" May explained, much to the Ranger's surprise. "Rustboro City?" Katrina repeated in surprise. "Yeah! I'm going there to have a Gym battle!" Ash explained, causing the girl named Korra to blink as she glanced at the two siblings, before recognizing the two.

"Hold on! Is that you, May? And Max, too?" Korra asked in surprise. Katrina blinked, before turning to the little girl as Norman's children recognized the girl, too. "Korra!?" Both May and Max exclaimed in surprise, as the three boys turned to them in confusion. "Korra?" Brock repeated in confusion. "Is this girl a friend of yours?" Minato asked as Max confirmed it with a bright smile and a nod.

"Yeah! She always used to visit us to Petalburg City to talk and play with us! She's a girl who really loves Pokémon!" Max explained as Ash smiled at that. "Whoa... Really?" Ash asked in amazement as Korra smiled sweetly with a nod. "Oh... So those two must be the two friends you were talking about, huh, Korra?" Katrina asked, now understanding as the young girl nodded to the Ranger.

At hearing this, Korra's two canine Pokémon lowered their guard, as they seemed relieved to see that the humans were actually Korra's friends. "And who are those people?" Korra asked, turning to Minato, Ash, and Brock. "Oh! Those guys are just our friends and companions for our Pokémon journey!" May explained, as Katrina sadly smiled, before making her apology and explanation.

"I didn't mean to sound suspicious, but we get poachers here sometimes, so I really have to be careful!" Katrina explained as she smiled softly, introducing herself. "I'm Katrina! I'm Ranger for this Pokémon Preserve!" Katrina explained. "And just what May and Max said about me, I'm Korra! It's nice to meet you guys, especially May and Max's friends!" Korra said cheerfully, introducing herself.

"Hi! I'm Ash! It's nice to meet you!" Ash said happily. "My name is Minato. It's nice to meet you two, too." Minato said calmly. "Pika Pika!" "Torchic Tor!" Pikachu and Torchic all said happily together. The Mightyena took the cheerful introduction as they smiled at the two starters in response, as Korra's two Pokémon said their cheerful hello as well. Katrina's Poochyena just frowned as Minato's Poochyena remained stiffed.

The Dark Type of Minato's was still embarrassed for being easily knocked away by his evolved form as he only gave an approved nod to all the canine Pokémon belonging to the two girls. While May and Max said their hello again to their two friends, Brock shot up, in his lovey dovey mode! "And I'm Brock! But you can call me... Sweetheart! Or Romeo! Or whichever you prefer!" Brock said smoothly.

He held the Ranger's hands, much to her surprise and Korra's curiosity and confusion. "Um... Wow!" Katrina said nervously as the young girl frowned at the Kanto breeder's behavior. "Huh? What's up with this guy?" Korra asked, not sounding amused to this as the former lonely boy explained. "He's always like this with the women that's older than him." Minato explained, unamused with Brock's behavior.

"Oh..." Korra said simply, now understanding the little situation with Brock's habit. "It must've been fate that we would find each other here, Katrina! You're like a beautiful flower, growing in the wild, and I'm..." Brock started, only for the Mightyena trio to growl and tackle and bite him! The swift Poochyena followed along, tackling Brock several times, with his three evolved friends at his side.

This didn't go well for the Kanto breeder as he took several bruises and bite marks all over him. "Hey! No biting! Yeow! Ow!" Brock yelled in pain as both Korra and Katrina had to stop the four Dark Types from attacking him, and with the help of Korra's Houndour and her Poochyena.

 **Later...**

After Brock recovered from the multiple tackling and bite attacks, the group were invited to the Pokémon Preserve Center by both Katrina and Korra as the Ranger have them a tour around, with Korra explaining their reasons for being here. "Welcome to the Preserve Center! This is where we nurse sick and injured Pokémon back to health!" Katrina explained as May was amazed with the many Pokémon in the Center.

"I can't believe how many different Pokémon you two are taking care of, Katrina! Korra!" May said in amazement as Korra giggled, before she placed a fully restored Zigzagoon down, with Katrina placing down the fully healed Azurill on the floor. "Yep! This little Zigzagoon here was tired and exhausted, causing it to be sick a little, until I managed to cure it with some medicine and berries!" Korra explained.

She rubbed the Zigzagoon's head, who nuzzled back as it ran off to a different section of the Preserve Center, playing around on the floor, as Korra smiled sweetly at the Normal Type's playfulness. "She's not the only one doing the work! This Azurill was injured when it got lost in the woods, but it's almost all better now!" Katrina explained. She set it down, allowing the Azurill to happily hop away!

Amazed with the quick healing of Pokémon, Brock began to praise the two, but mostly Katrina. "You two are great! But you are the one I've been looking for, Katrina! To work alongside and share my dream of caring for and healing Pokémon!" Brock exclaimed, catching Katrina's attention, while leaving Korra to pout. "Gee, thanks..." Korra said grumpily, as Katrina smiled at the Kanto breeder's praising about medical skills.

"You're a doctor? What kind?" Katrina asked as the Kanto breeder blushed, before making several answers. "Well, all kinds! MD, CD, DJ-" Brock started, until he was tackled into the face by Poochyena again! Everyone gasped in surprise as the Kanto breeder fell to the ground, with the angry Poochyena glaring at the fallen human, until he was scolded by his trainer. "Poochyena!" Katrina snapped.

That caught Poochyena's attention as he widened his eyes in surprise and a bit of fear to see Katrina scolding him harshly. Houndour and Korra's Poochyena watched as their stubborn friend was scolded by Katrina, causing him to whimper. "What kind of behavior is that, huh!? Now, no more tackling! Or, you get a time-out!" Katrina scolded loudly, causing Poochyena to whimper with mercy.

At hearing scold her Pokémon, Brock's love for her grew, as Minato and Ash tried to hold on to him. "She even knows how to scold beautifully!" Brock exclaimed happily, much to Ash's chagrin and Minato's disappointment. "You really need to learn when to hold back your lovey dovey mode, you doofus, you." Minato sighed as Korra giggled at the former lonely boy's disappointment to his older friend.

"Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted." May's Pokédex buzzed, with Max scanning it. "It won't be long now before you evolve into a Mightyena!" Max said, feeling excited, until Katrina sadly smiled, pitching in her unsure tone.

"I'm not so sure!" Katrina said, catching Max by surprise. "That Poochyena was born at the same time as those other three, but they all evolved into Mightyena together, and that was a while ago!" Katrina explained as Max frowned at this. "But that means..." Max started, with Korra nodding in agreement. "Mm hm... That Poochyena is way behind schedule." Korra explained as Minato turned to her.

"What about yours, Korra?" Minato asked. "Oh? Mine? My Poochyena has been training hard like Katrina's Mightyena, but he decided not to evolve just yet. He just wants to see for himself on how strong he can without evolving. And the same goes for my Houndour, too! He doesn't want to evolve too early as well." Korra explained, before she smiled at her new friend, glancing at him.

"What about your Poochyena, Minato? And your other Pokémon?" Korra asked. Minato blinked, before thinking about his Pokémon's progress. "I can I guess can say both my Torchic and Treecko are getting stronger. It's like they're the ace of my team! Poochyena is like the bodyguard of the team, while Zigzagoon is a tough battler, making him a secondary bodyguard for the team, I guess." Minato explained.

"Wow! That's so cool! And the marks on your face looks cool, too! It's like you have a war tattoo, preparing for a heavy battle!" Korra giggled, amazed with the golden tear stain marks on Minato's cheeks. Ash, May, Max, and Brock all froze, wondering if their former lonely boy friend was going to stay silent or yell at her about his past and his tear stains, until something really surprised them!

Minato was actually giving a small smile and a small blush on his face! "Y-You think? Thanks, I guess... You look great, too..." Minato said nervously, as he sounded like he really didn't know what to say to the young girl. Korra only giggled at Minato's shyness while the others were bewildered for what Minato said and did. "Did Minato just... compliment her back?" May whispered to the others.

"Yeah, I think so... It's so unlike him!" Max agreed in amazement. "That's saying that our old friend here is changing completely! And he's possibly getting a girlfriend!" Brock chuckled, with the Kanto trainer being baffled by this. "Minato? Have a girlfriend? That's... kind of surprising if it actually happens..." Ash admitted. "Pika Pikachu..." Pikachu agreed in amazement as Katrina blinked in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Katrina asked, catching everyone's attention. "Oh... No! Nothing's wrong!" May assured. "And... What were you saying about Poochyena, Katrina? Why is Poochyena way behind his friends?" Max asked in confusion. "Well... My guess is, the habit of using its Tackle attack on everyone has kept it out of too many battles! But I wouldn't worry about it!" Katrina explained.

"But, why not?" May asked in bewilderment. "It's really not a problem, Max! When you've seen as many Pokémon as I have, you know that each one evolves at its own pace! And when the time is right, Poochyena will evolve, too! It's also possible that it may never evolve at all! And that's okay, too!" Katrina explained, before Max lashed out his protest about Poochyena not evolving.

"No, it's not!" Max snapped, waking Poochyena up in the process, while startling Korra's two canine Pokémon. "What are you trying to say, Max?" Korra asked in surprise. "Everyone knows that when a Pokémon evolves, it gets much more powerful! That gives it advantage in battle and confidence to take care of itself!" Max assured as he smiled, before turning to the little Bite Pokémon.

"Poochyena, you want to become more powerful, right?" Max asked, causing Poochyena to cock his head in confusion. "Just think about how cool it will be once you've evolved, and when you can run through the woods and mountains with the other Mightyena!" Max exclaimed, trying to persuade the Dark Type to evolve as quick as it can. May on other hand, smiled on what evolution could be like for her Torchic.

 _"I have to admit, he makes evolving sound pretty good! Just imagine my Torchic evolve!"_ May thought as she pictured on what Torchic would become, only for her to think of an inappropriate picture of her Torchic having huge muscles and a huge body, while looking confident in the process! "Uh... Maybe not..." May groaned as Minato thought over on how his Pokémon could evolve when they're stronger.

 _"If I remember correctly, Torchic can evolve into a Combusken, Treecko evolves into a Grovyle, Poochyena can evolve into a Mightyena, like Katrina's Mightyena trio... And finally, Zigzagoon can evolve into a Linoone. I've got to say... I picked some really good comrades to make friends with..."_ Minato thought as he searched the four evolved Pokémon in his Pokédex, except for Mightyena.

 _"Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. Its quick, powerful kicking legs can deliver as many ten kicks per second."_

 _"Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Grovyle is well known for its dexterity in the treetops, as it is often seen jumping from branch to branch. Even the fastest of Pokémon cannot catch a Grovyle in wooded areas."_

 _"Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon. Linoone is the evolved form of Zigzagoon. It can run at speeds over 60 miles per hour_ _but does not handle curves well."_ Minato's Pokédex buzzed as it recorded all three of them. "Wow... Now that I look back at them, I guess I should say I'm kind of excited for them to evolve!" Minato admitted as he showed the Combusken page to his Fire Type starter.

"Torchic Torchic!" Torchic said happily, as he felt the same as his Trainer. Poochyena on the other hand, was more interested in beating evolved Pokémon as he settled on Minato's lap, wanting to be petted and be comforted a little. The former lonely boy responded, by rubbing the Dark Type's back, much to Poochyena's joy as Torchic chirped for one too, causing Minato to do the same for his Fire Type starter.

"Evolving Torchic would be totally awesome!" May exclaimed, stopping the former lonely boy from rubbing his two Pokémon as he glanced at the two siblings. "So, a Combusken, huh?" Max asked, causing May to turn. "Yeah... So?" May asked as the little brother started to get excited for his sister's Torchic's incoming evolution. "Well, you want a Combusken and I want to see a Pokémon evolve!" Max reminded.

"So give it a try! There must be something that you can do to help Torchic evolve!" Max suggested, giving May a plan to do so as she agreed to the idea. "Okay, yeah!" May started, until Ash interfered by making a correction. That left the two siblings surprised as they turned to the Kanto trainer, who explained about the requirements that's needed for a Pokémon evolution to occur.

"You can't! You can't get a Pokémon to evolve just because you want it to! Your Pokémon has to gain experience first through battling! And it takes a while!" Ash explained. "He's right! Even when I trained both Houndour and Poochyena hard enough, they didn't evolve. That's when I knew what the requirements were when they needed to evolve, and it's to have many battles with strong opponents!" Korra agreed.

That left Max groaning as he pouted with the long wait. "Great... Why does stuff take so long?" Max asked as Brock let out a smile, before giving Max an advice about the pace of Pokémon evolution. "Don't be so bummed out about it! If evolving Pokémon was quick and easy, it wouldn't be fun anyway!" Brock explained, causing more confusion to the little boy as he turned to the Kanto breeder.

"What do you mean?" Max asked. "I think what Brock is saying is, if you try to evolve your Pokémon first before making bonds and memories with it, then it could possibly give you a rough time, as an early evolved Pokémon would think that it's strong without its Trainer, making it harder for you to control it." Minato explained, causing the Kanto trainer to sweat drop as he laughed nervously.

"I know what you mean... My Charizard used to not listen to me until I got his trust and respect back." Ash agreed before he turned to the two siblings. "Just think! Pokémon only evolve after when they've battled with you and traveled with you for a long time! All those wins and losses, and getting to know each other on the way are part of the experience! That's the whole cool thing about evolution!" Ash explained.

He looked down to his Electric Type with a smile in his face. "Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. That was when both Max and May turned their attention to Pikachu, as they were confused on why it was still at its usual form. "Speaking of Pikachu, why hasn't it evolved after all this time?" May asked. "Yeah! It should've become a Raichu a while ago!" Max agreed.

At the thought of Pikachu not evolving left May sighing in disappointment for her Torchic not evolving, too. "Well, as strong as Pikachu is, if it hasn't evolved yet, then I guess I can forget about my Torchic evolving anytime soon." May sighed, as the former lonely boy sighed in disappointment. "You really don't get the other parts of evolution, don't you?" Minato asked, causing May to glare at him.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" May shrieked as the Kanto trainer quickly calmed her down. "Yeah! What Minato is trying to say, May, is that you can't compare Pikachu to Torchic, because both evolve in different ways!" Ash explained, catching the siblings' surprise. "Are you saying that there are different kinds of evolution?" May asked as both Minwto and Korra nodded at the same time in confirmation.

"That's right, May!" "Yeah..." Both Korra and Minato said together, causing the two to look at each other in embarrassment before Katrina giggled at the possible solution to the two. At that moment, Brock popped up, beginning his lecture. "Allow me! When Poochyena evolve into Mightyena, or Pineco evolve into Forretress, for both of them, it's all the matter of level they've reached!" Brock explained.

"Other Pokémon such as Pikachu needs one of a group of special stones to shape their evolution! Pikachu will only evolve into a Raichu if a Thunderstone is the one that's used! Probably the most famous Pokémon when it comes to the concept of branch evolution is Eevee! The very same Eevee, depending on whether a Thunderstone, Water Stone, or Fire Stone is used, can evolve into a Jolteon, a Vaporeon, or a Flareon!" Brock continued.

"And, depending on the skill of its Trainer, it can also evolve into an Espeon or an Umbreon! So, you see, what we call evolution, can mean a lot of different things!" Brock finished before he brought out a long slip of paper with a black writing brush. "Ready for the test? Define Pokémon evolution in an essay of 9000 words!" Brock explained, causing the former lonely boy to cringe in the process.

That was when until Brock just kidded around with his friends. "Just kidding! That's all for today, class!" Brock joked around, as the evolution lecture was soon over. The lecture he had just given, left Korra and the two siblings amazed by this. "Wow... Thank you, Brock!" May thanked in amazement. "Yeah... I think I can understand now!" Max agreed with a now knowing smile on his face.

"And since I know how cool it is, I'm even more determined to see a Pokémon evolve! Let's do it! It'll be really great! Come on, May!" Max suggested, feeling even more excited than before. That excitement was spoiled by May as she reminded him of the boys' explanations about waitng for evolution. "But Max, didn't you hear what Ash, Brock, and Minato said? You can't make a Pokémon just because you want it to!" May reminded.

That left the little brother annoyed as he gave a small glare to his older sister. "Why do you have to be a big bummer when it's something that I want to do! All we need to do is give this Poochyena a little push, and then it'll evolve!" Max exclaimed, causing Ash, Minato, and Brock to be bewildered at this brief explanation. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Since we know that Poochyena's friends have already evolved into Mightyena, and since all four of them were born at the same time, this one is about to evolve any minute now!" Max assured, causing the former lonely boy to frown. "But that makes me wonder... Just how long would it take for a Poochyena to evolve in its current state?" Minato asked himself. "Torchic Tor?" Torchic asked along as Korra turned to him with a frown.

"Hm..." The young girl couldn't think of anything to say as she could only hear Max wanting to see the evolution!

To be continued...

* * *

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 22: Be Confident, Poochyena! Bite Attack!**

 **Chapter 23: The Three Berry Sisters! Brock's Love!?**

 **Chapter 24: The Memory and Past! Minato and Korra** **!**

 **Chapter 25: Pokémon Contest! Minato's Debut! Pt. 1**

 ** **Chapter 26: Pokémon Contest! Minato's Debut! Pt. 2****

 **Next chapter preview:**

Max: I just really want to get Poochyena to evolve before we leave! Why does it to take so much time!?

Korra: It's supposed to take time, so it could grow and get stronger, so that it can evolve at the right time, Max.

Minato: But, with the progress going on... It's getting nowhere, since it's only using Tackle at the moment.

Max: In that case, would you all mind if I borrow your Pokémon for a minute?! Any will do just fine!

Ash: Max, you can't just force your opponents to lose. Or otherwise, it wouldn't make a good battle!

Minato: Poochyena... I think it's time we teach this one to give itself some confidence so that it can battle hard.


	22. Be Confident, Poochyena! Bite Attack!

**Chapter 22: Be Confident, Poochyena! Bite Attack!**

Last time on "Pokémon Hoenn Journey", the group were resting in a forest, which was the way to Rustboro City. While they were resting and checking out the Pokémon in the forest, they were interrupted by a Mightyena trio, along with a Poochyena, who seemed to tackle its prey, rather than biting it instead. They were confronted by a forest ranger named Katrina, along with May and Max's old friend, Korra.

Katrina explained that this was a forest preserve for Pokémon, which forbade any poachers from catching any of them, especially since some of the forest Pokémon were injured for several reasons. While they talked with each other about Pokémon, Korra seemed to have found something interesting inside Minato as she began to chat with the former lonely boy.

And to the other's surprise, Minato talked back, but in a more friendly way. The conversation changed when Max noticed that the Poochyena of Katrina's hasn't evolved yet, as he felt excited to make a Pokémon evolve, only for Brock and Asn to lecture him about evolving the Pokémon at the right time, as this meant it would take a while for the little Dark Type to evolve.

But this didn't stop the smart kid as he was determined to make his new friend evolve and catch up to his already evolved friends!

* * *

"Since we know that Poochyena's friends have already evolved into Mightyena, and since all four of them were born at the same time, this one is about to evolve any minute now!" Max assured, causing the former lonely boy to frown. "But that makes me wonder... Just how long would it take for a Poochyena to evolve in its current state?" Minato asked himself.

"Torchic Tor?" Torchic asked along as Korra turned to him with a frown. "Hm..." The young girl couldn't think of anything to say as she could only hear Max wanting to see the evolution! "It doesn't matter how long it would take! I just don't want to miss it! We just got to stay here until it happens! Please?!" Max pleaded happily, only for Ash to frown on his Gym battle delay.

"We're supposed to be on our way to Rustboro." Ash reminded as Katrina made another reminder to the boy. "And remember, there's no guaranteed that it'll evolve soon, but I do have room if you want to stay here for a while." Katrina said, only for the Kanto trainer to complain a little. "But... I have a Gym battle that-" Ash started, only to be interrupted by Brock's approval.

"We accept, Katrina! I agree we should be together and if you need any help with the housework..." Brock assured, causing the forest ranger to sweat drop. "Um... Okay...?" Katrina said nervously, as Korra watched, unamused with the Kanto breeder's love behavior. "That big guy of yours is so immature..." Korra said to the former lonely boy, who sighed with a faint smile on his face.

"You can say that again." Minato agreed, enough to not let Brock hear. Torchic nodded in agreement as Max held up Katrina's Poochyena with a small promise for his evolution. "Poochyena, don't you worry! I'm gonna do everything that I can to help you evolve, okay?" Max asked, as the Poochyena turned to the boy in confusion. "You're gonna be a big Mightyena before you know it!" Max assured with a grin on his face.

Minato gave a glance at the young boy and sighed. _"If he wants to see evolution... he's going to have to make Poochyena battle hard..."_ Minato thought to himself. As he thought about training, an idea flew to his head. He turned to his two Pokémon, and made gestures from his head and hands if they wanted to train or not.

To his surprise and amusement, the two Pokémon seemed to understand his gestures, as they nodded, both wanting to train as well, in order to become stronger than they are right now. "Right, then... Let's go." Minaro said as he stood up from his chair, before heading out the door. "Minato? Where are you going?" Ash asked, surprised by the sudden stand up as the former lonely boy smiled a little.

"Where else? To find a place to train at. My Pokémon and I... we all need to get stronger." Minaro explained, before he bit his lips. He then took his leave, leaving his friends, Katrina, and Korra puzzled, as Ash broke the silence. "Must be to beat his enemies..." Ash said, giving a small sigh from his mouth, catching Korra and Katrina's attention.

"His enemies? What do you mean by that?" Katrina asked with a frown. At hearing this, May have a flick on Ash's forehead, causing the Kanto trainer to yelp by the small pain. "Hey!" Ash comaplined, until he saw May's glare. "We're not supposed to mention this to anyone, remember!?" May snapped annoyingly, as both Max and Brock frowned at this too, as they knew what May meant.

"Oh, right..." Ash said, before he sweat dropped at his stupidity. Now Korra was curious about this as she cocked her head to one side in question. "Not mention about what? Is something wrong with Minato?" Korra asked, leaving the group to look at her, before Brock sighed. "Well... I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you guys, since you both partially know..." Brock said, as he cleared his throat to talk.

 **Meanwhile...**

 **BOOM! SNAP!**

Small explosions came from the small clearing near the Pokémon Preserve Center as Minato was rigorously training with both Torchic and Poochyena, as the two were hoping to improve their attacks and endurance for future battles. But for Minato, he was doing all this for one thing: to avenge his family's death, by planning to defeat the organization that killed them.

Although he did smile, it didn't hide the fact that his grudge for the organization was gone, as the thought of losing a battle would be like letting his family down. _"If I were to battle someone... I wouldn't hold back... Whether if it's a friend or an enemy..."_ Minato thought as he turned to Torchic, who was sparring with Poochyena, as the Dark Type tried to counter the Fire Type's attacks.

The former lonely boy watched as Poochyena knocked the Chick Pokémon away with Tackle, leaving Torchic to glare at Poochyena, and lung back with a Peck attack! _"Even if a battle is supposed to look fun... There will be some times... when there can be a serious battle... like a war between good or evil..."_ Minato thought again.

His weak smile turned into a frown, as he thought on serious he was going to be when facing an opponent. He watched again to see Torchic striking at Poochyena back with a Peck attack, which made the Dark Type yelp in pain a little before he stumbled back. The two glared at each other, both filled with eager and determination to see which is stronger.

"Alright, that's enough! You two did good so far..." Minato said, catching his Pokémon's attention. The two smiled at their trainer, feeling proud of themselves for training hard, until the former lonely boy gave them another reminder of something. "But... the battles that we're going to be in will be much tougher than the battles we've faced so far... So, we can't just relax yet." Minato said sternly.

"Poochy!" "Tor!" His two Pokémon agreed, as the boy took out his two other Pokéballs, before he sent them out. Treecko and Zigzagoon came out, both curiously looking around until they caught their trainer in their eyes, as they were ready to listen to him.

"That goes for the two of you, too... The battles we're going to face will be harder than the ones we fought here... So, I don't want any of you to hold back, whether if we're facing an enemy or an ally, got it?" Minato explained, which his Pokémon understood on. "Treecko Tree!" "Torchic!" "Poochy! Poochy!" "Zig! Zagoon!" His four Pokémon were all determined to make themselves and their Trainer proud.

Minato smiled back, seeing the fire in their souls, until he heard something behind him. "That's cool! You managed to make your Pokémon so excited about the upcoming battles that are coming to your way!" Korra said, complimenting the former lonely boy's style. Minato turned to see Korra walking towards him and his team with Houndour and Poochyena.

"That big battle you're talking about... It's the people that killed your family, right?" Korra asked, shocking the former lonely boy as he glared at her for a moment. "How did you know that?" Minato asked, as the girl only smiled, before shaking her head. "Katrina and I heard it from Ash... even if they wanted to keep it a secret, you know..." Korra explained, causing Minato to sigh.

"That big mouth..." Minato grumbled as the girl giggled at his expression. "I don't think he's a big mouth, really... He is one of your best friends, isn't he?" Korra asked, catching the former lonely boy by surprise, as he opened his mouth to speak. He was about to say Ash was just a friend, until he stopped himself.

The memories of Ash trying to make Minato open up came to his mind as the former lonely boy sighed. "He is... I guess." Minato answered, causing his four Pokémon to smile at his answer. Korra smiled at that, before she made a request to Minato. "That all said... how about a battle?" Korra asked, catching the former lonely boy off again by surprise.

"A battle? Now?" Minato asked as the girl nodded once again, before making her reason to him. "If you want to prepare for a tough battle coming towards you, you need to at least prepare yourself against an opponent who can probably beat you here..." Korra teased, irking Minato a bit as his eyes twitched at that.

"Me? Lose? Here... You can't be serious..." Minato grumbled, before he faced his opponent with a stern look on his face. "Fine then. I accept your challenge." Minato said, feeling serious about this. Torchic grinned as he felt pumped up for a battle, as the two trainers made some distances from each other to make it look like a clear battlefield.

"Would a two-on-two be fine to you?" Korra asked as Minato answered. "Yeah... Anything is fine to me." Minato said as Korra smiled, before turning to her two canine Pokémon. "Are you two ready?" Korra asked. "Poochy!" "Dour!" Poochyena and Houndour howled in confirmation, as Minato turned to his four Pokémon.

 _"Korra's two Pokémon... are both Dark Types, but one is a Fire Type... This is kind of a difficult choice, since I don't have any Pokémon that's strong against either Dark or Fire Types... But I know Torchic should be in this one..."_ Minato thought as he made his choice. "Torchic! Prepare for battle!" Minato called, signaling his starter to come.

The Chick Pokémon chirped in joy before he went in front of his trainer, making a fighting stance as Korra sent one of her Pokémon out. "Let's go, Houndour!" Korra called as the Dark-Fire Type went in front of her, growling at both Torchic and Minato, as the two looked ready to fight.

 **Minato: Torchic + 1 VS Korra: Houndour + 1**

"Houndour! Start this off with Ember!" Korra called. "We'll counter that with Ember, too!" Minato yelled back. At their trainers' orders, the two Fire Types shot their attacks, both blasting some fireballs at each other, only for both of the attacks to be negated. The two noticed this as they kept on fighting. "No good, huh? Use Howl!" Korra called.

At the order, the Dark-Fire Type howled loudly, letting it increase his powers as Minato merely watched. "Now, use Ember again!" Korra called, demanding for another Fire Type attack. Houndour shot up into the air, before shooting antoher fireball at the Chick Pokémon, as the former lonely boy tried to counter it. "The same thing will happen again! Ember, go!" Minato said, pointing at the incoming attack.

Before Torchic could do it though, the girl smirked out of Minato's sight, amused with his confidence of the battle. "Oh? Is that so?" Korra said quietly as she watched Houndour's Ember overpower Torchic's Ember, causing her attack to knock the little starter back. "Tch... It must be due to Howl's boost effect." Minato grumbled out loud, as Torchic quickly stood up, recovering from the attack.

"But... even if your powers are boosted, it won't change a thing! We'll use Quick Attack, this time!" Minato yelled. At the call, the Chick Pokémon sped towards Houndour, knocking him away a little, causing the Fire-Dark Type to skid back. It growled at his opponent, while Torchic only glared back in response. Amused by this, the girl smirked at Torchic's determination.

"Not bad... But can you handle this one? Houndour, use Faint Attack!" Korra called, allowing her canine Pokémon to fake his fall, before it struck Torchic away directly. "A direct hit!?" Minato said in shock before he shook his head. "We're not going to fall just because of that! Torchic, use Focus Energy!" Minato snapped out loud, as the Fire Type focused for a direct hit of his own.

"We can't let him focus completely, Houndour! So hit him hard with Ember!" Korra yelled, as the canine Pokémon shot more fireballs at the Chick Pokémon, who dodged him time. "Too late. His focus is complete." Minato said with a smirk, causing the girl to widen her eyes, while Houndour growled at his failure to land the attack.

"And now! We'll pay you back double time with Peck! Followed up by Quick Attack!" Minato yelled, pointing at Houndour directly. Feeling determined to win and become the strongest, Torchic let out a loud battle chirp before he sped towards Houndour with his beak glowing, to show that he was more serious than he is right now.

Houndour could only widen his eyes as he was struck on the stomach, by the sharp beak piercing it! The Fire-Dark Type howled in pain before he tumbled back to Korra, hard, which left his trainer shocked. The girl could only gape at seeing her Fire-Dark Type defeated by the speed combo attack, leaving her with only Poochyena to use in the battle.

 **Korra: 1 Pokémon**

"N-No way..." Korra said in disbelief. She quickly returned Houndour back to his Pokéball, before thanking her first canine Pokémon for his attempt for victory. Once she put the ball away, she took a look at Minato, who kept his stern expression on his face. She smiled nervously before turning to Poochyena, who nodded, as the Dark Type ran to face his opponent!

The former lonely boy was about to call Treecko for battle, until he noticed Poochyena growling in determination, wanting to take a shot as the Dark Type gave his trainer a questioning look, like he was asking for permission to battle. Minato gave a small smile, before he nodded, allowing the Dark Type to face Korra's Poochyena in battle.

"Poochyena, you're up next!" Minato called, causing Poochyena to growl with determination. Once again, Korra smiled at seeing the former lonely boy granting his Pokémon's wishes, getting them excited at the same time. With both sides ready, the battle continued on. "Okay, Poochyena! Let's show them you're the strongest! Use Poison Fang!" Korra called, surprising Minato as he narrowed his eyes.

"Poochyena can use Poison Fang...?" Minato said in disbelief. His Poochyena didn't seem fazed as the former lonely boy countered the attack with one of his. "Dodge by using Dig, Poochyena!" Minato yelled out loud. His Dark Type Pokémon heard his command and dug underground, fast enough to prevent his opponent from finishing his attack!

Korra's Poochyena sniffed around, hoping to find his opponent as the Korra watched. "He used Dig to dodge the attack... So, it's going to be a bit difficult to see where it might come from." Korra said, looking around. "Now, Poochyena! Tackle attack, go!" Minato yelled out loud. The sudden command startled Korra as she watched as her Dark Type was slammed high into the air!

"No way!?" Korra gasped as the former lonely boy continued on with the assault. "That's it! Now use Bite!" Minato yelled, punching fist towards the ground. At the second order, the Dark Type bit onto Korra's Poochyena's left side, causing it to yelp in pain and struggle to be free. That was until the girl managed to get her Dark Type Pokémon to calm down.

"Stay calm, Poochyena! Pay him back with Poison Fang!" Korra yelled, catching her Poochyena's attention. At the command, the Poochyena bit onto Minato's with poisonous fangs, causing Minato's Poochyena to whimper and stumble back. "What!?" Minato gasped as he noticed a purple mark near Poochyena's nose as he was panting weakly for a little bit.

"Poison!? It must be from Poison Fang's side effect...!" Minato grunted as he gritted his teeth, leaving Korra to attack again. "And it's about to get worse, too! Poochyena, you use Dig this time!" Korra cried out loud. Obeying his trainer's command, the Poochyena dug underground, causing the former lonely boy to counter it. "We'll use Dig, too!" Minato cried back with a frown.

Despite of the poison seeping around his body, the Dark Type struggled as he dug underground to meet up with his opponent, who used the same move as him. Both trainers waited for a moment for their Pokémon to come back, until dust was thrown into the air, startling both as they witnessed their two Dark Types bashing each other hard, knocking each other to the ground.

"Poochyena!?" "Are you okay!?" Minato and Korra asked at the same time. Their Dark Types responded by struggling to stand as they glared at each other, both having their eyes filled with determination and with rivalry. Then, as if the determination melted from his eyes, Minato's Poochyena slumped down, fainting from the injuries and the poison he had taken in battle.

"Ah...!" Minato gasped as he ran over to his fallen Dark Type Pokémon.

 **Minato: 1 Pokémon**

He held Poochyena, who moaned weakly as the former lonely boy smiled at his defeated Pokémon. "You did great, Poochyena. Return for now, and have lots of rest." Minato said, thanking his Dark Type. Poochyena let out a weak whine as he was returned to the Pokéball, forcing Minato to choose Torchic once again.

"Torchic, let's go!" Minato called. The Fire Type starter nodded as he hopped over, facing the opponent who defeated his Dark Type friend. "Okay then! Poochyena, use Poison Fang!" Korra cried, allowing her Dark Type to lunge at Torchic, who braced himself until an order was called to him. "Dodge, Torchic! Then, use Focus Energy!" Minato cried out loud.

Listening to his trainer's words, the Chick Pokémon barely evaded the Poison Type attack as he quickly focused to target the weak spots of his opponent. "Don't stop, Poochyena! Use Faint Attack!" Korra said, allowing the Dark Type to make a dramatic attack on the Fire Type starter, which knocked the Chick Pokémon back a littie.

"That trick again... Torchic, strike back with Ember!" Minato called out loud. The Fire Type nodded before it blasted the Dark Type away with the Fire Type attack, until it stopped itself by skidding on the ground. "Don't stop! Torchic, strike them hard with Quick Attack and Peck!" Minato yelled again, pointing at the Dark Type Pokémon.

As the fireballs did its work, the Chick Pokémon focused his power on his speed and his beak, making the Peck attack look sharp! Then, at the right timing, he dashed towards Poochyena, aiming to end it in one blow as Korra tried to counter. "We won't let you, Minato! Poochyena, use Bite!" Korra cried, feeling desperate to win.

At the desperate order, the Bite Pokémon lunged at the speeding opponent, attempting to catch him off guard with his Bite attack, only for the Dark Type move to be futile as Poochyena was bashed away high into the air! "Ah!" Korra gasped as the final attack was called. "That's it! Now, use Quick Attack!" Minato cried, punching his fist in the air.

"CHIC!" Torchic chirped out loud before he pierced Poochyena's body with his sharp beak again, knocking his opponent to the ground hard once more. "Oh no! Poochyena!" Korra gasped as she widened her eyes. The dust soon cleared to show... that her Bite Pokémon was no longer able to battle now as it groaned, defeated by the combo attack.

 **Winner: Minato**

Returning her Pokémon back to her Pokéball, the girl sighed, feeling defeated by her opponent. She then made a smile before looking up at the former lonely boy, who was treating Torchic's wounds, along with Poochyena as Zigzagoon and Treecko helped their trainer with healing their Pokémon friends. "It's his bond with them that made him win, huh..." Korra said to herself silently.

She walked up to the former lonely boy, before making her words. "Great battle! I was able to feel the determination between you and your Pokémon!" Korra said, complimenting Minato as he looked back up at her, as he gave a small smile back. "You too..." Minato said as he got up, before he returned all of his Pokémon except Torchic as the two headed back.

As they were heading back, the girl once again turned to him, this time, for a question. "So... what do you think of your Pokémon now? And your friends, too?" Korra asked, leaving the former lonely boy to sigh. "Too many questions at once..." he said, before he began to think for his answers. He gave a soft smile, before making his answer.

"For my friends... I guess... I can say they are quite meddlesome, but caring at the same time... And as for my Pokémon... I... I don't really how to describe my true feelings to them." Minato explained, as he felt Torchic climbing up to his shoulder. "Torchic Tor?" Torchic asked, as he was confused of what his trainer had just said.

"..." Minato only gave a small smile as he stroked Torchic's warm fur chin, causing the Fire Type starter to grin at the feeling. Korra watched, before she smiled back. She felt as though she understood the former lonely boy even more as she turned back to the path heading to the Pokémon Preserve Center as the two headed inside to see Ash hanging around with Pikachu, giving him some Pokémon food!

"Hey, guys! How was the training?" Ash asked, as the former lonely boy shrugged. "Good, I guess..." Minato said, as his face expression suddenly turned from a calm into an angry look as he glared at the Kanto trainer. "You just had to tell Korra and Katrina about my goal... did you!?" Minato hissed silently, leaving Ash to sweat drop as he raised his hands in defense.

"It was an accident, I swear! Besides, even if I did hide it hard enough, some people would be able to figure it out, right!?" Ash protested, feeling a bit frightened of his Hoenn friend, leaving Minato to sigh while Korra only smiled. "You've got a point there..." Minato said in disgust as he shook his head, disappointed in his Kanto friend still.

Pikachu smiled sheepishly as he continued on chewing his Pokémon food, as he seemed to enjoy it until Max ran by, approaching the three trainers and the two starters. "Hey, Ash! Minato! Could I borrow both Pikachu and Torchic for a minute?" Max asked, catching the two boys by surprise as Korra blinked in confusion. Before she could ask, Max continued on with his request.

"Or maybe Treecko! Or maybe Zigzagoon may be better! Or maybe all of them!" Max said energetically, leaving Ash dumbfounded while Minato suspicious. "Okay... I guess..." Ash said, as the former lonely boy raised a question to him. "Just what are you planning to do with all our Pokémon, Max?" Minato asked as a voice interrupted his question.

"Don't do it, you guys!" May yelled, startling her brother and Poochyena as she walked over with Torchic in her arms. "He's gonna make them lose on purpose, so that Poochyena will evolve! Aren't you!?" May snapped, as Torchic agreed with her. "Tor!" May's Torchic chirped in annoyance. At discovering this, Korra, Ash, and Minato all turned their attention to Max with surprised looks on their faces.

"Max... Is that what you have been doing?" Ash asked, causing Max to spill the truth. "Yeah... But, Ash! How else could I get Poochyena to evolve!?" Max complained as Korra spoke up. "Look, Max... I know it may be hard to be patient for the evolution... But..." Korra started to say as Max looked at her. "But what?" Max asked.

His question was answered by Minato as he spoke with a stern look on his face. "What she's trying to say, is that it won't mean a thing to Poochyena if it ends up evolving from a battle that was faked out! Do you really think that's what Poochyena want for his evolution?" Minato explained, leaving Max to frown at the stern question. "No..." Max said silently.

"Chy...?" Poochyena said, turning to the little boy as he felt the human walking out of the Preserve Center with him still in Max's arms. The Kanto trainer turned to his Hoenn friend, noticing his still stern expression on his face. "Hey, Minato... Wasn't that a bit harsh...?" Ash asked, feeling sorry for Max as the former lonely boy sighed.

"It's the truth, isn't it? You can't make a Pokémon evolve through fake battles." Minato said, leaving Ash to frown again. "Yeah, but still..." The Kanto trainer said, as Korra bit her lips.

 **Meanwhile...**

Outside the Preserve Center, Max watched his little friend tackling one of the Mightyena's head, as it was attempting to train hard for its evolution. The little brother frowned, as he was unsure of what to do for the little Bite Pokémon. "There has got to be something that I can do to help you... But what? I'm stuck..." asked Max, as he didn't know the answer for himself.

"Max..." Ash called, catching the little brother's attention as he turned to see Ash, Korra, Minato, and May as he frowned. "Hi, guys..." said Max as the Kanto trainer gave a smile to his little friend.

"There's something that both Minato and I have thought of! Lots of Pokémon are happy with the way they are, and some of them don't even want to evolve! Pikachu has learned lots of ways to be just as powerful as he would've, even if he had evolved into Raichu! Right, pal?" Ash explained, turning to his Electric Type. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed happily.

"What Ash is trying to say is... you shouldn't push Poochyena too hard for evolution just because you want him to... That's not really a good thing for a Trainer to do if you get older... You have to let them evolve at their own desire or at their own pace." Minato explained, as he tried to explain gently as possible.

"Torchic! Torchic Tor!" Torchic chirped in agreement as Max only frowned. His eyes twitched a little as his face showed some annoyance to his friends' lectures. "Yeah... I get it... You both don't want to me to cheat! Well, don't worry!" Max snapped as he sat up, before running off. Surprised at this reaction, the four trainers turned to see the little boy run off into the forest.

"Wait! Max, where are you going!?" Korra asked as Max didn't answer. "Come on, Poochyena!" Max called, allowing the Dark Type Pokémon to run after him. Once the two were gone, the Kanto trainer frowned at the little boy's reaction. "That was weird..." Ash said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, he's a weird kid..." May said with a sigh.

As for the former lonely boy, he kicked at the dirt, showing an annoyed look on his face. "Tch... I knew it wouldn't work... That only made him even more annoyed than he is right now..." Minato said angrily as Torchic only frowned at his trainer's words.

Korra on the other hand, felt worried as she looked at the forest that Max ran into. "I just hope that he doesn't run into any trouble. This forest can have many wild Pokémon that could attack him or Poochyena... Maybe even strong ones, too..." Korra said in worry. That snapped the former lonely boy out of his annoyed expression as he gave a look back at the forest.

"..." He remained silent, until Torchic gave a peck at his leg, which caught his attention. He watched as the Fire Type gave him a stern expression, as if telling him to follow the little boy to the forest, in case if he were to be in any danger. At believing this, a Minato gave a deep sigh, before he made his decision. "I'll go after him... in case if trouble does occur." Minato said as he ran into the forest.

Korra blinked, before she ran after the former lonely boy. "Wait! I'm coming, too!" She cried as the two trainers ran after Max, leaving Ash and May alone near the Pokémon Preserve Center. It was just then Katrina had arrived, as she greeted the two trainers. "What's up?" Katrina asked as she approached the two.

"Still trying to help my brother..." May said with a nervous smile on her face. "What's going on in the Preserve, Katrina?" Ash asked, only for his question to be immediately answered. "I found this." Katrina said as she showed a ripped piece of a net, surprising both Ash and May as she explained on what it was.

"It's part of a trap... for catching Pokémon!" Katrina explained, leaving both Ash and May to frown. "A trap!?" Ash exclaimed, leaving both him and May to jump to the same conclusion. "That means..." "There are poachers out there!"

 **Back to Max...**

"This looks like a good spot, Poochyena!" Max said as the two stopped at a forest clearing. After running away from the Preserve Center, the little brother wanted to make the Dark Type evolve as soon as possible, no matter what it took. "Now remember! You can't evolve with faked battles, but we can at least make sure your versed opponents are easy ones." Max said, leaving Poochyena to cock his head in confusion.

At seeing this, Max turned to the Pokémon that were living here, as he explained on what he meant. He spotted a Murkrow and a Paras, as he used them for an example for his explanation. "Let's see... We should probably avoid Flying Type Pokémon, because they're hard to hit with direct attacks! And we don't want to battle Pokémon with special attacks like Stun Spore, either! Anything else is fair game!" Max explained.

Now understanding what the little human meant, Poochyena nodded, agreeing with Max's words. "I know that you really like to use Tackle, and I know you're really good at it! But remember, it'll only be effective against an opponent that's your size or smaller!" Max explained, leaving the Dark Type to frown, before cocking his head to one side again.

"So, you're gonna have to start using Bite! Pay attention to me and you're gonna evolve, I promise!" Max assured, as he felt more determined than ever to let the evolution go. He looked around, searching for a wild Pokémon that would give a fair fight to his friend. "Hm... Now, let's find a good opponent for you to battle!" Max said as he continued to look around.

But just then, as he kept looking, he noticed a machine right behind him as he widened his eyes in surprise. "Wow! What's this!?" Max exclaimed as Poochyena was surprised, too! But right after he took a look at it, the little boy sighed, shaking his head in denial. "Nah... Walk away." Max said as he began to walk off, only to hear voices behind him!

"Red alert! Our secret laboratory has been discovered! What ever will we do?" The woman said with a smile on her face. "It's a disaster!" The man said as the two approached Max with requesting looks on their faces. They looked like Pokémon experts or Pokémon scientists as they seemed worried about their machine being discovered by the little boy.

"Can you be trusted to keep our research a secret?" The woman asked as the man made his request, too. "Strictly hush-hush?" The man asked as Max frowned, feeling suspicious about this. "I guess so... What exactly is your research?" Max asked as the man smiled, before giving the slip from his mouth!

"If I told you, it wouldn't be top-secret Pokémon evolution research anymore, would it?" The man smirked, catching Max's interest as he widened his eyes in surprise. "Evolution research!?" Max exclaimed as the man blinked, before smiling a little. "Oh dear... Did that really slip out of my mouth?" The man asked as the woman giggled, before making a suggestion to him.

"Well, now that he knows, why don't we just show him a little bit?" The woman suggested, as the man agreed. "Keep this under your hat!" The man said, as Max felt even more excited to see this research go on. "I don't have a hat, but I can keep a secret!" Max assured excitedly. At the promise, the two scientists held a Meowth, as the experiment went on.

"Okay! Here we have your basic Meowth! I simply place it gently inside the machine!" The woman said as she placed the Meowth in the machine. Then, with the lever at hand, the man activated it, making the machine do its work. "Then, I pull the lever thingy!" The man said as the machine whirred, showing lights at the top to show that it was working.

A few seconds later, the experiment was complete, as the doors opened to reveal a Persian, that looked a bit small for one. "Behold!" The woman called as she presented the success of Meowth 'evolving' into a Persian. Amazed at this, the little brother grinned, seeing how the machine worked for the Meowth. "That's incredible! You evolved a Meowth into a Persian in like five seconds!" Max said excitedly.

Even Poochyena seemed amazed as he cocked his head in both amazement and curiosity. "Usually faster! We call it the 'You-Got-It-We-Evolve-It Mark 1 Machine'!" The woman explained proudly. "So? What do you think?" The man asked as Max said his opinion in an exciting way. "That was so cool! Can you do it some more?" Max asked, as the two smiled together.

"Well, I don't see why not! We'll use the same Persian, but this time..." "We'll reset the controls for something else!" The two explained together as the machine began its work again. By the time the experiment was complete, the door opened to reveal something very shocking and suspicious at the same time! What was a Persian... became a Sunflora!

That left the little boy shocked as he widened his eyes, not believing his sight. "Ah! Persian evolved into a Sunflora!? But that's not possible!" Max snapped in protest as the scientists only smiled at his disbelief. "Oh sure... That's what they all told Albert Einstein before he invented the lightbulb." The woman scoffed, only for her fact to be corrected by someone else.

"Actually, miss... Thomas Edison was the one who invented the lightbulb, if I recall correctly." Korra said sternly, catching the scientists' and Max's attention. They all turned to see both Minato and Korra glaring at them! "Minato? And Korra? What are you guys doing here?" Max asked in shock. At seeing the two, the scientists both gasped at the same time, before they quickly recovered as they tried to act normal.

"We were following you, in case if something happened to you, until we heard these two scientists showing you their 'experiment'." Minato explained, as he mouthed the word, experiment sarcastically. He glared at the two scientists, with Torchic on his shoulder as he pointed at the two, before making a challenge to them.

"If you two really are scientists, then why don't you show us more of your experiment with evolution?" Minato asked as Korra stepped up, agreeing with the former lonely boy's challenge. "That's right! If it doesn't turn out so well, then it proves that you're just fakes and not real experts!" Korra cried along. "Torchic! Torchic Tor!" Torchic chirped up in agreement.

At the insults, the two scientists had their eyes twitch, before they accepted the challenge. "Very well, then! We will prove to you that our machine is a success!" The woman cried as the man pressed the lever again. "Standby! Here goes!" The man said as the experiment went on. The doors closed, then opened up to reveal an Azurill... an Aipom... and then a Murkrow!

The multi-changes left Minato, Korra, and Max even more suspicious as their looks showed bewilderness, disbelief, and annoyance. With the many changes that looked impossible, it seemed impossible to believe in this experiment now. But then, the doors closed and opened again, to show an unknown creature that looked weird and shocking at the same time!

The machine revealed a Pokémon that had a body of a Persian, a face of a Sunflora, the tail of an Aipom, and the ears of a Pikachu! "Huh!?" "Tch..." "Hm..." Korra, Minato, and Max all widened their eyes, before their glares on the scientists were sharper than ever. The two shrieked in surprise before they got in front of the figure as they turned to both Torchic and Poochyena.

"Ah ha ha ha... What do you say we give your Poochyena a try? And Torchic, too!" The woman suggested, as the man agreed, making the offer even brighter. "We'll make it turn into any Pokémon that you want to see!" The man assured, only for Minato to refuse the offer as he shook his head with a sigh.

"Sorry... But we've seen enough of your fake evolution machine." Minato said annoyingly, as this only caused the woman to snatch both Poochyena and Torchic away from the three! "Wait! Let's just give it a try for both of them!" The woman asked nervously, which was immediately refused by both Minato and Max!

"No! Give it back!" Max protested as he tried to grab for the Dark Type Pokémon. "We know that your machine is rigged, and we know that it's not possible for a Pokémon to evolve into any kinds of Pokémon! So, give my partner back right now!" Minato snapped along as he reached for Torchic, only for the woman to snatch it away from his reach!

Korra tried to stop the two scientists, only for it to be too late as both Torchic and Poochyena were tossed inside! "Ah!? Oh no!" Korra shrieked as Minato tried to run to the machine. "Damn it! Torchic!?" Minato said as he was restrained by the man, only for him to stomp on his foot, enough to make the man wince and yelp a little in pain.

"NGH! Why, you little brat!?" The man snapped as the woman made her call to the machine, while restraining Max at the same time! "Go ahead, Meowth!" The woman cried out, causing Minato to widen his eyes at the mention of the name. "Wait, Meowth!? But, that could only mean..." Minato started, as his words were interrupted by an explosion!

The fake machine exploded, causing smoke to cover the forest area, blinding Minato, Korra, and Max all at the same time! "Ugh! What's going on!?" Korra shrieked as she covered her mouth, as the smoke cleared away. Once everything was visible, the three all turned to see a Meowth balloon right in front of them, as well as a net filled with captured forest Pokémon!

The two 'scientists' and Meowth confronted the three, before they began to taunt the three. "Thanks for the cooperation!" The woman thanked sarcastically. "Off we go to the lab!" The man said as the three noticed Poochyena and Torchic trapped in the net with all the other Pokémon! The Dark Type whined, whining for help.

The Fire Type on the other hand, tried to use his beak to cut through the net. However, it seemed futile as the net seemed too thick for his beak to cut it! "Give them back to us!" Max demanded angrily. "WE... CAN'T." "On the name of science!" The two said together teasingly, angering Max, Korra, and Minato even more!

"Max!" May cried, catching the three's attention. They all turned to see Ash, Brock, May, Katrina, and the Mightyenas running towards them. "Hey, Max! Minato! Are you guys alright!?" "Korra! Are you okay!?" Ash and Katrina called in worry, as Max smiled to see his friends and his sister coming to the rescue.

"Hey, guys! We're so glad you're here!" Max said happily, while Minato gave a small nod and smile, confirming that he was alright. Korra smiled and nodded to Katrina, confirming that she was alright as well. But at their arrival, the scientists smirked, as they knew on what they needed to do now. "So are we." The man said confidently.

Confronting them, Katrina glared at the two scientists. "You must be the poachers! Aren't you!?" Katrina snapped as the two smiled together, both answering her question.

"Prepare for trouble, as we blind you with science!"

"And make it double, while we show you our defiance has something more simpler than kitchen appliances!"

"Shall we reveal who we are?" The woman asked, as the man agreed. "HAH!" The two took off their science coats, as they revealed on who they really are!

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!?" Ash snapped, as he wasn't happy to see their old enemies. "What are you up to now!?" Brock snapped, only for James to launch a hand grabber towards Pikachu! "Just this!" James said as he slowed the hand down to make a distraction to Ash. "Look! Up there!" Jessie said, distracting the Kanto trainer as the hand grabbed Pikachu!

The Electric Type yelled in surprise as he was tore off from Ash's shoulder, much to the Kanto trainer's surprise. "Pikachu!" Ash gasped, as he was too late to pull his partner back. "I got to hand it to ourselves!" James laughed, seeing that the distraction was a success. "So long... fools!" Jessie said as the balloon rose up in the air!

"See ya!" The evil trio laughed together as they made their escape. "Don't you feel good when you get everything on your shopping list?" Meowth asked, as the three discussed of what their boss might reward them if they were to get the Pokémon and Pikachu back to the Kanto headquarters.

At the net, both Torchic and Poochyena noticed the Mightyena trio running towards them, along with the group, Korra, and Katrina! "You won't get away, Team Rocket! Taillow, let's go!" Ash called, as he summoned his Flying Type out. The Flying Type chirped out loud as it began to peck the evil trio, distracting them enough to let the balloon lower down to a lower level!

"Way to go, Taillow!" Ash said, complimenting his Flying Type for his quick pecking. Max then ran ahead of the others, as he ran alongside with the Mightyena. He called to his Dark Type friend, telling him to use this chance to escape. "Hang on! Poochyena! Remember what we worked on! Use Bite!" Max called out loud.

Frightened by the height they were in, the Bite Pokémon whimpered, shaking its head as it didn't want to fall from the height it was in right now! "Don't be afraid! Just Bite through the net! If you do, you can save all your friends!" Max said, as he attempted to encourage the Bite Pokémon to save his friends with just one move.

It looked back at the other captured forest Pokémon, leaving the Bite Pokémon unsure on what it needed to do. Should it save its friends, or be overcome by fear and let himself and the others be captured? He gave a glance at Yorchic, who nodded to him to do what he needs to do to save his friends and himself.

"Bite it, Poochyena! Bite! You can do it! I believe in you!" Max cried out loud. That was enough to let Poochyena be determined! It grew serious as he bit through the net. And with enough force, the Bite attack worked! The net was cut, big enough to let all the forest Pokémon go free! Everyone gasped in surprise to see that the Bite attack was a success!

Max on the other hand, was proud to see that his Dark Type friend had completed his work. "Way to go!" Max said happily. As soon as the forest Pokémon and Torchic were all free, they all jumped out onto the ground, escaping from the evil trio's grasp. Team Rocket began to panic, as their captured Pokémon were free from their net!

"Ah! Now that's taken a bite out of crime!" Meowth said in shock. James on the other hand was still being pecked by Taillow, which was enough to distract him enough to release Pikachu! The Electric Type got himself free as he confronted his enemies with Taillow, giving the Kanto trainer the chance to make him call for an attack!

"Now, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash said out loud. Nodding to his friend's command, the Mouse Pokémon unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt attack, which was enough to make the balloon explode and send Team Rocket flying high into the sky! "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The evil trio screamed as they disappeared into the blue sky.

Once they were gone, Torchic jumped into Minato's arms, as the former lonely boy smiled at his starter's return. "It's great to have you back, Torchic! You okay?" Minato asked, as Torchic responded with a happy chirp, showing that he was completely fine. As for Max, he held Poochyena, feeling proud for the little Dark Type Pokémon.

"You did it, Poochyena! You saved the day!" Max said happily. The Bite Pokémon responded back with a happy whine and bark, leaving Max to make a conclusion about it. "Ash and Minato were right! You already are a great Pokémon, whether you evolve or not!" Max said. At hearing this, Poochyena happily barked, wagging his tail as well.

But, at that moment, the Bite Pokémon began to glow, startling both Max and May in the process. "Ah! What's wrong!?" Max gasped as he stood straight up. "Why is it glowing like that?" May asked, as Katrina smiled. "It's beginning to evolve!" Katrina explained, shocking the little brother in the process. "Ah! No way!" Max exclaimed in disbelief.

But it was true, as the evolution process went on. The figure that was Poochyena once began to change shape. It grew bigger and taller, looking stronger than it was when it was the little Bite Pokémon. "Ah... Awesome! Look, May!" Max said, as he and his sister watched in amazement to see something like this occur right in front of them. "Yeah..." said May, as she felt amazed to see this as well.

As the glowing stopped, the figure revealed itself to be a new Pokémon, looking strong and proud at the same time! The figure, now a Mightyena howled proudly, leaving the little brother shocked, but happy at the same time. "Amazing... It's a Mightyena!" Max said happily. The other Mightyena nuzzled their young friend, all congratulating it for its evolution.

The youngest Mightyena nuzzled back, as he felt happy to finally have his evolution. Now he could act and fight the same way as its friends have done! May smiled, now knowing what evolution is like now. "Evolution is such a cool thing!" May said happily, as Brock agreed with a nod. "No doubt about that!" Brock chuckled in agreement.

For Max, he approached his friend, hugging him for his successful evolution. "Way to go, Pooch- I mean, Mightyena! You're the greatest Pokémon I've ever, ever known!" Max said happily. Ash, Korra, Minato, and Katrina watched as their bond with each other grew strong, leaving the Kanto trainer and the former lonely boy to smile at this.

"I bet you that Poochyena understood on how you felt, Max." Ash said with a smile. "I guess this is what you call, understanding each other? Like when Max understood Poochyena's wish to evolve, and at the same time, Poochyena understood Max's wish for him to evolve." Minato said, as Katrina smiled, understanding of what the former lonely boy meant.

Korra watched as she heard Minato saying those words, as she remembered the time when she had met her two Pokémon: Houndour and Poochyena the first time. She smiled at the memories, before an idea came to her mind. She would make her decision to Katrina when the time was right.

 **The next morning...**

"A journey? Are you saying you want to go with Minato and the others?" Katrina asked in surprise. She was obviously surprised to hear her adopted younger sister say such a thing as Korra was ready to head out, with the others waiting outside. She had already told her decision to join them as they accepted her choice.

Now all she needed to do was to get her older sister's permission to leave. "It's just as I said, Katrina. I made my decision. I... I want to see more of this world... and more Pokémon that I haven't seen before. The forest is great, and I'm happy to make many friends here, but..." Korra tried to say as Katrina only smiled at her explanation.

"You want to see if there are more Pokémon and people you can make friends with, right?" Katrina asked, catching the young girl by surprise. "I understand. And I'm happy to hear it, too. I really didn't think you'd make a choice like this. But, that shows that you're starting to grow up. You're starting to understand your true desires and feelings." Katrina said happily.

Korra widened her eyes in disbelief, before she smiled tearfully as she nodded to her older sister. Katrina walked over to her adopted little sister, giving her a warm goodbye hug. "Take care, little sister. And be safe with your friends." Katrina asked, as Korra nodded weakly to her request. "I will... sis." Korra said as they finally released each other.

Soon, the young girl was at the door, saying goodbye to her older sister once more. "Bye, sis. I'll see you again someday." Korra said as she headed out, allowing Katrina to say her last goodbye, too. "Take care again... little sis." Katrina said as the door was closed before she could complete her last words of farewell.

 **To the group...**

The four trainers and Max all waited for Korra to come out, as they noticed her running towards them. "So, how did it go?" May asked, as Minato sighed. "If she came all the way out here, then it's obvious Katrina approved of her decision, right?" Minato said annoyingly, causing May to glare at the former lonely boy.

"Well, excuse me for not noticing the obvious part!" May snapped, causing the others to laugh. At seeing the boys laugh at May, Korra joined in, believing that this journey will be worth it. Noticing her laugh, the former lonely boy smiled a little, before he looked up at the sky.

 _"More friends are joining me, Mom... Dad..."_ Minato thought as he felt as his parents were watching him from above.

To be continued...

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 23: The Three Berry Sisters! Brock's Love!?**

 **Chapter 24: The Memory and Past! Minato and Korra** **!**

 **Chapter 25: Pokémon Contest! Minato's Debut! Pt. 1**

 **Chapter 26: Pokémon Contest! Minato's Debut! Pt. 2**

 **Chapter 27: Catch Wurmple! A New Double Battle!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Brock: Whoa... It's a whole group of Lotad! That little one seems to have bit of a problem, though...

Minato: Is it okay...? I never went underwater before... So, I really don't know how to swim...

Natalie: Hey! What are you people doing here!? You can't swim here! You all deserve a lecture for this!

Nicole: Please forgive my young sister. She can tend to be a little rude to all travelers around here.

Rita: Huh? We have company? It's nice to meet you all! Our tools and pipe are a bit rusty, to be honest...

Minato: This is a sister family? I wonder what it's like to have a sister around in your family...


	23. The Three Berry Sisters! Brock's Love?

**Chapter 23: The Three Berry Sisters! Brock's Love!?**

"Cowabunga!" cried Ash as he and Pikachu jumped into a big lake, with his red and yellow-green stripes swim trunks on. "Alright!" May called out happily as she jumped after with her yellow two-piece swimsuit. "Hey! Wait for me! Yeah!" Max yelled as he jumped into the water after his friend and sister with his light green swimming briefs.

While the five trainers and Max were heading for Rustboro City for Ash's first Hoenn Gym battle, they found a large lake while they were traveling, as they planned to get some fun done with some swimming! While Ash, Max, and May were having fun with swimming and splashing in the lake, Brock was stretching for a quick exercise.

"Four... and five... There's nothing like a good warmup than a good workout! I'm loose as a goose!" Brock grunted as he finished his warmup. He dipped his right foot under the water until his left foot slipped, causing him to splash in the lake, earning him laughs from his three younger friends and Pikachu!

The four didn't notice a pair of eyes were watching them in the lake as the four kept having fun. While the splashing continued on, the Kanto trainer noticed two people missing as he looked around. "Hey... Where's Minato and Korra?" Ash asked, with Pikachu on top of his head. "Pika?" Pikachu asked along as he looked around.

Torchic, Houndour, and Poochyena were nowhere to be seen as well! May, Max, and Brock stopped relaxing only to hear someone struggling while someone grunting. "Ah ha! What are you doing? The others should be having fun in the lake right now, when you're standing there, stiff as a statue!" Korra's voice cried out loud.

"Ah! H-Hey! Don't push me! I can just go into the lake myself if I want to!" Minato's voice snapped, as he sounded annoyed for being forced by a girl. Ash, May, Max, and Brock watched as they noticed Minato and Korra coming out from the bushes, with Korra pushing the former lonely boy's bare back!

Poochyena was struggling to drag both Houndour and Torchic into the lake as the two Fire Types kept struggling, due to them having their weakness against water. For Minato, he seemed a bit shy and nervous of diving into the lake as he tried to push Korra off of him, only for Korra to keep pushing while resisting his resistance at the same time.

The girl had a black swimsuit, with Minato having a black swimsuit with googles on his forehead. "Hey, guys! What's the holdup!?" Ash called, as Korra smiled mischievously for Minato's reluctance of swimming in the lake.

"It's nothing! It's just that scaredy-cat Minato doesn't want to swim in the lake with his friends!" Korra explained teasingly, causing the former lonely boy to flush red as he glared at his new companion. "I'm not scared! And of course I want to swim with my friends!" Minato snapped back, as Max cocked his head in confusion.

"But, why are you resisting, then?" Max asked as the former lonely boy blinked, before he turned his head away with a sigh. "I... never swam in a lake before... So, I don't know anything about swimming..." Minato explained nervously, alarming both May and Max as they were surprised to hear this.

"Really? You never went swimming before!?" Max asked as May frowned. "But, didn't your parents ever take you out for a-" May started, only for the boys and Korra to glare at her as Minato widened his eyes before he bit his lips. This caused her to cover her mouth as she cursed herself for reminding her friend about his deceased parents.

"S-Sorry..." apologized May as the former lonely boy slowly shook his head as the subject about his parents left him to remember about the time they had died. "N-No... It's fine. Just, be careful of what you say next time, May." Minato said roughly, as Korra frowned, before she placed her hands on Minato's back again.

"Anyways, forget the sad subject! You mister, need to get in the lake and get wet!" Korra said as she struggled to push the former lonely boy in the lake again. "Gah! I told you, Korra... I can go in the lake if I want to! Don't force me into something that I don't want to do!" Minato yelped as he resisted even more.

Seeing that his Hoenn friend wasn't going to change his mind, Ash grinned mischievously before he and Pikachu quietly swam over, right behind where Minato was close to the lake! The Kanto trainer then quickly grabbed Minato's hands as he gave one strong pull, causing the former lonely boy to fall into the lake!

"What the- AHHH!" Minato screamed as he splashed into the lake, alarming Torchic as this gave Poochyena the chance to push the Chick Pokémon into the water, too! At being pushed under, both Minato and Torchic flailed as they reached the surface as they struggled to stay afloat. "Gah! Help! I can't swim!" Minato wailed out loud.

He flailed his arms as Torchic struggled to stay afloat while chirping at the same time! "Torchic! Torchic Torchic Tor!" Torchic chirped desperately, as Brock stopped the flailing by holding Minato's right arm. "Calm down, you two. The lake is a bit shallow. It should only reach up to your waist." Brock said with an amused smile.

Widening his eyes in surprise, the former lonely boy stopped moving as he realized that the Kanto breeder was right as Torchic quickly got on top of his head, still fearful of the water. Hearing the Kanto trainer snicker at him with May and Max snapped Minato out as he glared at Ash for pulling him in.

"Grrrr... YOU! ASH, I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" Minato bellowed as he swam after Ash, who only swam away as fast as he could, both him and Pikachu laughing. "Ha ha ha! You can't catch me, Minato!" Ash laughed playfully as the chase was on. Korra jumped in, relaxing as May and Max watched the two swimming together, as May frowned.

"Is this really Minato's first time swimming?" May asked as Max frowned. "I guess it was his anger that allowed him to swim this way..." Max said, making a guess for the fast pace the former lonely boy was doing. "Well, I guess Ash was the one who convinced him to swim and not me..." Korra sighed sadly before she relaxed.

Poochyena on the other hand, gave up as he just relaxed near the lake, with Houndour relaxing near the tree. Finally calming down, the former lonely boy started to enjoy the swim as he splashed both Ash and Max, as Korra splashed May. The group were glad that their former lonely boy was enjoying his time swimming for the first time.

Torchic on the other hand, was more happy than the others as he was ecstatic to see his Trainer smiling and laughing at the same time. But, while they were having fun swimming and splashing, both Pikachu and Torchic perked their heads up to hear something behind them, catching the group's attention as well.

"What's up, Pikachu?" "Something wrong, Torchic?" Ash and Minato asked together. They and Max then turned their attention to see lily pads approaching them, catching May, Brock, and Korra's attention, too! Houndour and Poochyena woke up to see that the lily pads were approaching their girl and her friends as the two growled.

One of the lily pads started to get very close to May, too close as she let out a loud scream! "AHHHHHH!" May screamed, which seemed loud enough to frighten a flock of Bird Pokémon!

* * *

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)

(Korra grooms Poochyena, with Houndour at her side)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, Korra, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his five friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, Korra, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

* * *

"What... are those things?" May asked in a scared tone as Minato frowned. "I don't know... But, there's a lot of them!" Max said as he started to feel frightened as well. "Come on, guys! Let's get back to shore, quick!" Ash said as he started to swim for shore. "Wait up, you guys- EEK!" Korra started, before she shrieked.

The group gasped to see their new friend sink underwater, as Mianto was the first to call for her. "No! Korra!?" Minato gasped. Poochyena and Houndour were shocked to see that their trainer disppeared as they barked and howled to call her as Max sunk under as well! "Ah-!" Max yelped, startling Brock in the process.

"No! Max!" Brock gasped as May was the next to sink! Then, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock sunk under as well! The former lonely boy paled, as he started to back away from the lily pads that were approaching him and Torchic! "I'm... alone... again...? No... No!" Minato shouted before he felt something pulling him down!

Both he and Torchic yelped as they were pulled under. While they were underwater, Minato slowly opened his eyes to see that his friends and Pikachu were okay. Torchic also opened his eyes to see the sight it was underwater. Reuniting with his friends, Minato and the others looked around to see what had pulled them under!

It was a group of Lotads! Instead of looking hostile, the Lotads looked friendly and curious ones as some of them happily greeted the trainers and Max, while some looked at the humans and their Pokémon curiously as Ash and Pikachu smiled at seeing new Pokémon friends. Minato blinked, before he slowly smiled.

Torchic on the other hand, frowned, as he didn't approve of the surprise attack as the Fire Type watched as some of the Lotads began to go under the humans' feet, confusing the group until they were suddenly blasted high into the air and out of the lake!

The group all yelled in surprise as they landed on the ground, near the shore as they all fell onto each other, with Brock being the first to fall. Then came Max, May, and Korra! Finally, Minato, Pikachu, Ash, and Torchic were the last ones to fall as they all groaned for being tossed out so suddenly.

Poochyena and Houndour all yelled in surprise before they ran over to the group, as they checked their trainer and her friends for any wounds, only to find none. "And what was that!?" May snapped, as she didn't approve of the toss out, while Max was amazed. "Those were Lotads!" Max exclaimed, surprising the Kanto trainer as he took out his Pokédex.

"Lotad!? Are you sure!?" Ash exclaimed as he scanned the Water-Grass Types, as the Pokédex explained their data. _"Lotad, the Water Weed Pokémon. Lotad inhabit peaceful wetlands like lakes and ponds."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed as the group all got up. "They all are kinda cute!" commented May as Korra smiled sweetly.

"Kinda? They're really cute! And very curious ones, too!" Korra said happily as Max smiled. "So, this lake must belong to those Lotads!" Max exclaimed as the group watched to see each one of the Water Weed Pokémon jumping out, as if they were about to do something for the group.

This startled May as she hid behind both Korra and her little brother. "Ah! Here they come..." May said meekly as Ash only grinned at the, coming out. "They seem friendly! I think they're fine!" Ash exclaimed as Minato sighed, before he made a guess on their intentions of pulling him and the others under.

"I guess they pulled us under so that they could see on what we were to them..." Minato said faintly. "Torchic Tor." Torchic said in agreement. The Chick Pokémon heated himself to dry himself from the lake water, while Max had a different thought about the Water Weed Pokémon's intentions.

"I think they only wanted to play! Don't worry!" Max assured, calming his frightened sister down. "Yeah! I think Max is right!" Brock agreed. Houndour and Poochyena watched the Water-Grass Types curiously and suspiciously, while Pikachu and Torchic just stared down at them with small smiles on their faces.

As all of them jumped out of the lake, they all looked up and shot Water Gun in the air! The water shot in the air all mixed together, amusing the Kanto trainer and his Electric Type partner. "Hey... I wonder if they're trying to give us a special welcome!" exclaimed Ash as Brock and Max frowned at the Water Weed Pokémon. "Maybe..." Brock said reluctantly.

"Mm... But something IS weird. Normal Lotad can't use Water Gun!" Max said as Minato shrugged his shoulders before he gave a sheepish smile. "Maybe these Lotads are the unique kind that uses that kind of attack?" Minato asked. "Torchic Tor?" Torchic wasn't sure about this as he frowned on what the curious Pokémon were doing.

Looking down for a moment, the Kanto breeder noticed something as he caught the others' attention. "Look!" Brock cried out as the others looked down. The five trainers and Max all watched to see that one of the Lotads was unable to make a full power Water Gun, causing the group to sweat drop.

"I guess that one can't keep up..." Brock said as Korra frowned as well. "I guess so..." Korra said as the Water Gun show had ended except for the little one that kept going, leaving the group and their Pokémon feeling sorry for the one who couldn't do Water Gun perfectly. "Poor thing... It just needs a little more oomph." May said sadly.

"You can say that again... But... I guess that makes that kind of Lotad special from the others. If the others can do it while it itself can't, then there might be a chance that this Lotad could possibly be the best out of the others." Minato said out loud, causing the others to look at him curiously and in confusion.

"What do you mean by that, Minato?" Ash asked as the former lonely boy explained. "You see, there were some times when one person couldn't keep up with the others, like training or doing their work... But, as time went by, that same person was able to find out how special he was, which made him look superior to the others." Minato explained.

The others nodded as the former lonely boy continued on. "So, what word said about that person was right. At the beginning, that person was a nobody, but as time passed, he became an important person, like a leader or a special person that was able to make things go peacefully." Minato said, as he finished his wise words.

When he was done, the others were amazed as they didn't expect their former lonely friend to talk so wise or think very wise. "Wow... That sounds... amazing." May said in amazement. "You may have a point right there..." Korra said in agreement. Even Torchic, Pikachu, Poochyena, and Houndour found this amazing.

They all didn't expect that Minato would say such wise things, considering that he was still young. "So then, that must mean that Lotad could be the best than the other Lotads, right?" Ash asked, causing Minato to nod in agreement. "That's what I think, in my opinion." Minato said, confirming his answer as Brock smiled.

He walked over to the "unique" Lotad as he tried to talk to the Water Weed Pokémon. "Hey, little guy! You know, your buddies have all fin- GUH!" Brock started until he was blasted by Water Gun, that seemed stronger than the other ones did before! Stunned by the attack, the Kanto breeder shook, feeling stiff from the powerful attack.

As the Water Gun had stopped, the unique Lotad blinked at Brock several times, causing Ash, May, Max, and Korra to laugh with Pikachu, Houndour, and Pooochyena, while Minato and Torchic sweat dropped at the sudden power that the little one has done.

"I guess what you said about that one was true too, Minato!" Korra said with a giggle, causing the former lonely boy to sigh. "You don't have to tell me twice, Korra." Minato sighed as Torchic just snickered at his Trainer's response to the human girl.

But at that moment, a girl called out to the group, confronting them with an angry look on her face. "Hey, you! This lake belongs to the Lotads and you can't swim here! Now, you will come with me at once!" The young girl sad angrily, as the demand freaked Max out a little, while Houndour and Poochyena growled at the young girl.

Minato narrowed his eyes, while Korra frowned as May scoffed at the girl's attitude. "You and Miss Bossypants would be a perfect match, Max." May scoffed, annoying her little brother in the process. "Can it, May." Max snapped back as the Kanto breeder frowned at the young girl before he made his suspicious question.

"And why should we be coming with you, ma'am?" Brock asked sarcastically, as the girl turned her head away before she snapped at the five trainers and Max. "I'll tell you... FOR A LECTURE!" The girl snapped, shocking Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Pikachu! Minato sweat dropped, as he didn't believe that this girl had no authority to be questioning people.

"You don't have the authority to tell us what to do, little girl..." Minato said darkly, as Korra held onto Minato's left arm. "Calm down, Minato... You don't have to be so mad at this little girl." Korra said, enraging the young girl as she glared at the two, her face turning red to show her anger.

"Little girl? Little girl!? The only thing little about this girl is her fuse! So, get moving!" The girl snapped back. This got the group to change as quick as they could, while Minato and Korra put their clothes on slowly, as they were not amused with this girl's temper and attitude. The same went for Torchic, Houndour, and Poochyena as they all kept glaring at her.

 **Later...**

"What were you thinking, Natalie? You know that you should be kinder to travelers, right?" The teenage girl asked in a scolding way. Her scolding words pierced the young girl named Natalie like an arrow as she pouted for being lectured instead of the travelers who swam in the Lotad's Lake without permission.

"I know, but Nicole..." Natalie said poutingly, as the group sweat dropped of what they expected, as this wasn't quite the scene on what they expected to see. "Well, well! Looks like she's the one getting lectured!" May said nervously. "Yeah, you're right..." Max agreed as the former lonely boy sighed.

"Serves her right for her temper and her hasty decision to get us moving like a group of soldiers..." Minato said bitterly. Korra just smiled nervously as the older sister, Nicole turned her younger sister around to make an apology to the group. "So, I apologize for my sister's rudeness." Nicole said as Ash shook his head with reassurance.

"No, no... That's okay!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu said reassuringly, causing Nicole to smile in relief, before she introduced herself and her younger sister. "Thank you. I'm Nicole, and this is my sister, Natalie! The two of us run this little flower shop." Nicole explained, as the group made their introduction to the two sisters.

"Hi! I'm Ash! It's nice to meet you!" "And I'm May!" "And my name is Max!" Ash, May, and Max made their introductions first, before they allowed Minato and Korra to go.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Minato. And this is my partner, Torchic!" "Chic! Torchic Tor!" Minato explained, before Torchic said his introduction. "It's so nice to meet you! My name is Korra, and these are my partners, Houndour and Poochyena!" Korra said, before she introduced her two canine Pokémon.

The two Dark Types cried out their introductions, causing Nicole to smile at such nice people and Pokémon. "Welcome, all!" Nicole started to say, until Brock grabbed her two hands, startling her in the process. "Hi! I'm Brock! And you're beautiful! Mm mm mm... The elegance of this flower shop is surpassed only by your exquisite elegance!" Brock said softly.

"Ah... Thanks..." Nicole said nervously as the lovey dovey mode of Brock caused the other young trainers and Max to sigh or sweat drop at his move as Brock continued on. "As an authority of magnificence, I'm here to say you're the inspiration for it all!" Brock said softly, as Nicole smiled nervously at the flirty comments that the Kanto breeder was giving.

"You're very kind... I just baked a pie and it's almost finished cooling off! Would you all like to join us for a slice?" Nicole asked, causing the others to smile and nod in response. "Yeah! That sounds great!" Ash exclaimed with a grin. "Yes, please! We're so hungry!" Max and May cried together as they were hungry for some snacks.

Minato just nodded with a small smile, as Korra nodded politely, before making her words. "If we could, that would be great!" Korra said politely. Her two canine Pokémon cried out their desire for some snacks too, as Brock made his response as well.

"It would be an honor and a privilege to sample the cooking skills of such a great talent!" Brock said, as the door to the flower shop opened! Everyone turned to see another girl come in. This girl seemed to be older than Natalie, but a bit younger than Nicole as the girl sighed in frustration, before calling out to her sister.

"Nicole, a watering pipe in the garden sprang a leak, again! This Wailmer Pail is not going to do the job... Huh? Company?" The girl started to say until she noticed the five trainers and Max in front of her, shocking Brock as he was stunned by the girl's appearance once again. "Gah! Another vision of loveliness!?" Brock yelled in shock.

The former lonely boy face palmed at his friend's shock as Nicole giggled. "Ha ha... I'd like you all to meet my other sister! This is Rita!" Nicole explained as the second younger sister smiled before she said her word. "Oh! Uh, hi!" Rita said, until the Kanto breeder took Rita's hand this time as he began to flirt with her, like with Nicole.

"My dearest Rita, what I wouldn't do without a watering can that can raise a flower that's beautiful as you, sweet daisy!" Brock said softly once again. Annoyed at the Kanto breeder for saying nice things to her sisters and not to her, the youngest sister grabbed ahold of Brock's arm, pulling him back from his older sister.

"Hold it! How come when you first met ME you didn't have any of those nice things to say! Huh, Brock? You know that's very rude." Natalie said bluntly, causing Brock to sweat drop as he tried to explain. "Well, uh... You see... That is..." Brock started to say, until Rita smiled in amusement at seeing her younger sister pout with the Kanto breeder.

"Ah ha! Is this love at first sight again, Natalie?" Rita asked, catching Brock by surprise. Minato blinked, while Korra and May were happy to see or hear such things. "Love... at first sight?" May said with a small blush at her face as she smiled at seeing the possible scene between Natalie and Brock.

"I never imagined I could possibly see such thing between a young girl and a grown up guy!" Korra giggled as the former lonely boy sighed. "You've got to be kidding... The rude girl and Brock? They don't match at all..." Minato said bluntly, as he shook his head. "Torchic Tor..." Torchic agreed, as he wasn't amused at this, too.

Ash and Max on the other hand, seemed confused as they kept blinking their eyes in confusion.

 **Later...**

"Mm mm! Yummy!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu said together happily. The two of them took another bite of their sliced pie, as May and Max were enjoying the taste of it as well! "Mm... It sure is! I never tasted anything like this before!" May commented happily as Korra quietly enjoyed her slice of pie, while sharing some to both Poochyena and Houndour!

Minato enjoyed his slice as well in a quiet way, while also sharing a slice with his Fire Type partner. Brock on the other hand, didn't seem so satisfied with his slice as he got a whole pile of slices instead! "They're berries from the Oran Tree! They're my all time favorite!" Nicole explained as Rita followed along.

"Because of the mild climate and rich soil, we're able to harvest all kinds of fruit!" Rita explained as she took a sip on her drink. As she did so, she turned to the group. "Would you like to see what else we're growing?" Rita asked, as Korra immediately responded to her question. "We'd love to see the fruits that you grow, Rita!" Korra said happily.

"Me too! I'd like to see, too!" May cried out, as she stood up. "We'd all love to see it!" "Pika Pika!" Ash called along, as the Electric Type also said his wish to see the berries. But for Brock, he was still focused on the pile of pie slices that was made by none other than Natalie, who grinned at her work for the Kanto breeder.

"I made that pie from scratch, Brock! So, I hope you enjoy every last bite!" Natalie said with her hands on her cheeks as the Kanto breeder twitched as he struggled to find the words he could say for the young girl. "Uh... Thanks! I'd... love to! It looks really good..." Brock said reluctantly as Minato finished his slice.

He took a glance to see Brock struggling to eat the pile of slices made from Natalie as the former lonely boy sighed. _"He's going to have a stomachache from all those slices soon..."_ Minato thought dryly as he stood up from his seat to join the others to see what kind of berries the three sisters were growing together.

As soon as everyone was outside, May was ecstatic to feel the nice air around her. "Ah... The air feels so clean!" May said as she stretched her arms out to welcome the fresh air around her. "Yeah! It'd be an awesome place to raise some Pokémon!" Max said, as this gave the former lonely boy an idea, as he took out his three Pokéballs.

"Way to give me an idea, Max! Treecko, Zigzagoon, and Poochyena! It's time to enjoy the life with nature!" Minato called as he summoned his other three Pokémon to enjoy the fresh air around them. Seeing Minato send out his Pokémon, the Kanto trainer took out his two Pokéballs to do the same for his Pokémon!

"Taillow! Treecko! Come on out!" Ash called as his two Pokémon came out of their balls to join Minato's Pokémon in the relaxation. The Treecko duo sat on a tree together to relax as Zigzagoon scurried around to find something that could interest himself.

As for Poochyena, he joined up with Korra's Poochyena and Houndour to enjoy the sunlight around them. Taillow flew up in the air, flying around to enjoy the nice weather as Brock and May took out their Pokémon, too! "Good idea, you two! Forretress! Come on out!" "Go! Torchic!" The two called as they summoned their Pokémon out, too!

As everyone was sent out, they all began to enjoy the time to relax in the garden and in the trees, causing Nicole to smile. "They look so happy! Well? Shall we go take a look?" Nicole asked as Natalie ran ahead, until she ran back to drag Brock with her, much to his displeasure. "Now... Don't be shy!" Natalie said sweetly.

Seeing the young girl drag Brock away, Korra sheepishly smiled, seeing how much struggling the Kanto breeder would have to go through with Natalie dragging him along like that.

Soon, everyone approached the garden, all seeing where berries were! There were shrubs, small trees, and bushes filled with ripe and growing fruits and berries! "It's... beautiful! I've never seen such a garden like it!" May said happily as Nicole smiled at the compliment given by the Littleroot girl.

"Why, thank you, May! We also raise all different kinds of berries in our garden! For example..." started Nicole as she turned her attention the ripe berries up ahead, catching the group's attention. "That Oran Berry was in the pie you just ate!... And that's a delicious Pecha Berry!" Nicole explained before she turned to a bright red, spiky looking Berry.

Ash took his hand on the berry, as he felt like he was going to eat it, due to the appearance of it. "This looks delicious!" Ash said with a smile. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. But before the Kanto trainer could do anything else, Nicole warned him just in time to prevent him from eating it at all.

"No! Don't eat that!" Nicole said, catching Ash by surprise as he turned to Nicole, who explained about the berry Ash was about to eat. "That's called a Tamato Berry, and it's very hot." Nicole explained, confusing the former lonely boy as he raised a question to the eldest sister. "Then, why would you grow a Berry like that when it could be dangerous?" asked Minato.

"Torchic?" Even Torchic was curious to hear the answer as Nicole explained. "All of the berries have effects on Pokémon!" Nicole explained as this interested both Max and Brock as they walked in closer to listen. "Effects on Pokémon?" "What sort of effects?" The two asked together as Natalie was the one to explain.

"If you crush them up and make Pokémon food... They'd do all kinds of awesome things!" Natalie explained, as her eldest sister followed along. "It's true! They can heal injuries and restore energy! All of the different berries have their own kind of effect!" Nicole explained before she turned to a berry tree where the berries didn't seem to ripe at the moment.

"Over them are Sitrus Berries! Give them to a Pokémon and they will be filled with energy!" Nicole explained, interesting Korra and Brock as the Kanto breeder said his words first. "They don't look quite ripe yet!" commented Brock as Korra sighed, feeling disappointed for not being able to see the berries that interests her.

"Sitrus Berries are the berries that I've never seen before. I was kind of hoping to see at least one of them fresh and ripe..." Korra sighed as Minato patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll see one someday." Minato said, reassuring to his female companion.

"Mm... Sitrus Berries... Let's go look!" Brock said as this caught Nicole's attention. "Huh... You seem very interested in the berries, Brock." Nicole said, noticing the Kanto breeder's interests as he confirmed his interests with a smile.

"Yes! I want to learn everything about breeding Pokémon!" Brock explained as this gave Natalie an idea. "I know! I can make you a list of what berry to give to each Pokémon and how much to give them! Would you like that, Brock?" Natalie asked, catching the Kanto breeder by surprise as he smiled with hope on his face.

"You mean it!?" Brock asked, causing Natalie to giggle. "Of course, silly! Anything for you!" Natalie said, causing the Kanto breeder to raise his arms up with excitement. "Alright!" exclaimed Brock, surprising both Minato and Korra in the process.

"Well... This is the first to see our big friend interested in something detailed..." Minato commented dryly. "Torchic Tor." Torchic agreed with a questioning look as Korra smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess I can say I'm glad that he's happy about something." Korra said nervously as Natalie blushed happily with a smile.

"I would do anything for my boyfriend..." Natalie said, causing Brock to fall over, and stunning the former lonely boy in the process. _"Boyfriend? When did the little girl start calling Brock her boyfriend...?"_ Minato thought in shock and bewilderment as he sweat dropped at the awkward moment.

At that moment, Rita walked in with a toolbox over her right shoulder. "Nicole! Well, we're gonna have to put in whole new pipes! Those joints are so old, we'll be much better with replacing the whole thing once and for all!" Rita suggested with a sigh, causing Nicole to frown and agree at the moment. "I guess so... But, that's a really big job!" Nicole said with a reminder.

As soon as she said her words, everyone turned their attention to see a group of Lotads using their pads to carry some water as they begun to work by pouring water into the dirt were the bushes and shrubs were growing berries, as Brock frowned at their current activities. "The Lotads?" Brock asked in confusion.

"Yep! Hey, thanks for the help, guys!" Rita called out as the Water Weed Pokémon worked hard, each pouring water on several different bushes and shrubs as May grew confused with the Water-Grass Types helping out. "How come they're helping?" May asked as Natalie was the one to answer the question again.

"'Cause! It's their way of thanking us for growing all these berries for them!" Natalie explained, as the Lotads shot Water Gun in the air to make them rain on the shrubs and small trees in order to help the berries grow. This left Max confused as he turned to Nicole with a reminder of Lotad using specific types of moves.

"But, Nicole... Lotad aren't supposed to be able to use Water Gun!" Max pointed out as Nicole explained. "These are very special Lotad! The truth is, they all perform all kinds of unusual attacks!" Nicole explained, as the former lonely boy raised his eyebrows, amused at hearing this. "Oh...? So that's how it is, then?" Minato asked in interest.

He thought back to his four Pokémon, as he remembered some of them being able to use moves that they couldn't use regularly like Iron Tail, Dig, or Shadow Ball, as he smiled. _"I guess this could mean that my Pokémon are special too, if they could also perform some unusual attacks..."_ Minato thought back with a proud smile on his face.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 24: The Memory and Past! Minato and Korra** **!**

 **Chapter 25: Pokémon Contest! Minato's Debut! Pt. 1**

 ** **Chapter 26: Pokémon Contest! Minato's Debut! Pt. 2****

 ** **Chapter 27: Catch Wurmple! A New Double Battle!****

 **Chapter 28: The Lonely Bird, Tsubasa Tendo!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Rita: You see the Lotad that slows down and is behind on schedule? That one is a unique Lotad, for sure.

Brock: Excuse me! What's the matter, Lotad? Something wrong? You know that there's no need to rush!

Korra: Brock has such a gift, huh...? Caring Pokémon and telling it to relax... I kind of wish I had a gift like that...

Minato: I don't believe I see any Sitrus Berries around here... Guess this isn't the place to grow them...

Nicole: Oh no, Rita! It's terrible! Natalie... She's gone around the woods to search for some Sitrus Berries!

Brock: Oh no way... She must've gone in the woods to find them for me! And I'm gonna find her!


	24. The Memory and Past! Minato and Korra!

**Chapter 24: The Memory and Past! Minato and Korra** **!**

Last time on "Pokémon Hoenn Journey", with Korra joining the group on their journey, Minato began to open up to his friends even more as he revealed his small fear of water and his inexperience with swimming until Ash drags him in.

While relaxing in the lake, the group are confronted by a group of Lotad and a girl named Natalie!

With Natalie dragging them to her flower shop, the group meets her two older sisters, Rita and Nicole, which Brock seemed to be smitten with, much to Natalie's jealousy.

The sisters all explain about what kind of berries they make and how they would affect Pokémon differently, in a positive way so that they could feel and battle better.

With the group being around, they all decided to help the three sisters with the Berry planting, with the Lotad helping out as well, with Rita explaining that they're helping because they want to thank the three sisters for the berries they've given them in exchange for their help with the Berry planting.

* * *

 **Ash (hopeful)** \- Hey! As long as we're here, is it okay if we help out, too?

 **Pikachu (agreeing)** \- Pika Pika!

 **May (overjoyed)** \- Yeah! Let's!

 **Max (happy)** \- That's a great idea!

 **Brock (promising)** \- You'll get a hundred percent of Brock labor!

 **Ash, Brock, May, Max** \- ALRIGHT!

When the four all agreed to help out together, the Kanto trainer noticed two people missing with the voluntary aid as he turned to both Minato and Korra, as the former lonely boy seemed unsure with this plan.

Korra on the other hand, seemed nervous and fiddled with her fingers a little until the Kanto trainer called for them to help out with the Berry planting as well.

 **Ash (curious)** \- Hey, Minato! Korra! Aren't you two going to help, too?

 **Minato (hesitant)** \- Y-Yeah. I guess I'll help...

 **Torchic (happy)** \- Torchic! Torchic Tor!

 **Pikachu (smiling)** \- Pika! Pika Pika!

 **Ash (chuckling)** \- Looks like Torchic wants to help out, too!

 **Minato (slightly annoyed)** \- You don't have to point it out, Ash. I can see that my partner wants to help out as well.

At the mention of partner, Torchic looked up at his trainer in surprise to hear the former lonely boy labeling him as partner, which made the Chick Pokémon smile happily and feel touched to see his training opening up again to him.

 **Torchic (touched)** \- Torchic...

 **Korra (giggling)** \- Ha ha... I guess I'll help, too. After all, I don't know so much about Berry planting on my own, so maybe this could be a good time for a practice.

 **Ash (understanding)** \- Then, it's settled! Is it okay?

 **Nicole (happy)** \- Why not? We'd love it if you guys help us!

 **Rita (satisfied)** \- Yeah! It'd be much easier for the berries too if we all work together.

 **Minato (unsure)** \- Work together... Right...

 **Ash (confused)** \- Huh? Minato, did you say something?

 **Minato (reassuring)** \- Heh... No, it's nothing. Let's just get to work with the Berry planting experience.

 **Korra (unsure)** \- Okay...

With the agreement settled, the five trainers and Max all began to head for work, with Natalie helping them out as she showed them the first method of helping the berries grow. While she did that, she stayed close to Brock on the first phase.

Picking up the water with his bucket, the former lonely boy kept a calm face as he began to remember the time when his father taught him the first step to grow a Pokémon Berry, around the time when he was curious and energetic four year old.

 **Flashback**

 _Hiroto made a small hole using his hands with Blaziken at his side as young Minato watched curiously to see what his father was doing to the ground. As the father turned to his partner, Blaziken handed his trainer a seed that seemed to be for an Oran Berry seed!_

 _Turning to Minato to help him learn, Hiroto smiled at his son's curious look._

 _ **Hiroto (softly)** \- Now, Minato... I want you to watch me closely, okay? This is how you grow a Berry for all Pokémon that you'd like to be friends with._

 _ **Minato (excited)** \- Okay, Daddy! Show me, please!_

 _ **Hiroto (chuckling)** \- Ha ha ha... Alright. Now... first, you make a small hole on the dirt in order to create a small space for the seed I have here, right?_

 _He held the Oran Berry seed for his son to see as Minato only nodded in response as his father continued on. The young boy watched the seed go into the small space Hiroto made as the father buried the seed by putting the dugout dirt over it!_

 _Minato blinked as his father continued on with the first phase of Berry planting._

 _ **Hiroto (patient)** \- Now... The seed has to be underground in order for the Oran Berry plant to grow out. And also, the dirt has to be soft and a bit moist for the plant to grow, right?_

 _ **Minato (curious)** \- Uh huh..._

 _Then, asking Blaziken to give him the Wailmer-shaped pail, Hiroto sprinkled some water on top of the soft soil to give the plant some water to make it easier for it to grow._

 _ **Hiroto (patient)** \- Next... Once the seed is deep underground under the soil, pour some water into it to help it grow! If you give the Berry plant some water, then it'll be quite similar as to feeding it water!_

 _ **Minato (confused)** \- Feeding? Do you mean like feeding a Grass Type Pokémon, daddy?_

 _Blaziken sweat dropped at the response as Hiroto just laughed at his son's questions before he nodded in response._

 _ **Hiroto (amused)** \- Ha ha ha ha! That's right... It's just like feeding a Grass Type Pokémon Pokémon food, except that this is a Berry plant we're feeding off, so it's not really the same, Minato._

 _ **Minato (understanding)** \- Oh... I see..._

 _With the first phase of planting done, Hiroto stood up, sighing as he dusted his hands off as Minato cocked his head in confusion._

 _ **Minato (confused)** \- Um... Is this all you need to do for Berry planting, Daddy?_

 _ **Hiroto (assuring)** \- For now, yes. We just wait for a few days for the Oran Berry plant to start growing. If the soil gets dry enough, then it will show that the plant will need more water. So, son... Let's wait for a few days for the Berry to grow a little, okay?_

 _ **Minato (understanding)** \- Okay, Daddy..._

 _With the agreement to wait, the father and the son walked out of the forest to head for the house again with Blaziken at their side to give them more company._

 **Flashback End**

 **May (annoyed)** \- ...nato... Hey! Minato! Minato, are you listening!?

Hearing May's annoyed voice snapped the former lonely boy out of his memory thoughts as he looked to see Max, Korra, and Ash all looking down at him in concern while May seemed annoyed to see Minato not listening to her words.

Realizing that he was way behind the others, the former lonely boy quickly took in a lot of water for the bucket to be filled up as he stood up, smiling weakly to his four friends.

 **Minato (apologetic)** \- Sorry... Was I making you all worry?

 **Max (worried)** \- Yeah... you kind of were. What were you thinking about?

 **Minato (reassuring)** \- Nothing much... Just doing this made me remember a good memory I had in the past. That's all.

After saying that, he walked back to the flower and berry shop with the filled bucket in his hands as Torchic followed his trainer at his side, with Ash and Korra both watching the former lonely boy in concern.

 **Ash (worried)** \- Minato...

Max and May remained silent as they knew that they couldn't interfere the memory business as it would only make the former lonely boy turn back to his ugly, cold self.

Finishing their part of the part planting phase, May gave a reminder to the two keep on going with the work.

 **May** \- Come on, you two. We have to get back to work with the planting, too.

 **Ash (startled)** \- Huh? Oh... Right.

Realizing what the Littleroot girl meant, the Kanto trainer filled his bucket up with water too, with Korra doing the same thing, by the time they were filling the bucket up, May and Max were on their way back to the shop to catch up to both Minato and Torchic.

Back at the shop, Minato, May, and Max continued trudging their way back to the Berry planting spots with the Lotad walking besides them! Each of them were carrying water on their lily-pad heads in order to help with the planting as well.

Ash's Pikachu and May's Torchic were carrying a leaf filled with water together to help out with the Berry planting as well! Minato's Torchic on the other hand, kept an eye on Minato in order to comfort his trainer if he needed to.

 **May (pumped)** \- Huff... Huff... We're almost there!

She turned to the Lotads that seemed to understand her words as they continued to mmake effort on helping the Berry sisters plant their berries. Pikachu and Torchic kept walking until the Electrci Type suddenly stopped in surprise as the others came over to see what was wrong.

 **Minato (confused)** \- Something wrong, Pikachu?

 **Pikachu** \- Pika!

The Electric Type pointed ahead to show the others on what he was seeing! As Minato, May, Max, and Brock all looked, the Lotad were all going nowhere, due to their lonely one not knowing what to do with the water it has up on its head!

 **Max (surprised)** \- Oh no...

 **May (impatient)** \- Oh... We've got a traffic jam...

 **Minato (observing)** \- Must be because of that Lotad in the front. It looks like it doesn't know what to do with the water it has right now...

Ash and Korra were helping Rita and Natalie with the pipe problem as Ash recognized the friendly, but timid Lotad from before.

 **Ash (amused)** \- That same one!

 **Rita (understanding)** \- Mm hm! That one has a unique character!

 **Minato (unsure)** \- When you say a unique character, what kind of character are you referring to?

 **Korra (unsure)** \- Um... I think she means that Lotad is quite different than the others by being timid and shy, while being friendly, I guess?

 **Minato (unsure)** \- I see...

 **May (amused)** \- That's cute...

The former lonely boy and Torchic both sweat drop at the response as Korra also doesn't seem to understand why the unique Lotad was like this as it is. Brock chuckled and placed his buckets down to confront the unique Lotad.

 **Brock** \- Let's see here... Excuse me, what's wrong? Lotad, are you okay?

 **Lotad (unsure)** \- Lo? Tad tad lo...

 **Brock (patient)** \- Watch... Lower your head like that!

The Kanto breeder lowered his head to show the example to his unique friend on how to pour the water that's on its head. But seeing the Lotad slow on its actions and decisions, Brock reassured to the Grass-Water Type that it's fine to take it slow.

 **Brock (patient)** \- Take your time! There's no need to rush.

Nodding slowly to the Kanto breeder's words, the unique Grass-Water Type slowly poured the water from its head into the soil slowly just as Brock, leaving the Kanto breeder impressed.

 **Brock (impressed)** \- That's it! Good job, Lotad!

Satisfied with the work it had done, the Grass-Water Type looked up at the Kanto breeder with little confidence in its eyes, along with the look of thanks.

 **Max (amazed)** \- YEAH!

 **May (amazed)** \- Awesome! Way to go!

 **Minato (amused)** \- The little guy did it, huh...

 **Torchic (amazed)** \- Torchic Torchic Tor!

 **Rita (impressed)** \- Hey, now that's the way!

 **Brock (reassuring)** \- See? You could do anything if just try it!

Understanding what the Kanto breeder was trying to tell him, the unique Lotad blinked several times before it smiled, nodding to what his new human friend had said to him.

It slowly turned to the Kanto breeder and bowed down in thanks several times for the teaching him the confidence. Minato found this amusingly while Max and May were amazed with the multiple thanks Lotad was giving off.

 **May (amused)** \- Hey, look! Max!

 **Max (chuckling)** \- I think Lotad is trying to say, thank you!

 **Pikachu (amazed)** \- Pika Pika!

 **May's Torchic (happy)** \- Torchic! Tor!

 **Minato (amused)** \- Thank you, huh... Didn't think a Pokémon would show that much gratitude to a human...

 **Minato's Torchic (amused)** \- Tor...

Brock didn't seem to take it so well as he was surprised with the multiple bowing and thanks Lotad was giving as he tried to make his little friend stop with the formal thanks.

 **Brock (sheepish)** \- T-That's okay... Just helping us out is all the thanks that I need!

 **Rita (impressed)** \- Brock sure is a nice guy! He's gonna make a great Breeder! It's obvious that he cares about Pokémon a lot!

 **Ash (understanding)** \- Yeah... That's Brock, alright.

Natalie only watched in amazement as the person she admired was helping the unique Lotad out as her admiration for the Kanto breeder was going up... by a lot! Then, remembering what Brock said about the Sitrus Berries before, she soon made a decision she would soon later be putting herself in danger.

Korra only giggled with the thanks Lotad was giving to the Kanto breeder until she noticed the unfazed look on Minato's face as she noticed that his smile wasn't real, but fake and amused.

Korra frowned at this as she knew that the former lonely boy wasn't really happy, but amused for a moment.

 **Later...**

Work went on with the sun beginning to set as Minato decided to take a break from the plant work as he headed back to the shop to take a break. He turned to Torchic, who caught his trainer's eye at him.

 **Torchic (curious)** \- Torchic Tor?

 **Minato (tired)** \- Hey, buddy... Do you mind taking a break with me back at the shop? There are things I just... want to mull over.

 **Torchic (understanding)** \- Chic Torchic! Tor!

With understanding, the Chick Pokémon accompanied his trainer back to the flower shop, but they didn't go unnoticed by Korra, who held her hands to her chest. Worried for what the former lonely boy was feeling, Korra followed the two quietly to where they were going.

For Minato and Torchic, the two relaxed at the outdoor table seats as Minato watched the sun setting down. Torchic was at his side, standing on the table as the Fire Type beamed to see how bright and warm the sun looked.

Seeing how Torchic seemed happy, Minato just smiled, recalling on how he looked when he watched the sunset with his parents.

 **Flashback**

 _It was a bright day that was setting down as the sun began to set, allowing the moon to soon come up. Minato watched, beaming to see how brightness and warm the sun looked while it was setting down._

 _He sat on his mother's lap, who smiled at her child smiling._

 _ **Naomi (caring)** \- Look honey... Do you see the sun setting down?_

 _ **Minato (energetic)** \- I do, Mommy, I do! When you you think the sun will come up again?_

 _ **Naomi (amused)** \- Ah ha ha ha... I think it'll be time when you wake up in the morning again, honey... When you're awake running around happily like a happy Torchic._

 _ **Minato (confused)** \- A happy Torchic? You mean like Daddy's Blaziken before it evolved, Mommy?_

 _Swampert pouted a little to see that the little boy was admiring the Fire-Fighting Type more than him until Naomi gave her partner a sweet smile to stop the Water-Ground Type from pouting as Naomi turned to her curious son with a smile._

 _ **Naomi (amused)** \- Yes, honey. Just like your father's Blaziken, who was once a Torchic._

 _ **Minato (amazed)** \- Ohh... Um, Mommy... Will I always be the child that you love?_

 _ **Naomi (surprised)** \- Honey, why would you ask that?_

 _ **Minato (unsure)** \- Well, because... I got you and Daddy into trouble many times before... And I even got Blaziken and Swampert into trouble too with the wild Pokémon in the woods near our home._

 _Swampert blinked in surprise until he remembered the time when Minato nearly drowned once when a group of hostile Tentacool dragged him down underwater as he was forced to save the little boy from drowning._

 _Unfortunately, he was stung many times by the Poison Sting attacks from the Tentacools, causing Minato to break down, as the little boy believed it to be his fault that Swampett was harmed this way, not caring about his own recent crisis._

 _Naomi's face softened as she noticed her child looking away with tears running down his cheeks. Swampert crept up close to his trainer and her child as he placed his giant hand on Minato's left cheek, catching the little boy by surprise._

 _ **Minato (crying)** \- S-Swampert...?_

 _ **Swampert (comforting)** \- Swamp. Swampert... Swampert Swamp..._

 _Naomi smiled on how her partner was trying to comfort Minato as she began to comfort her son as well._

 _ **Naomi (caring)** \- Honey... Don't worry about a thing. I know that you didn't mean to get in trouble. And both Blaziken and Swampert knows it. That's why Daddy and I love you a lot. And so does Blaziken and Swampert. No matter what happens to you or what trouble you get into, the four of us will always love you, Minato. Do you understand?_

 _ **Minato (hesitant)** \- Y-Yes... Mommy... Thank you too, Swampert._

 _ **Swampert (smiling)** \- Swampert..._

 _The two continued to comfort the little boy until it was getting late as Naomi carried her son back home with Swampert at her side._

 **Flashback End**

As soon as the memory cleared away, the former lonely boy didn't notice a tear running down his right cheek as he kept the weak, but shaky smile on his face. Torchic noticed it and let out a sad cry for his trainer.

 **Torchic (worried)** \- Torchic...?

His sudden cry caught the former boy's attention as Minato felt something rolling down his cheek as he slowly placed his fingers on it to feel something wet as he widened his eyes at the tear that nearly fell from his cheek.

 **Minato (surprised)** \- H-Huh...?

 **Torchic (worried)** \- Torchic Tor?

Seeing how worried the Fire Type was, Minato smiled as he wiped the tear away as he held the Chick Pokémon in his arms.

 **Minato (reassuring)** \- Don't worry, Torchic. It's nothing... I'm just remembering the time when I watched the sunset with my Mom when she was still alive with Dad. Just seeing you happy reminded me of my little self.

 **Torchic (understanding)** \- Torchic...

 **Korra (unsure)** \- Are you sure that's all the reason?

Both startled, the two turned to see Korra walking towards them as she kept the worried look on his face. Realizing that she was eavesdropping on his words with Torchic, the former lonely boy frowned at her.

 **Minato (annoyed)** \- Were you listening on what I said?

 **Korra (worried)** \- It was hard to just ignore you while the others were helping the Berry sisters. Did the sunset remind you of your time with your parents?

Surprised to see Korra knowing on what he remembered, the former lonely boy frowned before he sighed as he scratched the back of his head, with Torchic climbing up to his left shoulder.

 **Minato (calm)** \- You could... say that, I guess. Every time when something reminds me of the past, I just... can't stop thinking. I'd like to know why my parents and their Pokémon had to leave me... leave me because of some organization killing them all...

He clenched his fists, signaling that he was about to show his anger until the former lonely boy resisted the urge to take his anger out on the girl that was comforting him.

 **Minato (serious)** \- I just wished everything would just start over. That way, I would have my parents back... I wouldn't be so cold to you and the others... And not only that, I wouldn't have these cursed tear stain marks I've gained for myself...

Realizing that Minato meant about he golden tear stains on his cheeks, Korra slowly walked over to him, before she carefully touched the right cheek with one of the golden tear stains, catching the former lonely boy by surprise.

 **Korra (caring)** \- You may think those tear stains are a curse... But, to be honest... I think I like the way you are right now. The you that's changing... Changing from a cold child to a guy that's starting to become warm.

 **Minato (surprised)** \- K-Korra...?

Torchic blinked before he realized on what was coming. Seeing how Minato and Korra would match each other perfectly, the Chick Pokémon began to smile mischievously, as he secretly supported the relationship the two were going to have together soon.

 **Korra (comforting)** \- Don't forget, Minato... If you weren't here, I don't think your friends would've made it this far without you, whether you were cold or not. And even though I shouldn't be saying this since I haven't been with you guys long enough... you'll never be alone as long as you got your Pokémon and friends to be with you forever.

 **Minato (hesitant)** \- And should those friends and Pokémon would have to leave me someday...?

At hearing this, Torchic broke out of his mischievous expression and looked up at Minato in protest.

 **Torchic (protesting)** \- Torchic! Torchic Torchic Tor! Torchic Tor!

 **Minato (surprised)** \- Torchic...?

 **Korra (understanding)** \- I think... what Torchic is trying to say is... he and the others will never leave you alone. And when they do for some reason have to leave you... It's because they want to be strong for you the next time you should ever meet with each other again. But that's only an IF. Did I get it right, Torchic?

 **Torchic (happy)** \- Torchic! Torchic Tor!

 **Minato (amused)** \- Ha ha... I see... So, that's how it's going to be, huh...?

 **Torchic (reassuring)** \- Tor!

At the answer, both Minato and Korra chuckled a little as the girl turned slightly to see more company going to their way as she smiled on seeing who they were.

 **Korra (chuckling)** \- Looks like I'm not the only one that listened into your conversation about your past, Minato.

 **Minato (surprised)** \- Huh?

Before Minato could ask, he noticed Zigzagoon, Poocheyna, and Treecko all looking at their trainer in worry. They looked sad for their drainer as they seemed to have heard everything about the past of the former lonely boy.

 **Minato (bewildered)** \- Y-You guys... I...

Before he could finish, his three Pokémon scurried to him as they all jumped on him! Zigzagoon landed on his left leg carefully, while Poochyena landed on his right, both having worried looks on their faces.

Treecko skillfully jumped onto his head, looking down at him upside down with a worried face as well. Torchic joined in, smiling sheepishly for his trainer as the former lonely boy weakly smiled to see his four Pokémon all trying to be comforting to him as he thanked them all for their emotional support.

 **Minato (thankful)** \- Huh... Heh... Thanks, you guys... And thank you all for being supportive to me when I needed it... I don't know what I'd do without you guys.

 **Treecko (comforting)** \- Treecko Tree!

 **Zigzagoon (comforting)** \- Zig! Zig! Zigzagoon...

 **Poochyena (comforting)** \- Che... Poochy...

 **Torchic (comforting)** \- Torchic! Torchic Tor...

Korra smiled happily to see the four Pokémon of Minato all comforting him as she sighed happily to see her friend smiling again. By the time it was getting dark, the sun was almost down as the two trainers started to head down outside to meet up with their friends, when they met up with only Max, May, and Nicole!

 **Minato (confused)** \- Huh...? Max, where did Ash and Brock go?

 **Korra (confused)** \- And what happened to both Rita and Natalie?

 **May (nervous)** \- Uh, well... You see...

 **Natalie (worried)** \- She left to the forest to find some Sitrus Berries!

The two widened their eyes in surprise as they turned to the three with stern looks on their faces. Minato's four Pokémon all followed along as the former lonely boy asked on why they weren't informed of this.

 **Minato (serious)** \- Why weren't the two of us told about anything?

 **May (nervous)** \- Well.. You two looked like you were in a serious conversation, considering Korra followed you because she was worried about something. We all thought something must've struck your mind, so we all decided to leave you be and leave Korra to help you on whatever was on your mind...

 **Korra (understanding)** \- May...

Minato bit his lips, with a hint of slight annoyance and disappointment as he turned to Natalie, feeling hopeful of the others' search.

 **Minato (worried)** \- And how are the others doing with their search for Natalie?

 **Nicole (worried)** \- We haven't gotten any news yet, but... I do hope that they find her- Huh?

Her answer was cut off as there was a large noise coming from the lake! Both May and Max shook with surprise as Nicole held the two to keep them from falling down.

 **Max (startled)** \- What the...!? What was that!?

Both Minato and Korra looked towards outside as they knew that where the noise was coming from. Taking out his three Pokéballs, Minato turned to Treecko, Poochyena, and Zigzagoon to return them inside.

 **Minato (serious)** \- Return, you guys!

As he did so, Korra pulled onto his arm to urge him to hurry.

 **Korra (serious)** \- Come on, let's go!

 **Minato (serious)** \- Right...

 **Torchic (understanding)** \- Tor!

The three all ran outside, leaving May, Max, and Nicole inside as Nicole tried to call them back in.

 **Nicole (worried)** \- Wait! It could be dangerous outside!

 **Max (reassuring)** \- It's okay... Minato and Korea should be able to handle what's happening outside!

 **Nicole (reluctant)** \- But... Are you two sure?

 **May (confident)** \- Of course! Those two are strong when they're together even when they've only been a few days together! Plus, the others could've found Natalie by now and should be seeing on what's going on as well!

 **Nicole (worried)** \- I hope you two are right... Anyways, we should at least see what's happening.

 **May / Max** \- Right!

 **Meanwhile...**

Both Minato and Korra were running to where the loud house was coming from, when the two trainers caught sight of something huge near the edge of the lake!

 **Korra (shocked)** \- What in the world...? What's that?!

The two skidded to a stop right behind the huge object until they realized that it was a ship! And not just a regular ship, but a huge ship that had an R sign, as Minato immediately recognized on whose ship this was.

 **Minato (annoyed)** \- Team Rocket...!

 **Ash (from afar)** \- Hey! Minato! Korra!

Both trainers turned to see Ash, Brock, Rita, and Natalie running towards them as they seemed to have heard the loud noise coming from the ship as well!

 **Brock (serious)** \- Did you two hear the noise coming rom here as well!?

 **Korra (stern)** \- Yeah... We did. It was this ship that was causing all this noise. And look whose ship this is!

 **Ash (shocked)** \- It's Team Rocket's!

As the Kanto trainer said the evil trio's name, there were three people laughing evilly on hearing their organization named mentioned! Everyone looked up to see Jessie, James, and Meowth on the ship, all smirking down at them as they began their motto!

"Prepare for trouble, we're on a Lotad run!"

"And make it double for a tad more fun!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

 **Ash (annoyed)** \- What do you want!?

 **Pikachu (angry)** \- Pi Pikachu!

 **Jessie (taunting)** \- Sorry, twerp! We'd love to play!

 **James (taunting)** \- But there's so many Lotad and so little time!

 **Meowth (taunting)** \- So if we're gonna be able to catch 'em all, we better hustle!

 **Korra (shocked)** \- Hold on! You guys can't do that! You guys wouldn't!?

 **Evil Trio (laughing)** \- Oh yes we would!

They drove their half away, right to where the Lotad's territory were!

 **Brock (serious)** \- We've got to warn the Lotad!

 **Rita (unsure)** \- Yes! But I don't think we'll ever make it on time!

Minato clenched his fists, as he was frustrated to hear the evil trio planning to steal the Lotad from their home until Torchic suddenly jumped off of his shoulder to speak with the Lotad that came with the other group!

 **Torchic (serious)** \- Torchic! Torchic Torchic Tor! Torchic Tor!

The Lotad seemed to understand as he nodded, with his eyes filled with derermation as he crept closer to the lake! He turned to both Torchic and to Pikachu, who also seemed to understand the plan Torchic came up with.

 **Lotad (determined)** \- Lotad Lotad! Lotad!

 **Brock (confused)** \- Lotad, what's up?

 **Pikachu (serious)** \- Pika! Pika Pikachu! Pika!

 **Ash (confused)** \- What is it, Pikachu?

Suddenly getting he idea of the three making together, the former lonely boy smiled and agreed to their clever idea to stop the evil trio from proceeding with their plan.

 **Minato (confident)** \- I see... So that's your game to stop those morons, huh? Well then, you three... Go for it!

The others soon understood as Torchic and Pikachu both got on top of Lotad's head as the Water-Grass Type rocketed himself away, with the two starters up on his head! As they were making their way, Minato turned to the others.

 **Minato (serious)** \- Let's get back to the shop! May, Max, and Nicole should know what's going on, too!

 **All** \- Right!

With the agreement to reunite with the others, the trainers, Rita, and Natalie all headed back to the shop to where they would reunite with Nicole, May, and Max! While they were doing so, Team Rocket were snatching up all the Lotads from the lake with their boat as they were being taken inside the small vent to capture the Lotads!

While the Lotad were yelling and screaming in despair, the evil trio were enjoying their catch of the lake Pokémon.

 **Jessie (satisfied)** \- All aboard! For our Maiden Voyage!

 **James (smirking)** \- Now, what's the next step in this plan?

 **Meowth (satisfied)** \- I can't say! Those lips in shape!

While the evil trio were kidnapping the Lotads, May, Max, and Nicole all ran out to the edge of the lake to see their enemies stealing the Lotads from their home!

 **Nicole (shocked)** \- Ah! They're stealing all of the Lotad!

 **Jessie (taunting)** \- Right! We're thieves! That's what we do!

 **James (taunting)** \- So just stand back and enjoy the show!

 **Meowth (satisfied)** \- It's history in the makin'! And lots of Lotad are for the takin'!

 **Wobbuffet (agreeing)** \- Wobbuffet!

 **May (angry)** \- This is terrible...! Huh?

Beofre May could try to find a way to stop the evil trio, she turned to see something coming after the evil trio and their ship! Seeing May turn to another direction, the three all turned in confusion to see something speed towards them!

 **Meowth (confused)** \- Huh? Now what...?

His question was soon answered as the three all caught sight of Lotad speeding towards them by shooting out his strong and sturdy Water Gun while Torchic and Pikachu steadied themselves carefully to chase after the evil trio!

 **Pikachu / Torchic (determined)** \- Pika Pika! / Torchic Tor!

 **Evil Trio (all shocked)** \- What!? Pikachu and Torchic!?

May, Max, and Natalie all spotted the two starters on top of Lotad as well as the two siblings began to feel hope coming from the three chasers!

 **May (hopeful)** \- Pikachu, Torchic, and Lotad!

 **Max (cheerful)** \- Alright! Just look at them go!

At the timing correct, the three Pokémon all nodded to each other before both the Electric Type and Fire Type jumped up to the ship's railings to confront the evil trio as they both growled at the two, with Torchic puffing out small fireballs to show he means business with the bad guys!

This only made James freaked out while making Jessie and Meowth amused as they realized the good timing they have of capturing their two targets.

 **James (freaked out)** \- H-Hey! Tell them to stop looking at me like that!

 **Jessie (amused)** \- Hm... This is a perfect opportunity!

 **Meowth (smirking)** \- We got all these Lotads, and even Pikachu and Torchic, too!

While the trio were preparing to capture both Pikachu and Torchic, none of them noticed the Lotad coming in front of them to make his attack! With the timing right, the Water-Grass Type blasted a hard Water Gun at the ship's small vent!

The attack made the hit, with the power strong enough to make a hole large enough to let all the Lotads escape! This made the evil trio freak out as their dreams of becoming rich were starting to crumble!

 **Meowth (shocked)** \- We've been Lotads! We're leaking!

 **James (despaired)** \- Oh no...!

 **Jessie (despaired)** \- Our dreams are floating away!

 **Wobbuffet (agreeing)** \- Wobbuffet!

Pikachu and Torchic both watched happily to see the Lotads all free, thanks to the unique Lotad fixing all the problems up! While all the Lotads managed to escape, Ash and Minato called out their orders while reuniting with May, Max, and Nicole with Rita, Natalie, and Brock!

 **Brock (impressed)** \- Way to go, Lotad!

 **Natalie (impressed)** \- Good job!

 **Ash (determined)** \- Come on, Pikachu! Thunderbolt 'em!

 **Minato (serious)** \- Don't hold back, Torchic! Send them flying with Ember!

At their orders, both Pikachu and Torchic shot their special attacks to blast the evil trio! They all screamed as they were sent flying high into the air into the night sky with another defeat at their hands!

 **Jessie (frustrated)** \- Rats! I guess this means I can kiss that corner office goodbye!

 **James (unsure)** \- That's not all you can kiss, Jess.

 **Meowth (sighing)** \- We can kiss our butts goodbye!

 **Evil Trio** \- Team Rocket's blasting off again!

The small star was enough to show them disappearing into the night sky as Pikachu and Torchic landed back onto Lotad's head safely when the ship had exploded from their combined Thunderbolt and Ember attacks!

 **Pikachu (happy)** \- Pika Pikachu!

 **Lotad (happy)** \- Lotad!

 **Torchic (satisfied)** \- Torchic Tor!

All the other Lotads began cheering for their freedom as the humans were all relieved for the Pokémon being safe again as May was the first to sigh in relief.

 **May (relieved)** \- Well, looks like the Lotad are all okay!

 **Max (agreeing)** \- Mm hm!

 **Nicole (serious)** \- But no more Berry hunting by yourself now... Okay, young lady?

 **Natalie (sheepish)** \- Ah ha ha ha... Okay. Promise!

 **The next morning...**

With everything settled and packed for the continuation trip to Rustboro City, the five trainers and Max all got ready to leave again to hit the road for Ash's first upcoming Hoenn Gym battle.

Before they were planning to say their goodbyes to the Berry sisters, Natalie ran up to the Kanto breeder to give him the list of berries that could be needed for his dream to become a breeder.

 **Natalie (hopeful)** \- Here, Brock! This is a list of all the berries!

As the Kanto beeeder took it into his hands, he smiled, happy to see on how much he was gonna learn as he looked towards the youngest sister of the Berry sisters.

 **Brock (thankful)** \- Ah...! Thanks so much, Natalie!

 **Natalie (cheeky)** \- Aw... Don't mention it!

 **Nicole** \- So, Rustboro City is just up ahead, guys!

 **Rita** \- And good luck with your Gym battles, you two!

 **Ash (confident)** \- Thanks! And wait... two?

 **Rita** \- Minato there is going to compete in the Gym battle too, isn't he?

The sudden question left the former lonely boy surprised as he was hesitant to answer. Ash blinked, before he realized that the former lonely boy hadn't decided whether to participate in the Hoenn League or not.

 **Minato (hesitant)** \- Huh...? Oh, well that's... I still haven't decided whether I'm going to or not. It's probably a no...

 **Rita (surprised)** \- Oh? That's a shame, then...

Just before anyone else could speak, Lotad piped up as he slowly walked up to Brock.

 **Lotad** \- Lotad!

Eveyrone looked down to see the Water-Grass Type looking up at the Kanto breeder as May blinked in surprise.

 **May (surprised)** \- That Lotad again!

Brock picked it up and held it in front of his face as he stared at it in confusion.

 **Brock (confused)** \- What's up, little guy?

A bright thought came into Max's mind as he knew the reason why Lotad was creeping up to Brock just now.

 **Max (amazed)** \- Hey, I know! Lotad wants to go with you, Brock!

 **Pikachu / Torchic (happy)** \- Pikachu! / Torchic!

Unsure on how to decide, the Kanto breeder looked back up at Nicole for her permission to accept Lotad into his team, which only had Forretress.

 **Brock (hopeful)** \- Nicole? What do you think?

 **Nicole (reassuring)** \- Sure! It's okay with me!

 **Natalie (cheeky)** \- It obviously likes you a whole lot, Brock!

 **Rita (smirking)** \- You've got to take good care of it, now!

 **Brock (confident)** \- Oh, you can count on that! Lotad, do you want to come traveling with us?

 **Lotad (happy)** \- Lotad!

The happy look on the Grass-Water Type's face and the happy response was enough to convince Brock as he agreed to take it into his team.

 **Brock (satisfied)** \- Great! Then, that means you and I are a team!

 **Lotad (happy)** \- Lotad! Lotad!

With the agreement to take Lotad with him, Brock and the others said their farewells to the Berry sisters, as the six all continued their way to head for Rustboro City. While they were doing so however, May crept up to Korra, silently teasing her for her possible relationship with the former lonely boy.

 **May (teasing)** \- Hey, Korra... Be honest for a minute... What do you think of Minato?

 **Korra (surprised)** \- Huh? What do you mean...? He's... just a good friend to have around.

 **May (teasing)** \- Come on, Korra. It's more than that, isn't it? I know how goody goody you were with Mr. Yukimura over there.

 **Korra (annoyed)** \- Oh, you... Be quiet. I already told you, he's just a good friend, and nothing more...

Unknown to the two, Minato managed to hear on what they were saying as his eyes twitches with annoyance to hear May getting into their personal problems as he sighed, until something stung into his mind as he winced a little.

 **Minato (thinking)** \- What the... What's this...?

 **Minato's thoughts...**

 **Unknown Male Voice (serious)** \- Don't worry, little brother... We'll keep you safe, no matter what. Because... you're one of our precious being in our lives that we would never leave vulnerable...

 **Unknown Female Voice (caring)** \- No matter what happens to any of us, we'll be together, in our hearts or in our minds no matter what! Never forget that, little brother...

As those voices spoke, there were blurry red and blue coming close to the former lonely boy until his mind and consciousness went back to reality.

 **Reality**

Slowly opening his eyes, the former lonely boy widened his eyes in both shock and disbelief.

 **Minato (unsure)** \- What... was that just now? Whose voices were those? And they called someone or me... little brother? But why? I never had older or younger siblings before in my life...

 **Ash (from afar)** \- Hey, Minato! What's with the holdup!?

 **Pikachu (from afar)** \- Pika Pika!

Blinking, the former lonely boy noticed his friend's way ahead of him and Torchic as he quickly ran towards them, while reassuring to his five friends that he was just daydreaming to stop their concerns for him.

With his five friends accepting the fact, they all continued walking to head for Rustboro City. But while the six continued walking, the former lonely boy wiped the sweat off of his forehead, with Torchic noticing his stress.

 **Minato (thinking)** \- What was that about...? Could that have been... a piece of my memory just now? No... No, it can't be... But if it wasn't... Then, what was that just now...?

To be continued...

* * *

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 25: Pokémon Contest! Minato's Debut! Pt. 1**

 **Chapter 26: Pokémon Contest! Minato's Debut! Pt. 2**

 **Chapter 27: Catch Wurmple! A New Double Battle!**

 **Chapter 28: The Lonely Bird, Tsubasa Tendo!**

 **Chapter 29: Class Starts at Roxanne's Time!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Max: Check it out! They're having some kind of a Pokémon Contest in there!

Janet: That's right! You see, this competition is to show on how strong your bond is with your Pokémon.

May: Awesome! This is just so awesome that I just can't stop myself from being pumped up!

Chaz: Why don't you guys enter? I'm sure it'll be a great experience for you and your Pokémon!

Minato: Pokémon Contest... An event that strengthens the bond between Trainer and Pokémon...

Ash: Pikachu, we've got to train and master that Iron Tail of yours!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Brock catches a Lotad

\- A small unfamiliar memory comes to Minato's mind


	25. Pokémon Contest! Minato's Debut! Pt 1

**Chapter 25: Pokémon Contest! Minato's Debut! Pt. 1**

 **Max (excited)** \- Hey! I guess that's Rustboro Hall!

At Max pointing it out, the group all turned to see some kind of competitive building up ahead, as the sign at the top said 'Pokémon Contest'. At the sight of the building, Ash grew excited as he realized on what this could mean.

 **Ash (excited)** \- Which means we must already be in Rustboro City! And I'm ready for my Gym battle!

 **Pikachu (determined)** \- Pika Pika!

 **Max (unsure)** \- Huh...? Uh, but we're still days walk from the Gym, Ash...

 **Ash (shocked)** \- HUH!?

Both he and Pikachu fell back in surprise to hear that they weren't close to the Rustboro Gym as Korra giggled while Minato just raised an eyebrow in amusement. At hearing Ash excited for his first Gym battle, the thought of him participating in one started to make Minato think otherwise.

 **Minato (thinking)** \- _Gym battle, Gym battle... that's all we've been hearing Ash say when we were walking to the city except for the times when we were doing something else..._

Then, remembering the two voices he heard yesterday, the former lonely boy folded his arms with a frown as he recalled on what they called him in that short vision he had saw.

 **Minato (thinking)** \- _That vision before... It showed me two blurry images of two beings that called me... little brother. One red and one blue... What could that all mean? And... why did they call me little brother when I never had any siblings before in my life? Just... what's going on with me?_

 **Torchic (worried)** \- Torchic Tor?

The former lonely boy blinked before he turned to see his Fire Type eyeing him wth both concern and confusion as Minato tried to reassure to the Fire Type that it was okay with a weak smile on his face.

 **Minato (reassuring)** \- Ha ha... Don't worry about it, Torchic. I'm fine. It's just... I have so many things in mind to think about... My future, my goals, and those other things.

The Chick Pokémon sweat dropped, seeing how Minato was rushing his words, which could mean that the former lonely boy isn't being true to his words perfectly as the Fire Type kept an eye onto his trainer.

 **Ash (from afar)** \- Minato!? What are you and Torchic standing there for!? Come on!

 **Pikachu (from afar)** \- Pikachu!

Both Minato and Torchic blinked together in surprise as they turned to see their friends way ahead of them again! The former lonely boy quickly ran over to his friends as Korra was the first to be concerned for him.

 **Korra (worried)** \- Are you feeling okay, Minato?

 **Minato (reassuring)** \- Huh? Um, yeah... Why do you ask?

 **Brock (concerned)** \- This isn't the first time that you've been daydreaming while we were way ahead! Is something on your mind?

Not wanting to concern his friends any more, the former lonely boy shook his head with a soft smile on his face.

 **Minato (apologetic)** \- I'm sorry if I'm worrying you guys, but no... There's nothing wrong. It's just... I'm thinking on how to deal with the future when we travel on.

 **May (surprised)** \- The... future?

 **Max (unsure)** \- Isn't a bit too early to be thinking something like that? I mean, we didn't even get to Rustboro City yet, and you're saying something like that right now!

 **Brock (unsure)** \- It's something else, isn't it. You can tell us, if you want.

The multiple questions were starting to get to the former lonely boy, as he started to feel uncomfortable until both Ash and Korra stopped the others from getting their questions too far.

 **Korra (insistent)** \- Come on, guys... Enough. Asking all these questions isn't going to make Minato feel better.

 **Ash (agreeing)** \- Y-Yeah... Let's let him talk when he feels like it, okay?

 **Brock (understanding)** \- R-Right... Sorry.

 **Max (apologetic)** \- Yeah... Me too...

 **May (unsure)** \- Mm...

The former lonely boy sighed in relief as he took the lead in walking again with Torchic on his shoulder. The Fire Type was once again reluctant to believe that his trainer was worried about the future as he looked to see Minato just walking casually, but in a silent way.

While the group were making their way towards the building, they've noticed a group of trainers grooming their Pokémon, playing together with them, and even making them do attacks look beautiful!

 **Ash (confused)** \- They don't look like they're training for a battle, but I wonder what they're doing...

 **Max (excited)** \- Check it out! I bet you they're all preparing for that Pokémon Contest!

 **Minato / May (surprised)** \- A Pokémon Contest?

The two looked up in interest until something bumped onto their faces! To May, a beautiful-looking butterfly sticked itself onto May's face while a cotton-looking bird got onto Minato's face at the same time!

 **May (startled)** \- Eek!

 **Minato (startled)** \- HUH!? What- Mmph!

 **Ash / Korra / Max / Brock (shocked)** \- AH!

 **Ash (surprised)** \- Oh no!

* * *

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)

(Korra grooms Poochyena, with Houndour at her side)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, Korra, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his five friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, Korra, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

* * *

Both Minato and May were running around in circles, while attempting to get the two Pokémon off of their faces!

 **Minato (muffled)** \- Argh! Get off, whoever you are!

 **May (muffled)** \- Mmph! Get... off... of me!

By the time they finished speaking their words, the two Flying Types got off of their faces while causing the two trainers to trip and fall at the same time! Torchic ran over to his trainer in worry as Ash took out his Pokédex to scan the butterfly-looking Pokémon.

 **Ash (curious)** \- I wonder what they are...

 **Ash's Pokédex** \- _Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. Beautifly have long, thin noses which can extend to suck the pollen out of flowers._

Minato slowly took out his Pokédex to scan the cotton bird Pokémon that seemed to be taking an interest at him as it sat on his black-haired head as he raised an eyebrow with both slight annoyance and confusion.

 **Minato (annoyed)** \- And who might you be?

 **Minato's Pokédex** \- _Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon. Swablu loves cleanliness and is quick to wipe off any unclean surface with its cotton-like wings._

Blinking in realization, the former lonely boy touched his golden tear stains as he looked up at the Cotton Bird Pokémon, as Torchic looked at her with curiosity.

 **Minato (curious)** \- So, was it because of my face that got you to go bumping into me? Because you thought my face was dirty?

 **Swablu (happy)** \- Swablu! Swablu blu blu!

Thr Cotton Bird Pokémon perched herself on Minato's head, making herself comfortable before she used her cotton-like wings to rub the former lonely boy's face, believing she would be able to clean it up, causing both Minato and Torchic to feel awkward in this as Korra sheepishly smiled.

 **Korra (sheepish)** \- Excuse me, Swablu... But those tear stains are permanent to Minato now... It's like a part of him now since he cried for many years.

This caused the Swablu to stop in surprise before she cocked her head until she understood. However, this didn't stop her from enjoying her fun as she kept rubbing her cotton-like wings on Minato's cheeks, causing him to sweat drop on this.

 **Minato (awkward)** \- Come on... Please, stop... Please...?

The former lonely boy was starting to admit that all the soft rubbing was making him feel ticklish a little as May was in a similar situation too, only that Beautifly found her head to be quite comfortable, much to May's annoyance.

 **May (desperate)** \- Get off!

This only made the Beautifly want to stay even more, causing May to slump down as Minato and Korra walked over with the Cotton Bird Pokémon remaining on the former lonely boy's head as Torchic stood besides him.

Noticing this, the Kanto trainer sheepishly smiled for his two friends as he tried to reassure to them that they mean no harm at all.

 **Ash (nervous)** \- Looks like the two of you made some new friends!

 **May (frantic)** \- It's not funny!

May whipped her head back to back to try and get Beauitfly off of her, only to realize that Beautifly's hold on her was strong as she kept whipping back until two people called to them!

 **Girl (apologetic)** \- I'm so sorry!

 **Boy (worried)** \- Are you okay!?

Eveyeone turned to see a teen with a Venomoth running with a teenage girl, who seemed to be the owner of both Beautifly and Swablu. But right after he took sight of the girl, Brock went into lovey dovey mode, feeling charmed of seeing the new girl.

 **Brock (ecstatic)** \- HELLO! Is your mother a great artist? 'Cause you're a work of art! Pretty as a pic- Gah!

Before Brock could even finish his words, Beautifly quickly got off of May's head to drop herself onto Brock's head to stop him from making any more advances to her trainer, much to the girl's surprise.

 **Girl (shocked)** \- AH! Beautifly, stop that! And Swablu, can you please get off of that boy's face?

 **Beautifly (confused)** \- Beau?

 **Swablu (surprised)** \- Blu?

The others walked over to check up on Brock as Max asked the girl a question about herself and Beautifly.

 **Max (curious)** \- So, I was wondering... Were you training both your Beautifly and Swablu for that Pokémon Contest?

 **Girl (nervous)** \- Well, as a matter of fact, I was... But, unfortunately, some of the attacks went a little bit wrong. And for Swablu, she was attracted by something, causing her to fly off. I believe it was because of the... um, tear stains on your face.

 **Minato (unimpressed)** \- I figured that out already...

 **Torchic (agreeing)** \- Torchic Tor...

 **Boy (nervous)** \- For the attacks going wrong, that's probably my fault... Venomoth's Whirlwind attacks was far too strong. It was a hopeless failure.

 **Girl** \- My name's Janet, by the way!

 **Boy** \- And my name's Chaz! How's it going?

 **Ash** \- Fine. I'm Ash!

 **May** \- And my name is May!

 **Max** \- And I'm Max!

 **Brock (ecstatic)** \- And I'm Brock, your future boyfriend!

 **Korra (unimpressed)** \- Oh, for crying out loud... My name is Korra.

 **Minato** \- And my name is Minato.

 **Ash (confused)** \- There's something I don't get, Chaz. How can a powerful attack be a failure?

Shaking his head with asigh, Max wagged his fingers to point out Ash's cluelessness of the beauty of the attacks, as all of them can't be too powerful.

 **Max (unimpressed)** \- The problem is this... Ash doesn't understand the Pokémon Contest!

 **Ash (sheepish)** \- Heh heh... Uh, thanks, Max...

 **Chaz (patient)** \- I guess the thing's to know is that Contest battling is not like a normal Pokémon battle.

 **Janet** \- It's about the beauty of the attack. It's not about raw power.

 **Ash (confused)** \- The beauty of attacks?

 **Janet (agreeing)** \- Yes! We're Coordinators and we train Pokémon to be graceful!

 **Ash (confused)** \- Coordi... Coordina... What?

Minato blinked, as he remembered the time when his mother used to be a Top Coordinator in Pokémon Contests as he frowned at the thought of remembering his mother's title as a Top Coordinator.

 **Minato (serious)** \- Do you mean... Pokémon Contests are events to show how strong the bond is between trainers and Pokémon, right? And the winner of those events earn some kind of a... ribbon, correct?

 **Janet (impressed)** \- That's exactly right! And they look just like these!

She took out her Ribbon Case to show how many Ribbons she had, much to May's amazement and Minato's interest.

 **May (impressed)** \- No way! You've already got two of them!?

 **Chaz** \- May, you want to take a look at the Ribbon that I won?

He took out his own Ribbon Case to show his proof of winning the Contest he'd won before.

 **May (ecstatic)** \- That's so cool! I'm gonna win one, too!

Korra looked at Minato, who had folded his arms while his face showed that he seemed to be interested in entering the competition as she walked over to her while the others were discussing about the Contest.

 **Korra (knowing)** \- With the look on your face, I'm guessing that you want to try and compete in one?

 **Minato (agreeing)** \- I guess so... If this event means to help me strengthen the bond between me and my Pokémon, then I'd like to give it a try and see how strong my bond with them are.

 **Korra (amazed)** \- I see... That's a good reason to participate, then... Why don't you go and register right now?

 **Minato (surprised)** \- Huh? Wait, what about the others...?

 **Korra (mischievous)** \- Don't worry about them! I'm sure they'll be able to enter once they catch up to us!

With those words, she began to drag the stunned Minato, with Torchic running besides him, along with Swablu remaining on his head, as the Cotton Bird Pokémon seemed delighted to be able to enter a Pokémon Contest with a human that she took interest in!

When the two arrived at the Contest Hall lobby, Korra dragged the former lonely boy to the receptionist, who seemed to be waiting for anymore contestants to pop by as she noticed the two running to her.

 **Receptionist** \- Hello there! Welcome to Rustboro Hall! Do one of you want to enter the Pokémon Contest that's happening today?

This question confused both Minato and Korra as the former lonely boy frowned at her words just now.

 **Minato (confused)** \- One of us? Sorry, but what do you mean by that?

 **Receptionist (apologetic)** \- I mean to say that unfortunately, there is only one spot left in today's Pokémon Contest. So, only one of you here right now can enter.

Both Minato and Korra blinked together in surprise as they looked at each other for a moment, while Torchic and Swablu were worried of their losing their chance to enter until Korra made the answer for the both of them.

 **Korra (confident)** \- In that case... this guy here would like to take that spot!

 **Minato (shocked)** \- Wait... WHAT!?

 **Torchic / Swablu (shocked)** \- Tor!? / Swa!?

 **Korra (reassuring)** \- Don't worry! In exchange of me letting you enter, I want you and your Pokémon to give the crowd the best show you're going to give.

 **Minato (startled)** \- H-Hold on! But I don't even know on how to perform on a Pokémon Contest! I mean sure, I've saw my Mom and her Swampert competing in a few Contests on TV, but this is real life and my first time!

Seeing how nervous and frantic the former lonely boy looked, Korra giggled as she had never seen Minato this frantic before as she reassured to the former lonely boy that he will be fine.

 **Korra (reassuring)** \- Even if this is your first time, you wanted to enter because you wanted to strengthen the bond between you and your Pokémon, right? Then, this is the perfect chance to do so! And don't worry of losing... because this is your first time as a Coordinator, right?

At Korra's reassuring words, the former lonely boy frowned a little bit before he slightly nodded in both understanding and agreement.

 **Minato (hesitant)** \- Alright... I'll do it.

Both Torchic and Swablu were ecstatic to hear this as they cheered for being able to perform as the receptionist nodded before she handed the former lonely boy a card that seemed to be needed for the entry.

 **Receptionist** \- Alright then... Here you are! You'll need this Contest Pass in order to enter all Pokémon Contests in the Hoenn region. And you'll need this Ribbon Case in order to keep your Ribbons in them. You're quite lucky to be the last contestant to enter in this Contest, however. The Contest will start in two hours, so make sure you arrive on time, alright?

 **Minato (reluctant)** \- Alright... Thank you.

As he said so, he took the Pass and his Case and looked at it before he smiled. He was starting his time as a Pokémon Coordinator, with Torchic starting up the performance in his debut!

 **Korra** \- Alright... How about we start training for your debut?

 **Minato (hesitant)** \- Alright. Let's do this. Torchic, you ready?

 **Torchic (excited)** \- Torchic Tor!

Just then, Swablu got off and flew right in front of Minato with an excited look on her face!

 **Swablu (excited)** \- Swablu! Swablu Swablu!

 **Minato (surprised)** \- Swablu? I forgot that you were on my head this whole time... Are you saying that you want to compete in the Contest?

 **Swablu (happy)** \- Swablu!

She flapped her wings happily as the former lonely boy smiled sadly as he spoke apologetically to the Cotton Bird Pokémon.

 **Minato (apologetic)** \- I'm sorry, Swablu. But since I'm not your Trainer, I don't know if I can compete with you in the Contest. And besides, I've already decided to participate with Yorchic. So again... Sorry to disappoint you.

At hearing this, Swablu gave a sad look, as she knew Minato was right. Since Janet was her real trainer, Swablu knew she had no chance of entering as Korra noticed the others arriving in the Hall.

 **Korra** \- The others are here! They're late, though...

The former lonely boy turned to see his four other friends coming by with Janet and Chaz as Ash, May, and Brock were hoping to enter the Pokémon Contest as well, as they seemed to have received the bad news, however.

 **May (shocked)** \- Huh!? No spots left at all!?

 **Receptionist (apologetic)** \- The very last participant in the Pokémon Contest signed up just before you got here!

 **May (disappointed)** \- Why didn't we get here sooner...?

 **Minato (unimpressed)** \- That's because you guys came too late while we came in time.

At hearing his voice, everyone turned to the former lonely boy and Korra in surprise as Max widened his eyes at the card Minato was holding.

 **Max (surprised)** \- Hey... Isn't that the pass needed to enter the Contest!?

The others turned in surprise as the former lonely boy nodded in response.

 **Minato (unfazed)** \- Yeah... Korra here helped me register when we learned that only one was able to participate now out of the two of us...

 **May (disappointed)** \- No fair... Why you and not one of us...?

 **Korra (teasing)** \- You win some, you lose some, May... That's how the world goes...

Smiling sheepishly as she felt bad for the others, Janet turned to the receptionist to see if the group could watch the Contest instead of participating for today.

 **Janet** \- Perhaps you could at least issue them with passes to watch the Contest?

 **Receptionist** \- Mm hm! Of course I can!

With that said, the receptionist typed up some information to give Ash, May, Max, Korra, and Brock the passes to watch from the stands as Janet gave a reminder to the others of what they needed the passes for.

 **Janet** \- Now, you'll need those passes to enter the arena, so make sure you don't lose them.

 **Brock** \- Too bad we couldn't enter it while Minato could, but at least we get to observe.

 **May (disappointed)** \- Big bummer... Why does the cold guy get to participate and we don't?

 **Minato (unfazed)** \- Like I said... Should one of you have gotten here before Korra and I did, maybe one of you would've been able to enter.

 **May (annoyed)** \- No one asked you, Mr. Know-it-All! Ugh... Again, a big bummer...

As she said that, Beautifly landed on top of her head again! This only pissed May off as she glared at the Butterfly Pokémon for the personal space invasion.

 **May (annoyed)** \- Huh!? Hey, pal! Find somewhere else to sit!

While she glared at Beautifly, Max made a suggestion to his sister to cheer her up.

 **Max** \- May, I have an idea! Maybe you could be Janet or Chaz's assistant!

 **Pikachu (agreeing)** \- Pika Pika!

 **Torchic (agreeing)** \- Tor!

 **May (unsure)** \- That's silly... There's no way...

To her belief, it was silly... but to Janet, it seemed otherwise as she smiled at the idea that the little brother gave off.

 **Janet (agreeing)** \- I think Max has a great idea! I'd love for you to be my Pokémon assistant, May!

At the agreement, the older sister widened her eyes in surprise and turned to Janet with a surprised and hopeful look on her face.

 **May (hopeful)** \- Huh!? You mean it!?

 **Chaz (agreeing)** \- I'm sure that Beautifly think it's a good idea, too.

As he said that, he began to feed Venomoth some small colorful cubes that seemed to be sweets for Venomoth to enjoy as Brock seemed interested, causing him to walk over and see.

 **Brock (interested)** \- That's PokéBlock, right?

 **Chaz (agreeing)** \- Yeah... I always use it as a snack along with their main diet of Pokémon food! Wanna try some for yourself? Hold out your hands.

As Chaz said so, the Kanto breeder held out his hands to let Chaz give him some PokéBlocks, with each having different colors!

 **Chaz** \- It's chock full of nutritions!

 **Brock (curious)** \- You mix berries while making them, right? And the different type of PokéBlock depends on the types of Berries you mix into it!

He chewed onto one of blocks as Chaz agreed with Brock's words completely.

 **Chaz (agreeing)** \- Right! Everyone kind of makes their own recipe!

 **Janet** \- I've created my recipe for making the best Beautifly PokéBlock!

 **Max (amazed)** \- Wow! That explains it! That's probably why its wings are so beautiful!

At the compliment, Beautifly was happy to hear it as she flew around Max in thanks, to Max's confusion as he believed it to show that the Bug-Flying Type was mad at him.

 **Max (worried)** \- Huh!? Oh... Do you think it's mad at me?

 **Janet (reassuring)** \- No... It's just thanking you for the compliment! And I should be saying thank you, too!

 **Max (confused)** \- Thanks for what?

 **May (confused)** \- Yeah... What did he do?

 **Janet** \- It's so nice to hear someone praise the Pokémon I've trained!

 **Ash (agreeing)** \- Yeah! I now what you mean, Janet!

 **Brock (agreeing)** \- Yeah... That does feel good.

 **Chaz** \- It really makes you feel proud of all the hard work and energy you've put into the training!

Minato listened as he frowned on what the others were saying in their conversation. Never did he realize that Pokémon bonding would be so complicated by raising them or treating them as partners or friends.

He didn't want to admit it, but there were a lot of things about Pokémon that he didn't understand as he watched May starting to understand on what it feels like to be complimented by someone that tells them that they've raised their Pokémon well.

His thoughts were interrupted as Chaz popped up a question for Ash, May, and Minato.

 **Chaz (curious)** \- Hey! Are you guys gonna be heading for Rustboro City for a Gym battle?

 **Ash** \- Yeah! That's our next stop!

 **May (unsure)** \- I'm gonna battle, too.

 **Janet (curious)** \- What about you, Minato? Are you planning to challenge the Gym Leader there, too?

The sudden question once again caused the former lonely boy to think and stammer for a while as he still was unsure about his decision to compete in Gym battles and enter the Pokémon League for the first time.

 **Minato (unsure)** \- I'm... still not sure about that. I have other things to mull over about, so I thought entering this Contest would tell me the answer of the true reason for the bond between people and Pokémon as companions or friends.

 **Janet** \- I see... That is a complicated, but a good reason...

 **Ash** \- Yeah... Anyways, Pikachu and I are ready to go!

 **Pikachu (agreeing)** \- Pika Pika!

At the response, both Janet and Chaz were surprised as Chaz was the first to question Ash of his choice of using the Electric Type Pokémon in his first Gym battle in Hoenn.

 **Chaz (surprised)** \- You're planning on battling with Pikachu?

 **Janet (understanding)** \- That might be difficult...

 **Ash (confused)** \- Pikachu's the best I've got!

 **Chaz (unsure)** \- But Ash... The Rustboro Gym is a Rock Type Pokémon Gym!

This surprised Ash as Brock frowned with the Type the Gym Leader would use at the Gym battle.

 **Ash (disbelief)** \- A Rock Type Gym!?

 **Brock (unsure)** \- That'll sure make things tough for an Electric Type Pokémon like Pikachu!

Max widened his eyes as he realized that this would also be trouble for May as she only had Torchic in her team.

 **Max (worried)** \- That's gonna be a problem for you too, May! A Fire Type Pokémon like your Torchic won't have any effect at all on those Rock Type Pokémon!

Minato frowned as he remembered the Pokémon he had at the moment.

 **Minato (thinking)** \- Even if I were to enter in a Gym battle, I would also be in a disadvantage with Types as well. Torchic and Poochyena won't deal so much damage to Rock Types... So, Zigzagoon's Iron Tail and Treecko's Dig and Absorb would only... Wait... What am I thinking!? It's not like I'm going to participate in a Gym battle!

At seeing Ash in a dire situation, Chaz stood up, offering to teach Ash something if he didn't have something that Chaz had!

 **Chaz** \- Hey, Ash... Does your Pikachu know any attacks that would work on a battle against Rock Types?

 **Ash (unsure)** \- Uh... No.

 **Chaz (patient)** \- Well then, if I told you there was a way to learn that attack, do you think you'd be interested?

 **Ash (amazed)** \- Uh... Oh, yeah! I'd love to know it!

 **Pikachu (agreeing)** \- Pika Pika!

Watching Ash agreeing to learn the new move, he felt Korra tapping him on the shoulder as Minato turned to see Korra holding his arm with a sweet smile on her face that seemed to look dangerous.

 **Korra (sweetly)** \- Minato... We, on the other hand, need to train for your debut in the Contest, right? Let's go! We have no time to lose, right?

 **Minato (nervous)** \- Huh? Oh yeah... We do.

At his response, Korra began to drag the former lonely boy away, while she called to the others to let them know that they'll be gone for a while.

 **Korra** \- We'll see you all back at the Contest if it starts!

 **May (startled)** \- Huh!? Oh, sure!

At the agreement, Korra dragged Minato to a spot where the former lonely boy could train for the upcomimg Rustboro Contest that would start in an hour!

 **Later...**

With the hour passed, the Rustboro Contest was about to begin, starting with the opening ceremony! The MC for the Contest began to announce the start of the event as he began to introduce himself and the three judges that's judging for the competition.

 **MC** \- The wait is over! The Rustboro Pokémon Contest is about to get underway! On the panel of judges this year, Contesta, the Director of the Contest Committee, Sukizo from the Pokémon Enthusiasts Club, and Nurse Joy from Rustboro City!

Holding out a small, beautiful Ribbon, the MC announced on how the Ribbon will be won for today.

 **MC** \- And like every year, the winner will receive this Rustboro Ribbon! Now, listen up! Anyone winning the five ribbons from the various regional Pokémon Contest will be given free automatic entry in the Pokémon Grand Festival!

 **May (excited)** \- Wow! Awesome!

 **Janet** \- The most important part is the Pokémon's entry! First impressions really do matter! The judges will form opinions from the first attack! And they take into account of the degree of the Pokémon's development and its level of cooperation with its trainer! The final decision is made, based by points given by the judges! It's very exciting!

 **May (excited)** \- Awesome... Awesome!

 **Max (unimpressed)** \- Perhaps you could expand your vocabulary a bit...

 **May (excited)** \- I know... but it's so awesome! Pokémon are incredible! I never realized!

 **Brock (worried)** \- I wonder where Ash, Minato, and Korra are...

 **Max** \- Ash should be training with Pikachu to practice the new Iron Tail attack Chaz had taught him! And Korra right now, should be helping Minato train for his debut as a Pokémon Coordinator for this Contest...

 **May (worried)** \- But, the Contest is starting right now! Should they all be here right now? If even Minato comes late, then he won't be able to participate at all if he doesn't show!

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Minato (determined)** \- Alright, Torchic... Spin with Ember while shooting up with Quick Attack!

At the call, Torchic jumped up as high as he could into the air, while using Quick Attack to boost his speed and jumping abilities! By spinning in the air while using Ember, the Chick Pokémon made himself look like a fiery shooting star that's shooting across the air!

Korra, Houndour, and Poochyena were all in awe as they watched the combination attack going into perfection.

 **Korra (amazed)** \- That's so beautiful... It feels like I'm watching a giant shooting star shoot itself across the sky...

 **Houndour (amazed)** \- Dour...

 **Poochyena (amazed)** \- Chy...

 **Swablu (beaming)** \- Swablu! Swablu Swablu Swablu!

The former lonely boy watched as Torchic gracefully landed on the ground, feeling proud of himself as he smiled at his confident little Fire Type.

 **Minato (satisfied)** \- We only spent an hour on this, and it's been going great...

Swablu flew over and perched on her new trainer's head happily as she made herself comfortable.

 **Swablu (happy)** \- Swablu Swablu!

 **Minato (chuckling)** \- Ha ha ha... I know, Swablu. You're excited to be performing in the Contest too, right? So am I... And so is Torchic, too!

 **Torchic (happy)** \- Torchic!

Korra walked over with her two canine Pokémon, remembering on how Swablu came Minato's fifth Pokémon just a few minutes ago before the Contest had begun to start.

 **Korra (smiling)** \- It was really nice of Janet for her to give you Swablu, huh, Minato? She knows on how Swablu loves Pokémon Contest, which is why she believed giving Swablu to you would be nice for her.

 **Minato (agreeing)** \- Yeah... It was kind of surprising, at first...

He caressed Swablu's blue face, as the Cotton Bird Pokémon happily rubbed her head on Minato's hand as she also remembered on how this all happened, which happened around fifteen minutes when Minato and Korra had started training together for Minato's debut in the Pokémon Contest.

 **Flashback**

 _ **Korra (serious)** \- Now, Houndour! Show those two what a real Ember looks like in a performance with Howl!_

 _At the order, Houndour shot out some fireballs before powering them up with Howl, making Ember look like fire rings to knock the opponent away with the blazing heat! However, as a Fire Type, Torchic knew on how to counter the combination attack, and so did Minato._

 _ **Minato (serious)** \- That's hot... Torchic, jump through them with Quick Attack!_

 _Knowing what his trainer was going to say, the Chick Pokémon jumped and spun through the fire rings! It made his body glow a little with heat, making his attacks even more powerful as the former lonely boy countered back._

 _ **Minato (serious)** \- You use an Ember this time as well, along with a Peck attack!_

 _Running while having his beak glow, Torchic dove towards Houndour while using Ember to boost his beak's power and temperature! Both Korra and Houndour widened in surprise as the attack made the hit, causing Houndour to skid back and growl at Torchic, who got ready to fight back._

 _Both trainers made a good eye towards each other until Janet called to them!_

 _ **Janet** \- I see that the two of you are both in perfect sync with each other, along with your Pokémon together!_

 _ **Korra (surprised)** \- Janet? What are you doing here? I thought you would be with the others in the Contest!_

 _ **Janet** \- I should be saying that to the two of you, too... Anyways, Minato... There's someone I'd like you to take with you on your journey if it's okay with you..._

 _ **Minato (confused)** \- Who?_

 _As he asked, Swablu flew over, chirping happily as she perched herself on top of the former lonely boy's head, catching the two humans and their three Pokémon by surprise as Minato was the most surprised with the Cotton Bird Pokémon as he turned to Janet._

 _ **Minato (surprised)** \- Swablu...? But, isn't she...?_

 _Janet walked over to the former lonely boy and handed him the Cotton Bird Pokémon's Pokéball._

 _ **Janet (reassuring)** \- You see... Swablu was looming forward to enter the Rustboro Pokémon Contest. But... since I'm using Beautifly in both rounds of the Contest, I was hoping if you would use your in the first round of the Contest._

 _ **Korra (confused)** \- Both rounds? You mean there are two rounds in the Contest, right? The first is the Appeals Round, with the second being the Battle Round?_

 _ **Janet** \- That's right... since Swablu was really looking forward to participate in the Contest, I was hoping if you would use her in this one for today, if it's okay with you._

 _At the explanation, the former lonely boy gave a glance at Torchic, who seemed to agree with the idea as he then turned to Korra, who seemed to believe that the idea is great as well._

 _Turning to Janet, the former lonely boy took the Pokéball from her and accepted the excfied Cotton Bird Pokémon into his team._

 _ **Minato** \- Alright... I'll take Swablu under my wing for this Contest, Janet._

 _ **Janet (grateful)** \- Great! Thanks! Swablu will be looking forward to participate with you in the Contest!_

 _ **Swablu (happy)** \- Swablu! Swablu Swablu Swablu!_

 _ **Korra (amused)** \- Ha ha! Swablu looks and excited and happy to participate with you, Minato..._

 _The former lonely boy watched as Swablu once again began to rub his cheeks with her cotton-like wings as he smiled at how much affection the Cotton Bird Pokémon was showing._

 _ **Minato (amused)** \- Yeah... She sure does, huh..._

 **Flashback End**

 **MC (from afar)** \- Our next contestant is entry number 17! Let's hear it for Janet!

Both trainers and their four Pokémon all turned to see the screen at the top, which showed Janet standing at the center of the Contest stage with both Max and May as her assistants! They seemed to be holding plates, which seemed to be needed for Janet's new performance.

At seeing Janet preparing to make her performance, Korra widened her eyes as she turned back to the former lonely boy.

 **Korra (surprised)** \- Janet is up next with Max and May... That must mean that the first round is halfway through! You're the last contestant to perform... Let's get back inside and join up with the others so you can get ready, too!

 **Minato (agreeing)** \- Yeah... I don't want all our training done to be all for nothing. Ready, Torchic? Swablu?

 **Torchic (determined)** \- Torchic Tor!

 **Swablu (excited)** \- Swablu!

With the agreement settled, the former lonely boy prepared to make his debut as a Pokémon Coordinator with his Pokémon and a Korra at his side.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Swablu: (F): (Peck, Sing, Safeguard, Fury Attack)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 ** **Chapter 26: Pokémon Contest! Minato's Debut! Pt. 2****

 ** **Chapter 27: Catch Wurmple! A New Double Battle!****

 **Chapter 28: The Lonely Bird, Tsubasa Tendo!**

 **Chapter 29: Class Starts at Roxanne's Time!**

 **Chapter 30: The Brawn Kid VS The Smart Kid!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Oh man... We've been so busy mastering Iron Tail, we ended up missing Chaz's performance...

Janet: Alright, Beautifly! It's time to take the stage and show the crowd your beauty and style!

May: Awesome! It's just... awesome! I don't know how else I would describe something like this!

Minato: Deep breaths... You can do this... Focus on strengthening your bond with your Pokémon...

MC: And now, with the first stage done, the second stage for battling has been shown!

Minato: A battle, huh... Why do I get the feeling that this battle is about to feel different?

 **Events that occurred:**

\- The group arrives at Rustboro Hall

\- The group meets Coordinators Janet and Chaz and learn about Pokémon Contests

\- Ash trains to master Pikachu's Iron Tail

\- Minato competes in the Rustboro Contest as his debut in performing

\- Janet gives Swablu to Minato, who takes a liking to the former lonely boy


	26. Pokémon Contest! Minato's Debut! Pt 2

**Chapter 26: Pokémon Contest! Minato's Debut! Pt. 2**

Last time on "Pokémon Hoenn Journey", the group continued to travel down their route until they found themselves heading for a large building called the Rustboro Hall, one of the places where special events called the Pokémon Contests were held.

While they were looking around, both Minato and May made friends with two Flying Types named Beautifly and Swablu, both belonging to a Pokémon Coordinator named Janet, who explained that she and her friend, Chaz were practicing their Pokémon's moves in order to compete in the Pokémon Contest.

While Janet and Chaz explains to the group the basics on how to win a Contest Ribbon, Korra helps Minato register himself as a new Pokémon Coordinator, allowing himself to register for the Rustboro Contest, despite of not having any experience of making his Pokémon's moves look beautiful.

With that set, the two began to train together in order to make Minato and Torchic both prepared for the performance they would have to show in their first Contest.

While Minato and Korra trained with the opening ceremony of the Contest starting, Janet came over to the two to request Minato to take Swablu with him as the Cotton Bird Pokémon's love for Contests and performances made her excited to participate in a real event. Agreeing to take her, Minato takes Swablu in as a fifth member of his team.

With the announcement of Janet making her entry with May and Max, the two trainers head back to the Hall to prepare for Minato's performance in the first round.

* * *

"Our next contestant is entry number 17! Let's hear it for Janet!" The MC announced as the lights shined down on Janet, along with both May and Max as they were holding plates to help their friend with her performance and Beautifly's.

The experienced Coordinator took out her Pokéball to send her partner out.

"It's time, Beautifly! Go!" Janet cried out as she sent out her partner for her performance! The Butterfly Pokémon appeared out of her Pokéball, spreading her wings to show her beauty as her trainer called out the first phase of their performance.

"Go, Beautifly! Use Flash!" Janet yelled as Beautifly did so, using her wings to create a blinding light to make herself look more dazzling! By the time she was starting that, Minato and Korra ran inside to the stands to see Janet and Beautifly making their performance start with a flash.

"So beautiful..." commented Korra as her eyes sparkled like stars as Minato watched in awe. Swablu and Torchic were also awed to see how bright Beautifly was making with her wings as May and Max seemed to be impressed as well.

"Alright!" "Awesome..." commented the two siblings into Max realized that's it was their cue to throw the plates towards Beautifly for her next phase for performance.

"Ah! Enough with the awesome!" Max snapped as he ran in front of the Butterfly Pokémon, causing his older sister to follow in surprise. "Hey! Wait up!" May shrieked as she got in front of the Bug-Flying Type, too.

Woth the timing correct, the two siblings threw all their plates towards the Butterfly Pokémon! "GO!" Max and May yelled together as Beautifly took this chance to shatter all the plates with her String Shot attack! Using its skills to control the String Shot, the Bug-Flying Type used the string as a whip!

The shattered pieces of the plates rained down slowly, amazing the two siblings, the judges, and even the audience as well!

"Beautifly is building on its elegant entry by demonstrating a String Shot attack! A move that uses a whipping motion to achieve results!" The MC said as he seemed to be impressed as well.

Not finished with her performance yet, Janet continued on with calling out another attack!

"Beautifly! Hidden Power!" Janet cried out loud as Beautifly did so! Using her body and wings to create a bright light, she used the Hidden Power attack to lake the shards of the plates turn into sparkling lights for everyone to be amazed and try to reach for as this concluded Janet's performance with her partner.

"And the finish of the beautiful landing of the Coordinator's hands! How many points will Beautifly get?" The MC asked as everyone turned to the three judges as they all agreed to make the same points... perfect points to Beautifly, that is!

 **Mr. Contesta: 10.0**

 **Mr. Sukizo: 10.0**

 **Nurse Joy: 10.0**

 **Total: 30.0**

"And the judges all agree... Beautifly's performance deserves a perfect score!" The MC announced as everyone began to applause for the beautiful and dazzling performance Janet and Beautifly gave off. Both Minato and Korra applaused as well as they were also amazed by the beauty they've witnessed just now.

Later, after Janet and her two young assistants were called off the stage, both Minato and Korra headed to the waiting room to see Janet and their friends, as Korra was the first to congratulate the experienced Coordinator.

"Janet, that was so beautiful out there!" Korra said happily as Janet smiled at the compliment.

"Ha ha... Thank you. I'm glad the two of you were able to see it even when you two were still training together for today." Janet said as Minato stepped up with a small smile on his face.

"That was great... And to get the perfect points was even better, too!" Minato said, smiling as he complimented the experienced Coordinator until May came up to his face with an annoyed look on her face as she tried to correct the former lonely boy as she was involved in the performance as well.

"Hey, Max and I were there too, helping her out!" May protested until Ash came into the waiting room, wanting to congratulate Janet for her perfect performance.

"You did it!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu said together to Janet as May smiled, believing that the Kanto trainer was speaking to her! "Thank you!" May said, causing Minato and Max to both sweat drop as the little brother corrected her of the person he was talking to.

"Actually, I don't think he was referring to you, May." Max said with an unimpressed look. This made May embarrassed a little, until Janet stood up, sticking up for the two siblings.

"I couldn't have done it without both of you! You two were great!" Janet said, much to May's happiness as she accepted the compliment from the experienced Coordinator.

"Really?" May asked as Max grinned for the thanks. "It was my pleasure!" Max said as the others chuckled at this. Just then, one of the staff for the Contest Hall came in, calling for the last contestant for the first round.

"Excuse me, is Minato Yukimura in here?" The staff asked, catching everyone's attention. The former lonely boy stepped up, showing his presence and his name to the staff.

"Um, yes? That would be me..." Minato said as the staff smiled to the former lonely boy. "You're up next. So, please hurry onto the main stage." The staff said, catching the former lonely boy by surprise as he hesitantly nodded to do so.

"A-Alright..." Minato said as Torchic gave him a confident look, as Swablu flew over to the former lonely boy with a bright smile on her face. "Swablu! Swablu Swablu Swablu!" Swablu chirped happily, causing the former lonely boy to smile as he nodded to his two Pokémon.

"Right... I'm okay now." Minato said as he gave a glance back to his friends. Korra smiled softly at him, while Ash and Brock gave him encouraging looks. Janet and Chaz were the same, as Max and May smiled at him.

From the looks everyone was giving him, Minato knew that he couldn't let the pressure get to him and make himself confident enough to face the whole audience at the main stage. Taking a few deep breaths while following the staff to the main stage, the former lonely boy turned to both Torchic and Swablu.

"Torchic... Swablu... Let's do this... and win the whole thing!" Minato said with a brace face.

"Torchic!" "Blu!" The two Pokémon chirped together as they encouraged their trainer to go on and make a great show. Taking out the Cotton Bird Pokémon, Minato requested for Swablu to stay inside until they are called for their time in the performance.

With the staff guiding him into the main stage, the former lonely boy got ready until he was called to do his part in the first round.

"Now, for the last entry in the primary judging... This is entry number 30... Minato Yukimura! Let's see if Minato can finish things up with a bang!" The MC said as the lights shined onto the former lonely boy.

Just as Minato was about to send Swablu out again, he heard whispering coming from the crowd, which seem to sound like voices that pitied the former lonely boy or voices that seemed to show on how worried they are for the former lonely boy.

"Yukimura? Could they mean the kid who lost his parents...?"

"That poor boy... Is he okay with performing, especially since this is his first time?"

"I wonder how he feels about Pokémon after that terrible incident..."

"But hey... He kind of looks fine with them, doesn't he...?

The voices that were worrying or pitying him started to put Minato under pressure as he began to breath hard, unable to think properly as the voices started to go inside his head. The others at the waiting room seemed to see this as Ash was confused on what Minato was doing.

"What's he doing...? He's supposed to send out Swablu, right? Why is he just standing there?" Ash asked as Brock folded his arms with a frown.

"I think the crowd is getting to him by reminding Minato of the incident that killed his parents..." Brock said, catching both Janet and Chaz by surprise.

"Incident...? Do you mean, that same incident that occurred in Littleroot Town?" Chaz asked in surprise as Janet felt worried for the former lonely boy now. "So... the incident involved Minato and his family...?" Janet asked as Korra frowned.

"This is bad... If Minato doesn't do something, he'll be disqualified!" Korra said in worry as she was right as the MC was reminding the former lonely boy to call for his Pokémon, putting more pressure onto the former lonely boy.

"Um, Minato? If you could, we'd like you to start your performance by sending out your Pokémon first?" The MC asked as the judges seemed to worry for Minato as well. The former lonely boy couldn't respond as the pressure was starting to push him down heavily.

Noticing how the crowd was getting to Minato, Torchic looked up at Minato and quickly used Peck! He used his sharp beak to poke Minato's leg to catch the former lonely boy's attention. "Whoa!?" Minato yelped as he regained his concentration to move on as he looked down at his Chick Pokémon.

"Torchic! Torchic Torchic Tor!" Torchic chirped desperately, reminding Minato of the start of his performance. "H-Huh? Oh... Shoot! Thanks for the reminder, Torchic! Swablu, come on out!" Minato cried as he sent the Cotton Bird Pokémon out, who chirped happily at being sent out for the primary round!

This caught some of the audience's attnetion as the MC sighed in relief before he announced of what Minato did so far with his Cotton Bird Pokémon.

"And finally, Minato sends out his Pokémon, which is a Swablu! A cute and adorable entrance from Swablu, who seems to be showing on how happy it is with being free in the air!" commented the MC as some of the crowd started to cheer for Swablu, especially to the squealing girls that found Swablu cute.

At the waiting room, Ash, May, Korra, Max, and Brock all sigh did in relief, seeing that their former lonely boy companion was now beginning his performance as a beginning Coordinator.

"That was close... Any more second, and Minato would've been kicked out..." Max said as Ash frowned at the crowd on the screen that caused Minato to be pressured.

"Yeah... But what the crowd said about Minato and his parents... They've got some nerve to stop him like that..." Ash said with gritted teeth until Brock gave a reminder to his young friend of what the crowd had said about Minato and his perished family.

"Careful, Ash. Remember, they were all worried for Minato. They weren't encouraging him to give up, weren't they?" Brock asked as Ash frowned at this.

"I know, but Brock..." Ash started to protest until Korra pointed out the start Minato was pulling off. "Hey, look! Minato is starting the show off!" Korra said as the others turned to see Minato performing with Swablu as Janet and Chaz just watched with worried looks on their faces.

"Swablu, surround yourself with Safeguard!" Minato cried out as the Cotton Bird Pokémon let out a loud chirp, while surrounding herself in a barrier that seemed to be soothing Swablu down as she chirped happily in relief.

It was like being inside a diamond barrier as the crowd were in awe to see Safeguard used to make a tough shape. Even the judges and MC seemed to be impressed with the current performance Minato was giving off.

"And look at this! Swablu made herself surrounded by a diamond, made of the Safeguard she surrounded herself in!" The MC cried out as some of the audience cheered for the former lonely boy and his Flying Type Pokémon. Torchic chirped happily to see the first phase of the move a success as well.

"He's off to a good start, right now!" Ash said as the performance continued on.

"Now, Swablu! Sing! Use the Safeguard to defend yourself, with the singing as the weapon!" Minato said out loud. At the order, Swablu began to sing peacefully, peaceful enough to make the Safeguard barrier flow and soothe the people's spirits inside them.

The colorful music notes surrounded the barrier as Swablu began to fly up while singing and taking the barrier up as well! Preparing to make the finishing touch, the former lonely boy called for the final attack.

"Now, Swablu! Let's wrap this show up with a Fury Attack! Aim for the notes!" Minato yelled as Swablu nodded in understanding. With her timing perfectly measured, she pecked for one of the notes, which created a red sparkling light!

Eventually, Swablu continued on, using Fury Attack on every musical note she saw, creating many colors of sparkling light! The audience were in awe as Swablu flew around, singing happily for the success she had done as the judges seemed to be in awe as well, as the MC commented on the combination Swablu had done.

"Unbelievable! Making the timing perfect to use Fury Attack on the musical notes it made from Sing, Swablu has begun to show its beauty of its singing and its beauty!" The MC explained as the audience cheered even louder!

In the midst of the audience, two figures were smiling together as they looked as if they were proud of that Minato was showing to the crowd and to his friends.

At the waiting room, the five friends were in awe while Janet and Chaz were both amazed at the same time.

"Wow... That's so beautiful... And it's all coming from a small Cotton Bird Pokémon like Swablu..." Korra said as her eyes shined happily as she beamed at the beauty of Minato's current performance. May and Max were awed as well while Ash and Brock were impressed with the great process their friend had done in his turn for performance.

As Swablu happily perched herself onto Minato's outstretched hand, the performance of Minato's and herself had soon came to an end, allowing the MC to drop to the conclusion for some judging.

"And there it is, folks! The beautiful ending of Swablu's bright musical performance! How many points does Swablu win for this round?" The MC asked as everyone turned to the judges as they all made their decision.

 **Mr. Contesta: 9.3**

 **Mr. Sukizo: 9.6**

 **Nurse Joy: 9.4**

 **Total: 28.3**

"Wow! The judges all agree that Swablu deserved to win a total of 28.3 points! A very high score for a first timer!" The MC said as the audience cheered for the great performance both Minato and Swablu pulled up.

At the audience cheering for them, the former lonely boy blinked in surprise before Swablu chirped at him to gain his attention! "Swablu! Blu blu! Swablu!" Swablu chirped happily before she gestured to the audience.

Understanding what the Cotton Bird Pokémon was saying, Minato nodded as he waved back to the audience slightly before he bowed down a little, in thanks for the applause as he was called off the stage by the staff, allowing him to go back to his friends!

As Minato headed Back to the waiting room, he was met with smiling faces from his friends and amazed looks from the others as Max and Korra were the first to congratulate the former lonely boy for his success in the performance, despite of it being Minato's first time trying.

"You were great out there, Minato! And it was even your first time trying!" Max said in amazement as Korra sweetly smiled at the little bog as she gave a reminder to Max for her involvement in Minato's success.

"It's all thanks to the training we've done before the Contest began!" Korra said as the former lonely boy nodded to her, agreeing with her words as he knew that he was able to make a high score, thanks to Korra motivating him to enter and attempt to win the whole Contest.

"Yeah... If we didn't do any of that, then I would've just been standing there, doing nothing..." Minato said before he frowned as he remembered on how he remained still at the start wen the crowd began to give him reminders of his parents' death.

Noticing this, Ash frowned as he grew worried for the former lonely boy. "Hey, Minato... Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean, the crowd were reminding you of your parents' accident from five years a-" Ash started to say, until Minato waved him off with a small, reassuring smile on his face.

"It's fine... If I let the past get to me, Ash... I wouldn't be able to focus on today. So, yeah... I'll be fine." Minato said as Ash frowned. The way the forme lonely boy talked was rough, but the Kanto trainer knew better than to just press onto the subject.

"Okay..." Ash said as Janet and Chaz remained silent, as the two felt worried together for how Minato might do in the second round should he have made it in there. Their questioning thoughts were about to be answered when the results for the second round came out with the MC's call.

"Alright, everyone! We're sorry for making you wait! So now, without any further delay, I now present the finalists!" The MC announced as he gestured to the scoreboard where four faces were shown on the screen! They were already set up for battles that would lead up to the finals.

 **1\. Minato VS Chaz**

 **2\. Casey VS Janet**

Everyone was shocked to see the battle pairings this way as Max pointed out to say who was battling.

"Oh man... Look! It's going to come down to Minato and Chaz battling together... And whichever the two wins will be able to face Janet when she wins in her battle..." Max said in disbelief as the others were unsure on how to speak for either Minato or Chaz.

The former lonely boy on the other hand, gave a small glance at Chaz before he walked over to him with a serious look on his face. "Chaz?" Minato said, catching the experienced Coordinator by surprise.

"Huh...? Minato?" Chaz started to say until Minato spoke up, with a serious look and with a serious tone.

"I'd like to say one thing to you, Chaz... No holding back in our battle together." Minato said as Chaz smirked back, as he liked the confidence the former lonely boy was giving off.

"That goes for you too, Minato. Let's make this a good battle for us Coordinators." Chaz said as he offered a hand to Minato, to which the former lonely boy accepted as the two shook a little as Janet walked up to the to.

"Hope you two are ready for some stiff competition!" Janet said as Chaz only smirked at the challenge she was giving off.

"I'm just ready to win, after I beat both you and Minato in this." Chaz said as the others watched to see the three Coordinators wishing each other luck as Janet smiled sweetly, in a little sarcastic way.

"Good luck, you two..." Janet said as she raised a small fist, to which both Minato and Chaz understood as they raised their small fists together, as the three bumped them together for a battle to the win.

"To victory!" Janet and Chaz said together, with the former lonely boy following along. "To victory..." Minato said as they all nodded together to give a great battle to each other.

 **Later...**

The first round of the battle of the second round was about to begin with the MC making the announcement.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen! We're onto round two! Contestants in the battle will only have five minutes to execute their attacks gracefully, along with taking as many points from their opponents during the match! And the first to take the stage is... Chaz, on my right! And Minato, on my left!" announced the MC.

The crowd kept cheering as they knew that this round would be the best part during a Pokémon Contest. Ash and the others watched in the waiting room with Janet as they all wished both Chaz and Minato good luck in their battle. But Korra particularly, only wished Minato her good luck.

"Now then, with the five minutes on the clock, let the battle begin!" The MC called as the timer on the scoreboard started to count down, allowing the battle to start.

 **5:00 - 4:59**

"Here goes nothing... Torchic, it's your turn to shine!" Minato called as he sent out his Fire Type partner out to the game! The Chick Pokémon ruffled his feathers by shaking before it landed on the ground, ready to win in his match!

"Okay! Go, Venomoth!" Chaz yelled as he sent out his Poison-Bug Type out to play as the two Pokémon prepared for battle! Chaz made the first move to paralyze his opponent!

 **Chaz: Venomoth VS Minato: Torchic**

"Venomoth! Stun Spore!" Chaz cried as Venomoth used his wings to create powder that would leave any opponent paralyzed! Torchic braced himself until Minato called for a counterattack to counter the Stun Spore attack.

"Jump high into the air with Quick Attack, Torchic! Then, follow it up with a Peck attack!" Minato yelled as Torchic evaded the Stun Spore in time before he spun in the air with a Quick Attack! Then, aiming directly at Venomoth, Torchic charged through, bashing the Bug-Poison Type with Peck!

It dealt some damage as Venomoth flew back, wincing in pain from the super effective attack it had just taken.

"No way!?" Chaz gasped as the MC announced on what just happened.

"Wow! Look at that! Torchic spun in the air to dodge Stun Spore and to unleash a direct hit on Venomoth with a Peck attack!" The MC said as some points were deducted from both Minato and Chaz's scoreboard!

 **Chaz: 85 points**

 **Minato: 90 points**

At the waiting room, the whole group was confused by this, except for both Max and Janet.

"Huh...? I don't get it... It looks like both Minato and Chaz lost points..." Ash said in confusion as Janet stepped up to the group, beginning to explain on how points are deducted in a Contest battle.

"That's because the judges believed that Stun Spore would work on Torchic, until Torchic got out of the way to make a direct hit on Venomoth!" Janet explained as May pointed out some of the points missing from both battlers.

"But, Chaz lost more points than Minato!" May said in confusion as well, causing Max to this time make the explanation.

"It just means that Torchic's agility to aim and to strike was worth more points that Venomoth's Stun Spore attack! It's not just how the attack counts, but on how you defend yourself, too!" Max explained as Janet nodded in agreement.

"You're exactly right, Max. That's how it is when judges judge in a Contest battle like this one." Janet said as the others came to understood, allowing them to continue watch and see who the victor would be.

"So, they would just keep reducing each other's points, and the one's who left with more points is the one that wins in the end! Wow! This type of Pokémon battle is something that we've never seen before!" Brock said in amazement. May seemed to understand as well as she was the most impressed with this type of battle.

Back st the main stage, battle continued on, with both sides not giving an inch. "Quick, Torchic! Focus Energy!" Minato cried as the Fire Type jumped back to focus his power into landing a direct hit! Chaz noticed this and went on to attack.

"Oh no you don't! Psybeam, let's go!" Chaz said as Venomoth aimed the Psychic Type attack towards Torchic! Finally focusing onto his powers, Torchic got ready as Minato prepared the combo he trained for with Korra as he made the call!

"Here goes nothing! Dodge Psybeam and jump while using Quick Attack, Torchic!" Minato cried as Torchic once again evaded the attack, much to both Chaz and Venomoth's annoyances together.

"Argh! Torchic is moving too fast for us to hit!" Chaz snapped as Venomoth frowned as well. As Torchic was high in the air, the former lonely boy called out his first combo attack!

"Alright! Spin while using Ember and Peck together!" Minato yelled, causing Chaz to widen his eyes in surprise. "What kind of a move is that!?" Chaz asked as the others in the waiting room watched closely.

Korra smiled, seeing how their training was going to be paid off as Torchic used Quick Attack to move in the air and spin around! The beak of Torchic began to glow as fireballs surrounded the small wind Torchic made by spinning! As the speed of the spinning went strong, the beak started to glow fiery!

Chaz and Venomoth watched in surprise as the judges were startled to see such combo.

"I... I don't believe this! What kind of a combination attack is this!? Using the speed from Quick Attack to spin, while Peck and Ember at the same time, it's as if Torchic is becoming... a shooting star! No, wait... Is it a star that's drilling down?" The MC said as the move went on.

 **Chaz: 74 points**

"Do it!" Minato yelled as Torchic dove down, aiming for Venomoth! Paying attention back to the battle, Chaz tried to make an evasion maneuver as he called Venomoth to evade the attack.

"Dodge it, Venomoth!" Chaz yelled as Venomoth tried to get out of Torchic's way to prevent himself from being hit! Unfortunately, this was the part where the combination attack would soon show to be really surprising!

"If you think it's going to be that easy to just dodge it, that's where you're wrong, Chaz! Show them what we mean, Torchic!" Minato yelled as Torchic let out a battle cry while he kept spinning!

The attack missed Venomoth, who dodged by flying into the air! But at the same time, Torchic switched to the same direction to where Venomoth had dodged! This left a surprise to the audience and Chaz as Venomoth was blasted away by the Ember-Peck combo attack!

 **Chaz: 50 points**

"Oh no! Venomoth!?" Chaz gasped as Venomoth fluttered down to the floor as it struggled to maintain balance itself in the air! "And would you look at that! That combination attack knocked Venomoth from the air! Would it still be able to battle!?" The MC said in surprise.

"I've never seen Torchic use three moves in a combo before!" Max said in shock as Korra smiled.

"That's one of the combination moves we've practiced on while we were training for this Contest. And thanks to our training, the results of Torchic's special move was fully accomplished!" Korra said as May blinked in surprise at her old friend.

"Combination move...?" May said as the main stage battle was starting to get intense. Chaz made one last attempt to counterattack as Venomoth managed to fly straight despite the burn status it gained from the Ember-Peck attack combo.

 **0:25 to 0:24**

"Let's try this one more time, Venomoth! Use Psybeam!" Chaz yelled as Venomoth attempted to make an attack towards Torchic, who got ready to dodge once again. "No you don't! Counter with Ember, Torchic!" Minato cried out.

Both battlers shot their attacks, which in turn collided with each other, creating an explosion between the two! At that result, both Minato and Chaz lost their points, leaving Ash and the others to be surprised and worried for the results.

"No way... Was it a tie?" Ash asked as everyone kept their eyes on the screen. At the same time in the battlefield, the sound went off to show that the time was up, meaning that the battle was now over.

 **0:00**

"And the battle is over! Let's see who will advance to the final round!" The MC said as everyone turned their attention to the scoreboard to see who had won!

 **Minato: 50 points**

 **Chaz: 30 points**

"And the winner of this round... is Minato! Please come up to the final stage when the first round battles are over!" The MC said as the crowd cheered for the victor of the first Contest battle. Minato, on the other hand, blinked in surprise before he smiled with satisfaction.

 **Winner: Minato**

"Torchic!" Torchic chirped happily as he jumped onto Minato's arms, as the two celebrated their first win at the Contest, as they both knew that it wouldn't be long before they enter the final stage of the battle.

Chaz on the other hand, comforted the sadden Venomoth, who seemed sad for losing the battle as Chaz comforted his partner. "Don't worry, Venomoth. You did your best. Minato and Torchic somehow did better together than us, that's all." Chaz said in comfort.

The Poison-Bug Type reluctantly nodded as Korra smiled to see on how the battle went for her friend. "He did it... That training was really worth it!" Korra said happily as Janet gave a sad smile, as she felt bad for her friend, she he had lost on the other hand.

"So Chaz lost, huh? I guess that means I'll be able to face Minato in the finals should I win in my match." Janet said, leaving both Max and May by surprise as they both knew that this meant they would have to cheer either for Minato, or to Janet should she make it to the finals.

"Oh man... If you two battle each other, I don't think I could ever decide on who to cheer for..." Max said nervously as May nodded along.

"Y-Yeah... Me too..." May said as Janet smiled at the two, with Ash, Korra, and Brock all looking back at their three friends.

"It doesn't matter on who you cheer for, you two... You can cheer both me and Minato if you'd like!" Janet said as this brought a surprise to the two siblings as they blinked together in confusion.

"H-How do you think we can do that?" May asked as Brock made the answer for her with a confident look on his face.

"Well, since both Minato and Janet are friends to us, I think she's saying she's fine either way if you cheer for her, or if you cheer for Minato for hanging on..." Brock said as this caused Max to fold his arms with a deep thought into his mind.

"Mm... I think it could be something else..." He was interrupted by Chaz coming into the waiting room, with Minato at his side.

"Hey guys, what did you think of our battle?" Chaz asked as May frowned at this. "I don't know... I kind of... really didn't paid much attention as the battle went on. All I can say was... it was awesome." May said nervously as Minato sighed.

"Whatever you say... You're next... Right, Janet?" Minato asked as the experienced Coordinator nodded with a smile. "It sure is. And that means I'll be seeing you at the finals, Minato." Janet said as the former lonely boy nodded in understanding.

"Alright. I'll wait for you there." Minato said as the staff called for Janet to come out and make her show at the second round of the battle round. Korra walked over to the former lonely boy with a small, but sweet smile on her face as Minato looked back at her with a smile as well.

"So... How do you think I did so far?" Minato asked as Torchic jumped off of his shoulder to watch the conversation as Swablu watched from his head!

"Do you really need to ask? You're up at the finals, there's nothing bad for me to say about it. All I can say is, Minato... is to good luck and win." Korra said softly as the former lonely boy chuckled at that before he nodded back.

"Right." Minato said as Brock and Max watched the conversation go on, causing the two of them to smile as they knew what could be between those two, as May was still focused on Janet battling with her Beautifly, as Ash was also focused on the same thing.

 **Later...**

Ash and the others sat at their seats as they all wanted to see the final battle for the Rustboro Contest, with Chaz joining them. Janet had won her battle, which would allow her to face Minato as both Coordinators prepared to battle, with both having determined looks on their faces.

"And now, the Rustboro Pokémon Contest has come to the exciting final battle stage! It's down to Minato and Janet, who both showed extraordinary skills in the preliminary round!" The MC announced as Ash grew excited for the final battle.

"I can't wait them battle each other." Ash said as May remembered the Pokémon the two had together.

"It's between Beautifly and Torchic!" May said as Max folded his arms, remembering something about the two battling together.

"Torchic is a Fire Type, which could be strong against a Bug Type like Beautifly..." Max said as Korra shook her head before she spoke on how the battle should go on at a Contest battle.

"I don't believe Type advantage would have anything to do in this battle, Max. Besides, this is nothing like a Gym battle or a regular battle, as this battle is to show the beauty of both Pokémon on each side." Korra said as Chaz agreed with understanding.

"You're right... And to be quite honest, I don't really know who to cheer for, either." Chaz said as the points were shown, with the timer ready to be set for a countdown!

"Ladies and gentlemen, the five minute Contest battle will now begin!" The MC said as the timer began, allowing the battle to start.

 **5:00 to 4:59**

"Torchic, it's your turn to shine!"

"Go get 'em, Beautifly!"

Both Pokéballs opened up to show the two battlers that were ready for battle as both battlers began their starting attacks!

 **Minato: Torchic VS Janet: Beautifly**

"Torchic, use Ember!" "Beautifly, Hidden Power!" Both Minato and Janet cried out together as Torchic jumped while shooting fireballs towards Beautifly! Beautifly on the other hand, countered with orbs of light to block the Ember attack.

The two moves collided together, all creating a small explosion that produced sparkling lights raining down on the battlefield and onto the audience as they were in awe for the beautiful display of the attacks each side made!

"Amazing! Ember and Hidden Power together made raining lights, resulting in a stalemate between Torchic and Beautifly! Neither of them looks like they're going to give an inch or second of each other!" The MC said as both players lost some of their points, due to the collision of their attacks!

 **Minato: 85 points**

 **Janet: 85 points**

"Not bad, Minato! But, can you keep up with us?" Janet asked with an impressed look as the former lonely boy narrowed his eyes, his voice and face looking dead serious.

"That's what Torchic and I are planning to do together. We're not going to hold back at all, just because you're are friends. In a battle, any friends can immediately become rivals or enemies. Torchic, charge up with Focus Energy!" Minato cried out loud.

At the call, Torchic focused his energy to land most critical hits as Janet blinked in surprise.

"And Torchic continues on with a Focus Energy attack! Will the next attack from Torchic land a critical hit!?" The MC said as Janet began her assaults onto the Chick Pokémon, refusing to let the Fire Type charge his next attack completely.

"We won't let that happen! Now, Beautifly! Use Gust!" Janet yelled as Beautifly whipped up some strong winds, breaking Torchic out of his concentration and startle him at the same time! "No way!? Torchic!" Minato grunted as the audience were all in shock to see that the concentration broke out!

 **Minato: 70 points**

"Minato lost some serious points, due to Janet using Beautifly's Gust to interfere with Focus Energy..." Max said in worry as Ash grew confident in the former lonely boy.

"Well, that doesn't mean it's going to be that easy for Janet to win! You can do it, Minato! Torchic!" Ash yelled out loud. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled as he cheered along as the battle went on, with Janet making the next move this time.

"Here comes our next attack, Minato! Now, Beautifly! Use Flash!" Janet cried as Beautifly began to make her wings glow, as the former lonely boy tried to interfere with Beautifly's attack just like when she interfered with hers! "Like that's ever going to happen! Now, Torchic! Ember!" Minato yelled out loud,

At the command, the Chick Pokémon negated Flash by blasting the Butterfly Pokémon with his fireballs! This shocked Janet as Beautifly started to flutter down towards the ground, making her feel worried.

 **Janet: 65 points**

"Oh no! Beautifly!?" Janet gasped as Minato continued on with his attacks. "That's not all we have to give! Now, Torchic! Use Peck while speeding up with Quick Attack!" Minato yelled as Torchic did so, dealing even more damage to the already weak Beautifly!

The Butterfly Pokémon skidded on the ground, while she struggled to stand and fly up again. "Beautifly, are you okay!? Don't give up!" Janet said as she lost more points, due to taking more damage from the speedful combination attack from her opponent.

 **Janet: 45 points**

"She's losing even more points due to Minato making his speedful combination attack..." Max said as May looked at her little brother in confusion as she had heard that from Janet before. Hearing him say that made the older sister even more curious from what the combination attack would truly be.

"Beautifly, Morning Sun!" Janet cried out, catching the former lonely by surprise and confusion.

"Morning Sun...? What kind of move is that?" Minato asked in surprise as Janet just smiled at the former lonely boy, telling him to watch the magic happen.

"Just watch! You're about to see the true nature of why a Beautifly is beautiful this way!" Janet said as the former lonely boy narrowed his eyes and watched. The bright light shone around Beautifly's body, creating sparkles of light in the process, amazing the whole crowd and even the group!

Both Minato and Torchic were amazed to see this happening as Beautifly slowly flew up in the air and looked okay as the light died away! This surprised both Minato, and even Chaz, who didn't know that Janet had made Beautifly learn a move like that.

"Restoration? Wonder when it learned that attack..." Chaz said as the judges seemed satisfied to give Janet some points for a beautiful move.

"Beautifly pulled off Morning Sun attack to perfection! This is very beautiful! Even the judges are astounded!" The MC announced as some of Minato's points dropped down due to the beauty of the Morning Sun attack.

 **Minato: 45 points**

"So, i don't lose points just by taking damage... I even lose points if the opponent's attack or move is more beautiful than Torchic's, huh... I see... so this is the true nature of a Pokémon Contest..." Minato said bitterly as he finally understood the other purpose of this event.

"Minato lost a lot of points because of that move! That was awesome... I mean, amazing!" Max said as May clapped her hands together, feeling soothed and happy to see how the battle is going on.

"I know... I wish I could enter a Contest battle just like with Janet and her Beautifly!" May said as the battle continued on, with time going out fast.

 **1:01 to 1:00**

With no time to lose, both Coordinators called their next attacks to each other!

"Beautifly, Hidden Power!" "Counter back with Ember, Torchic!" Both Janet and Minato yelled together as both Pokémon shot their special attacks at each other! At the result, both points dropped down again, much to Ash's annoyance as he couldn't see well, with the smoke blocking the scoreboard!

"Beautifly, use Flash, let's go!" Janet cried as Minato tried to counter back before Flash could do its work.

"Don't think it'll be that easy! Torchic, use Peck!" Minato cried as Torchic had his beak glow and become sharp as each Pokémon were ready to land their attacks, until the timer went off, ending the battle!

 **0:00**

"The battle is over! Let's have a look at the scoreboard!" The MC said as everyone turned their attention to the scoreboard to see who had triumphed one another!

 **Minato: 25 points**

 **Janet: 20 points**

 **Winner: Minato**

"Victory goes to Minato and Torchic!" The MC announced as everyone cheered for the victor of this Contsst while the others were amazed to see that their former cold-hearted friend had won the competition!

"He did it! Minato won it all!" Korra said happily as Ash, Chaz, Brock, Max, and May all applauded alongside with her as Torchic jumped into Minato's arms, as the former lonely boy smiled at his Fire Type partner.

"We did it, Torchic! We won our first Contest as a team!" Minato said as Torchic chirped happily for the win. Janet then walked over, with Beautifly in her hand as she congratulated the rookie for his first win and achievement as a Coordinator.

"Congratulations, Minato! You were great out there!" Janet said as Minato smiled back with Torchic on his shoulder. "Yeah... You too, Janet. It was a pretty close battle." Minato said as his former opponent nodded back in agreement.

"Yes! You were both great! Let us be the first to congratulate you!" A woman cried ours carching everyone's attention! The two battlers, judges, the MC, and all the audience turned to see two people dressed in a formal suit and hat with masks on their faces!

"We were invited here, specially by your Congratulatory Committee!" The man said as the MC was confused by this news as he never heard of them coming at all! "No one told me about this..." The MC started to say until the woman snatched the microphone from him!

"In that case, let me just say to that persistent Torchic! You won!" The woman said as the man offered both Minato and Janet a bouquet, leaving the two Coordinators to be confused.

"Your congratulory bouquet for the both of you!" The man said, leaving Janet confused while making the former lonely boy uneasy with this as Janet took the bouquet with a confused look on her face. "Oh... Well, thank you- Ah!" Janet started to say until smoke came out of the bouquet!

Minato quickly took action, throwing the bouquet away by taking it out of Janet's hands! "Throw that thing! It's a trap!" Minato grunted as Janet shrieked in surprise! Ash, Chaz, and Korra all stood up in surprise to see as the experienced Coordinator was the first to ask!

"What's going on here!?" Chaz snapped as a familiar trio began their motto as the smoke began to clear out!

"Prepare for trouble, as we congratulate..."

"And make it double, while we coordinate!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

At the motto finished, Brock, Max, and May followed Ash, Korra, and Chaz as Ash and May angrily glared at the two for interrupting a great finish in the competition!

"Team Rocket!?" Ash snapped as May followed along. "What are you doing here!?" She snapped as Jessie began to explain with a small smirk on her face.

"When we heard there was a Pokémon Contest, we just had to come, see?" Jessie said as James continued on with their plans and explanation. "We don't like to bother some task of raising and training, Pokémon!" James said tauntingly.

"So we came here to come and steal 'em, so we know that they're good and strong!" Meowth said as he pointed to where both Torchic and Beautifly were captured by Jessie and James' double nets!

"You morons! Don't you ever quit on trying to tail us!?" Minato snapped as Chaz joined in with insulting the evil trio.

"You three are no good, lazy cheats! And everything about you is an insult to all Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators!" Chaz snapped as Janet stepped up, agreeing that the evil trio means nothing but a problem to the Pokémon world.

"That's right! You're just crooks!" Janet snapped as this only made Jessie pissed off as she took out a Pokéball to make a sneaky assault! "Sticks and stones! Seviper, take care of them!" Jessie snapped as she threw her Pokéball, sending the Poison Type out to make some damage to the Trainers and Coordinators!

Ash attempted to intercept by calling out a new move for Pikachu to use!

"Oh no you don't! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash cried out as Pikachu jumped to use the Steel Type attack, catching both Janet and Chaz by surprise! "What?! Iron Tail!?" Janet gasped as Chaz was surprised with this call.

"They've learned it already!?" Chaz said as his guess was wrong! Iron Tail started to harden Pikachu's tail to make a direct hit, only for the power to go out into the waste, shocking both Ash and Chaz as they both knew that the attack was a failure right now!

This left Pikachu to sweat drop as he realized that it was a waste to use the move that he hadn't mastered yet!

"Oh man... You can't just learn a complicating attack in only a few hours or minutes...!" Minato groaned as he face palmed at this. "Y-Yeah... I guess you're right..." Ash said as Seviper prepared to strike at Pikachu!

That was when Korra stepped up to battle for the two boys and to save the Electric Type Pokémon.

"Guess there's only me to do the work! Now, Houndour! Stop Seviper with your Faint Attack!" Korra yelled as Houndour bashed Seviper away with the Dark Type attack as soon as he was sent out! May took her turn by sending Torchic to do the rest of the rescue operation.

"Now, Torchic! Use Ember to break through the net!" May cried as the Chick Pokémon of hers appeared! Using the fireballs to burn the net, Minato's Torchic and Janet's Beautifly broke free, much to the evil trio's disappointment and shock!

"We stole those fair and square!" James complained as Janet turned to thank May, with Minato turning to thank Korra!

"Thanks, May! That's great!" "Thanks for the rescue there, Korra!" The two Coordinators said together as Chaz stepped up to the stage, with Venomoth sent out! Turning to Chaz, Janet made a confident look on her face before she asked both him and Minato!

"You ready, guys?" Janet asked as the two boys nodded together.

"Sure am!" "I'm ready when you guys are..." Chaz and Minato said together as the two Bug Type Coordinators made their attacks first, calling for the same attacks!

"Beautifly!"

"Venomoth!"

"Go! Double Gust!"

At the orders from their trainers, both Bug Types blew strong winds that mixed together to blow the evil trio away! At this, Minato took this chance to power up with the Gust with some heat!

"Now, Torchic! Ember, let's go!" Minato yelled as Yorchic nodded before he shot the fireballs towards the small tornado created by Gust! The evil trio screamed in pain with the heat they felt from Ember as they were all sent flying high into the air!

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The evil trio screamed as they disappeared into the blue sky!

With the evil trio out of sight, Minato was about to be awarded with the Rustboro Ribbon!

"Now, Contesta will present our winner with his first place, Rustboro Ribbon!" The MC said as Minato slowly accepted the Ribbon with thanks as he took it into his hands for both Torchic and Swablu to see! The two were happy for their first win in the event as May and Maz walked over, with Korra at their side.

"Hey, Minato...? Is it okay if we look at the Ribbon you've won?" May asked as the former lonely boy blinked before he smiled and nodded. "Yeah... Sure." Minato said as he showed his very first Ribbon to the two siblings and Korra.

At the sight of the size and color of the Ribbon, May was amazed with how it looked right now. "Wow... It's so beautiful!" May said as she then found her resolve in her Pokémon training journey.

"You know what? I've decided that I'm gonna enter a Contest, too! And earn my very own Ribbon!" May said as Janet walked over with a small smile on her face as she nodded in understanding. "I think that's a great idea, May." Janet said until Max reminded his sister of the Gym battle she would have to go to.

"Uh... Maybe you should worry about your training for your first battle!" Max said, catching the older sister off guard.

"Ah! Oh yeah... Perhaps!" May said, catching Minato and Korra's suspicion as Janet and Chaz said their good luck to both Ash and May, along with Minato.

"Good luck, May!" Janet said as Chaz turned to both Minato and Ash.

"You too, Ash! I hope it goes well! And that goes for you too, Minato! With your Gym battle and your next Contest coming up!" Chaz said, catching the former lonely boy by surprise as he was about to protest until Ash used his arm to pull Minato close to him with a grin on his face.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Ash said as he gave the former lonely boy a small wink to let him handle the situation as the former lonely boy frowned at his Kanto friend. Brock turned to Ash to give him a reminder of the new move Pikachu would have to master.

"But you might want to work more on that Iron Tail attack!" Brock said as Ash sheepishly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... What do you say, Pikachu?" Ash asked as he released Pikachu, who nodded in agreement. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as Minato smiled a little. With his first win as a Coordinator, he knew that the path he's going to take would be really complicated, due to his lingering desire for his revenge against his parents' murderers.

Shaking the ugly feeling from his mind, the former lonely turned to see May holding the Ribbon he had won, with Max and Korra watching her with sheepish looks on their faces.

Meanwhile, near the exit of the seats, two hooded figures smiled together as they looked to see the former lonely boy celebrating his first Contest win with his friends.

"He looks like he's having a great time." The boy, whose tone serious spoke as the hooded girl nodded, as she looked back at Minato, who had the smile back on his face.

"When should we be able to see Mina-chan, big brother?" The girl asked as the boy placed a hand over his sister's head as he showed his blue pupil eyes to her ruby pupil eyed sister.

"When he makes more progress in his journey, little sis." The brother said as he gave another glance back at Minato before he exited the stage. The girl followed along, not wanting to left behind.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Swablu: (F): (Peck, Sing, Safeguard, Fury Attack)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 27: Catch Wurmple! A New Double Battle!**

 **Chapter 28: The Lonely Bird, Tsubasa Tendo!**

 **Chapter 29: Class Starts at Roxanne's Time!**

 **Chapter 30:** **The Brawn Kid VS The Smart Kid!**

 **Chapter 31: The Nosepass to Track and Hit!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

May: Eek! It's a Wurmple! It's starting to really creep me out right now, at every second!

Korra: Hold on... But a Wurmple can evolve into a Beautifly, making it beautiful like Janet's!

May: Really!? Oh, that's so cool! It makes me want to catch it right now! I'll see you guys later!

Minato: Does she even know what she's doing? Going into a forest alone is not a smart move.

May: Now, where could that Wurmple be? Huh? What are you creeps doing here?

Jessie: We're going after the Wurmple that will be mine, of course, twerp!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Minato wins his first Pokémon Contest, earning the Rustboro Ribbon


	27. Catch Wurmple! A New Double Battle!

**Chapter 27: Catch Wurmple! A New Double Battle!**

"Rustboro City is right on the other side of these woods! And so is my Gym battle! Are you ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked, as he earned a cry of affirmation from the Electric Type. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed as he and the others continued on walking through the woods.

After the Rustboro Contest with Minato's victory, the six were continuing their way towards Rustboro City, which was right on the other side of the woods they were passing through, where Ash's first Hoenn Gym battle awaits.

But what the group didn't know, was that they were about to run into something surprising... surprising for May, that is!

That surprise happened right now, as she watched as something lower down to her level upside down! It seemed to be a small worm Pokémon that seemed curious to see a human passing by as May screamed in both fright and surprise, catching the others by surprise.

"Uh, May? Did you say something?" Max asked as the older sister shook at remembering on who came to her face! "Yes! Something just popped right into my face! And it's over there!" May shrieked as she pointed to the one that scared her, as the others turned to see it crawling off!

Ash immediately took out his Pokédex to scan this new Bug Type. "How cool! What is it?" Ash asked as the Pokédex made the explanation. _"Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. Wurmple live primarily off of sap from trees. The suction cups on its feet keep it from slipping."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

Korra folded her arms, as she remembered what the little Bug Type was able to become once it trained hard enough.

"If I remember correctly of what Katrina had taught me, the little one here can evolve into a Beautifly once it gains enough experience! Am I right, Brock?" Korra asked as the Kanto breeder nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, that's right!" Brock agreed, causing May to be surprised.

"That thing is going to become a Beautifly? I guess... once you get used to it, it is kinda cute!" May said as she realized on what she planned to do. "I know! I'll catch it! Hey! Wait for me, Wurmple!" May cried out as she ran after the little Bug Type, causing Minato to raise his eyebrows.

"Since when did May started getting along with Bug Types? I'm guessing it must be because of her desire to have a Beautifly for herself like when she saw Janet's during the Rustboro Contest." Minato said to himself silently.

Back at the Rustboro Contest Hall, he recalled on how awed May looked when she saw Janet and Beautifly battle against him and Torchic at the finals of the Battle Round.

"Hey! May, wait!" Ash cried out as he was the first to run after the older sister as Minato, Max, Brock, and Korra followed after the two. No one noticed a hooded figure was watching them from a large tree above as he folded his arms.

"Well... This is amusing." The hooded boy said as he jumped off the tree branch to jump on another as he secretly began to pursue the group to see what they were going after. But what really caught his interest were how big the group seemed.

He had never seen a group of Trainers and a child together like this, unless... they were a part of the organization that he was after.

* * *

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)

(Korra grooms Poochyena, with Houndour at her side)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, Korra, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his five friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, Korra, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

* * *

"Wurmple!?" May cried out as she tried to search for the little Bug Type, only to hear nothing as she sighed in disappointment. It was that time when the others caught up with Ash and Max asking for her sudden rush for the little Bug Type. "Hey, May! Wait up!" Ash called to her.

"Yeah! What's the big rush?" Max asked as the older sister explained for her wish to capture Wurmple as her very first captured Pokémon. "I just didn't want that Wurmple to get away..." May said as Minato expressed his little surprise to her once again.

"I'm kinda surprised that you'd want a Bug Type Pokémon like that one, May... You don't seem to be the type to enjoy those types and their looks." Minato said as the older sister smiled sheepishly, as she knew that the former lonely boy was right about her ways around Pokémon.

"You're right, Minato... But just think! If Wurmple is raised well, it'll evolve into a Beautifly! Remember how gorgeous Janet's Beautifly was?" May asked as she thought back to the day when she and the others met her and Chaz.

"Someday... I hope to enter a Pokémon Contest with a gorgeous Beautifly of my very own!" May said happily as the former lonely boy narrowed his eyes. "You do realize that if you enter a Contest, then you'll have to face me eventually, considering I'm a Pokémon Coordinator, too." Minato said in reminder.

"Of course I know that! And I can beat you with the Beautifly I'll have!" May said confidently, causing the former lonely boy and his Chick Pokémon to swear drop, considering that she doesn't have any experience in real Pokémon battles or acting as a Pokémon Coordinator.

"That's ONLY if you managed to catch that Wurmple which you haven't. And besides, how do you know that Wurmple is going to evolve into a Beautifly?" Minato asked sternly, catching May's attention as she frowned at his question, causing her to ask back.

"Wait, what do you mean, how do I know?" May asked as Brock began to explain about Wurmple and its evolution forms.

"What Minato means, May... is that Wurmple can not just evolve into a Beautifly, but it can also evolve into another Bug Type Pokémon called a Dustox!" Brock explained, as the former lonely boy searched for the evolved Bug Type on his Pokédex, with Torchic watching on his shoulder.

"You'd be disgusted if you saw this one..." Minato said bluntly, as she showed the Petalburg girl the picture of a Dustox: the second evolution form that the little Bug Type could become.

 _"Dustox, the Toxic Moth Pokémon. Dustox is the evolved form of Cascoon_ _and is drawn toward bright light. When flapping its wings, it will scatter a poison dust."_ Minato's Pokédex buzzed, causing May to freeze in fear and disgust as she sweat dropped from her rush.

"Oh man... That does look creepy..." May gulped as she was starting to become hesitant with her catch as Korra gave a sheepish smile to her old friend. Despite the hard chances, May shook her head, regaining the determination to capture the Wurmple, despite the half chances of it being a Beautifly.

"It doesn't matter! Even if there is half chance that it could be a Beautifly or a Dustox, I won't know for sure until we see it at first hand, right? I'll take those chances if I could catch a Beautifly for myself..." May said with a sigh as Ash gave a sheepish smile.

"So, I guess you're saying you really like that Contest, huh, May..." Ash said as the older sister nodded in affirmation.

"Definitely! And for the next Contest, I'm gonna enter it and I'm gonna win a first place Ribbon!" May cried out as Minato folded his arms in amusement as he made a reminder and a bitter challenge to the older sister.

"Well then, I guess if you're going to become a Coordinator, try to at least give me a good performance. Even if you say that, you have no experience of real Pokémon battling. And not only that, you don't even know where to start as a Coordinator, too!" Minato said in reminder.

That stopped the older sister from being excited as she frowned, coming into a realization that the former lonely boy was right again as Brock on the other hand smiled, promising his support for her.

"It'll be alright! Once you learn the basics and the train for becoming a Coordinator, then it'll be just fine! Hey guys, I know it's a little early for lunch, but why don't we take a break anyway?" Brock said, before he made a suggestion to the others.

"Okay!" Max said immediately, as May just smiled before she began to run off. "Not me! I'm gonna go and catch that Wurmple! Bye!" May called as she began to run to where she had last seen a Wurmple crawl off as the Kanto trainer tried to call for the older sister.

"Hey, May! Wait a minute!" Ash cried out as he tried to reach for her, only for May to disappear into the woods as the Kanto trainer frowned. "Do you guys think she's going to be okay alone?" Ash asked as Max chuckled, before he made an assurance to the Kanto trainer.

"Don't worry! As soon as she gets a little hungry, she'll come right back!" Max assured as Korra shook her head.

"Even if that is, if she's surrounded by a bunch of wild Pokémon on one time, then it's too dangerous for her to be alone. I'll go on after her, just in case." Korra said as she ran after her, with Minato watching her leave.

"I was going to say that catching a Pokémon all by yourself would be a really good experience for her, but... I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a friend help you out in case if you have trouble." Brock said as Minato folded his arms, as he remembered with all the complaints he and the others had to deal with from May.

"Yeah... I think Korra was right to go after her, considering the issues she had while traveling with us..." Minato said bitterly, with Torchic nodding in agreement.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Wurmple! Where are you!? Come on out!" May cried out as she tried to call and search for the little Bug Type, only to hear nothing once again. Before she could look around more, Korra called for he while running to her! "Wait up, May!" Korra cried out as she ran to join her old friend.

"Korra? What are you here for?" May asked as the nature girl smiled.

"Going after a Pokémon by yourself didn't seem safe, so I thought I would come. And besides, I want to catch some Pokémon that I haven't caught as well!" Korra explained, causing the older sister to nod with understanding.

"I get it... Well then! Let's look for Wurmple together, then! Once we do that, then we can search for a Pokémon that you'd like to catch!" May suggested, as Korra nodded at the idea. "A good idea..." Korra agreed as the girls reached to an agreement where May's Wurmple would come first.

But before they could start looking around, they all turned their attention to where a group of Bellosom were dancing around on a small flower field! "Oh wow!" May cried out happily as Korra turned as well to see the Grass Types dancing gracefully.

As the two watched together, Korra smiled to see how much fun the Grass Types were having together as she sighed. "Those Bellosom seem to be having so much fun with their dance together..." Korra said as May nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... We can just sit here and watch for hours!" May added, catching the nature girl by surprise. "Hours? May, by the time we do that, the others are going to be worried and we'll be left empty-handed when we wanted to catch ourselves some new Pokémon!" Korra said in reminder.

That made the older sister of Max widen her eyes before she gave a sheepish smile to her old friend. "Oops... Oh... Ha ha, you're right." May said nervously as Korra gave a knowing look.

"I guess Minato was right about you not having the experience to be alone when you haven't experienced real battling..." Korra thought until screams were heard from their left! The girls turned to see a familiar trio running towards them, screaming as they were being chased by something!

"Isn't that Team Rocket?" May asked in surprise as Korra narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "They don't seem to be screaming or running for nothing..." Korra added as Jessie and James snapped at the two to run as well!

"Get your twerpy selves right out of the way!" Jessie shrieked as James added a call to run. "Run for your lives!" James added as Meowth added the finishing touch to the warning call. "This ain't no joke!" Meowth added as they ran past the two girls.

"Wait... What... What's the problem?" May asked until she turned to see what the problem was! Korra also turned to see a swarm of Beedrills coming close to them! Both of them screamed as they joined Team Rocket with the escape as the older sister complained for being chased.

"Ahhhh! But I didn't do anything!" May screamed as Korra kept running while giving May the call to keep running. "I don't think they care! Just keep running!" Korra shrieked as the girls and the evil trio kept running, only for the five of them to fall hard on a lower ground!

The Beedrill swarm flew right past them and above as they all groaned from their chase. "We told you we weren't kidding..." Team Rocket groaned together as Korra snapped at the three for the mess they've caused.

"Why did we get involved with the trouble that you morons caused!?" Korra shrieked angrily, causing the evil trio to immediately begin their motto with smug looks on their faces!

"Prepare for trouble, now that we ARE united!"

"Make it double, because you weren't invited!"

But before they could continue on, May noticed the Pokémon that she was looking for as she ran after it, with Korra running with her from behind! "Hey, look! There's Wurmple! Wait! Here I come!" May cried out as Korra blew a small raspberry to the trio, infuriating Jessie as she grew red as a beet!

"How... How dare those twerps run off when we weren't completely finished! And that raspberry was salt to the wound that you two caused!" Jessie shrieked angrily as James felt the same for their motto being interrupted as well.

"I'll have you two know that we poured our hearts and souls into that motto every time we-" James started to snap until Meowth made a reminder to the two to stop the complaining and start the chasing!

"Save it, James! Let's just go and grab that Wurmple before those two get to it!" Meowth called out, causing the two to agree with their cat's plan. "Good idea!" The two said together as they began to chase after the little Bug Type as well, wanting it to give for their boss.

For Korra and May, they spotted the little Bug Type once again as May took out her Pokéball for Torchic to battle against it! "Okay, Wurmple! Now I'm ready and I'm gonna catch you! Torchic, now! I choose you!" May cried out as she sent her starter out for their wild battle!

"Torchic!" Torchic chirped happily until Jessie smirked, before she interfered with the catch! "Afraid not! Seviper, go!" Jessie called, as she sent her Poison Type out to play! Seviper hissed at Torchic, who chirped in surprise and fear as Korra and May glared to where Seviper had came from!

"Just hold it right there! This is my Wurmple! I saw it before you did!" May snapped as Jessie folded her arms with an arrogant look on her face. "Hmph! Okay, what's your point?" Jessie asked as Korra stepped up to defend her old friend.

"Her point is, since she found that Wurmple first before you morons did, that means she has the right to capture the Wurmple herself! If you guys wanted to catch one, there should be lots of them in the woods here!" Korra cried out as James sweat dropped at the details.

"The twerp does have a point..." James said as Jessie ignored him, before she sneered at the "rights" that May had as Korra had mentioned just now.

"Ha! You twerps got the nerve to talk about rights? Let's talk about my rights, young ladies... 'Cause I believe it's my right to catch that Wurmple and not yours!" Jessie snapped angrily as May stepped up, accepting the challenge that came from her enemy.

"We'll see about that!" May snapped as Jessie made the first attack! "Go, Seviper! Poison Tail on that Wurmple!" Jessie cried out as Seviper was about to do so, aiming his tail at the poor, innocent Bug Type! "Poison Tail? Oh, please! Torchic, go pin Seviper in it's place right now!" May cried out.

Obeying her words, Torchic lunged st the Poison Type by pecking its body all over, much to the Poison Type's confusion as he wasn't feeling anything from the attacks he was taking, which Korra noticed as she frowned with the little effect it was doing.

"That isn't doing much..." Korra said bluntly as the evil trio were annoyed with the small pecking the Fire Type was doing. "Get your little peep out of our way!" Meowth snapped angrily as Korra took out Houndour's Pokéball to lend May some assistance.

"Not a chance! Houndour, it's your turn to play!" Korra called, sending the Fire-Dark Type to fight Seviper as it used Bite onto the Poison Type! Seviper screeched in pain as Jessie complained for the two against one battle.

"We're supposed to cheat, not you, you twerps! I've had enough of this! Now, James! Meowth! Do something, both of you!" Jessie snapped, causing James to nod while causing Meowth to widen his eyes before he sighed as he went along with her demands. "Right! Cacnea! Let's go!" James yelled.

At the order, the Grass Type appeared to fight alongside with Seviper! "I'm fighting too, you stinkin' twerps! Prepare to taste my Fury Swipes!" Meowth yelled as he aimed to lung at both Torchic and Houndour, while Jessie and James followed along with their calls of attacks!

"Seviper! Now, use your Poison Tail!"

"Ha! Pin Missile, Cacnea!"

As the three Pokémon began to lung towards the two Fire Types, both girls tried to call for their Pokémon. "Torchic, no!" "Houndour! Get out of there!" The girls shouted out until something intercepted the three attackers!

"GAH! What's that all about!?" Meowth shrieked as he tumbled on the ground, with Seviper and Cacnea following along.

Everyone widened their eyes to see that it was a Heracross that interfered! While May and Korra were amazed, the evil trio was annoyed with the intrusion as Jessie hissed at the newcomer. "Who invited you to the party!?" Jessie snapped as a Trainer took a step with an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't know who you guys are! But three against two is not fighting fair!" The boy snapped as Jessie scoffed in annoyance.

"Ha! It's obvious that you don't know who we are, because unfairness is our trademark! Seviper, take him out!" Jessie snapped as James joined in to help. "Cacnea! Get in there too, and help Seviper!" James cried out.

At their Trainers' orders, both Pokémon lunged at Heracross, only for the boy to counter. "Go, Heracross! Use Fury Attack!" The boy cried out as the Bug-Fighting Type did so, bashing the two Pokémon multiple times before they bashed into their Trainers and Meowth!

"AHHH! NOW THAT WAS UNFAIR!" The evil trio screamed as they disappeared into the blue sky, leaving the girls and their Fire Types safe. "Thanks! That was a really big help! We really appreciate it!" May thanked as the boy smiled in response.

"Yeah... No sweat!" The boy said as Korra nodded back, only for May to realize that the Bug Type she was looking for was gone! "Hey, where's Wurmple! Don't tell me Wurmple disappeared!?" May shrieked as she frantically looked around to see where the little Bug Type had gone off to.

"I guess that commotion must've scared Wurmple off just now... Things did get heated up a little." Korra said sadly, with Houndour barking softly in agreement. "Oh... That's just great!" May groaned as the boy chuckled, before he made a question to the two.

"I take it that the two of you are trying to capture a Wurmple together?" The boy asked as Korra made the correction. "Actually, my friend here is the one that's looking for the little Bug Type. I'm only here to support her for her successive catch." Korra explained, causing the boy to understand.

"As for me, yes... I am." May admitted shortly as the boy made a suggestion to the two, involving himself into the matter.

"You know, I could give you two a hand with that!" The boy said, causing the girls to widen their eyes, while May was thankful for the suggestion as she turned to the boy with a hopeful smile on her face. "Wow! Would you really help us out?" May asked, causing the boy to nod.

"Sure! I'm Franklin!" The boy, now known as Franklin said as he shook hands with both May and Korra, one at a time. "My name is May! How are you?" "And I'm Korra. Pleased to meet you!" The girls said while they shook hands with Franklin.

 **Meanwhile...**

While the girls were off searching for the little Bug Type, Brock was making a tasty stew for everyone to eat, while Max watched to see the Kanto Breeder cook. Ash began training with Pikachu so that the Electric Type would be able to master the Iron Tail attack.

As for Minato, he relaxed with his five Pokémon as they began to enjoy the relaxation as well. "That's everything!" Brock said as he set the large pot onto the small fireplace as Max made the simple question. "And now we wait until it's done cooking, right?" Max asked, with Brock nodding in affirmation.

"You got it!" Brock said as the two began to watch the stew boil a little so that it would be warm enough to eat.

For Ash, the Kanto trainer and Pikachu prepared to train, as Ash began the call. "Okay, Pikachu! Today is the day we're perfecting your Iron Tail attack!" Ash cried out, with Pikachu nodding in understanding.

"Great! So, let's go!" Ash called, with Pikachu dashing towards the tree! With the speed and timing right, the Electric Type jumped into the air with Ash's command! "Use Iron Tail attack, now!" Ash cried out, as Pikachu did so, aiming his now glowing Tail onto the tree!

As the attack was in process, it caught Minato's attention as he and Torchic opened their eyes to see the Mouse Pokemon trying to perfect his incomplete move! "Awesome move! That's the way!" Ash said until the glowing from the tail stopped!

Both Ash and Minato widened their eyes as the Iron Tail attack backfired, knocking Pikachu to the ground as his tail just bounced off the tree! As the Electric Type bounced off, he quickly stood back up, causing the Kanto trainer to smile and admire his partner's determination.

"That was great! You almost had it! Now... Just think of your rhythm!" Ash advised, causing the Electric Type to nod back as Ash made another call in an attempt to call for Iron Tail! "Now, one more time! Iron Tail attack, go!" Ash cried, causing Pikachu to do so, slamming his tail onto the tree!

But just when it got good, the glow disappeared once again, resulting in another failure with the Iron Tail attack! The Mouse Pokémon yelped in surprise before he fell back, as Ash frowned, before he tried to make another effort for his Electric Type.

"Okay! You're almost there!" Ash called as Minato walked over to watch. The former lonely boy spoke his comment about the effort the Mouse Pokémon was making with Torchic on his shoulder. "Not bad, Ash... I think a few more tries and Pikachu will be able to do it..." Minato said casually.

"You really think so? That'd be awesome!" Ash agreed, as he turned to his partner, as the former lonely boy made a suggestion to help his Kanto friend out, remembering their first time in battle together. "Hey, Ash... Since you and Pikachu are training right now, how about a battle?" Minato asked simply.

This caught the Kanto trainer by surprise as he turned to Minato, while being stunned to see the former lonely boy making an offer like that as Torchic looked ready to fight, too! "Really? You really mean it, Minato?" Ash asked, causing Minato to frown, before he regained his small smile.

"Yeah... That is, unless you want to decline?" Minato asked, causing Ash to shake his head as he explained the reason for his stunned expression.

"Ah, no! It's not like that! I mean... this is kind of the first time you offered something like a Pokémon battle challenge. I don't think you've ever done that when you were traveling with us..." Ash said as the former lonely boy chuckled a little, as his other Pokémon watched him.

"I think I understand that... The last time I battled you, it was to determine whether I was staying with you and the others or not... and that was when I was still cold." Minato said, causing Ash and Pikachu to nod together, as they remembered their first battle, too.

"Yeah... You were like... serious going and cold as each battle went by, not having any hesitation to attack your opponent..." Ash said, forcing Minato give a small, bitter smile as he nodded back. Swablu, Poochyena, Treecko, and Zigzagoon joined their trainer, until a familiar voice called to them.

"Cool... Practicing your Iron Tail attack?" A boy asked, catching both boys' and their Pokémon's attention.

As they turned, they noticed a boy that looked just like the boy May met, only that he had a red shirt instead of a blue one! "Hey, that Pikachu sure of yours looks pretty strong! If you two want to battle, you guys mind if I watch you two?" The boy asked.

As Max and Brock approached the two, Ash smiled, immediately accepting the stranger to watch the battle between him and Minato as he made his answer. "Well... We could use a practice before our Gym battle... So, okay! You can watch as we battle!" Ash said in a friendly way.

Minato frowned, as he realized that the boy came out of nowhere, having the desire to watch him and Ash battle. Remembering about the incident of his parents, the former lonely boy was hesitant to let a stranger watch the battle, until Torchic gave him a nudge on the cheek.

The former lonely boy turned to his Fire Type, who smiled brightly at his Trainer, as if he was trying to tell Minato to not let his suspicions get to him too much, or otherwise... the results might not be pretty.

Seeing how positive Torchic looked in the eyes, the former lonely hesitated a little before he accepted Torchic's mental desire as Ash introduced himself to the new Trainer. "Hi, my name is Ash!" Ash said as he shook hands with the boy.

"How you doin'? The name's Franklin!" The boy, who is also known as Franklin said brightly. As he introduced himself, Brock and Max introduced themselves as well before Minato made a hesitant introduction to the new Trainer.

 **Back to May and Korra...**

While searching for Wurmple, May and Korra were being guided by Franklin by climbing up the rocky walls that would get them to higher ground. As May climbed up on a rock to catch up to her two friends, she turned to Franklin with a question in mind.

"So, did you say you live around here?" May asked, causing Franklin to nod in affirmation. "Yep! Been living here since I was born! I'm now one of the Rangers!" Franklin explained, causing Korra to be most amazed by this as she gave a soft smile to the boy.

"I see... So that's how you know this area a lot... You must be quite experienced to be protecting the whole area like this if you're a Ranger." Korra complimented, causing Franklin to chuckle in response. "Heh heh... I guess so!" Franklin said brightly as the three continued to climb up.

But before they could get up any further, the rock on May's left foot began to crumble, causing her to nearly fall off, much to both Korra and Franklin's surprise! Before the Petalburg girl could fall, Korra and Franklin grabbed her hands, with each of them holding one of her hand.

"Whoa! Careful! The ground around here can be pretty crumbly!" Franklin warned, causing May to sigh in relief before she nodded with a thankful look on her face. "Oh... Thanks, you guys... I think I won't have any more problems now, I hope." May reassured as she began climbing again.

"Heh... Okay. You're pretty independent, aren't you, May?" Franklin asked, catching May's attention as she turned to the young forest Ranger. "Uh... What do you mean?" May asked as Korra made the answer.

"He means that you're acting self-sufficient, which I think is supposed to be a good thing when someone is handling a situation alone." Korra said, causing the Petalburg girl to smile and flush a little, being touched by the compliments given to her.

"Well~ I guess so..." May said innocently as she continued to climb up, with Korra and Franklin following behind.

 **Back to Minato and the others...**

"What do you mean, Double Battle?" Ash asked as Franklin explained the rules of the battle method he suggested to both the Kanto trainer and the former lonely boy. "It's where you two each have two Pokémon on the field at the same time!" Franklin explained as Brock added the finishing touch!

"Right! Then, the two of you will be battling with a total of four Pokémon! Two Pokémon for you and two Pokémon for Minato!" Brock said as the former lonely boy frowned, having trouble with what choice he could use for the new battling style he was being suggested with.

But for Ash, he was interested as he accepted the new battling style. "Okay... That sounds like it would be an awesome way to have a battle!" Ash agreed. "Pika!" Pikachu cried out in agreement as Franklin made another reminder about Hoenn's battling style.

"In the Hoenn region, Double Battles have been accepted into the standard rules for as long as I've been battling! It's fun!" Franklin assured as Max turned to both Ash and Minato, giving them a reminder on the fact that they might need to use this rule for official battles.

"You know, you guys... You both might have to do a Double Battle when you get to the first Gym so the two of you might as well start getting used to it!" Max suggested as the former lonely boy frowned at being involved with the reminder.

"Um, Max...? You know that I'm not into Gym battles, remember? I haven't decided what to do during this journey besides being a Pokémon Coordinator?" Minato said in reminder as Ash smirked at his Hoenn friend, ushering him to be part of the fun.

"Come on, Minato! It'll be fun! Even if you're not participating in Gym battles, it's good to at least try using a battling method that's new to you, right?" Ash asked, with Pikachu crying out his agreement. Torchic seemed to agree as well as the Fire Type chirped out his agreement.

"You traitor..." Minato grumbled darkly before he conceded to the suggestion. "Alright, fine! I guess I can try the new battling rule, too..." Minato said as Torchic chirped out with joy, seeing that his Trainer was going along with the idea.

With the agreement done, both Ash and Minato walked away from each other to make some distance for their battle. As Franklin and Max watched from the sidelines, Brock became the referee for the first Double Battle for his two friends, as he explained the rules of the battle.

"This Double Battle is about to begin with each Trainer using two Pokémon with no substitutions! And the battle will precede forward until both of either Trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue!" Brock announced, allowing both boys to send out their two Pokémon for the match!

"Let's do it!" The two cried out as Minato turned to his Fire Type.

"Torchic, you're up first! And Treecko, aid Torchic for the match!" Minato cried out, causing the hyperactive Grass Type to nod as he stood besides his Fire Type comrade to face their opponents, as Ash brought out his own two Pokémon for battle!

"My turn now! Treecko, let's go!" Ash called as he sent his Wood Gecko Pokémon out to play, following with Pikachu! As the four Pokémon were out of the field, all glaring at each other, Brock made the call to begin the Double Battle! "Begin!" Brock yelled, signaling the start of the battle.

 **Minato: Torchic/Treecko VS Ash: Pikachu/Treecko**

"Here goes nothing! Get ready to attack! Torchic! Treecko!" Minato cried out, causing his two Pokémon to start attacking while Swablu, Zigzagoon, and Poochyena cheered for the two! Ash followed along by making his orders to his two Pokémon to counter Minato's.

"Pikachu, go! And Treecko, go!" Ash yelled, signaling his two Pokémon to strike back.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Ember, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Swablu: (F): (Peck, Sing, Safeguard, Fury Attack)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 28: The Lonely Bird, Tsubasa Tendo!**

 **Chapter 29: Class Starts at Roxanne's Time!**

 **Chapter 30: The Brawn Kid VS The Smart Kid!**

 **Chapter 31:** **The Nosepass to Track and Hit!**

 **Chapter 32:** **Minato's Decision! A Rocky Gym Battle!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: The last time when we battled, it was like a grudge match when you were still cold.

Minato: Right... This time, why don't we make this our REAL first battle with each other, then?

Max: Is it just me here, or does anyone notice that Minato has completely changed right now?

May: Wurmple... I hope it's not too far... I need to catch it and raise it in order to make it evolve into a Beautifly!

Jessie: Ha ha ha ha! Too bad, twerp! You snooze, you lose! Wurmple belongs to- AH!?

Boy: Idiots... Thieves like you are destined to perish by being blasted off high into the bright sky!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- May follows a Wurmple that she wishes to catch

\- May meets Franklin and his Heracross

\- The group meets a similar, but different Franklin


	28. The Lonely Bird, Tsubasa Tendo!

**Chapter 28: The Lonely Bird, Tsubasa Tendo!**

Last time on "Pokémon Hoenn Journey", the group was continuing their way towards Rustboro City for Ash's first Hoenn Gym Battle. As they were heading there, May had come across with a Wurmple that she finds cute in her eyes.

When she is reminded that Wurmple can evolve into a Beautifly just like with Janet's, May resolves to catch it as she goes after it, with Korra at her side. While the boys hung back to prepare for an early lunch, the girls were confronted by Team Rocket as Jessie had the desire to catch Wurmple herself!

It was a race for capture as Team Rocket began to outmaneuver the girls by playing unfair in a Pokémon battle, until a young forest ranger named Franklin and his Heracross helps them to defeat the evil trio and send them away for now.

For the boys, they meet a similar, but different Franklin, who explains about the Double Battle style that is now open to the Hoenn League. This was new to both Minato and Ash, as this was the first time they've heard of the battling style taking place in this region.

At hearing this, Minato offered to battle Ash with the new battling style, as the former lonely boy wanted to get used to all the battling styles, in case if his enemies were to make an appearance during his journey.

Unaware of this, the Kanto Trainer accepted the challenge, allowing the two to begin their Double Battle together.

* * *

"Let's do it!" The boys cried out as Minato turned to his Fire Type.

"Torchic, you're up first! And Treecko, aid Torchic for the match!" Minato cried out, causing the hyperactive Grass Type to nod as he stood besides his Fire Type comrade to face their opponents, as Ash brought out his own two Pokémon for battle!

"My turn now! Treecko, let's go!" Ash called as he sent his Wood Gecko Pokémon out to play, following with Pikachu! As the four Pokémon were out of the field, all glaring at each other, Brock made the call to begin the Double Battle! "Begin!" Brock yelled, signaling the start of the battle.

 **Minato: Torchic/Treecko VS Ash: Pikachu/Treecko**

"Here goes! Get ready to attack! Torchic! Treecko!" Minato cried out, causing his two Pokémon to start attacking while Swablu, Zigzagoon, and Poochyena cheered for the two! Ash followed along by making his orders to his two Pokémon to counter Minato's.

"Pikachu, go! And Treecko, go!" Ash yelled, signaling his two Pokémon to strike back. At the orders, both Pikachu and Treecko lunged at their opponents as Minato made the first move.

"Treecko, make the first strike with Quick Attack!" Minato called out. At the order, the hyperactive Wood Gecko Pokémon used his speed to try and bash into his cool-headed friend, as Ash called for an evasive manuever.

"Treecko, dodge it!" Ash called as the Wood Gecko Pokémon evaded the speedy attack. The former lonely boy turned to his Fire Type starter next, as he aimed to strike at Pikachu! "In that case, Torchic! Use Ember on Pikachu!" Minato cried out.

The Chick Pokémon shot the fireballs at his Electric Type friend with no hesitation as Ash called for another dodge to evade the hot attack. "Dodge it!" Ash yelled again as Pikachu did so, evading Ember until Minato narrowed his eyes, looking annoyed as he struck again.

"You won't get anywhere by just dodging! Torchic, use Peck on Ash's Treecko! And Treecko, you use Dig!" Minato called out. At the orders, the Wood Gecko Pokémon dug underground to make a surprise attack as Torchic attempted to peck his Grass Type opponent!

"Keep dodging, Treecko! And Pikachu, help Treecko out with a Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted out.

As the cool-headed Treecko evaded multiple Peck attacks, Pikachu began to charge up his body to shoot the Electric Type attack onto the Chick Pokémon! But what Pikachu didn't realize until now, was that another opponent was right in front of him!

It was too late for the Mouse Pokémon to notice as Dig smashed Pikachu high up into the air! "Pika!?" Pikachu grunted as he felt the power from the super effective Ground Type attack! "Oh no!" Ash gasped as his Treecko turned in surprise.

But right at that moment, it was when Torchic's Peck knocked the cool Treecko away, causing him to take the super effective attack, just like with what happened with Pikachu! "Pikachu! Treecko! Stay strong, you guys!" Ash called out.

As Franklin seemed amazed with the combo attack, both Max and Brock were shocked with how the battle was progressing.

"Whoa... Check it out! Treecko used this perfect time to send Pikachu flying with Dig, and Torchic managed to knock Treecko down with the Flying Type Peck!" Max exclaimed as Brock frowned.

"Either way, this is good! I'm learning how to do Double Battle!" Ash exclaimed as he tried to counter back.

"Alright, Pikachu! Let's use Quick Attack! And Treecko, you use Quick Attack, too!" Ash cried out.

At the Kanto trainer's orders, both Pokémon sped towards both Treecko and Torchic as Minato countered back with his speedy attack.

"Well, you're not the only one that's learning, Ash... Show them your Quick Attacks!" Minato ordered, allowing both of his Pokémon to counter their opponents' Quick Attacks with their own. The four Pokémon struck each other, their powers being equal as they hit.

But this was where Ash tried to change the tide of the match. "Okay, Pikachu! Let's use another Thunderbolt attack!" Ash cried out. Pikachu nodded as he jumped up before, launching the Electric Type attack at Torchic!

"Treecko! Take Torchic down with you with Dig!" Minato called out as Treecko did so, digging underground while letting his Fire Type comrade follow. The Thunderbolt attack missed, catching the Mouse Pokémon by surprise as the two opponents were soon out of sight.

"Be careful, you two... There's no telling when the two of them might come out of there..." Ash said in warning.

Both Pikachu and the cool-headed Treecko nodded as they kept cautious of their surroundings. As the silence became the new sound in the air, it broke out when Minato made the call to make the surprise attack.

"Do it! Torchic, use Ember! And Treecko, Absorb!" Minato yelled. Both of Ash's Pokémon widened their eyes in surprise as the ground cracked before revealing both of Minato's Pokémon!

Everyone was surprised by this as Torchic shot Ember on Ash's Treecko, while the Absorb attack knocked Pikachu off of his feet! The two Pokémon skidded back from the direct hits they've taken from their opponents as Ash tried to encourage them to keep fighting.

"Come on, you guys! We can't quit yet! We can show Minato that our spirit is still strong!" Ash called out, allowing both Pikachu and Treecko stand back up. The former lonely boy narrowed his eyes as he got ready for another strike from his friend, as so did both Torchic and Treecko.

"Still need more? It's your funeral, then... Torchic, Focus Energy! Treecko, use Dig!" Minato called out.

While the Chick Pokémon was ordered to focus his power into critical focus, the Wood Gecko Pokémon dug underground to make another surprise attack as Ash frowned with the tough situation he was in.

 _"Torchic's attacks are going to be much stronger if the focus is maxed out! And if Minato's Treecko continues to surprise us with the Dig attack, then there's no telling which he'll strike first! Is it going to be Pikachu... or Treecko?"_ Ash thought seriously.

Then, an idea came to the Kanto Trainer's mind as he turned to his Electric Type. "Pikachu... It's all or nothing! Let's give Iron Tail a try!" Ash called, catching Pikachu's attention, while making the Mouse Pokémon nod in understanding.

The former lonely boy heard this and frowned. _"Iron Tail...? But from what I saw during their training, they haven't mastered it yet... Are they depending on it with luck?"_ Minato thought as he braced himself before he turned to his Chick Pokémon.

"Torchic, use Quick Attack and Peck on Treecko! Use your speed to make the combo!" Minato called out.

At the call, the Fire Type nodded as he sped towards Treecko with the Quick Attack and Peck, as Treecko turned, realizing that he was being targeted by his Fire Type opponent. "Treecko! Use Pound to counter Torchic's attack! And Pikachu, let's go! Iron Tail!" Ash called out.

Pikachu nodded as he leapt into the air while Quick Attack and Pound collided together! As Treecko came shooting out of the ground to strike at Pikachu, the hyperactive Grass Type widened his eyes in surprise to see the Electric Type coming down with the Steel Type attack!

"No way! Your Pikachu's not ready to use Iron Tail, Ash!" Max cried out. But he was proven wrong when the Steel Type attack smashed Minato's Treecko onto the ground! The impact was so strong, that it created a small crater with the shape of Treecko's body.

 **Minato: 1 Pokémon**

"What!?" Minato said in shock. He was in disbelief to see that Iron Tail had worked out perfectly! Torchic jumped back and looked to see his Electric Type friend using Iron Tail decently as the former lonely boy narrowed his eyes as he refused to back down.

"Just because you succeeded once doesn't mean it'll happen twice, Ash! Torchic, use Ember on Treecko!" Minato cried out. Having no hesitation for victory, the Chick Pokémon blasts the cool Wood Gecko Pokémon with the fireballs, knocking him out at that point!

 **Ash: 1 Pokémon**

"Treecko!?" Ash gasped as the former lonely boy continued on. "Don't hesitate! Torchic, use Ember one more time! This time on Pikachu!" Minato cried out. Like the former lonely boy said, the Chick Pokémon shot at Pikachu with the Fire Type attack.

"Pikachu, dodge it! Use Iron Tail once more!" Ash called out. At evading the Fire Type attack, the Electric Type jumped in the air to strike at Torchic once more with his newly learned Steel Type attack. But just as the Iron Tail started to get near to Torchic, the glow on Pikachu's tail stopped!

Both Ash and Pikachu widened their eyes in surprise as Max and Brock watched in shock, while leaving Franklin to be blinking in surprise and a bit of disappointment. For the former lonely boy, he narrowed his eyes as he bit his lips.

 _"Looks like it hasn't been completely mastered yet... They're going to have to do better if they want to conquer their first Gym challenge...!"_ Minato thought as he made another attack order for his Chick Pokémon.

"Let's wrap this up, Torchic! Ember, once more!" Minato cried out. Torchic jumped up to confront his Electric Type friend once more as he tried to fire fireballs onto the Mouse Pokémon, only for several rings of fire to come out and blast Pikachu away instead!

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out as the others and Minato watched to see the Fire Type starter using a new move! "What... is that move?" Ash asked in disbelief as Max immediately recognized on what the move was.

"That's Fire Spin! Torchic learned how to use Fire Spin!" Max exclaimed, surprising both Brock and Franklin. For the former lonely boy, he gave a small smile to his Fire Type partner. If Torchic was able to learn something like that, then it's proof that he and his Pokémon were getting stronger.

As for Pikachu, the Electric Type managed to land on the ground shakily before he began to pant in exhaustion. Then, reaching to his limit, the Mouse Pokémon fell on his face, causing him to fall unconscious, much to the Kanto trainer's surprise.

"Oh no! Pikachu! Treecko!?" Ash gasped as he ran over to his two Pokémon.

"Pikachu and Ash's Treecko are unable to battle! Torchic and Minato's Treecko are the winners! Which means the victor goes to Minato!" Brock declared as he gestured to the former lonely boy's side.

 **Winner: Minato**

Torchic jumped up and down happily for not just winning, but for also learning a new move in the process! The energetic Treecko shook the dust off of him before he grumbled in annoyance for losing in the match, despite of their win.

"You don't need to be so annoyed about it... The next time you fight in a match, you'll win for sure. We just got a bit unlucky with you falling..." Minato said in comfort, making the Wood Gecko Pokémon feel a little better as he gave a small nod to his Trainer.

The Kanto trainer checked on his two Pokémon, worried about their conditions as he turned to Treecko first, before he turned to his Electric Type partner. "Pikachu... Treecko... Are the two of you alright?" Ash asked.

At the question, the cool Wood Gecko Pokémon was the first to recover and nod to his Treainer, while Pikachu was the second to stand and nod to Ash, showing that he was alright. "Treecko..." "Pika Pika!" The two cried together as Ash smiled in relief.

"That's great... Sorry that we lost, but... You two were really awesome!" Ash said reassuringly, causing the Electric Type to smile, while causing the Grass Type to give a shrug as the Kanto trainer looked to where Minato was with his two Pokémon.

"That was a great battle, Minato... But the next time we battle, my Pokémon and I are the ones that's going to win!" Ash reassured proudly, as he showed his unfazed determination to the former lonely boy. Amused by the determination, Minato smiled back before he nodded.

"I'll accept your challenge at any time, Ash..." Minato said, earning a nod from the Kanto trainer.

"Excuse me, Ash? Minato?" Franklin called, catching both boys' attention as they looked up to see Franklin as the boy smiled, before he complimented the two for their battling strategies in their first double battle.

"That consecutive attack you've used for Pikachu and Treecko was beautiful! And your consecutive attacks with Torchic and Treecko taught me that I really have a lot more work to do if I were up against either one of you!" Franklin explained as the boys smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks, Franklin... I'm sure that you could give me or Minato a great battle too if we were doing it now! I really learned a lot, now that I've battled Minato with the new battle rules." Ash reassured, as the former lonely boy nodded in agreement as he spoke his words, too.

"I've learned a lot too from doing my first Double Battle. Just a bit more practice and I think I'll be strong enough to..." Minato started to say before he stopped, catching the others' attention as Max was the one to question Minato for stopping before he finished.

"Strong enough to what, Minato?" Max asked as the former lonely boy blinked before he shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Never mind... I forgot on what I was about to say... It just slipped out of my mind." Minato said sheepishly.

At his thoughts, the former lonely boy became stern of how reckless he was for nearly revealing his motives for wanting to become strong.

 _"That was a close one... If the others realize that I want to get strong because of my vengeance, then they'll be dragged into the mess that I'm planning to get involved on... This is something I have to do alone, along with my Pokémon that knows a out my suffering more than the others!"_ Minato thought seriously.

At the answer the former lonely boy gave off just now, Ash, Brock, and Max accepted it while Franklin remained confused as to what Minato was going to say. The awkward silence was then broken as Brock invited Franklin to join them for lunch.

"You must be starving after watching that intense battle while learning something from it... So, why don't you join us for some of my Brock's stew?" Brock asked as Max was already into the idea.

"Oh yeah! Brock's an awesome cook!" Max said as Franklin smiled, feeling appreciated for the offer.

"Hey, that sounds really great! Thank you!" Franklin said as the newcomer soon joined the boys for their stew.

 **Back to Korra and May...**

Franklin looked around at where most Bug Types were as he frowned in confusion. Korra stood next to him with Houndour and Poochyena at her side as she noticed the frown Franklin was giving off.

"Is something wrong?" Korra asked as Franklin folded his arms, as he was unsure on how to respond.

"Yeah... You see, I usually see tons of Wurmples here all the time. But now, I don't see any of them right now." Franklin explained as Korra realized on what the young forest ranger meant as she didn't seem any Wurmples, or any other wild Pokémon around.

"You're right... It is strange..." Korra said in agreement. Her two Dark Types gave off their small barks of agreement as they were confused to see nothing around them. "Hey, you guys! Look what I found! Pecha Berries!" May called out.

The two turned to see the Petalburg girl coming to them with three Pecha Berries at hand. The two accepted theirs from May with thankful looks on their faces. "Hey... Thanks a lot." Franklin said as Korra said her thanks to her good friend, too.

"That's nice of you, May... Thanks." Korra said as she managed to split the Pecha Berries into thirds for Poochyena and Houndour to eat as she didn't think it was fair for her to eat alone while her two Pokémon was around. At making this time as their break, May reminded the two of where she got them from.

"There's a whole bunch of them over there by the trees! Have some!" May said as she sat on the ground while taking a bite out of the pink berry. As Korra and Franklin sat down next to May, Franklin looked at the girls as he gave a small smile.

Looking at the two friends eat together, the young forest ranger was impressed with how they were handling this together.

"You two really know how to take care of each other and yourselves, don't you? I'll bet all that traveling together makes the two of you stronger, right?" Franklin asked as Korra smiled at the good question. May was the first to answer as she looked up while saying her words.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it, but I guess you're probably right!" May said as Korra spoke her answer.

"Well, for me... ever since I decided to join with Minato and the others, I think I've begun to gain experience with the things I've never experienced before... Before I met them, I wasn't really a social person to interact with others..." Korra explained.

"That's right... When we met the first time when we were young, you didn't even want to look at us because you were to nervous to see new people and Pokémon, right?" May asked, earning a nod from her friend.

"That's right... But now that I'm out of my shell, I feel like I could open myself to others more. And not to mention, I have to help someone open up too, since that person is having trouble of doing so, despite his effort." Korra explained, catching both May and Franklin by surprise.

May then smiled devilishly, as she began to guess on who Korra was referring to.

"Oh...? And who is that someone? Is it someone that I know?" May asked teasingly, causing Korra to blink in surprise before she quickly shook her head, denying on what her friend was trying to say.

"Huh? Oh... N-No! It's not what you think, May!" Korra said as May smirked even more, as she was even more curious as to who Korra was talking about. "Oh well... It's your loss." May said as Franklin watched the two. He chuckled before he made a question to the two.

"So... Maybe I could join the two of you on your journey? May? Korra?" Franklin asked, catching the girls' attention as the young forest ranger explained.

"You see, it's always been a dream of mine to travel." Franklin explained, causing May to question him with a surprised look.

"Really?" May asked as Korra listened, allowing Franklin to continue his explanation.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to, but for some reason, I guess I was afraid." Franklin explained as Korra took her turn of asking the question with a confused look on her face.

"Afraid...? Of what?" Korra asked, causing both Houndour and Poochyena to be confused as they wanted to know, too. May also waited for an answer. But before any of them could get one from the young forest ranger, Franklin turned and noticed someone up ahead!

"Huh? Hey, May! Korra! Look over there!" Franklin called, causing both girls to see a familiar Bug Type making its way towards the bushes! "Alright! Finally, a Wurmple!" May exclaimed as she was ready to capture her first Pokémon in battle.

"Come on, Torchic! Help me out!" May cried out as she sent her Chick Pokémon out to battle. Korra and Franklin watched on the sidelines with Houndour and Poochyena. Torchic chirped at Wurmple, challenging it to a battle!

"Now, Torchic! We've got to catch that Wurmple! Use Peck!" May called out as Torchic did so! Using the super effective attack, the Peck attack made a mark, knocking the Bug Type off guard! At seeing Wurmple knocked away, May took this chance to throw her Pokéball.

"Pokéball, go!" May called out as she threw her ball at the Bug Type. But as they ball sucked Wurmple inside, Korra frowned to see May already making a capture attempt when she only did one hit against her Bug Type opponent.

And she was right to doubt success as May was excited before the ball opened up, releasing Wurmple from capture!

"I got it! Excellent... Huh!? No way... Not after Torchic and I battled it..." May said in an upset tone as Franklin gave her advice for her desire to capture. "You're gonna have to battle it a lot harder than that!" Franklin said in reminder.

"Oh... Okay, thanks!" May said. But as she was thanking the young forest ranger, Wurmple took this chance to tackle the Chick Pokémon with a Tackle attack! This caught the three Trainers' attention as May gasped to see her Fire Type being attacked!

"Torchic! Oh no!" May shrieked as Korra gave an advice to May this time.

"Try a Fire Type attack, May! That's also one of a Bug Type Pokémon's weak points, other than a Flying Type move! Ember should do the trick!" suggested Korra, giving May the chance to understand as she turned to turn her focus back onto the battle.

"Sounds good! Go! Use Ember attack now!" May cried out. At the order, Torchic managed to get Wurmple off of him as he jumped up to use the super effective attack onto the Bug Type! It proved to be very effective, as it knocked Wurmple away hard!

As Wurmple fell on the ground, it was time for capture as both Korra and Franklin advised May to use her Pokéball again.

"That's good! Now try and catch it!" Franklin called out.

"This is your chance, May!" Korra called along, allowing May to make her throw.

"Okay! Pokéball, go!" May called out as she threw her second Pokéball to capture Wurmple! The ball did the trick, sucking the injured Bug Type inside! Once it did, the ball began to glow red several times while it shook.

At seeing the Pokéball shake, the three Trainers watched it carefully, alongside with their three Pokémon. For May, she began to pray deeply in her thoughts that the capture would be a success this time.

Korra and Franklin watched alongside with her as the shaking continued on, until it stopped with a click. At hearing this, May blinked before she walked over to pick up the Pokéball as both Korra and Franklin smiled at this.

"Well... hopefully, that did the trick this time. I hope Wurmple doesn't come back out again." May said hopefully as Korra sweat dropped from the way May was saying it. But remembering the success May had this time, she shook her head and smiled at her friend.

"I don't think you need to worry, May... That click from the Pokéball was the sign that you successfully caught it in its Pokéball!" Korra said, as Franklin agreed with a nod. "Right! It's just as what Korra said!" Franklin said, making May ecstatic as she cheered for her success.

"Oh... Ha ha! I did it! I caught a Wurmple!" May cried out as she raised the Pokéball up in the air happily. Torchic ran around his Trainer happily as Korra and Franklin watched the two celebrate together, with Houndour and Poochyena at their side.

"You sure did, May! That's great!" Franklin said with a smile. But before Korra could congratulate her friend also, a mechanical arm came down and snatched the Pokéball right out of May's hand! The three Trainers and the three Pokémon all gasped to see the ball stolen away!

They all looked up to see that it was a familiar trio in their Meowth balloon! "You can't take that!" Franklin snapped. As he did so, he only received a double laughter from the two of the three as the trio began their motto!

"Prepare for trouble, we'll steal what we choose!"

"Make it double! We choose Wurmple! You lose!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket lies, cheats and steals at the speed of light!"

"Surrender to our criminal ways or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Hey, give back my Wurmple, Meowth! And make it snappy!" May demanded as Meowth just sneered at the démanes the Petalburg girl was making. "I don't respond to yelling." Meowth said tauntingly as Jessie took the Pokéball in her hand while insulting the three on the ground.

"Ha! You see, what's yours is ours, and what's ours is ours! That's the breaks!" Jessie sneered as James followed along.

"How many times do we we have to clarify? You catch; then we steal! It's that simple!" James said out loud, as Korra stared blankly at the three, still unimpressed with the way they're acting.

"And you say that by slacking off while forcing us to do the dirty work, huh? How low can you morons get? Minato was right about you clowns acting like morons..." Korra said as the evil trio turned pale white to be roasted by the young girl.

"ARGH! It doesn't matter how low we go! Because we win today and you twerps lose like always! Time to make our escape, Meowth!" Jessie said angrily. At the order, Meowth began to control the balloon to make it move.

"Your wish is at my command!" Meowth said as the balloon began to float away, allowing the evil trio to make their escape with their prize! "Buh-bye!" The three all laughed together. But the young forest ranger wasn't planning on letting the thieves get away as he took out Heracross' Pokéball.

"No you don't! Heracross, use-"

But before Franklin could send out Heracross, a hooded figure dashed past him and the girls, catching them all by surprise!

"Ruri, Steel Wing, let's go!" The figure called out as he sent out a Swablu out for battle! The Swablu chirped in determination as it appeared, before taking flight! It used its wings to make the Steel Type move work as the balloon had a hole cut open, causing the balloon to fall!

The evil trio screamed as they were sent plummeting onto the ground while Jessie lost the Pokéball containing May's Wurmple. At seeing it fall down, the Petalburg girl caught it in her hands by running to it and catching it!

"I've got you, Wurmple!... I did it!" May called as she sighed in relief.

"Great! Nice catch!" Franklin said as Korra nodded along. Houndour, Poochyena, and Torchic all expressed their relief to hear that their new friend was fine as the figure turned to them with a warning as the Swablu named Ruri flew next to him.

"Don't be so comfortable. The morons aren't done yet." The figure said, catching the girls and Franklin by surprise. As the three of them turned to where Team Rocket had fallen, they were down... but not out.

"Like we said...!" Jessie started, allowing James to follow along.

"You catch; and we steal!" James wheezed as he struggled to stand.

"Looks like we've got to go one more round!" Meowth snapped as he and his teammates stood back up to battle their enemies.

"And this'll be the last time, got it!? Seviper, go!" Jessie called as James followed through with Cacnea!

"Cacnea! You too!" James shouted out, as both balls opened to show Seviper and Cacnea ready to sight, causing May, Korra, and Franklin to be ready and fight as well.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!"

"Cacnea! Pin Missile, let's go!"

At the orders from their Trainers, both Cacnea and Seviper launched their attacks at the four trainers as May tried to warn the figure to get out of the way. "Look out! They're coming!" May called out as Korra watched to see the figure smirk with confidence.

"I know... It's nothing to be frightened about, though... Ruri! Heat Wave!" The figure called out.

The little Flying Type nodded as she flew around, creating an intense amount of heat to negate both Poison Tail and Pin Missile while dealing some serious damage onto them! Both Jessie and James gasped while Meowth complained for the sudden counterattack.

"Hey! What's the big idea, new twerp!? This is none of your business!" Meowth snapped as the figure folded his arms and shook his head. "When there are Pokémon thieves involved, then it IS my business." The figure said seriously.

Korra blinked as she noticed the tone change while the figure took out another Pokéball for battle. "Let me handle this. You all just watch and see how I handle these freaks. Shun, let's fly." The figure called out as a Murkrow came out of the Pokéball!

"It's a Murkrow and a Swablu...?" Korra said in worry as the evil trio were ready to fight back.

"Urgh! You've messed with the wrong bad guys to fight against, you little twerp! And now you're going to pay dearly for your mistake! Seviper, use Poison Tail once more!" Jessie snapped as she ordered the Poison Type to knock both Murkrow and Swablu away!

"Shun, intercept that with Shadow Ball!" The figure called out. The Murkrow obeyed the order by forming a large dark ball, before launching it to where Seviper was! The Ghost Type attack made a direct hit, causing Seviper to screech in pain!

"Cacnea, use Pin Missile, once more!" James shouted out as he planned to help Jessie out. Having no hesitation to fight, the Grass Type shot the Bug Type attack towards the Murkrow named Shun this time as the figure was already onto it to counter the incoming attack.

"Ruri! Intercept with Steel Wing!" The figure yelled, allowing the Swablu named Ruri to protect Shun with the Steel Type attack! It used its speed and power to negate all the needles from Pin Missile before it slammed onto the Grass Type, much to James' horror!

"Ah! Cacnea, no!"

"Seviper, stay strong!"

The two panicked to see their Pokémon being easily outmatched by the two small Flying Types as the figure prepared to wrap the match up. "End of the line, morons. Shun! Ruri! Attack at the same time! Shadow Ball and Heat Wave!" The figure yelled out loud.

At the double order, both Shun and Ruri launched their attacks together, creating a hearing Shadow Ball, enough to make it hot enough to blast both Seviper and Cacnea away and onto their teammates and Trainers! The evil trio all screamed as they were sent flying high into the air!

"AHHH! LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The evil trio screamed as they disappeared into the blue sky.

Once they were gone, May was impressed with how the newcomer was able to handle the evil trio easily alone.

"Wow... That was... amazing!" May commented as Torchic seemed to feel the same, amazed with how a Murkrow and a Swablu together were able to pull a stunning victory like that. Franklin said nothing but remained impressed while Korra just frowned.

Poochyena and Houndour frowned as well, as they didn't know what to think of the new human and his two Flying Types until May walked up to the figure, expressing her thanks to him.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I've done if you hadn't saved my Wurmple from Team Rocket!" May said thankfully.

The figure turned to May for a moment before he turned back to walk off.

"Next time... Try to keep your Pokéballs and Pokémon safe. From the way you're doing things, you're not taking your role as a Trainer very seriously. It could be your fatal mistake if you keep that up." The figure said, catching May by surprise as Korra stepped up.

"Just a minute here! Who are you? And why did you suddenly help us?" Korra asked as she was determined to know who this person was as the figure turned to see Korra glaring at her with a determined look on her face.

At seeing the determination for him to reveal himself, the figure sighed before he turned back, but not before he answered Korra's demanding question.

"My name... is Tsubasa. Tsubasa Tendo. Nothing more." The figure, now known as Tsubasa said as he walked off, with both Shun and Ruri flying besides him. As the mysterious boy disappeared into the forest, Franklin ran up next to the girls as Korra spoke his name once more.

"Tsubasa... Tendo..." Korra said seriously as she believed to have heard that name before from somewhere.

 **Back to Minato and others...**

"So, you've been traveling and training your Pokémon for a long time too, huh, Franklin?" Ash asked as he and the others were preparing to have lunch with their new friend, while waiting for the girls to come join them.

"Oh, yeah... I actually just got back home to these woods not too long ago." Franklin explained. But as he was finished with explaining for why he was in the woods again, the boys all heard two familiar voices coming towards them as they all turned to see who it was.

"Hey, guys!" May cried out.

"Is everything still okay here?" Korra called along.

Running towards the group was both May and Korra! Max smiled at seeing the two coming as he pointed it out.

"Hey, there's my sister! And that's Korra running behind her!" Max exclaimed as Minato raised an eyebrow, as he noticed on how bright May seemed as she was holding up a Pokéball in the air, while Korra seemed satisfied with something.

"I did it! I caught a Wurmple! Look!" May cried out as the group was proud of their friend for her fits right successful capture. "She really did..." Max said, feeling impressed.

"Congrats!" Brock said as Minato blinked, realizing that they weren't alone. Someone else was coming from behind them... It was... another Franklin? The former lonely boy blinked in surprise as Torchic jumped onto his left shoulder, understanding his surprise.

By the time Torchic was surprised, the group was surprised to see two Franklins in one place! "Wait... Are the two of you...?" Korra started to ask until her Franklin friend greeted the one that hung out with the boys.

"Hi! Welcome back, Forrester!" Franklin said as the Franklin that hung out with the boys smiled, before he greeted his twin back. "Thank you, Forrest. Feels good to be back." The Franklin now known as Forrester said, making May confused before she realized on what the two were.

"So, you two are brothers?" May asked, earning a nod from Forrest.

"Uh huh!" Forrest affirmed with a nod.

"That's right! Identical twin brothers!" Forrester added, making Ash feel amazed to see identical twins together in one place.

"That's cool..." Ash admitted, while Pikachu agreed with an amazed expression. With that said, the twin brothers introduced themselves to the group one more time, so that no one would be confused on which is which.

"I'm Forrester, Forrester Franklin!" Forrester said as Franklin spoke his introduction as well.

"And I'm Forrest Franklin!" Forrest said, causing the girls to giggle, which caught Minato's attention as he frowned for the two laughing all of a sudden. "What are you two laughing about?" Minato asked, while Torchic gave a questioning chirp.

"Well, you see, Minato... It's just that..." Korra started to say until May finished her words with her own comment!

"This is just so much fun, that's all!" Max giggled, causing the former lonely boy to narrow his eyes, unamused with the short answer the Petalburg girl had come up with. While he expressed his unamused expression, Forrest turned to his brother with his decision.

"Forrester, guess what? I'm gonna travel with my Pokémon, too!" Forrest declared, causing his twin brother to smile back before he nodded in understanding. "Really? Good for you! Then, I'll watch over the forest while you're gone!" Forrester said back.

"Hey, thanks." Forrest said in appreciation. As the two brothers agreed to switch their roles for the two of them, Brock stood up and prepared to give some lunch to his friends and the twin brothers.

"Hey, that's great. Now, I think it's time we had a little lunch. How does everyone feel about that?" Brock asked, causing all the Trainers and Max to respond positively to that question.

"Sounds great!" Everyone cried out. All the Pokémon were ready to have their lunch as well, with Houndour and Poochyena joining all of Ash, Minato, and Brock's Pokémon. May smiled before she sent her two Pokémon, so they could have their lunch as well.

"You too, Torchic! Wurmple! Lunchtime!" May cried out as both her Fire Type and her Bug Type joined the others for lunch with their Pokémon food! But as soon as Wurmple was sent out, the Bug Type was immediately possessive with all the food that was right in front of it!

With that in mind, the Bug Type began to devour quickly all of the Pokémon food, surprising all the other Pokémon. Then, when the Pokémon food didn't seem enough, it went over to the giant pot to devour all of the stew that Brock made for himself and the others!

Everyone watched in surprise and bewilderment to see one Bug Type dominating over their meal.

"Well, there's no problem with its appetite." Brock said blankly.

"Yeah... Wurmple can sure eat..." Ash commented in amazement.

"That's funny... I think. But I shouldn't be too surprised since it's your Pokémon, May..." Minato said blankly, earning a glare from the Petalburg girl. "What's that supposed to mean!?" May complained, allowing the former lonely boy to explain.

"Pokémon takes in the personality of their Trainer... And since you love to eat more than you love to participate in Pokémon activities, I'm guessing Wurmple was feeling the same way as you were." Minato said bluntly, causing the other boys to muffle their chuckles.

Korra held a giggle, while May pouted for the detailed explanation between her and her newly caught Bug Type. As Wurmple was finished with devouring all the food that Brock had whipped up, it yawned before inching over to May as it curled itself in front of its new Trainer.

"Okay, so it eats all of our food and the just falls asleep..." Max said as May just giggled.

"Guess it's a good thing that it's so darn cute." May said as she watched her little Bug Type sleep, having its small tummy filled up with the lunch it had eaten up.

"And good looks can get you pretty far. Take it from me." Brock said teasingly. At that, everyone began to laugh except for Minato and Korra's. For the former lonely boy, he only gave a small smile to the Kanto breeder's joke about good looks.

For Korra, she wasn't in the mood to laugh as she remembered of what the hooded boy, Tsubasa, has done for them.

 _"It's strange... I feel like I've known that guy, but how could I?"_ Korra thought as she looked up at the sky.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Fire Spin, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Swablu: (F): (Peck, Sing, Safeguard, Fury Attack)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 29: Class Starts at Roxanne's Time!**

 **Chapter 30:** **The Brawn Kid VS The Smart Kid!**

 **Chapter 31: The Nosepass to Track and Hit!**

 **Chapter 32: Minato's Decision! A Rocky Gym Battle!**

 **Chapter 33: The PokéNav to Fix and Explore!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Brock: Would you look at this? So, this is how Rustboro City looks like from a height this big!

Ash: I wonder if I could find the Gym from here... It's time for my first Hoenn Gym battle!

Max: There's a Pokémon Academy where all Trainers can learn the basic and complicated subjects about Pokémon!

Korra: Pokémon Academy... I've never been to a school or an academy once since Katrina homeschooled me...

Minato: Time is running out for me, huh... And I still don't know whether I should battle in a Gym...

Ash: Not much time left, Minato! The Gym is right here in this town! What do you plan on doing?

 **Events that occurred:**

\- May and Korra meets a hooded Trainer named Tsubasa Tendo

\- Minato's Torchic learns how to use Fire Spin


	29. Class Starts at Roxanne's Time!

**Chapter 29: Class Starts at Roxanne's Time!**

"Wow..." The group exclaimed as they checked the view of Rustboro City.

"Just look at that...!" May said, pointing to a few buildings up ahead while Max and Korra watched together, before they expressed their awe in amazement.

"Awesome..." Max commented while Korra just watched in amazment. Minato only watched in amazement as he didn't remember of seeing a view this high before. Then again, even if he did, he wouldn't remember much since it didn't have anything to do with Pokémon.

The five trainers and Max have all finally arrived at Rustboro City, where Ash's first Hoenn Gym Battle would take place. But before they could go there, the group all planned to visit the observatory tower in order to see of the city they were in right now.

"Rustboro Gym should be over there!" Brock said as he pointed to a building up ahead that seemed to be the structure of the first Hoenn Gym. As Minato heard him, he took a closer look to see where the Kanto breeder was pointing at. But before he could, he realized that someone was missing.

"Guys, where's Ash?" Minato asked, catching everyone else's attention. Before they could react or answer, the Kanto trainer walked up to them while calling out to his friends!

"Hey, guys!" Ash called out, catching everyone's attention. As they turned to see the Kanto trainer in front of them, the five of them, along with Pikachu and Torchic were in for a huge surprise!

Ash was wearing some kind of weird outfit that seemed to from the observatory tower gift shop. While his fingerless gloves were still on, his outfit was completely different, making the others bewildered to see him like this.

"Heh heh... What do you think? Are the sunglasses too much?" Ash asked, causing May, Max, Korra, and Brock to comment on the outfit combination he was in. But to the four of them and the two starters, the sight to them was too bewildering for them to see.

"Uh... let's see..." Brock said nervously.

"Pika Pi..." Pikachu said with a sweat drop.

"Ash, that's not it..." May said bluntly.

"Oh, I can't look..." Max groaned as he turned away.

"Torchic..." Torchic said with a nervous look.

"I don't think it fits you, really..." Korra said sheepishly.

While the others made their comment on the weird outfit Ash was in, Minato was the only one that kept a shocked face. As the others looked at him, they all noticed a small smile forming on his mouth while his face expression started to turn funny a little. And to their surprise...

"Pfft... Ha... Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! No... offense, Ash... But, ha ha! Those clothes of yours... They're too funny for me to see!" Minato commented while laughing. That made the others more bewildered as they've never seen Minato laugh like this.

For Ash, he seemed proud as he watched his former lonely friend laugh at the sight of his new look.

Torchic on the other hand, gave a nervous smile to his human friend. He was happy to see Minato having high spirits of something, but to think he would be amused and laughing at the sight of this...

* * *

 **[Opening] Pokémon AG: Advance Adventure Opening (English Subbed)**

(Minato, Ash and Pikachu all watch the sunrise together, as the two boys smiled)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy_**

(Ash summons Treecko, Minato summons Mudkip)

 ** _So interesting, so triumphant_**

(The two boys with their two Pokémon were ready to fight, facing Vigoroth and Pelliper)

 ** _With the_** ** _PokéNav,_ _we're ready to go!_**

(The four Pokémon charges at each other, Treecko defeats Vigoroth, Mudkip defeats Pelliper)

 ** _Sure of win if I go first, unpreparedness is one's worst enemy_**

(Ash and Minato sends Pikachu and Torchic out, facing Mightyena and Houndoom)

(Pikachu and Torchic were bashed away by the two, before they used Thunderbolt and Flamethrower to defeat them)

 ** _Willingness, mutual understanding_**

(An explosion occurs as both Mightyena and Houndoom were defeated)

 ** _Far away, beyond the sea_**

(May smiles as she turns; Torchic and Beautifly runs along)

(Brock tastes his stew; Mudkip and Lotad splashes out of the lake)

(Korra grooms Poochyena, with Houndour at her side)  
 _  
 **The setting sun in Lilycove City**_

(Max holds the PokéNav, as he, Ash, Minato, Korra, May, and Brock see Lilycove City in the sunset)

 ** _A_ _Double Battle_ _burns tomorrow_**

 _(_ The group runs from the collapsing bridge as lava flows into the ocean)

 ** _Advancing faster with_ _Mach Bike_ _!_**

 _(_ Shadows of Team Magma and Groudon appears)

(Shadows of Team Aqua and Kyogre appears)  
 _  
 **I want to be excited**_

(Minato opens his eyes to see his five friends smiling at him above as he smiles back)

(The group rides on the raft, seeing Water Type Pokémon; The group witnesses forest Pokémon)

 ** _Our dreams won't sleep_**

(The group were walking in a dark cave)

 ** _In a new town, flourishing friends_**

 ** _We'll search for them_**

(In a battlefield, Ash faces Minato as the two sees Latios and Latias flying above them)

(An Absol leaps into the air, unleashing double Razor Wind attacks)

 ** _Full of courage, full of energy  
So interesting, so triumphant!_**

(Ash, Minato, Korra, May, Brock, and Max stand together with Ash's Pikachu and Treecko, Minato's Torchic, May's Torchic, and Brock's Mudkip)

(The Japanese opening shows)

 _ **[Opening ends]**_

* * *

"It was a joke!" Ash tried to say as he followed after his annoyed friends. After the stunt he pulled with the outfit he bought for himself, the others wouldn't look at the Kanto trainer in the eye as they were still miffed for the surprising stunt Ash had pulled off.

Only Minato walked with Ash as the others walked ahead. He still found the stunt funny, as he didn't understand on why the others didn't find it funny either as they made their comments darkly for what Ash had done.

"Hilarious, Ash..." May said bitterly as she kept walking.

"Hey, wait up! Minato found this funny, why can't you guys?!" Ash protested as Korra glanced back at him with a nervous smile on her face, before she tried to explain.

"Apparently, we don't have the same sense of humor as Minato did, Ash..." Korra said, leaving Minato to frown as he lost his smile with the comments the others were giving out.

"Never been so embarrassed..." Brock grumbled, causing Minato to twitch an eye as he pulled onto Brock's ear, stopping the Kanto breeder from his tracks as he yelped in pain for the sudden pull!

"Ow ow ow ow!" Brock could only say as Minato turned back to his old self for a moment. The others watched in surprise to see Minato looking at the Kanto breeder harshly as the former lonely boy began to speak, in a dangerous way.

"You've NEVER been so embarrassed? I've seen you trying to confess your love to girls that are older than you. With your attitude and the act that you pull, your lovey dovey mode should be much more embarrassing than what Ash pulled..." Minato said coldly, causing the others to freeze.

Brock managed to pry himself off of Minato's grip as he tried to fan his ear from the pain it endured.

"I get it... I get it... You don't have to be so cold or rough..." Brock groaned as Minato folded his arms, before he began to walk ahead of the others, as May frowned with the impression the former lonely boy gave off.

"Now for some reason... I definitely don't want the old Minato back..." May said as Max gave a sheepish smile.

"I get what you mean, sis..." Max said sheepishly. But before he could follow the former lonely boy, he heard a Pokémon's cry, causing him to stop and see where the small cry was coming from.

"Poliwag...? Poli! Poliwag...?" A small blue Pokémon let out a scared cry as it looked around while hiding under a bench. The group then stopped walking, as Max ran over to the blue Pokémon, trying to greet it with a smile.

"Hi there!" Max called out, startling the Poliwag as it turned away from the young boy fearfully until Max tried to comfort it with his words.

"If there's something wrong with you, then maybe we can help, okay?" Max asked as Minato knelt besides him. As the former lonely boy watched, the small Pokémon was a Poliwag! It seemed to be scared and lonely, causing Minato to turn his attention to the little Water Type.

As Max made his words of comfort to the young Water Type, Poliwag slowly turned and walked out from the bench to see Max and Minato, along with their friends and the two starters!

"Hi, Poliwag." Ash said softly, enough to not make Poliwag scared as Max held the Water Type in his arms.

"Hey there. Are you lost, Poliwag?" Max asked, until Minato noticed something on the tail of the Water Type.

"What's with the symbol sticking onto its tail?" Minato asked, causing everyone to turn their attention to the symbol that was attached to the Water Type's tail. Before anyone could make a guess on what it was, someone else called out to the little Water Type.

"Poliwag! Oh, good... I've been looking all over for you!" A woman called out in relief. As the Water Type heard the woman, it turned and jumped into the woman's arms as she expressed her relief for the safety of the Water Type once more.

"Oh... I was so worried. Did you find it?" The woman said, before she turned to Max, who only blinked in surprise.

"Uh... Uh huh..." Max could only say as the woman smiled thankfully at the young boy.

"Well, I just can't thank you enough!" The woman said as Minato blinked. With the way the woman was talking and expressing her relief for Poliwag, it sounded as if the Water Type was her Pokémon. But before he could ask, a young boy called out to her.

"Miss Roxanne! You found Poliwag! All right!" The boy said with a smile.

"That's so great!" A young girl said happily.

While the students were glad to see the little Water Type safe and sound, there was one young boy who seemed nervous to see the little Water Type back, which Minato noticed. Max seemed to notice too as he frowned to see the expression the nervous boy was giving off.

"See? Everything's okay!" The girl said to the nervous boy happily. But before he could respond back, the boy who spoke to the woman named Roxanne first snapped at the nervous boy with an annoyed look on his face.

"Except our class trip is ruined, and poor Poliwag is scared completely out of its mind." The annoyed boy said, causing the nervous boy to shrink back with an apologetic look as he bit his lips.

"I'm sorry..." The boy said, causing the girl to glare at the annoyed boy.

"Do you have to be so mean!?" The girl snapped back, causing the annoyed boy to glare back at her.

"What do you care!?" The annoyed boy retorted as the girl snapped back once more.

"You know Kenny's afraid of touching Pokémon! So leave him alone!" The young girl snapped back, causing Roxanne to turn and end the argument with her stern expression and order.

"Alright! That's enough, you two." Roxanne said sternly. At the order coming from their teacher, the boy and the girl glared at each other before they turned away from each other.

"Ugh... Fine!" They both snapped as Minato blinked, before raising an eyebrow. He didn't expect to see a young kid being afraid of Pokémon. It actually reminded about himself as he was a bit scared to go even near to Pokémon when he remembered the Pokémon killing his parents.

Frowning to see the current situation the boy was in, the former lonely boy began to feel sorry for the young one as Roxanne turned to the young boy, whose name was Kenny.

"Now, Kenny... I hope that you have learned something from all of this." Roxanne said, causing Kenny to look up before he looked back down sadly. At seeing him like this, Roxanne rubbed his head in comfort as he tried to reassure Kenny that it was all fine.

"There's no need to be afraid. And don't be upset either, because you tried your hardest." Roxanne said reassuringly. As she finished comforting the boy, she turned to the rest of her students with a reminder on what they needed to do now.

"Okay, class. It's time for us to head back to the Training Academy." Roxanne said, causing all of the young students to shout out, "Okay!". But before any of them could move, Ash raised a question for the teacher with a confused look on his face.

"Excuse me... What's that?" Ash asked, causing Roxanne to turn to the group.

"It's officially known as the Pokémon Trainer's School. It's an Academy right here in town where students can learn all about the world of Pokémon." Roxanne explained. This impressed Max as he expressed an amazed expression while saying, "Wow!"

"These children are students in my beginner's class. We're here on a field trip, but's it's just about time for us to be heading back now!" Roxanne explained, as Korra gave a sheepish smile. Max on the other hand, was more impressed than he was now.

"How cool! I want to go to that Pokémon Academy, too! So can I, May?" Max asked ecstatically, leaving May to be unsure at the sudden question.

"I don't know... Why don't we think about it?" May suggested nervously as Ash gave anothe reminder to the young boy.

"Don't forget, we still have our Gym Battle coming up." Ash said, catching Roxanne's attention as she turned to the Kanto trainer.

"Are you here for a battle at the Rustboro Gym?" Roxanne asked, earning a nod from the Kanto trainer.

"Yes! And so is May!" Ash said, before he turned to the Petalburg girl, who nervously agreed to Ash's words.

"Uh... Yeah..." May said nervously. At the confirmation, Roxanne smiled at the two before she explained the reason for her question.

"Well, that works out just perfectly! The Rustboro Gym happens to be right next door to our Training Academy." Roxanne explained, leaving the group surprised as Ash was the first to ask in surprise.

"Really...?" Ash asked, earning a nod from the teacher.

"So, why dint you all stop by and visit the school before you head off to your Gym Battle?" Roxanne asked, causing Brock and Max to be excited as the Kanto breeder grinned at the teacher.

"Will you give us the tour, Roxanne?" Brock asked, while Max cheered for the opportunity he was getting.

"Alright!" Max exclaimed while Ash frowned to see that his chance of having a Gym Battle today was fading away already by this.

"But I really want to get to my Gym Battle..." Ash whined, as Minato gave him a pat on the back with comfort.

"You'll get your chance soon, Ash. We're right where we want to be, and right after the small school tour, you can have your Gym Battle, then." Minato said, causing Torchic to chirp out in agreement.

"I guess so..." Ash said sheepishly as Korra stepped up, with a question in mind.

"Excuse me... Do you think there's a class for a Pokémon Trainer like me to attend? I've never been to a Pokémon Trainer's School before, so I was wondering if I could see on what the classes are all about." Korra asked, catching the others by surprise as Minato turned to her.

"Korra, why now? You seem to know a lot about Pokémon already, thanks to you living with Katrina..." Minato asked as the girl smiled at the former lonely boy sheepishly.

"To be honest... I may look smart, but I still have a long way to go if I want to be a better Pokémon Trainer for both Poochyena and Houndour. And to know that, I have to know advanced stuff as a Trainer, since I only know the basics for beginning Trainers." Korra explained.

At hearing this reason, Roxanne smiled and nodded to the girl.

"Well then, I'd be happy to show you where all Pokémon Trainers take classes! And what about you, young man? Would you like to take part as well?" Roxanne asked, causing the former lonely boy to blink in surprise until Korra made the answer for him!

"We'd be happy to take part!" Korra said, as she held Minato's arm with her arm, catching the former lonely boy by surprise.

"Wait... What!?" Minato couldn't stop himself from expressing his shock as he realized that he was suddenly forced into something he was reluctant to take part of!

 **At the Trainer's School...**

As Roxanne took the group to the Trainer's School, she led her kids to the classroom, while the headmaster took the group out on a tour around the School. While Ash was eager to have his Gym battle quickly, Max was more interested in the beginner's class, where Roxanne teaches.

"So, I hear your Mom and Dad run the Petalburg Gym, that right?" The headmaster asked, chasing both May and Max to answer with smiles on their faces.

"Yep!" The two siblings cried out as Ash frowned, realizing that the tour seemed to be taking longer than usual as he tried to remind the headmaster about his upcoming Gym Battle.

"Actually, I sort of need to get to the Gym as soon as possible..." Ash tried to say until the headmaster smiled, as he tried to amaze Ash with the classes that their School teaches to the ones that were a little unfamiliar with the Pokémon world.

"Ah, but surely you'd like to observe one of our classes." The headmaster said softly as he opened the door to one of the classroom that seemed to be filled with students learning something about Pokémon as the headmaster explained.

"This classroom has students trying to be Pokémon doctors!" The headmaster explained, impressing Brock as he remembered about his dream to become a Pokémon Breeder in order to help all the Pokémon in need.

"Pokémon doctors?" Brock repeated as Ash and Max frowned at this.

"About my battle..." Ash started to say with Max following along.

"The beginner's class?" Max asked desperately.

Minato and Korra just watched as they didn't seem to show interest in becoming Pokémon doctors. It was when the headmaster took the group to another class, where May seemed to be most interested in this class.

"A specialized class training for Pokémon Contests." The headmaster explained, amazing May as she found tis class to fit her perfectly. For Minato, he began to show slight interest in it, as he had already participated in a Contest in Rustboro Hall.

"This class is for me! Where can I sign up!?" May cried out happily. She watched as a young Trainer sent out the School's Sneasal to train to become a Pokémon Coordinator. As the two made poses together, this made the Petalburg girl even more excited.

Ash and Max on the other hand, kept their frowns, as they saw that they weren't in the event that they wanted to be in.

"My Gym Battle..." Ash groaned out loud.

"The beginner's class?" Max said again.

After passing through the class for Pokémon Coordinators, the group was brought to another classroom where things seemed to be heating up for the students that were taking part in the class right now.

"Typloshion, Flamethrower, go!"

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!"

Two students were battling against each other, with the two Johto starters going against each other. The two continued to battle on, as Ash, Minato, and Korra were most amazed by the heat and tension that's going on.

"Whoa... Awesome!" commented Ash as he was impressed with the class the students seem to be taking right now.

"They look like they're having fun..." Minato commented as he watched to see the students being satisfied, along with the two Pokémon that were battling against each other.

Korra just smiled, as she realized on how confident the students seemed to be with the Pokémon's skills, as the headmaster explained with the class they were in right now.

"And this class specializes in Pokémon battles." The headmaster explained. As the group continued to watch the battle go on, Max turned to the headmaster with a pleading look on his face, as he was waiting to see what Roxanne's beginner's class was all about.

"Excuse me, but could we please go to Miss Roxanne's beginner's class now?" Max asked, causing the headmaster to blink and scratch the back of his head in realization.

"Oh...! Yes, yes, yes, yes, of course... This way!" The headmaster said as he now lead the group to where Roxanne was teaching the young kids. They came up to the door where the headmaster was ready to open the door.

"Here we are. This is Miss Roxanne's classroom, Max." The headmaster said as he opened the door, allowing Max to see what's being taught in there. But as soon as the door opened, the group all got a surprise to see a familiar person lecturing the kids about a certain Pokémon subject.

"So, in conclusion... There are many different types of Pokémon in existence. Is that clear?" Prof. Oak asked, causing all the students to respond positively.

"Yes, Professor!" The kids cried out. At seeing the Kanto Professor right in front of him, Ash ran up to where the Professor was as he greeted him with a determined smile on his face.

"Professor Oak!" Ash called out, catching Prof. Oak's attention as he smiled to see the familiar faces.

"Hey, Ash. And Brock, Minato, and May. How are you?" Prof. Oak said, as he greeted the others.

"Hi, Professor!" "Hello..." "It's nice to see you too, Professor." The three said one at a time. As they made their greetings to the Kanto Professor, he turned to Max and Korra this time as he seemed to recognize the two.

"And you two must be... Max! And you, miss?" Prof. Oak said as Korra blinked before she gave a small bow to the Kanto Professor.

"It's an honor to meet you, Professor Oak. My name is Korra. I'm a new traveling friend to my five friends here." Korra said, earning a nod from the Kanto Professor. But for Max, he didn't know what words to say as he was talking to the man he was a great fan of!

"I, um... Well, I... Uh..." Max stuttered, causing May to frown at her little brother and force him to bow politely to the Kanto Professor.

"Okay, Max... Say hello!" May said, causing Max to feel embarrassed as the old Professor laughed with how the young boy was behaving at the moment.

"Ha ha... It's fine." Prof. Oak said, before he allowed Roxanne to explain the reason why the Kanto Professor was around.

"You see, everyone... Here at the Training Academy, we receive lectures from a Professor Oak via videophone." Roxanne explained. As soon as she finished her explanation, the Kanto Professor turned to the Kanto trainer, before he raised a question to him.

"Since you're here, Ash... I'm assuming you finished your Gym Battle! Am I right?" Prof. Oak asked, causing Ash to blink in surprise. But before he could try and correct the Professor, the old man asked again.

"Uh..."

"So, who was the victor? Was it you or Miss Roxanne?" Prof. Oak asked, allowing Roxanne to give the answer as she stepped up.

"Actually, Professor... We haven't had our battle yet." Roxanne explained, leaving both Ash and Minato surprised. At coming to a realization, the Kanto Trainer blinked in shock as he pointed at the teacher in disbelief.

"Wait a minute... Ah! You mean you're the Gym Leader!?" Ash asked, causing Roxanne to nod in confirmation with a "Yes".

"Roxanne is one of the most accomplished students to ever graduate from this Academy. Her battles were always flawless, and she was quickly promoted to Gym Leader." The headmaster explained, leaving Ash to be amazed, while leaving Minato to look at the Gym Leader with disbelief.

"A Trainer being a school teacher and a Gym Leader...?" Minato said in disbelief, while Ash expressed his amazement to her.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." admitted Ash, leaving the Gym Leader to smile and be thankful for the compliment given.

"Well, thank you, Ash. But I'll be teaching this class until tomorrow night, so would you mind if we put off our Gym Battle until the day after?" Roxanne asked, before she earned a nod from the Kanto Trainer, who seemed to understand on how busy Roxanne was right now.

"No problem." Ash said with a smile.

"Good luck to both of you, and have a great battle!" Prof. Oak said, gesturing to both Ash and Roxanne. At hearing the Professor wishing luck to the two of them, the two Trainers turned to the Kanto Professor and said their thanks to them.

"Thanks!" The two said, allowing the Kanto Professor turned to the children to say his goodbye for today.

"And you kids keep catching those Pokémon! Goodbye for now!" Prof. Oak said, causing all the school children to say their goodbyes to the Kanto Professor. But before the video phone link could be cancelled out, Max walked up to the screen and called for the Kanto Professor.

"Wait, Professor!" Max cried out, catching the Kanto Professor's attention, as the young boy tried to speak to the man he admires.

"I just want to say I've read all your books and watch you on TV and listen to your radio show and read your papers! I'm just really, really a big fan of yours!" Max explained frantically as the Professor smiled with how serious Max seemed.

"Well, I'm very honored! Thank you, Max! Bye, now!" Prof. Oak said as he thanked Max, before cutting out the link, ending the call. At seeing the Kanto Professor disappear right in front of his eyes, Max blinked before he frowned, not getting to say all the things he wanted to say to Prof. Oak.

The former lonely boy placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort his young friend.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to speak to him again soon." Minato said reassuringly, earning a smile from the young boy.

"Thanks, Minato..." Max said thankfully. But before he could think of what else to do now, the annoyed kid from before piped up, catching Max's attention as he smirked at the young boy, having the desire to test his knowledge of Pokémon basics.

"Hey, kid!" The boy called out, causing Max to turn.

"Yeah...?" Max asked as the boy raised a question to him.

"So if you're really such a big fan of Professor Oak's, why don't you try and answer this one? What type of attacks are most effective against Flying Type Pokémon?" The boy asked, causing Max to smile as he easily knew the answer to that question.

"That's easy! Thunder, Thunderbolt, and other Electric Types like those ones!" Max said easily, causing the annoyed boy to stiffen before he stood up, quizzing Max on another question that seemed easy for him.

"Okay... What attacks would work on Pokémon that used Dig to go underground?" The boy asked, allowing Max to answer again.

"Also easy. Earthquake attack or Magnitude would both work!" Max answered, causing the boy to stiffen himself before he glared at the young prodigy, brushing his high knowledge off as luck.

"Humph! So you do know some stuff about Pokémon! Big deal!" The boy snapped as Roxanne smiled, trying to stop the quarrel the boy was trying to make with Max.

"Okay... That's enough of that, Tommy." Roxanne said, causing the boy now known as Tommy to frown at his teacher.

"Hey, I was just asking..." Tommy said quietly, causing Roxanne to remind Tommy of why he was in this school to begin with, along with the other children in the school.

"Tommy... You students are not in this class to compete with one another, but to learn and grow together as friends!" reminded Roxanne, as the school headmaster added his statement with another reminder.

"And it's important to remember our school motto: 'Go forth together with me, friend'. And that's what we like to practice!" The headmaster explained, as he turned to the young boy.

"Why don't you come back again tomorrow, Max? Join us for a full day and you'll learn more about our school!" The headmaster asked, making his offer to the young boy. At the offer, Max immediately became ecstatic as he grinned with the offer he was offered at.

"Wow! Really!?" Max exclaimed as he turned to his sister with a grin, giving her a reminder on what she needed to know before her chance of battling against Roxanne.

"Maybe you should try and come with me, May! It wouldn't hurt you to get a little studying in before your Gym Battle!" Max said excitedly, before causing his older sister to flinch as she gave nervous nod and expression to her little brother.

"Gym Battle...?" May repeated before she sweat dropped in realization.

 _"I've got to find a way out of that..."_ May thought as Korra smiled, before she turned to the former lonely boy.

"We need to get some studying done too tomorrow! That way, you could be prepared for the tough battles that could come to you, Minato." Korra said in reminder, causing the former lonely boy to blink before he sighed while scratching his head.

"I guess, but to take a class...? I've never been to school before, since I was mostly taught by my parents but... Oh well..." Minato started to say before he gave in, realizing that he had no way out of the cage that Korra had set up for him to take a small class for tomorrow.

 **Later...**

As Roxanne and the headmaster led the group out of the classroom, they soon arrived to where all the school's Pokémon were, leaving the group shocked as they couldn't believe on how many Pokéballs there were inside the room.

"There must be hundreds of Pokéballs here!" May commented in amazement.

"All of the Academy's Pokémon are right here in this vault." The headmaster explained, leaving Max to question the Rustboro Gym Leader with a confused expression on his face.

"Can I ask a question?" Max asked, causing Roxanne to nod and listen as the young boy explained.

"So I thought that Pokémon are trained to obey only one Trainer and nobody else, isn't that right?" Max asked, causing Roxanne to smile and explain.

"Well, usually they are, but the Pokémon here have been specially trained so they'll obey anyone at the Academy who chooses to battle with them!" Roxanne explained, leaving Max amazed as he was starting to become hopeful for his chance to be in a Pokémon battle.

"So you're saying that they would even do what I told them to do!?" Max exclaimed happily, causing Roxanne to giggle before she made her response.

"I'll answer that question tomorrow." Roxanne said as Minato looked around. Seeing all the Pokéballs around, the former lonely boy frowned with how the Academy was handling the Pokémon that they use for the students and Trainers to learn about.

 _"The Pokémon are not just for battling and performing in battles and Contests, huh... They're also used for teaching..."_ Minato thought as Torchic looked around with an amazed expression.

 **That night...**

The night before the next day at the Training Academy, Ash asked the former lonely boy for some training with Pikachu's Iron Tail, which Minato agree to help on by using Zigzagoon to assist him with the training.

"Ready, Pikachu!? Go!" Ash called out as Minato called for an attack.

"Zigzagoon, show them your Iron Tail!" Minato yelled out, allowing the Normal Type to focus the power on his tail and cause it to glow with power! Pikachu tried to do the same with his Steel Type attack as the two attacks clashed together!

But it was only a few seconds when the power from Pikachu's tail drained away, allowing Zigzagoon to overpower the Mouse Pokémon with his Steel Type power! The force knocked the Electric Type away, worrying Ash for a moment while Zigzagoon watched with a curious look.

"Are you okay...?" Ash asked, causing Pikachu to shake the damage he had taken, before he turned back to his human friend.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out, causing the smile on Ash's face to come back.

"Your opponents in the Rustboro Gym are gonna be Rock Type Pokémon! So we have to perfect your Iron Tail attack!" Ash said in reminder.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed as he turned back to face both Minato and Zigzagoon once more.

"One more time, Minato!" Ash called out, earning a nod from the former lonely boy as he called for the same attack.

"Iron Tail, Zigzagoon!" Ash called out, causing Zigzagoon to use the Steel Type move once more, causing Pikachu to charge at him with the Steel Type move ready with his tail!

The training for the Iron Tail perfection went on, as the power and focus Pikachu was putting up began to improve. Despite of that, it still wasn't enough to be called a perfect Iron Tail, making both Ash and Pikachu even more determined to master it before their battle against Roxanne.

At seeing the two fired up for their Gym Battle, Minato watched as he frowned again.

 _"Is that what I'm missing? The determination to keep going and going until I achieve my goal... Is that what I'm lacking? Was that why I was too weak to do anything at that time...?"_ Minato thought as the Iron Tail training went on, until it started to get really late for the two boys.

 **The next day...**

The group was back at the Pokémon School, with Max spending his day at Roxanne's beginner class. Ash, Brock, and May watched as the young boy was studying over the guidebook he had brought on his journey, leaving the Kanto breeder amused to see this.

"Class hasn't even started yet and Max is already studying!" Brock pointed out as they watched to see Max continue on with his studies from the guidebook. It wasn't until he was joined by the girl that argued with Tommy yesterday.

"Hi there! What book are you reading?" The girl asked, causing Max to smile and answer.

"Just a guidebook about Pokémon. And you're...?" Max answered simply before he tried to ask on who she was.

"Anita!" The girl, now known as Anita explained, causing Max to smile and introduce himself to his new friend.

"Hi! My name is Max! You're so lucky! I wish that I lived somewhere like Rustboro City that had a Pokémon Academy!" Max said, causing Anita to smile nervously before she sighed.

"I'm really not as lucky as you think, Max." Anita said, causing Max to be confused as he asked.

"Huh? Why not?" Max asked, until Anita explained the whole thing.

"Because I don't care about Pokémon... The only reason I'm here is because my parents make me attend!" Anita explained, surprising the young boy as he couldn't believe on what he was hearing.

"You're kidding..." Max gaped, before Anita shook her head as she turned back to Kenny, who still seemed shy as he was yesterday.

"And Kenny feels the same way! He's so afraid of Pokémon, he doesn't want to touch them. But adults say that you should start getting used to them when you're still young! But... What do they know, anyway?" Anita explained before she shook her head.

Understanding on how Anita seemed to feel, the young boy agreed with her silently until their conversation was interrupted by Tommy, who was still bitter for how his confrontation with Max failed.

"New kid!" Tommy called out, catching both of Anita and Max's attention.

"Today we'll finish up what we started yesterday!" Tommy said loudly before he turned and walked off to head for his seat. Anita could only frown and scoff for the attitude the annoyed boy was giving off already.

"Tommy... I don't like him. He thinks he knows it all. But... Yesterday, when you were here, it was my favorite day in class ever! It was funny watching him get so mad 'cause you were able to answer all of his stupid questions!" Anita said, before she smiled at the young boy.

Before Max could speak, Roxanne called for the class' attention as she made the first words.

"Good morning, class!" Roxanne called out, causing everyone to speak, "Good morning, Miss Roxanne!".

 **Meanwhile...**

"Shuckle! Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Slowbro! Use Detect!"

Minato and Korra watched as they were being taught in class where Pokémon battles were being taught. Right now, they were watching a Pokémon battle exhibition between two students as the teacher referees the match.

As the two watched together, the former lonely boy kept the cool expression on his face as he watched the battle go on. He knew he had to be happy to be learning, which would help him grow stronger as a Trainer. But with the way things are, he wasn't sure on what to pursue.

Vengeance remained on his mind strong, but there were other thoughts that were getting in the way of that first thought. Thoughts such as friends, bonding with Pokémon, battles, Contests, and more...

"Is this... something that Mom and Dad would want me to do instead of pursuing revenge? Have I been in the wrong for a long time...?" Minato asked himself as he wasn't sure on what's right or wrong anymore.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Minato's Team:**

 **Torchic: (M): (Fire Spin, Peck, Focus Energy, Quick Attack)**

 **Poochyena: (M): (Bite, Tackle, Howl, Dig)**

 **Zigzagoon: (M): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Sand-Attack, Headbutt)**

 **Treecko: (M): (Dig, Quick Attack, Absorb, Pound)**

 **Swablu: (F): (Peck, Sing, Safeguard, Fury Attack)**

 **Next Chapters:**

 **Chapter 30: The Brawn Kid VS The Smart Kid!**

 **Chapter 31:** **The Nosepass to Track and Hit!**

 **Chapter 32:** **Minato's Decision! A Rocky Gym Battle!**

 **Chapter 33:** **The PokéNav to Fix and Explore!**

 **Chapter 34: The Aqua Spy Confrontation!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Max: If it's Miss Roxanne's beginner class that I'm gonna take... then I might as well ace the class!

Minato: School, huh... I never went to a school, so this is all new to me... Not to mention, it's long...

Roxanne: It seems you're not quite familiar with how the Pokémon School goes, Minato? Something wrong?

Minato: It's not the School I'm thinking about anymore, Roxanne... I mean my future when time goes by.

Ash: The future? You mean, when you want to either become a Top Coordinator or a Pokémon Champion?

Minato: Something like that... I just feel those dreams are going to get in my way of my task...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- The group meets Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym Leader

\- Max and Korra meets Prof. Oak for the first time

\- Minato begins to doubt his future


End file.
